


In The Light of the Crystal: A Warrior's Journey

by Espi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gunbreaker Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hrothgar Warrior of Light (FFXIV), M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Monk Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi-Classed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Scholar Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Summoner Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2021-04-10
Packaged: 2021-04-12 20:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 128,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espi/pseuds/Espi
Summary: A retelling of Final Fantasy XIV's story and events, from the perspective of a specific Warrior of Light and his companions. Luuka Karinasch, an orphaned Hrothgar arcanist, sets out to become an adventurer along with Ivaraux Aurifort, a former Gridanian conjurer, but their journey becomes far greater than anyone could have expected. With Ivaraux and other friends at his side, Luuka gradually transforms from an earnest young would-be hero, to the Warrior of Light, savior of the realm.
Relationships: Male Hrothgar/Male Elezen, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Close to Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic, originally started for NaNoWriMo, but now posted here. I'm extremely passionate about this game and its world, so I want to portray the game relatively faithfully and with the same emotion and impact it has for me. This is going to be a long, ongoing project that may or may not ever actually finish, depending on how the game does. Hopefully, the end isn't for a very long time!
> 
> That's all I really have to say. I hope you enjoy!

**Close To Home: Ivaraux**

The smell of the sea was the one thing Ivaraux Aurifort couldn’t get over.

It was completely different from back in the forest. It was heavier, almost oppressive, bitter and briny in a way that he imagined only the ocean smelled like. The air itself was heavier too, laden with humidity like fog, even as the sun shone brightly onto the ship’s deck where the young Elezen stood, arms crossed, staring outward.

Still, as much as the air above deck was...fragrant, it was utterly stifling below, not to mention cramped and dark. At least the breeze was cooling, if not entirely refreshing. In the same spot as he’d been for the last few hours, Ivaraux had sequestered himself off to the port side of the ship, gazing down into the water. The open ocean was also very unlike the forest, though in far more obvious ways. It was open, and flat, and blue, all traits the Shroud lacked.

Ivaraux had been lost in his thoughts for some time. The mottled waves and their drone of crashing against the hull and each other provided little in the way of external stimulation, and reflecting on the events up until this point had gradually degraded into brooding, a state he was not terribly pleased with. With a resigned sigh, Ivaraux returned below decks, wobbling slightly as he crossed the gently rocking boards that comprised the ‘ground’ beneath him. It was very different from the soft, yielding dirt of the forest. Another thing to adjust to.

Though perhaps it was the change of scenery that made it more appealing, the dark and cramped room felt less dark and cramped on second viewing. A small number of fellow travelers dwelled within, with only a rough wooden bench against the round walls and each other for company. An older Hyur man in practical traveling clothes sat off to one side, watching with an amused smile. A somewhat impatient-looking young Sea Wolf Roegadyn (who had descended and ascended to the surface multiple times during their travel) stood and once more brushed past Ivaraux on the stairs.

Ivaraux sat himself roughly between the Hyur and the remaining passengers; two young Elezen, twins by their nigh-identical appearance, who sat across from the old man, slumped against each other in a mutual nap. It was rather endearing, really. They looked to be in their late teenage years, each with white hair tied back in a neat ponytail and a blue suit that looked completely out of place in their current location, especially given their youth. Elezen puberty came later compared to most races, but they were still a bit young to be traveling alone.

Then again, Ivaraux was only a few years older than him-age 20, to be exact-and he was on his own, garbed in an earth green robe that didn’t exactly suit the environment either. As his gaze wandered, Ivaraux noticed that the Hyur was looking at him, smiling. Ivaraux suddenly became aware that he’d been staring at the twins. “You’re not with them, I take it?” The man asked. His tone was rhetorical, amused even, but his accent as unfamiliar as anything else he’d encountered thus far.

Though they were the same race, Ivaraux would be surprised-and alarmed-to have someone think him related to the two younger Elezen. For one, he was already fully-grown, at 2 yalms and 5 ilms, almost double their height. His shortly-cropped hair was dark brown, almost black, with a thicker texture than the twins fine braids. Even his skin tone was a warm tan color, once compared to the hide of a deer by an uncouth Duskwight, while the twins had pale features.

“I am not.” Ivaraux replied, meeting his gaze with a neutral expression. Truth be told, he wasn’t particularly interested in conversing. He was, now that he’d finally sat down, very tired. Crossing his arms, Ivaraux leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He heard the man chuckle quietly.

“Not in the mood for chit-chat, aye? Fair ‘nuff. We’ll be in the port soon enough.”

It took less time than expected to Ivaraux to doze off.

\--

Fire.

Screaming.

Fire.

The sky itself falling.

Everything burned.

A black robe.

Laughter.

…

Ivaraux sat up suddenly, a booming cackle echoing in his mind. Rubbing his eyes, he heard a laugh, though this one was much quieter and more familiar. The Hyur man stood at the doorway, watching him with a mirthful grin. “Ah, good timing. The port’s in sight and they’re just about to start kicking us out, see? Best you hurry.”

So they’d arrived. That was good. Ivaraux nodded and stood, and quickly followed the man outside. Wincing at the bright sunlight, Ivaraux quickly descended the gangplank to the firm ground beneath. It was still strange-hard cobble instead of dirt road-but at least it held still. Ivaraux closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, before looking up at the city before him.

It was breathtaking. Huge spires of white stone seemed to rise like the tall trees of the Shroud, and people walked along paths suspended at all different heights. In the Shroud, he rarely saw anyone who wasn’t an Elezen, Miqo’te, or Hyur, but here he could see people of all races about, though there were certainly more Roegadyn than others.

Ivaraux took a moment to compose himself. He crossed his arms and furrowed his brow, trying to plan his next course of action. He hadn’t had much time to plan this step, given the abruptness of his...departure from Gridania, but he did know what his rough goal was. He needed to find the Adventurer’s Guild here in Limsa, where he could register as an adventurer and hopefully get employed.

That was a bit of a challenge in and of itself, though. He had no idea where the Guild was, what it looked like, or what might be expected. Absently, he started walking, but in his mind he was trying to list all of his concerns. Getting registered was one thing, but what if nobody would hire him? There were sure to be many adventurers here. What’s more, there were practical concerns. He had but a few gil to his name, and he might need to find a place to spend the night, though it was only mid-afternoon now. Perhaps the Guild was in a location with an inn like in Gridania, but if not, he might need to ask the locals.

The locals in question seemed to take little if any notice of him, luckily. Ivaraux noticed a few drawing uncomfortably close; pickpockets, he’d assumed, and kept a wide berth. After a few minutes along the walkway, though, it became very apparent that Ivaraux had no idea where he was going. Still walking, he looked around. He’d apparently found himself in the market, with merchant stalls lining every inch of the hallway. It was almost claustrophobic, and it would probably he best if he left as soon as-

THUD

\--

Ivaraux stumbled as he walked headfirst into a sizable mass in front of him, bouncing off the figure and nearly falling on the ground. The unfortunate passerby stepped back as well, though given his size he was likely more surprised than anything. Ivaraux steadied himself and looked up at the other man.

“I’m sorry!” The deep, rumbly voice spoke before Ivaraux could apologize himself. This was probably for the best, because he now found himself a bit speechless. Uncouth as it would be to admit it, he had never even spoken to a Hrothgar, let alone, bumped headfirst into one. This one in question had almost blindingly white skin-well, fur, as his whole body seemed to be covered in it. He looked young, as best as Ivaraux could tell, with large blue eyes behind black spectacles and a round face, and the slightly unnerving short fangs many of his kind had.

He also looked rather mortified for one who had just had a stranger collide with him, his tail lashing anxiously behind him. “Are you alright? I’m sorry, I uh, I wasn’t paying as much attention as I ought to have been.” The man held out a hand as though to help, but Ivaraux shook his head and smiled weakly.

“It’s alright, I was doing about the same.” Ivaraux folded his arms as the Hrothgar seemed to relax a little. He was clutching a large tome to his chest in both arms, and wearing a similar robe to Ivaraux’s, though it was much larger and a dark gray in color. Ivaraux couldn’t help but find it a bit amusing; though the Hrothgar was a good fulm taller than him, nearly twice as wide and with prodigious biceps and forearms showing outside of his sleeves, his posture seemed to be of someone much less imposing. A dubious way to conduct oneself.

Ivaraux chided himself internally. How often had he been disgusted with the prejudice all-too-common in the Shroud, only to bring that attitude outside? “No harm done, at least. Forgive me, I’m newly arrived here, so I’m a bit distracted by the city. Very different from my home.” His former home, rather. Gods, it felt wrong to think, but he’d have to get used to it.

The man’s eyes lit up. “Oh, I see! That’s alright. It’s a nice city, I think. I’ve lived here my whole life, so I can’t fairly compare it, but, well.” He adjusted his dark-rimmed glasses, which had slid perilously close to the end of his nose-well, snout. “Welcome.”

Ivaraux nodded. “You have? Would you be willing to give me directions, then? I’m looking for the Adventurer’s Guild. I need to register there.”

“Really?” The excitement in the man’s voice was palpable. “I was about to head there myself to register. I’d be happy to have you come along, if you like!” Ivaraux smiled. It would certainly help to have a guide, and while he had heard sordid tales of the city often enough, he had a hard time believing a man like this could be conniving or underhanded.

“That would be helpful, yes.” The Hrothgar smiled, and started walking towards one of the doors, before stopping to beckon. Ivaraux followed, and shortly after they ascended the stairs within to make their way to the upper decks. Now far more conscious of the risk of collision, Ivaraux was paying much closer attention to the sheer number of passersby, hawkers, merchants, sailors, all manner of people. The Hrothgar seemed to know the way, so their pace was quick. Ivaraux was keeping up with him, but it was a bit of a struggle.

After a few moments, his newfound companion began to speak again. “Oh, uhm, I’m Luuka, by the way.” The Hrothgar said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Like I said, I was about to register at the Adventurer’s Guild.” He held up his book, which Ivaraux looked over. It was a thick, leather-bound codex, with scraps of paper of different colors poking out of different pages. “I’m an arcanist. Are you uh, familiar with the discipline?”

Arcanist...the word didn’t necessarily ring a bell. It was clearly a magical practice, unless Luuka intended to best enemies with a solid blow from a hardcover, which seemed impractical for a number of reasons. “I’m afraid not. I’m Ivaraux. I’m from Gridania, but…” No, he wasn’t inclined to recite his life’s story to this stranger. “I’ve decided to come here as an adventurer.” He gestured to the staff strapped securely to his back. Luckily it was still there; it looked more like a gnarled branch stripped of bark than a proper tool, but the cane had served him well in his training, and hopefully would for some time. “I’m a conjurer, myself.”

Luuka nodded eagerly. “I have uh, heard of conjury. It draws on the magic of localized elementals and natural aetheric-” He paused. “It’s uh, mainly wind, water, and earth magic, right? And has uh, healing spells?” Ivaraux nodded, suppressing a smile. His enthusiasm was certainly endearing, if not entirely helpful.

“As for arcanima, well, it’s also a magical practice, but with more emphasis on arcane geometry and equations.” as he continued, he began speaking faster and faster. “By manipulating the intrinsic arcane occurrences using symbols and expressions, it manifests aetheric energy in more tangible forms such as producing physical bursts or-”

“Excuse me.” Ivaraux said, snippily. Luuka stopped, almost stumbling mid stride with the abrupt cessation. “Is there anything we’ll need to do to prepare for the registration?” The question was benign, but Ivaraux’s irritation was obvious. The enthusiasm had quickly crossed from endearing to overbearing, and Ivaraux was not inclined to listen to an unsolicited lecture at this time.

“No, I don’t think so.” The deflation was instant and intense. It was like he’d struck a pup. His eyes, expression, even his ears seemed to droop. Though his posture was already somewhat hunched over-an anatomical quirk of Hrothgar-he seemed to slouch even further. Ivaraux crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. Annoyance quickly gave way to guilt. It was hard to be mad at someone so dejected looking.

“Forgive me, I’ve had a trying day. That was uncalled for. Perhaps another time you could explain it to me, after I’ve had the chance to rest and maybe eat.” Luuka looked at him, and smiled weakly. “Maybe you could suggest a place to dine?”

“I’d be happy to. The Guild is in the Drowning Wench, which is also a pub. I don’t drink, myself, but they’re quite a popular tavern, and I’m told they serve good food, so we could always just stay there.” Ivaraux nodded.

“Sure. You say you don’t drink, though?” Ivaraux looked over the man. He was...very large, and had a physique that a Roegadyn man might be jealous of. Surely he was of age? “How old are you?”

Luuka looked quizzically at him. “I’m 19 years old. It’s just, most of my peers don’t, because of the…” He paused. “Well, as academics, we’re not inclined to addle our faculties, so it’s not a popular pastime.”

“I see. You’re awfully young to be an ‘academic’ though, aren’t you?” Luuka shrugged sheepishly.

“I suppose. It might not be the most accurate term but-oh, we’re here.” Ivaraux stopped as Luuka did, in front of yet another building. The architecture in Limsa Lominsa was another oddity to him. Buildings seemed to be carved directly out of the stone, rather than separate. There probably wasn’t a lot of actual ground to build on, but that only begged the question of what compelled people to live here at all?

Hmm. He was doing it again. “Thank you for the guidance, Luuka. Shall we?” Luuka smiled and nodded, and together they entered the Adventurer’s Guild.

\--

The registration process was shockingly simple, almost offensively so. He simply record his name and professional talents (conjury, mainly), and was apparently available to simply do whatever he chose. The man Baderon was fairly cordial, though Ivaraux couldn’t help but feel that he was being sized up, scrutinized.

As they departed, Ivaraux stopped and looked to Luuka. The Hrothgar seemed almost unable to contain himself, bouncing in place and hugging his tome like a child who’d been promised sweets. It was embarrassing, frankly. The man wouldn’t last a minute in a dangerous situation.

...A sobering thought. Ivaraux considered for a moment. Perhaps he was underestimating the man. There was certainly a stereotype of other mages being eccentric, and if his short time with Luuka was an indicator it was not entirely unfounded. Or he could simply be in over his head. Either way…”Luuka.”

“Hmm?” He turned to look at him, a bit surprised. “Oh, I uh, I’d assumed you’d want to go. Did you need any more directions? I’m sure you could stay at the inn here, it’s not terribly expensive.”

Ivaraux shook his head. “No, thank you, I had planned to do as much. I did have a request, of sorts.” He took a deep breath. He hoped he didn’t regret this, even as all manner of possible regrets came to mind. “Since I am new to this city and region overall, I think having allies to work with as an adventurer would be very helpful. And since you’re a novice as well, it would benefit both of us to cooperate. Do you think so?”

Luuka seemed surprised, his eyes widening. “I uh, I hadn’t thought about that, but yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “That would be good, I agree. If you’re willing, I’d be happy to come with you.”

Ivaraux nodded. “Excellent. In that case…” Crossing his arms, he looked up at his newfound companion. “I shall spend the night here at the inn. We shall meet in the Guild tomorrow morning, and endeavor to find employment together then. While you seem familiar with my magical practices, you should let me know then what you’re capable of.”

Luuka smiled. “Sounds like a plan. I will see you then, Ivaraux.” With that, the two parted ways. Luuka trotted back the direction he came from, excitement evident in his enthusiastic steps. Ivaraux watched, frowning, until the man had disappeared into the crowd, at which point he returned to the inside of the tavern. He’d have a bite to eat, retire for the evening, and prepare for what was likely going to be, to put it lightly, an eventful day come tomorrow.

\--

It was freezing. Ivaraux felt the cold air, the damp snowflakes already caking his hair. But it was late spring, and there had certainly been no snowfall when he went to bed at the inn. And...this was not the inn. He looked around, almost instinctively identifying his environment, like he’d known all along.

Five years ago, the Seventh Umbral Era had begun, wrought by Garlean machinations. The fall of Dalamud and subsequent Calamity had had myriad effects on the climate of Eorzea, and that winter had been bitterly, bitterly cold, snowy, and stormy. Given the destruction wrought by Bahamut, it was a cruel blow to a world already brought to its knees. The frost and subsequent famine in Gridania had been just one of many things Ivaraux and his family had endured that year.

But this was not Gridania in his mind’s eye. It was Limsa Lominsa. Snow drifted through the air on brisk wind, frost and ice coated every walkway, and the sea itself was clogged with large chunks of ice, bobbing slowly in the murky depths. Fishing was clearly not a likely prospect at the moment, and there were few boats even approaching working condition on the piers, and nobody around.

Almost. Near the edge of the water, under an overhang of the above pathway, was a young Hrothgar, maybe age 14, though Ivaraux wasn’t entirely sure given his unfamiliarity with the race. His fur, a stark white in the normal climate, made him nearly invisible amongst the snow, save for the tattered brown cloak he had draped over him, trembling hands clutching the corners tightly against his emaciated frame.

An orphan, no doubt, one of countless in the wake of the Calamity. He was scrawny, his fur damp and matted from snow and mud. His eyes were barely open, and every so often his head started to bow before he sat upright. He wouldn’t survive much longer. It was an all-too-common fate in those times. It was pitiful. Painful to watch. But Ivaraux couldn’t move. He watched.

A scuffling sound in the distance, and a high-pitched, feminine yelp. The young Hrothgar raised his head, and, in defiance of his poor condition, pushed off on his hands and managed to stand, though only barely. Violently shaking, he started to move around the bend of the wall, towards the sound.

A bespectacled young Miqo’te with short pink hair, looking to be merely a teenager, stood against the wall, a worn-looking black book clutched tightly to her chest. A hyur man loomed in front of her with one hand against her throat, holding her to the cold stone, a short dagger in his other. Violence, too, was all too common back then, as scarcity became the norm and the city-states struggled to maintain order. Or was it now?

“H...he...hey.” Through chattering teeth, the slurred but audible words managed their way out of the Hrothgar’s mouth. It seemed that took the last of his strength, though. Swaying slightly, he collapsed, dropping to his knees before sprawling in the snow on the ground without even a whimper.

The man turned to look, confused by this sudden interruption. This was all the Miqo’te needed, apparently, for she suddenly and swiftly kneed him in the groin, causing him to gasp and step backwards in surprise, releasing her in the process. With a quick flourish, she held her book aloft, before a bolt of silvery energy flew from her outstretched palm, slamming the man and knocking him away, where he stumbled over the ledge and landed with a scream in the water, floundering.

Panting slightly, the Miqo’te girl looked down at the man, who was already trying to swim back to shore. She quickly stowed her tome in a satchel at her hip, before rushing over to the unconscious Hrothgar. “Are you okay?” She asked, crouching and touching his face. His eyes were closed, his breathing labored and shallow. “I…”

Pausing and taking a few deep breaths, the girl held out her hand, resting her palm on his body. A gentle, opalescent glow, which Ivaraux recognized easily as a healing spell, began to emanate into his body. After a couple moments, the boy gasped. His eyes opened suddenly, and he immediately lifted his body off the ground, though his arms were shaking from the exertion. He looked up at the girl in surprise.

Speaking quickly, the girl looked back to the man, trying to climb out of the water but struggling to find purchase on the icy surface. “Thank you for your assistance. If I may, perhaps a suitable reward might be provided at a more convenient location.” The boy blinked in confusion.

“Uh, what?”

The girl shook her head. “Nevermind. Let’s go somewhere else. Here.” With a grunt of exertion, the girl pulled the boy to his feet, though he was clearly unsteady. Towing him by the arm, she quickly ran off, leaving the sopping wet man to sputter and curse once he finally arrived onto dry, or at least drier, land.

Ivaraux’s vision blurred, and then went dark...

\--

The Hrothgar awoke slowly, and once he was fully aware he found himself curled up in a sizable bed. He was wearing unfamiliar clothes, a sort of robe made of softer fabric than he’d ever touched before. He was warm and dry, too, a foreign feeling after so long on the street. Ivaraux furrowed his brow. He could tell, intuitively, what the boy was thinking. Sitting up, the young man grimaced at the ache and weariness throughout his body, and rested his head back against the pillow. Ivaraux watched from the corner of the small but cozy room. How did he get here? How did either of them?

Just as he seemed to be dozing off again, two loud knocks came from the door. “Wha-uh. What?” He exclaimed, sitting up once more. The door opened, and through it stepped a young Sea Wolf woman, maybe in her early 20s, carrying a large bowl that smelled strongly of seafood. Mouth watering, the boy watched her approach until she stopped at the bedside, where he eagerly took it and slurped the broth right from the bowl.

Sighing, he looked up at the woman, who watched with an amused smile. “Uh, s-sorry. I just…” He looked away bashfully. She shook her head and held out a spoon, which he gingerly took and began to eat with.

“I imagine it’s been some time since you had a quality meal.” Her expression lost some of its mirth, and she frowned. “From the state of you when K’lyhia brought you were, we weren’t sure you’d survive the night.”

The name didn’t ring a bell. Vaguely, he recalled a girl, and walking, and finally collapsing, but not much else. “I don’t remember what happened.” He admitted between mouthfuls. “Thank you, though. I…” He trailed off.

A gentle hand patted him on the shoulder, and he looked up at her. “You aided a young woman in need despite your own rather serious troubles. It’s the least we can do.” She stepped back, and he went back to eating, until the bowl was empty. He swallowed hard, feeling a bit nauseous but not wanting to complain. How could Ivaraux tell this about him?

“You’re welcome to stay here until you’ve regained your strength. I take it you...don’t have another dwelling to return to, though?” She spoke softly, her neutral tone giving way to concern. He shook his head.

“No. I, uh, my, he…” He trailed off with a whimper, eyes welling up. The woman stepped forward, crouching by the bedside and gently patting his back, her expression of worry and pity plain.

“I’m sorry. I can’t bring back to you what was lost. But…” she sighed. “I will see what I can do to alleviate your current predicament. You’ve done the guild and I a service, and I would be remiss to forsake you. Perhaps you can be taken in as an apprentice, though I know not what arcane aptitude you have.”

He looked up at her. “I don’t know about magic. I’ve never tried it before.” She nodded, smiling warmly.

“If you apply yourself, you may be surprised.” She stood and, taking the empty bowl and spoon, returned to the door. “You should rest. I will check in on you soon.” She made to close the door, but the boy spoke out.

“Wait. Uhm, I’m Luuka. Th-thank you.” She smiled and nodded.

“My name is Thubyrgeim. I am the acting head of the Arcanist’s Guild. Welcome, Luuka.” She closed the door.

\--

Ivaraux sat up in his inn room, gasping, images burned into his mind’s eye. The Calamity, Limsa, Luuka, the Miqo’te and the Sea Wolf...these were things that were clearly not recent. He’d never had such a vivid dream before. It was as if he’d been experiencing it himself. Wincing at the bright light coming through the window, he rubbed his eyes. It seemed he’d overslept a bit. He felt rested, at least.

Ivaraux stood up, and began preparing himself for the day, but it was slower than he’d have liked, given his preoccupied thoughts. Were these things that had happened? How could they be? Was it some flight of fancy, an elaborate background for a man he’d met yesterday and knew next to nothing about? The imagery was so clear. He tried to replicate the pictures in his mind. It had faded in his memory slightly, becoming paler, less vivid visually but every event, every sentence was as clear as day to him. As though he’d been there yesterday.

Hm. It was certainly a strange dream to have, regardless of its origin. Perhaps the unfamiliar aetheric balance of the region had affected him, though in what way he couldn't guess. He’d have to monitor his condition just in case. He might want to discuss it with Luuka, as well, to see if it was remotely approaching reality.

Still, that was a problem for another time; he was already running late, and if he intended to be an adventurer of merit, punctuality was in order. Once his pack and weapon were safely gathered and stowed, he ventured out into the main room.


	2. On to Summerford

**On To Summerford: Luuka**

Had he made a mistake?

Luuka was seated at a small table off to the side of the inn, a mug formerly containing water off to the corner. He’d considered ordering another, but given the look Baderon had given him when he bought the first, maybe it would be better he not.

Unfortunately, that left him with nothing to distract himself save for his own anxious thoughts, and try as he might he couldn’t shake them. It was nearly noon, and his newfound adventuring partner, Ivaraux, was nowhere to be found.

There was probably no need to worry, Luuka kept telling himself. The man was probably exhausted, having just arrived in Limsa yesterday. It shouldn’t be a surprise if he overslept. And besides, how would he even avoid Luuka? There was only one exit to the inn, and it didn’t seem likely he’d jumped out a window.

Still, it bothered him. He had been pretty excited yesterday, and he hoped his enthusiasm hadn’t been a turnoff. He was completely serious about adventuring, and he didn’t want Ivaraux to think he wasn’t prepared.

Luuka suppressed a sigh of relief when he saw the Wildwood emerge, looking a bit frazzled. Luuka stood up and waved to him, perhaps a bit too eagerly. Ivaraux turned to look, nodded, and moved over, bowing apologetically as he stopped at the table.

“Apologies, I was more fatigued than expected. Fear not, I am rested enough now.” Luuka smiled and nodded, the mounting weight lifted off his chest.

“It’s no problem. If you’re feeling well enough, I uh, actually took the liberty of finding us a task already.” It had been surprisingly easily, actually. Apparently loitering near the Adventurer’s Guild while looking vaguely combat-ready was all it took.

Ivaraux nodded. “I see. Thank you for that.” He smiled, and Luuka smiled back. “What will we be doing, then?”

“Ah, yes.” Luuka stroked his beard, mentally filing all the details. Actually wait, he had a note. Digging into his pocket, Luuka presented a relatively uncrumpled sheet of parchment, which Ivaraux took and began examining.

The task itself was straightforward enough. Ever since the Calamity, many former privateers and pirates had lost their ships and livelihoods, and been forced to find new work. Some had found honest employment, as farmhands or the like, but many turned to banditry and highway robbery. Luuka, along with Ivaraux, had agreed to apprehend a small but persistent lot.

“Where is Summerford?” Ivaraux asked, handing the paper back to Luuka.

Right. He was new to the area. “Summerford is in Middle La Noscea, the region immediately to the east of here. It’s mainly farmland and small settlements. I have a map I can show you.” Luuka stowed the paper in his pocket. “Are you ready? Uh, did you want to eat, or anything?” Luuka knew he was prone to forgetting on occasion and this was not a time to go out on an empty stomach.

Ivaraux nodded. “I’m ready. I’ve got something to eat on the way.” With that, Ivaraux started walking. Luuka blinked, a bit taken aback by this, before quickly following after.

\--

They exited the gates in relative quiet. Ivaraux was eating some manner of dried fruit, and Luuka didn’t think it appropriate to try to converse with him while he had food in his mouth. He was really curious about him, though, so he’d hoped to strike up a chat as soon as Ivaraux was finished.

It caught him by surprise, then, when a short while after they’d exited the city gates into the wide green fields of Middle La Noscea, that it was Ivaraux that spoke first. “So, Luuka.” he said, swallowing the last of his rations. “Tell me about yourself. You’ve lived in Limsa Lominsa your whole life, right?”

Luuka, slightly surprised, took a moment to respond. “Yes, I have. Well, more or less. My father brought me here from Ilsabard when I was a child, but this is my home far more than that.” Ivaraux raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so? What led to that? It’s rather a dramatic transition for a young boy.”

Luuka nodded. He’d explained the story before, and it came with relative ease. “Well, most of the Hrothgar people live in Ilsabard, many in small tribes across the continent. As far as I know, ours was destroyed by the Imperials, which is not terribly uncommon, sadly." He sighed. "Most were conscripted into their army. But some, like my father, escaped, and he came to Limsa.

“As for my mother, I don’t know. I don’t recall her. Anyway, we lived in Limsa together for around a decade. He worked as a fisherman, so I spent much of my time on boats when I was young. This was before the Calamity, of course.”

Ivaraux’s eyes briefly widened and he averted his gaze. Luuka winced sympathetically. Too many people had suffered in the Calamity. It was easy for him to forget he wasn’t the only one who’d lost. “Sorry, I don’t know if that’s something you’d rather not discuss.” Ivaraux shook his head. “No, it’s no issue. Continue.” The other man seemed a bit antsy, fidgeting as they walked. Luuka nodded, but couldn’t help but watch with some concern. The Elezen to be unusually preoccupied with the map, opening it and closing it. There wasn’t much to see, honestly; it was probably an hour’s trek out from the city to Seasong Grotto, but both of them were in good physical condition and the weather was mild, so navigation ought not be an issue.

“Anyway, my father died when Bahamut was summoned. Hardly the most unique tale, sadly.” Ivaraux snapped to attention at that, and Luuka instinctively raised his hands. He knew exactly where this was going, and he wanted no part in the inevitable questions or condolences.“No, no, it’s okay! I’m not upset about it, it was a long time ago. I promise, it’s no bother to talk about it.”

Ivaraux nodded, and returned to the map. “I...see. And you were left on the streets, then?” Luuka nodded.

“I had no family here, and there were far too many orphans about to care for all of them. I’d probably not be here if it weren’t for the Guild.” Ivaraux tensed up suddenly. He spoke rapidly, almost feverishly.

“The Arcanist’s Guild, yes? And-and Thubyrgeim, was it? You helped a guild member, they nursed you back to health, and you stayed with them?”

Luuka stopped mid-stride and nearly stumbled, mouth agape. Ivaraux had, in short order, summarized the most important events of his life the way one described a scene in theater. Had Luuka told him all this already? No, he would definitely have remembered that, right? Had he spied on him, asked around? “How…”

Ivaraux crossed his arms and studied the ground, brow furrowed. “Am I wrong?”

Luuka shook his head slowly. “No, that’s, about what happened. Lyhia-she was in the guild, she’s an imports inspector now-she was getting attacked by a thug, and I, I guess I helped her. I don’t remember, really, I was very delirious at the time. And she brought me back to the guild.”

“And you ate soup.”

At this, Luuka was legitimately speechless. He hadn’t even remembered that detail himself. “I...yes. Thubyrgeim has a seafood stew recipe, it’s very good. I…” He crossed his arms, staring down at Ivaraux, who to him seemed either very frustrated or very confused, or both.

“I see.” Another long silence. Luuka wracked his brain for an explanation. Ivaraux knowing about his introduction to the was one thing; perhaps he’d somehow found a guild member and asked? But to recall with such detail, and the way he said it…

“How do you know this?”

“I don’t know!” Ivaraux snapped, and Luuka recoiled. After a moment, his expression softened. “I’m sorry, I just...I don’t know.” He bowed his head. “I dreamt it, last night, you see. I saw you on the pier, saw the girl. You called out to him and collapsed, and she fended him off while he was distracted. She healed you, and then...I saw you at the Guild. Thubyrgeim, she brought you that stew, and you talked for a bit, and then suggested that you study with them so you’d have a place to live.”

Luuka nodded, slowly. He could see now that he looked that Ivaraux was in turmoil over this. And who could blame him, if sudden visions of a stranger’s past was a new experience for him? “That’s...terribly strange, yes. I confess, I have no explanation.” Ivaraux looked distraught, arms so tightly crossed it seemed he was either fuming or trying to comfort himself.

Gently, Luuka patted him on the shoulder. Ivaraux looked up at him in surprise. “For what it’s worth, I’m not offended.” He smiled gently, and Ivaraux gave a strained smile in return. “I can’t claim to know what happened. I take it this is an unfamiliar phenomenon for you?”

“Yes, I’ve never had such a...such an event.” Ivaraux closed his eyes. “I’m glad I haven’t violated your privacy.” He shrugged, and brushed Luuka’s hand away. “That being said, I don’t know what to make of all this. Perhaps it’s best we discuss it another time, maybe with someone more knowledgeable about the arcane?”

Luuka nodded. “I agree. Thubyrgeim might have some thoughts. I can introduce you when we return.”

“Agreed.”

\--

The conversation turned to a more comfortable discussion of magic shortly after. Ivaraux’s conjury was familiar, at least in principle, but Luuka got to enjoy the rare pleasure of teaching someone who understood magic about arcanima. Most were either uninterested, or already knew, or were too inexperienced to grasp the more complex concepts he found interesting. Ivaraux, though, seemed to understand quite well, and even appeared to be impressed.

“So force magic, healing, summoning of small elementals, and manipulation of bodily functions to both generate toxins and treat ailments. All through acanima?” Ivaraux was clearly impressed, and Luuka couldn’t help but be a bit proud. “This is a very versatile practice, it seems.” Luuka nodded eagerly.

“Yes, it is. Oh, one moment, please.” Luuka stopped in place, drew his book from the harness at his hip, and began casting a spell. Tracing over the lines on the page, he snapped it shut and thrust one hand out to the ground. A burst of pearlescent light appeared at his feet, before coalescing into a small, gently glowing figure.

It almost resembled a rabbit, but with a bright orange body, three long fluffy tails, and an unusual intelligence in its eyes as it studied Ivaraux.

“This is Eos, my familiar. I’ve had her appear as a Topaz Carbuncle-that’s one of the different forms of Carbuncle, which is uh, this. She’ll be able to support us from the front lines, so to speak.” Luuka knelt and gently patted Eos on the head as she continued to observe the surroundings. “Since we’re both magically inclined, I think she’ll be most helpful guarding us while we cast.”

Ivaraux stroked his chin and crouched before Eos. She gazed up at him inquisitively, bobbing in place with an almost frenetic nervous energy. “What exactly can she do? She’s awfully small.” Even counting the tail, she was smaller than a Lalafell. Ivaraux could probably scoop her up in his arms if he so chose.

Luuka grinned. He had been hoping for such an opportunity to show off his creation. “Care for a demonstration?” As soon as Ivaraux affirmed, Ivaraux made a quick gesture, pontificating commandingly over Ivaraux’s shoulder. He turned to look, and as he did he saw a boulder a few fulms tall, probably one of many errants left by the Calamity, and then a golden streak blazed past him, perceivably ruffling his cloak with its speed.

The stone exploded with a hefty THUD, sending shards of rock, dust, and pebbles all around. As the cloud of debris cleared, the little Carbuncle became visible, seated obediently where the stone had once been. Luuka pumped both fists in celebration, and Eos bobbed her head.

Ivaraux blinked. “Well then. That’s certainly a show of force. I should hate to be in her way next time.” Luuka nodded.

“She has her own mind and will, but she’s exceedingly loyal to me, so fear not, she will not be set upon you.” It had taken more than two years of training and study to be able to manifest Eos in a corporeal form of condensed aether, not to mention proving himself worthy of owning one of the small crystals the carbuncles were named for, which was used to house and focus the familiar’s mind and constructed spirit. And to use different forms of aether (wind for emerald, earth for topaz) was another lengthy period of practice.

But, for better or worse, Luuka knew better than to elaborate on these details to someone unsolicited. Perhaps he’d discuss it another time. For now though, Eos would simply hop along next to him as they continued the path.

—

The rocky outcropping that heralded the Seasong Grotto was visible from a considerable distance given the flat terrain of Middle La Noscea. Luuka and Ivaraux stopped almost a hundred yalms away, both taking a swig of water from their pouches. Now was the time for them to discuss their goal. Luuka had quickly gone over the area; it was a small cave in a depression in the earth, where the bandits were supposedly making their hideout.

“Have we any indication of how many there might be?” Luuka shrugged.

“Less than a dozen, by all accounts. But that’s not very helpful.”

“Can Eos investigate and then report back somehow?” Ivaraux looked down at the small carbuncle, still bouncing in place. Luuka shook his head.

“She’s linked to me, yes, but that means she can’t venture far away. For her to get into the cave itself, we’d need to be right there behind her.” Luuka scratched his beard. “Still, even a moment of tactical knowledge could be advantageous. And if we’re lucky, we may get more than that.” He turned to Ivaraux.

“Are you willing to give it a try? We’re outnumbered, but they’re in an enclosed space and there’s only one exit. If they try to rush us, they have to move up the slope to get to us. Maybe…” Luuka considered before continuing, voice rising in intensity and excitement ideas came to him while he spoke. He’d never had the opportunity to put his studies to the test before-well, put them into practice-and now he was bursting with ideas. “Maybe we can set a trap, use Eos’ short range to our advantage. If they see her, and give chase, she can lead them out of the cave and into an ambush. They’ll not be prepared for that, I think. What say you?”

Ivaraux blinked.

“That’s...certainly a plan. A very thought-out, well-considered plan that it sounds like you created in the span of maybe fifteen second. I’m impressed.” Luuka smiled bashfully, and waved his hand dismissively. As much as he was proud of his ideas, he certainly wasn’t seeking praise.

“No, honestly, it’s not that-well, I suppose it’s a solid enough plan. K’lyhia, you said you saw her in the dream? She’s an avid tactician and I’m something of a student of historical warfare and battle strategy.” Aside from magic, almost every book he’d ever read was about history, and ancient battles and strategy was a key component of that. “So, would you like to give this a try? Once we’ve incapacitated them, we’ll just deliver them to the outpost at the farms to the southeast.”

Ivaraux nodded. Luuka could feel his heart starting to race. “Very well. Your carbuncle shall take the lead, then.” With that, the trio slowly began to approach the cave’s entrance.

As they drew near, Luuka and Ivaraux stopped near the exit. Luuka stepped to the right side of the dark, downward-facing cave entrance, while Ivaraux took the left flank. With a silent command from her master, Eos hopped down into the cave, her faint golden glow fading as she descended into the darkness.

Luuka squeezed his eyes shut, crossing his arms and bowing his head; interfacing with Eos’ senses required a great deal of concentration, and he was admittedly still a novice at it. Luckily for him she could see in the dark, and as she made her way down the winding corridor into the grotto, Luuka gritted his teeth and surveyed the area through her eyes.

The cave was smaller than expected, the size of a large room, with a few lanterns scattered around the corners, creating a dim but consistent light throughout. Off to the side were a set of incredibly unclean looking bedrolls. In the center of the room was a small campfire over which a pot bubbled quietly.

Most important, of course, were the pirates, a set of unkempt, unwashed men who certainly looked the part of slovenly marauders. Luuka grimaced as he tried to concentrate, but counting the men in the poor lighting through Eos was proving challenging. To Ivaraux, he held up all the fingers on his left hand, and two on his right; seven in all, as best he could tell. Ivaraux nodded, stroking his chin.

“Can you have her steal something, maybe? Get their attention?” Luuka nodded, truth be told the distance was already starting to strain him, a bead of sweat breaking out on his forehead and running past his glasses. Mentally giving the order, Eos trotted up behind the nearest man, a portly Roegadyn with a well-worn cap, and deftly plucked a short dagger off his belt.

“Wha-hey! The hells?!” The man shouted and stood, as did his companions. They seemed more confused than upset, until Eos dashed back the way she came, blade in hand. “Hey, get back here!” Though he couldn’t see them now, through Eos’ ears Luuka could hear the loud pounding of footfalls as they pursued her up the slope.

“On my mark…” Luuka said quietly, returning his senses to his own body as Eos drew closer. As soon as she appeared from the mouth of the cave, she turned around and dropped the dagger, watching the men approach. The Roegadyn stopped, axe drawn, as the small creature observed.

“The hells is it doing?” The other men, also armed with various blades, seemed unsure as well.

“Now!” Stepping around the corner of the cave, Luuka send a blast of Ruin magic forward, the silvery sphere knocking the Roegadyn off his feet. As he did, Ivaraux followed suit with a Stone spell, conjuring raw earth aether into a semisolid stone mass that bashed another of the men. Though caught by surprise, the remaining brigands were unfortunately quick to recover, and one ran towards Luuka, raising his stout wooden shield. But going up the slope slowed him, and another Ruin spell sent him tumbling off balance before he could ascend.

As the other four pushed past their downed brethren, Eos hopped into an intercepting position. Attempting to swing his sword down on her in a brutal arc, the first man was left wide-eyed and entirely off balance as she hopped nimbly to one side, before being sent sprawling by a vicious tackle.

Two of them seemed to realize that their position was unfavorable, and attempted a more cautious approach, raising their crude bucklers in an attempt to ward off the magical assaults. However, as Ivaraux prepared another Stone spell, the third brigand suddenly lunged towards him, brandishing an axe. “Shit!” He swore, raising his staff in an attempt to deflect the blade. A hefty crunch followed, as the heavy axe smashed through it and sent Ivaraux staggering, a nasty nick across his chest.

As the man raised his axe to bring down on Ivaraux, a burst of luminous green energy surrounded him. Stopping mid-swing, his eyes widened, and he made a weak wheezing noise, before dropping to his knees, hacking violently, before slumping to the ground. Clutching his chest, Ivaraux looked up at Luuka, who smiled in relief before returning his attention to the remaining fighters.

As one attempted to slam their shield into Eos, they quickly discovered one of the most important properties of Topaz Carbuncle; she was heavy. The man recoiled in pain as the strike send harsh reverberations down his arm, leaving him open for yet another Ruin blast. Now entirely outnumbered, the final brigand took a panicked look at Luuka, at Ivaraux, and then Eos, before haphazardly throwing his blade at Luuka.

The clumsy toss was easily sidestepped by Luuka, but before he returned his attention to the brigand, the man ran forward and punched him across the snout, nearly knocking his glasses off. “Ah!” He gasped, reeling and stunned by the blow. Before he could recover his balance, he felt his tome ripped from his hand and heard it thud somewhere against the ground. Eos wavered before blinking out of existence with a small chirp of dismay, unable to maintain her form without Luuka’s magical focus.

Swinging clumsily at the man, Luuka’s untrained punch was easily sidestepped, and he realized too late that the man was going for his sword. As he attempted to step back, the man scooped up the weapon and raised it-

Another burst of earth aether slammed into his side, and he cried out as he collapsed on the ground, blade dropping from his hand. Luuka turned to look at Ivaraux, who was bleeding rather a lot from his wound, but clutched the top half of his broken staff in one hand, from which the magic slowly flickered out before losing its enchantment entirely and becoming a useless piece of wood.

“Thank you.” Luuka gasped as he doubled over and leaning on his knees, panting heavily. Dropping to one knee, he picked up his tome with shaking hands and beckoned Ivaraux over. “I can heal you, I’m fine. It’s fine.”

—

A few minutes of quick, quiet work later, and the brigands were bound and gagged. Ivaraux had already left to visit the Summerford outpost, while Luuka stayed behind to keep an eye on his newfound prisoners. His heart had slowed back to a more comfortable speed, at least, and though he was still rather restless, physical fatigue had compelled him to sit, legs splayed in front of him, on patch of soft grass, watching the brigands in their ropebound circle.

The good news was that the plan had, more or less, worked exactly as anticipated. But he couldn’t help but feel frustrated. He had, apparently, assumed they would be completely helpless, and failed to account entirely for their retaliation. He should have had Eos in a more interceptive position, rather than allowing them to attack Ivaraux. He should have anticipated that they had an advantage in close quarters, even with Eos to protect them.

Luuka exhaled sharply. How many times had Lyhia told him how unproductive it was to beat himself up? The plan was imperfect, but it had worked. Ivaraux’s wound was more minor than it looked, and he’d easily staunched the bleeding with a Physick spell. He’d seemed dejected about the staff, but insisted on buying a new one himself, despite Luuka offering. It still bothered him, admittedly. It was his fault it had happened, after all. It didn’t feel right not having to make it up to him.

On the plus side, the brigands had given up on their attempts to escape their restraints and seemed resigned to their fate. Luuka didn’t pity them; they had made their lot, and many adventurers would simply have slaughtered the lot of them. Not that Luuka condoned killing, of course, or expected gratitude.

“There they are. Luuka!” Ivaraux’s voice echoed in the distance. Luuka climbed to his feet and waved at him. Flanked by several Yellow Jackets soldiers, Ivaraux seemed to be in relatively good spirits. Once the group had arrived and the Jackets began to see to the prisoners, he approached Luuka and crossed his arms.

“How are you?” The question was less inquiring and more accusatory. Luuka blinked.

“F-fine. It doesn’t hurt.” Indeed, it had taken a token effort to treat the injury to his face, though a bit of dried blood had left and unsightly stain on his white facial fure. “Is your wound troubling you?”

Ivaraux shook his head. “No. I just…” He sighed. “You’re upset, aren’t you?” Luuka inhaled. “Don’t try to deny it. I’ve known enough people who do the same thing.”

“What thing?” Luuka asked. He couldn’t deny it; he was upset, frustrated and disappointed and...upset. But he had no idea what had given it away, and he was not entirely happy that something had.

“Your posture. You’re all bunched up. You’re upset with how that turned out because my staff got broken. Am I wrong?” Well, he wasn’t. Luuka sighed resignedly and shook his head.

“I feel guilty, is all. And you got hurt. And I got hurt, and-”

“No.” Ivaraux interjected. “We successfully captured a group of armed men who outnumbered us three to one, two to one if you count Eos. There are myriad ways that could have ended far worse, and I need not go into them. You know this.” Ivaraux sighed.

“Don’t beat yourself up over this, please. Like I said, you’re not the first person I’ve met who’s done the same exact thing, and trust me, you’re better off letting it go.”

Luuka nodded slowly. “Fine. I’m sorry. I just-” A sudden, sharp pain behind his eyes cut him off. He pressed his hand to his forehead, wincing and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Luuka?” Ivaraux’s voice sounded oddly distant. Luuka opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, and he couldn’t focus on Ivaraux’s face. And it seemed to be fading even as he tried to say something.

“What’s wrong?” He could barely make out Ivaraux’s words. Suddenly feeling dizzy, Luuka opened his mouth to try to speak, but he couldn’t focus enough to form any words.

It went dark.


	3. Chasing Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turns out I'm dumb and uploaded the third chapter second. The correct second chapter is now uploaded, and this is the third chapter, where it was meant to be. Oops.

**Chasing Shadows: Luuka**

Luuka had never seen so many trees.

Disoriented though he was, Luuka found himself surprisingly lucid. He was standing-though he couldn’t feel the ground beneath his feet, as though floating-in a thick grove of trees. They were massive, wider than two of him standing side by side, and tall enough to reach out of view. And so many of them, one standing every few yalms.

Something was wrong, though. There was plentiful undergrowth, ferns and lichen and such, but it was all dead, brown and withered. On closer examination, there were small cracks in the trees’ bark, and dead leaves fluttered down in a slow rain of brown particles. This was after the Calamity, he realized, though he wasn’t entirely sure how. The Shroud’s aether had been disrupted, like the rest of Eorzea, and an imbalance of insufficient water and earth aether was killing the foliage.

It was difficult to focus on anything that wasn’t right in front of him, though. Luuka knew he wasn’t supposed to be here, but...where had he been? In La Noscea, talking to Ivaraux. And then what?

“Mirielle!” A voice, a vaguely familiar one, called out suddenly. Involuntarily, his attention snapped towards the sound, and as though whisked through the woods at high speed, before he found himself in a clearer patch of forest, with greater space between the trees.

A young Elezen boy seemed to be looking right at Luuka, though he realized he was actually looking slightly past him, as though he weren’t even there. It took a moment to recognize Ivaraux; he was several years younger, not having gone through puberty, so he was much shorter, and had a softer face without the elongated features of an adult. But his skin was the same tawny color, his stick-straight hair the same dark brown. And his expression...Ivaraux had been looking at him with that exact concerned gaze only moments ago. Eyebrows raised, lips pursed, brow furrowed, the picture of worried.

“I’m sorry!” A young girl’s voice called out suddenly behind him, making Luuka jump in surprise. An Elezen lass, a couple years younger than Ivaraux, ran past him, stopping in front of him panting. “Do you think this is enough” She held up a small wicker basket, into which a bundle of greenery had been hastily stuffed. Ivaraux nodded, and patted her on the shoulder.

“That should be plenty. Let’s head home now. Father-mother will be worried.” The abrupt change in subject didn’t escape Luuka’s attention, but he wasn’t sure what to make of it. The little girl nodded, and the two began walking away.

His vision grew dark…

—

When Luuka regained his senses, he found himself standing in what looked like a bedroom. At least, there was a large bed inside, in which an Elezen woman lay. She was the spitting image of the little girl; or, perhaps, the little girl was the spitting image of her mother, as this must be. There was a man, too, one who looked a lot like Ivaraux knelt at her right side, her hand clasped in his.

“We’re home! We brought the herbs, too.” The little girl, Mirielle, walked through the door, basket held triumphantly over her head. Ivaraux followed, but his expression was somber. The man looked over at them; he’d clearly been crying. The woman raised her head slightly and smiled.

“Thank you dearest.” The girl handed off the basket to Ivaraux, who stepped out of the room. The man gently leaned in and kissed the woman, before standing and following her.

“Keep your mother company.” He said quietly, and Mirielle nodded. Then, he followed Ivaraux out of the room, and Luuka did the same. His body, if he had one at the moment, didn’t seem to move; he was a disembodied consciousness. Was this what Ivaraux had experienced the previous night, seeing him on that life-changing day?

Before he could dwell on it much, the two men went into a sort of common room. There was a table, a hearth, padded chairs. It was cozy looking. The two sat at the table and began to work. Silently, Ivaraux gathered a series of flasks and other dried herbs, while the man put the fresh greenery from the basket into a mortar and began to grind it with a pestle.

There was a period of quiet before Ivaraux spoke. “How is she?” He said softly. The man exhaled wearily.

“Exactly the same. My conjury can’t heal the damage to her spine.” His voice wavered and broke. “There’s nothing to be done but...tend to her.”

Another silence. Some kind of liquid was added to the mashed plants and ground into them. Ivaraux stared at the bowl, brow furrowed. “It’s not your fault.” He said quietly.

The man exploded, slamming his hands on the table so suddenly that Luuka flinched. “Don’t tell me what is or isn’t my fault!” My wife is-” He stopped himself, before continuing quietly, intensely. “She will never walk again and it’s because I failed her.”

Ivaraux said nothing, wide eyed like a frightened animal. The man glowered and continued to work with the herbs.

Luuka realized he was panting slightly, be it from exertion and stress or both, he couldn’t tell.

His vision went dark once more…

—

“Bullshit.”

Ivaraux’s voice, now sounding much as he did today, came through before Luuka’s sight did. He was in a room, perhaps a small office of some kind. Ivaraux sat at a chair across from a desk, on the other side of which a young boy with short horns gazed at him solemnly. A Padjal, perhaps? Luuka was familiar with the chosen people of the elementals, though he’d certainly never met one in Limsa.

The boy replied. “You are smart enough to understand where you have gone wrong, Ivaraux. It has taken-”

“It’s bullshit.” Ivaraux interrupted. “The elementals have no right to interfere with this.” There was a large bruise on his left eye, and dried blood under his nose.

The Padjal was unphased. “You wielded their art of conjury against a hearer.”

“I wielded conjury in self-defense.” Barely-concealed fury seeped Ivaraux’s voice. “And why should the elementals care about a family affair?”

The boy shook his head. “They have no understanding of the situation, Ivaraux. You harmed one of their chosen people, and that is all they care about.” He sighed, resigned. His expression softened. “I understand your plight. You have shown your integrity, and were it in my power, I would absolve you of this misdeed in their eyes. But our hearers have not convinced them to change their ruling. As it stands, you risk inciting the Greenwrath. You must leave the Shroud, soon.”

The anger faded from Ivaraux’s face, replaced with a look Luuka could only describe as ‘despair’. Sinking in his seat, Ivaraux said quietly. “Okay. How long do I have to prepare?”

With a sigh, the Padjal stood. “By nightfall, you must depart. Gather your belongings, say your goodbyes, and depart for Thanalan as soon as possible.”

Ivaraux bowed his head and buried his face in his hands. Luuka wanted desperately to reach out to him, but he couldn’t move. His senses faded once more...

—

Luuka’s back hurt.

This wasn’t an entirely new sensation-Hrothgar were prone to back problems, he’d discovered, and he was no exception-but it was an unwelcome one given the splitting headache he was having at the same time. “Urgh.” He mumbled, trying to sit up. His glasses had become askew as well, and he adjusted them unconsciously.

“Oh, thank the Twelve. What the hells happened?” Ivaraux’s voice snapped him back to reality. His vision clearing, Luuka blinked, finding himself staring up at Ivaraux, who was crouched over him with his hands on his chest, though as Luuka rose to a seated position he moved away.

Luuka shook his head, panting slightly. He felt exhausted, the way he felt drained after hours of study. His mind was fatigued, and so his body felt the same way. “I...I saw...something.” He looked around. The brigands and the Yellow Jackets were gone, leaving just the two of them in the grass. It seemed a fair bit of time had passed, given that it looked to be approaching dusk.

“‘Saw’? How so? What did you see?” Ivaraux’s concerned expression felt uncomfortable somehow. He wasn’t worthy of it. Luuka shied away.

“Your past, I think. Like you saw mine.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at Ivaraux, but he heard his quiet but sharp intake of breath. “Your mother’s injury, and how you were exiled from the Shroud for....” He shook his head. It had felt like he was there, and it felt wrong. It was too private, too personal. He didn’t like it.

A gentle pat on the shoulder made him look up. Ivaraux’s expression was stoic, but his tone was soft. “I’m not upset. You clearly had no say in this. Let’s head back, and you can tell me what exactly you saw.” Luuka nodded, stood, feeling slightly off-balance but recovering quickly.

As they walked, Luuka did his best to recount his vision, his gaze centered firmly on the ground as opposed to his companion. After he finished, he could only add, “I’m so sorry.”

There was a long pause before Ivaraux finally spoke. “My father is a Hearer. He’s attuned to the elementals, and relays their wishes to the people of Gridania. My mother was a member of the Gods’ Quiver. Both were on the battlefield at Carteneau when Bahamut emerged. Her back was broken by debris from the explosions.”

His tone was matter of fact, but the pain in his voice was discernible. Luuka resisted the urge to try to comfort him. “She passed a few weeks ago. We all knew it was coming, but my father didn’t take it well. He hadn’t taken anything well ever since the Calamity.” Ivaraux’s expression hardened. “You saw my sister, Mirielle, right? For the past couple of years, he’d hit us. She had it worse than me, because she couldn’t fight back, but he knew I wouldn’t. And for a while, I didn’t.”

Gods. Luuka acted before he could reconsider, reaching out and embracing Ivaraux. He didn’t struggle, but stood rigidly in the hug, and after a moment Luuka stepped back timidly. “Sorry.” Ivaraux shook his head.

“It’s fine.” He sighed. “Anyway, a couple of weeks ago he hit her again, and I was just...I was so sick of it. I used my magic on him, broke a couple of his ribs. And the elementals, they-” He clenched his fists. “They don’t care about right or wrong. They only care about what they want. So I had to leave, as you saw.”

Luuka shook his head. If nothing else, he’d always had a home, and while Limsa was hardly a paradise, it was where he belonged. But Ivaraux’s home had been taken from him, unjustly. “That’s terrible. I’m so sorry.”

Ivaraux looked at him, and smiled wryly. “You apologize a lot.” Luuka snorted, and couldn’t help but smile a little.

“It’s not an apology. It’s sympathetic. There’s a difference.” He stopped in place, and Ivaraux stopped as well. They faced each other, and Luuka shrugged. “I don’t know why this happened. Or how, for that matter. I’m sure there’s some cause, given that this is entirely new, but I don’t know what.”

Ivaraux shrugged as well. “I have no idea. I thought to attribute it to the aether of the region, and my sensitivity to it because of my conjury training, but that was flimsy even before. And clearly, it wouldn’t apply to you.”

Luuka scratched his chin, trying to dredge up some memory of such a phenomenon, but he could only come up blank. He shook his head. “I have to admit, I’m stumped. If it happens again, we’ll at least know it’s not a random coincidence, but beyond that…”

They continued in silence for a time, Luuka wracking his brain for any memory he might have of elaborate visions of another person’s past. Nothing. It was frustrating, and a little scary. On one hand, having visions of the past was hardly the most damaging symptom. On the other hand, it could mean...he didn’t know. He didn’t know what this might mean for either of them, and-

“Hey, what’s that?” Ivaraux’s voice made Luuka start in surprise. He looked around, and after a moment a glimmer on the ground caught his eye. Approaching the glowing object, Luuka knelt and touched it. As the glow faded from a bright gleam to a dim shimmer, he could make out its form. It looked like a crystal, a cut and polished gem of a deep, ocean-blue hue. He picked it up, examining it before holding it up to show Ivaraux.

“I dunno. It’s pretty. Maybe valuable?” Something about it in its hand was...odd. Not unpleasant, though; actually, it was warm, almost a feeling of security and comfort to hold it.

“It hasn’t exploded or anything, so I doubt it’s a trap.” Ivaraux said, but he frowned. “It’s extremely aetherically charged, though. It’s pretty much raw water aether in solid form, and highly condensed at that.“ Luuka looked down at it. On closer examination, he could vaguely sense the aether in it; it was almost damp to the touch, and the smooth felt a bit like it rippled under his hand.

“You could tell that from over there?” Luuka asked, raising and eyebrow. That was actually a difficult feat. Even the more experienced members of the guild couldn’t discern that much detail at a glance. Ivaraux shrugged, looking a bit sheepish.

“It’s part of my conjurer’s training. Water, earth, and air magic are our specialty, so recognizing and studying it is part of the practice.”

Luuka stowed away the crystal in his pocket, and smiled. “That’s interesting. Arcanists manipulate raw aether very well, but we don’t have that kind of talent. Not normally, at least.” If there was something he did know, it was arcanima and magic theory, and he was always up to talk about that.

—

For the rest of the trip home, the two had engaged in enthusiastic discussion about the merits and drawbacks of their respective magical practices. Ivaraux admitted it was more difficult than he’d have liked to cast here; drawing upon ambient aether was more difficult in an unfamiliar environment.

By the time they’d gotten back to Limsa, it was nightfall, and the mysteries of the day had been all but forgotten. Luuka still planned to discuss it with Thubyrgeim, but he was in high spirits for the moment. Fortune had been with them, today; the pirates had apparently been accused of some further banditry since he’d agreed to find them, and the bounty had been raised. He felt guilty for benefiting from their misdeeds, but at least they would do no more harm.

They had already collected the reward for capturing the pirates, and Luuka was now in possession of his share, which he’d carefully stored at the bottom of his back. It was only half, but it was more gil than he’d ever had in his life, and he would be lying to say thinking about it didn’t make him both excited and nervous. Frankly, he didn’t know what to do with it. Maybe-

“So, are you hungry?” Ivaraux’s voice snapped Luuka out of his thoughts. This was quickly becoming a recurring theme, he noticed. He was used to other people having to catch his attention, honestly. “We should get some food, I think. We’ve certainly earned it.”

Luuka nodded. Now that he thought about it, his stomach was growling something fierce. It was, admittedly, a habit of his to neglect that particular facet of his anatomy. He’d get so engrossed in a book or research that suddenly it was quite late and he’d eaten nary a thing all day. “Yes, that sounds good. And we’re not exactly wanting for funds, I think.” He mentally went through some of the places he knew well-to-do people ate. There was, of course, one name that stood out against the rest. “There is the Bismark, but it’s rather pricey, I’m told.”

Ivaraux smiled, amused. “I should hope you’re not too attached to that gold in your pocket already. I’m willing to indulge a bit if you are.” After a moment, Luuka nodded. What was gil good for, if not to use? And after their successful performance today, they’d no doubt have an easy time finding more work in the near future.

And so that was where they went. Fortunately, despite its prestigious reputation, the Bismark was not a stranger to well-to-do adventurers visiting, and were forgiving of Luuka and Ivaraux’s rather shabby appearances, though Luuka got the distinct impression that the maitre’d were keeping an especially close eye on them, probably to ensure they didn’t start a fight or something ill-mannered. Not that they’d have to worry about them, of course, but it did make Luuka feel a bit ill at ease.

The food was, to neither man’s surprise, delicious. It was baffling how much flavor it had, and Luuka had devoured the entire plate of seafood pasta in what seemed like under a minute. It didn’t take long for him to regret that, sadly, and now he was resigned to watch Ivaraux gingerly eat his own meal while trying not to double over from a stomach cramp.

“You look ill. Did the food not agree with you?” Ivaraux said. Luuka looked up from his lap and shook his head.

“No. It was wonderful. I just ate too fast. A bad habit of mine, I’m afraid.” He smiled sheepishly. Ivaraux stopped and nodded, seeming lost in thought for a moment.

“In my vision, you did the same thing, I recall.” Luuka blinked. Right, he did remember Ivaraux mentioning that. Thubyrgeim’s stew held a lot of fond memories, but his first time trying it was...a difficult time, and he’d completely forgotten about it. He shook his head.

“Don’t worry, I assure you that I’m plenty well-fed nowadays. I just...I don’t know. Food is to eat, so I eat it.” His stomach rumbled unhappily, and he winced. Ivaraux smiled sympathetically.

“I used to have to tell my sister to eat her food, not inhale it. She is-was quite fond of my cooking, I think.” Luuka nodded. Though he didn’t want to call attention to the switch, he did take notice. Was Ivaraux already resigned to never return? His expression was neutral, but Luuka couldn’t tell if it was concealing or not.

“Do you like to cook?” He asked lightly.

“I do. I’m no expert, of course, but it’s a useful skill. My father was terrible at it, and my mother was obviously unable to manage the household while bedridden, so I handled many of the chores of that type.” Luuka still couldn’t gauge his feelings on the matter. “And yourself? How are things handled at the Guild? I gather you live at or near the hall, correct?”

Luuka nodded. “There’s a small dormitory for some of the members to live in. Mostly the young or old, or those who take ill. We’re all expected to handle most of the mundane tasks that come up ourselves. Of course, many of our members are quite absent-minded, and I am no exception.” He smiled sheepishly.

“The acting guildmaster, Thubyrgeim, keeps an eye on us, though. Makes sure we eat, don’t spend all our time cooped up in our rooms, you know.” Ivaraux nodded, finishing off a mouthful of salmon. From the looks of it, he wasn’t entirely comfortable with the flavor. He likely wasn’t raised on fish, after all, so it came as no surprise.

Brushing his mouth off with his napkin, Ivaraux replied. “She met you at the guild, too, yes? When you first arrived. She seemed very kind at the time. I’m glad that hasn’t changed.” Luuka nodded, smiling wistfully. She certainly hadn’t.

“She’s about the closest thing I’ve ever had to a mother, though she’s just a bit more than a decade older than me. She’s technically only the acting guildmaster, since the ‘official’ guildmaster-” he made quote signs with his fingers, “-is on so-called indefinite leave for personal studies.” His expression darkened some. Ivaraux tilted his head.

“Not a supporter?” Luuka shrugged.

“I’ve never met him. As far as I know, he’s a brilliant mage, but…” Luuka shook his head. “He’s hardly a member of the guild. I think she deserves the title more, but…” But he had no say because he was young and new, and he was clearly biased in her favor besides. Not that he could deny that.

“I see. Seems a shame, given what you’ve said about her. Let’s not dwell on the negatives tonight, though.” Ivaraux picked up his wine glass and held it out to Luuka, who cocked his head in confusion. It took him a moment before his eyes widened with realization, and he picked up his own glass (which held water, to the palpable chagrin of the server), and clinked it against his partner’s.

“To future adventure, then?” Luuka said. Ivaraux nodded, and they drank.

—

Ivaraux was continuing his stay at the inn. Long-term residence was a question yet unanswered, but he’d considered looking into an apartment in Mist. After splitting the surprisingly affordable bill, they’d parted ways with intent to meet at the market the next day for supplies. For now, it was getting late; the sun had long since set, and even to a long-time resident, Limsa was not a place one wanted to loiter in alone at night. Fortunately a bit of time and a bathroom break had done wonders for his stomach, and he felt much better.

Arriving through the Aetheryte Shard in front of the Guild, Luuka was surprised to see Thubyrgeim standing near the doorway. At first, he thought she was simply waiting for him; he supposed he should have expected as much, given his late return. But there was another woman, a slight white-haired Miqo’te with tanned skin and a strange contraption slung over her shoulder, standing in the door, partly obscured by the Roegadyn woman’s frame.

“Ah, hello, Thubyrgeim.” Luuka said quietly as he approached. She turned and grinned broadly.

“Luuka!” She embraced him tightly, a motion so out of character for the normally restrained woman that it took him a moment to reciprocate, though he did so with enthusiasm once he’d recovered his wits. Once they separated, she folded her arms and smiled once more.

“I am glad to see your safe return. Y’shtola had informed me of your successful venture, but the delay was cause for concern, nonetheless. Is something amiss?”

Y’shtola? Perhaps the woman she had been talking to, who was now watching with a thoughtful expression, gently rapping her knuckle against her cheek. Luuka shook his head. “Ivaraux-my adventuring companion, I believe I mentioned him-he and I decided to eat before we retired for the evening, to celebrate our success.” He shrugged sheepishly. “The reward turned out to be more substantial than expected.”

Thubyrgeim nodded. “Excellent. I’m told you performed admirably. You have made the Guild-and me-very proud.” Luuka smiled bashfully. He really wasn’t expecting the praise, and while it was a bit silly to think, he couldn’t help but feel it unearned. How many adventurers fought greater foes even today?

“Forgive me for interrupting, but Luuka, is it?” The Miqo’te woman spoke up. She seemed impatient, judging from the tapping of her left foot. “I had heard of your deeds at the cave. I happened to be investigating in the area at the time, and I heard the Yellow Jackets mention you appeared to have fallen ill. Yet by the time of my arrival, you and yours had departed.”

Huh. Luuka hadn’t seen her before, and certainly not at the cave. He didn’t want to discuss the vision, at least not to a stranger, but lying was a challenge to him. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “I’m quite well now, thank you. I...think it was simply fatigue. I’d never been in a real battle before.”

She nodded, stroking her chin. He wasn’t sure she entirely believed him, so he quickly changed the subject. “So, you were investigating, you said? To what end?”

The woman crossed her arms. “I am a scholar of sorts. I’m currently researching residual aetheric disturbances caused by the Calamity. To that end, I was discussing my findings with the Guildmaster.”

“Acting Guildmaster, Y’shtola.” Thubyrgeim said with a soft smile. Luuka sighed quietly. “Regardless, your report is much appreciated. I shall be sure to continue your research in the meantime and see what I might yet add to it.” Y’shtola nodded.

“Very well. I shall take my leave. I hope both of you have a good evening.” With that, she stepped briskly towards the aetheryte shard. Pausing briefly to level a scrutinizing glare at Luuka, she vanished into the aether. Luuka exhaled. He hadn’t realized how tense he was.

“She’s certainly...imposing.” Despite being by far the smallest of the trio, Luuka had the distinct feeling she was the real authority in the conversation. Thubyrgeim chuckled.

“I don’t disagree. Y’shtola is a premier academic from Sharlayan, one of the foremost experts on aether. To think that she felt the need to consult me.” Thubyrgeim waved her hand dismissively. “Regardless. I wish to hear of your exploits.” Her expression became a bit more stern.

“To begin, I would like to know what truly happened outside of the cave, where you collapsed.”

Luuka sighed. “In my defense, I was going to consult you on it. Could we speak somewhere more privately?”

—

Thubyrgeim crossed her arms. “Well, you seem physically well enough. And you feel no ill effects from this ‘vision’?”

The two had returned to Thubyrgeim’s private office, with Luuka feeling rather small seated across from her at her desk. He shook his head. “And as far as Ivaraux could tell, his experience left no lasting effect.”

Thubyrgeim nodded. “And what of this crystal? Could I see it?” Luuka obliged, pulling it from his bag and holding it up. Thubyrgeim stared at it scrutinizingly. “Though it is a powerfully aspected crystal, I don’t see any sign it could be related to the vision. At least, not directly.”

Luuka shrugged and put it away. Thubyrgeim sighed and adjusted her monocle. “I don’t currently have an explanation for this, I’m afraid. I promise, I will do my utmost to investigate, however.” She looked at him, worry painted on her face.

“If the toll of adventuring is to blame, I urge you to reconsider.” Luuka felt his stomach, still recovering from his meal, sink a little. He stared down at the desk.

“I have no reason to believe that’s the cause. And until we’ve established that this is actually harmful to me or Ivaraux, I don’t think that will be necessary.” Thubyrgeim nodded solemnly.

“Very well. You are a grown man, and I trust your judgment. Still, please be careful. And should anything else happen, tell me immediately.” Luuka nodded, and stood.

“I will. Thank you for the advice. Have a good night.” With a smile and a small wave, he walked out and closing the door behind him, pausing only to exhale sharply before returning to his quarters. Somehow, it seemed that the ‘fighting for his life’ part of adventuring had been the easy bit.


	4. On To The Drydocks

**On To The Drydocks: Ivaraux**

It seemed the good weather had not been destined to last. The downpour of rain had awoken Ivaraux early in the morning, and it was still drizzling lightly by the time he’d left the inn to visit the Arcanist’s Guild. Luckily, he had a cloak to wear, but he was still in an admittedly sour mood as he trudged through the city. He’d found several of the aetheryte shards, but not having visited the Guild yet, he had no choice but to go on foot.

It was an unfamiliar and very uncomfortable experience, this rain. In the Shroud, they had plenty of cover from the trees, even in the city, so getting soaked to this degree was a new and entirely undesirable experience. He’d also had trouble sleeping: on his arrival to the city, he’d been so exhausted it came easy, but last night the sound of rain had proven disruptive. It somehow felt so much louder than the wind and leaves of the woods.

As he finally arrived at the Guild’s door, Ivaraux lowered his hood and brushed some droplets off of his hair-how they got there, he didn’t care to know-before entering. It was not hard to spot Luuka; the room wasn’t exactly small, but it was sparsely populated, mostly people gathered at the reception desk for he assumed some kind of business. It would be difficult to miss the seven fulm Hrothgar under such circumstances.

Luuka, it seemed, spotted him too, and waved cheerfully. Ivaraux couldn’t help but smile. The man certainly didn’t lack for enthusiasm. It was a breath of fresh air, really, to see someone so earnest. He’d certainly proven his aptitude yesterday, as well, despite Ivaraux’s misgivings. He had to admit, he was glad to have an adventuring companion who was knowledgeable and only periodically insufferable. Hopefully things continued to work out.

Luuka approached him and clasped a friendly hand on his shoulder, under which Ivaraux shifted awkwardly before it was abruptly removed. Rubbing his head self-consciously, Luuka said, “Well, good to see you. Any uh…” His tone dropped to a whisper. “Any further dreams?” Ivaraux shook his head.

“Nothing of the sort.” He said quietly. It didn’t seem like anyone in the room was paying them much mind. And frankly, he doubted anyone would care much to learn about two strangers having unusual dreams. Still, perhaps caution was the best practice for the time being. “And yourself?”

“No. I spoke to Thubyrgeim about it last night, but she didn’t have any ideas. She said she’d research it-oh! Did you see a white-haired Miqo’te woman yesterday?” Ivaraux raised an eyebrow. Abrupt subject change aside, it was a rather strange question.

“I did not. Why?”

“She was speaking to Thubyrgeim here when I arrived. Said her name was Y’shtola, and that she was around Seasong Grotto when we were, but we left before she saw us.” Luuka seemed troubled by this. It wasn’t hard to tell; he hadn’t known the man for long, but he wore his emotions like a hat. A brightly colored, incredibly visible hat.

“Strange. To what end?” Luuka shrugged.

“Supposedly, she’s an academic researching aetheric disturbances left by the Calamity. She seemed...interested in me.” He shook his head. “I don’t know. It’s oddly timed, is all. That aside!” His tone shifted to cheerful abruptly. Ivaraux blinked, a bit taken off guard. “We were going to visit the market, yes? I’ve taken the liberty of preparing a list of equipment for us, including useful items like medicine and potential equipment.”

Luuka handed Ivaraux a sheet of parchment. “Since your weapon was broken-I’m sorry that happened, by the way-I’ve also noted the names of those who might be able to provide replacements. Conjury isn’t a common practice here, so I can’t guarantee they’ll have what you need, but these seem the most likely possibilities.”

Ivaraux nodded slowly and held up the paper to begin reading it. Luuka’s handwriting was small and neat-so small and neat, it was almost hard to believe the man could be so delicate. His large size notwithstanding, he certainly didn’t give the impression of someone so patient and precise. The list was thorough as well; it had a list of exact supplies, names of the vendors who might carry it, and even rough estimates to their costs.

Clearly, Luuka had done the research. Or maybe it was just from living in the city. Then again, Ivaraux doubted he could produce such a wealth of information about any of the markets in Gridania. “Thank you. I shall do my best to gather everything you’ve suggested.” Luuka smiled and nodded.

“Perhaps we should meet by the aetheryte once we’ve finished our respective lists. Have you attuned to it?” Ivaraux nodded. “Great. I’ll see you there, then.”

Ivaraux nodded. As Luuka walked past him and into the corridor outside the Guild, he waited until the other man was gone to let out a deep sigh.

—

The rain had let up some shortly after Ivaraux began browsing Hawker’s Alley, the main marketplace of Limsa Lominsa, and though the sky was still cloudy and overcast, at least it wasn’t as wet. He’d had no issue with his shopping list, as well; everything could be found within a fairly small section of stalls. Though he was tempted to assume good fortune was involved, he had a sneaking suspicion that the list was organized for this. Then again, if Luuka had given Ivaraux the products in close proximity, what of his own list? Had he taken on more work for himself to save Ivaraux the trouble?

Hmm. Not entirely unlikely, and discounting altruism there was a certain practical value in minimizing how much the newcomer had to wander. And Ivaraux certainly wouldn’t complain about someone helping him out. Still, perhaps he’d bring it up. He preferred transparency, even if that came at the cost of convenience. And generosity could quickly become resentment if abused, and Ivaraux would prefer to avoid that kind of mess.

Luuka’s suggestion on a new staff was spot-on, at least. The merchant had turned out to have several canes, which Ivaraux had been allowed to hold for a bit before selecting (sadly he was not permitted to cast a spell with it but there were very good reasons for that). The wood was odd in his hands; it was probably native to Limsa, not the familiar old hardwood of the Shroud. Still, it was weighted well, and it felt good in his hands; he liked the feel of a stave over a wand. In his experience, intuition was the best way to gauge the quality of an implement.

Seated on one of the many benches in the Aetheryte plaza, Ivaraux had his new weapon laid neatly on his lap while he waited for Luuka. The purchases had taken a considerable portion of his remaining funds from yesterday’s reward, and though he was reluctant to discuss it so early on, they might need to have a conversation on their resources. As fresh adventurers, they couldn’t expect regular work, so in the future, they might need to-

“Ah, there you are!” Luuka’s booming voice startled Ivaraux, and he sat upright. To his surprise, Luuka had apparently completely changed outfits. Before, he’d had a simple hempen robe on, but now he had donned a much less billowy, light green tunic with a cloak, long black pants, and sturdy-looking boots. “I’m sorry I’m late. I was trying out this new gear, and I had to go back to the guild for that.” He grinned. “What do you think?”

What did he think? Strictly from a fashion point of view, it suited the man’s frame far better than the bulky robe. At least he knew how to dress himself. More to the point, it was much less baggy, and seemed to give him greater freedom of movement, which was certainly an advantage. “It suits you. I trust there’s a more pragmatic reason for it than, uh, appearance?”

Luuka nodded. “It’s still very light, so my spells aren’t encumbered, but it’s much less bulky, so hopefully I can move around in it better.” He did a twirl in place, and Ivaraux couldn’t deny he seemed fairly agile in it. Impressively so, really, given his size. “Oh, and uh, I thought you might appreciate this.”

A parcel was deposited in Ivaraux’s lap. He held it up and examined it. It was fairly heavy, but soft. “What is it, exactly?” He asked, standing up and slinging the cane in its sheath on his back.

“It’s...well, it’s a couple of things really. I thought a change of equipment might suit you as well.” Luuka seemed bashful, crossing his arms behind his back. Ivaraux narrowed his eyes.

“You bought me clothes?” This was...he wasn’t sure what it was. A very thoughtful gesture, if perhaps a bit overzealous. Ivaraux’s current attire did leave something to be desired; a brown, woolen cowled cloak and a skirt. It was lighter than it looked, and not usually uncomfortable in hot weather, but the damp weather had not been kind to it today.

Still. He didn’t want...gifts. “Thank you, I suppose. Are you sure it’ll even fit me, though?”

“It should. It’s one of those...I forget what it’s called, but it’s flexible fabric and can be resized a bit. I estimated your height and weight, so...” Ivaraux could see the exact moment in Luuka’s mind where he reconsidered the entire prospect. The man was blushing so intensely that the redness was brightly visible through his white fur. Ivaraux was starting to feel embarrassed for him.

“I appreciate the gesture, make no mistake. I just...it’s a bit much, is all. I don’t expect such treatment, and I hope you haven’t been hoping for it from me. Don’t feel the need to cater to my whims, as I have no intention of doing so for you.” A bit harsh, perhaps, but the sentiment was clear. Ivaraux did not want to be waited upon. “

Luuka bowed his head, shoulder slumping. “I’m sorry. I just thought...well, you know. I don’t mean to…” Ivaraux sighed, his frustration quickly giving way to pity. As awkward and clumsy as it was, Luuka meant well, and he could hardly fault a man for being too thoughtful and caring. he patted Luuka on the shoulder and smiled.

“No offense taken. I’ll be sure to try these on in the future. All I mean is, if we’re to be a partnership, we shall be equals. Neither of us needs to serve the other at their beck and call. Is that fair?” Luuka nodded, smiling weakly.

As he opened his mouth to speak, a deep male voice abruptly shouted from out of view, ‘Oi! You two’re adventurer’s aye?” The two turned to look as a Roegadyn man wearing the distinctive Yellow Jacket’s…yellow jacket approached. Luuka nodded.

“There’s a situation brewin’ down at the Moraby Drydocks, and we’re looking to get all the help we can. Can’t promise much, but expect a fight, and a payout after, assumin’ you live.” Ivaraux blinked. This was not the most encouraging of pitches he’d ever heard. He looked to Luuka, who seemed a combination of alarmed and confused. Not an unreasonable response, really.

The Roegadyn crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. He’d probably been asking around for a while, if it was that dire. “Uh, maybe.” Ivaraux said after a moment. “We’ll see about heading down there shortly.” Luuka nodded, as did the man.

“Speak to Ghimthotha when you get there. She’s head of the guard.” With that, he gave a quick salute, and hurried off. Luuka and Ivaraux exchanged confused glances and shrugged.

“So, should we offer our services?” Ivaraux inquired. Luuka rubbed his chin and pondered.

“Right now, a great warship-the first of its kind-is being constructed there. It’s called the Victory and, well, it’s important.. Limsans have long had great pride in their persistence, and the ship is as much a show of our continued strength as it is a practical construction.” Despite the loftiness of his words, Ivaraux got a distinct sense of rote to Luuka’s tone. As though reciting a description, not creating it.

“So you think that this ship may be in peril?” Ivaraux asked. Luuka shrugged.

“Perhaps. There are certainly those who would benefit from such a loss. The Garleans, or pirates opposed to the thalassocracy, or sahagin.” He crossed his arms. “It’s worth investigating, nonetheless. The Victory, the ship in question, means a great deal to a great deal of people. I wouldn’t want to see the hope it represents lost.” There was the conviction. Ivaraux nodded.

“Very well. I shall don this new attire, and then meet you after.” He smiled, and Luuka favored it with a smile of his own.

“I hope they are to your liking. Oh, we should meet at the Tempest Gate, near Lower La Noscea.” Ivaraux nodded, silently trying to remember if he’d attuned to that aetheryte. Doubtful. How inconvenient.

“I’ll see you there shortly.” And with that, they departed.

—

Ivaraux was conflicted.

He didn’t like gifts, generally. It wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful; he just...he didn’t like getting something for nothing. It felt unfair to him, abnormal and out of place. And his new equipment was essentially a gift from a stranger. He’d known Luuka for all of three days. He didn’t expect the man to do...anything much of him, let alone buy him presents unprompted. It said something about Luuka, and Ivaraux wasn’t sure what, or if he liked it.

That being said, the man had a good eye. Ivaraux had been scrutinizing himself in the vanity mirror in his inn room for several minutes, and...it was a good look for him. He had a short-sleeved off-white linen shirt with trousers and a thigh-length dark gray cloak. It wasn’t a perfect fit, but it was comfortable and light. Frankly, he was impressed, especially given Luuka had only ever seen him in a cowl that was frankly too big for him.

Ivaraux sighed and slung his pack over his shoulders before moving to the door. There was no use putting it off. He’d made his point already, and there was nothing more to be said about it. He appreciated the attire, and there were to be no more presents. End of discussion.

As he made his way through down the streets and alleys and stairs of Limsa Lominsa, Ivaraux tried to take in more of the surroundings. He’d been so tired and overwhelmed by the amount of people that until now the crowds had sort of blended together into a mass of flesh and cloth. But, given he had a moment of time to himself and was still in no rush, he tried to actually make himself aware of the population.

It was, to be honest, still a bit hard to take in. People moved with such surety of purpose-and briskness of step-that Ivaraux sometimes struggled to keep track of things. In the Shroud, people were, well, not slower, but more cautious, perhaps. It could be as simple as the terrain-Gridania’s forest floor versus the flat stone of Limsa Lominsa-or something more unpleasant. In a city full of pirates, loitering might be a risky habit to get into.

The diversity of people he encountered was also a new experience. Gridania had a long and difficult history there, and Ivaraux was not too conceited to admit he was one of the people who benefited from the arrangement. As a Wildwood, his people far outnumbered others, to the detriment of the Duskwights among others. There were Miqo’te and Hyur as well, of course, but the population overwhelmingly tipped towards Elezen.

Not so in Limsa Lominsa. There was an abundance of Roegadyn, to be sure, but Ivaraux had never seen so many different people. It seemed there was a sizable representation of every spoken race; not surprising given the nature of a port city that served as the main inlet from other regions, but still. He even spotted a couple of Au Ra, the scaly-tailed horned folk from Othard, and he thought he spotted the distinctive long ears of a Viera woman, though he wasn’t sure. He hadn’t seen any Hrothgar aside from Luuka, though given what Luuka had told him about his own origins, it wasn’t entirely surprising. He imagined very few would leave their homelands willingly.

Speaking of the man, Luuka came into view after a short time, standing with his arms crossed on the road that led to the Tempest Gate. Ivaraux greeted him with a quick wave, and Luuka returned in kind, though with a bit less enthusiasm than expected. Ivaraux stopped and crossed his arms, studying Luuka’s face. Admittedly, he was surprised by how easy it was to read the man’s expressions. Given the Hrothgar’s strikingly different facial features, he would have thought them more obscured.

But it wasn’t hard to see what Luuka was feeling. “These clothes are quite nice. Thank you.” Luuka smiled back weakly.

“I’m glad you like them.” He turned and faced the road out of the city. “We should get moving. There are many wild beasts in La Noscea, and it’s best we arrive at the Drydocks before nightfall, just to be safe.” Ivaraux nodded. Keeping to civilization at night was, it seemed, more universal advice than he might have guessed.

As they walked, Ivaraux remained quiet. The road was apparently fairly well-traveled, and they occasionally passed a merchant’s cart or another traveler coming from that direction. To be honest, the terrain was kind of uncomfortable for him. Not that it was hard to traverse; far from it, as the road was well-maintained and smooth. But they were so exposed, with the wide open fields of grass and occasional pastures, it made him miss the trees, and even the swaths of people and buildings in Limsa Lominsa felt more secure. At least the previous day, they’d had plenty of conversation to distract him.

They stopped briefly to eat some trail rations-which Ivaraux found sorely lacking compared to dinner the previous night-before continuing onward, though by this point it was looking to start raining soon. A short while after their meal, Luuka finally spoke up. “So, what do you think of La Noscea thus far? I mean, you haven’t spent very long here, and I imagine it’s very different from the Shroud, but I hope it’s not too distasteful?”

Ivaraux thought on this. What was he even expected to say? He doubted Luuka was fishing for praise-no pun intended-by proxy to his home city. Then again, complaining would be rude, and Ivaraux had no particular desire to hurt the man’s feelings again. He nodded. “I’ve no issues with it. It’ll take more time to adjust, I think. The smell is the hardest thing to get used to, to be honest.”

Luuka chuckled. “Really? I don’t even notice it. I suppose that’s something that you wouldn’t be used to, though. I suspect if I ever visit Gridania I’d feel the same...way.” He trailed off, and Ivaraux sighed deeply. It was never far from his mind that he’d likely never go home again. That was a hard thing to just forget about.

“It’s alright, you don’t need to avoid saying the name or anything.” He shrugged. “I miss the city, to be sure, but so far, this experience here has been good to me. I can’t really complain that much, then, can I?” And he meant it. He’d eaten well and slept comfortably, and what more could he ask for? And while being in mortal combat with pirates wasn’t exactly an event he hoped to go through, it had been nice to actually put his magic into practice. It was for a good cause, too; bandits were bandits, and he knew enough of their kind in the Shroud to appreciate the good it did to put them down.

That did remind him of something, actually. “So, Luuka. What made you want to become an adventurer?” Ivaraux inquired. While he could make a guess from what he knew of the man, it seemed respectful to at least hear his take rather than jump to conclusions, even if those conclusions were generous.

“I suppose I just...want to help people.” Ivaraux nodded as he continued. “Perhaps it’s a bit trite, but…” Luuka rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I’m here today because of the generosity of strangers. I wouldn’t want to live my life not paying that forward, you know? And I doubt I’ll be rescuing starving orphans from the streets doing this, but...if it helps someone, I think it’s still worthwhile.”

Well, his prediction was fairly close. It wasn’t hard to read Luuka as a caring man, even if the motivation behind it was more elaborate. “Not everyone has that kind of sensibility, to repay kindnesses. I’m sure the ones who helped you, Thubyrgeim and...K’lyhia? They must be proud of you.” Luuka smiled wryly.

“It’s a mixed thing. Thubyrgeim is worried about me, of course. She’s proud, I know, but you know, she knows the risks. It’s important to me, so she supports it, and she knows people need adventurers. She doesn’t like the idea of me walking into danger, is all.” His expression drooped a bit. “Lyhia is about the same except for the part where she supports it. She’s not…” He sighed. “She doesn’t have anything against adventurers, just...doesn’t think I need to be one. We haven’t spoken in a bit, actually. She’s kind of angry at me, I think.”

That was...unfortunate. The approval of loved ones was hard to forsake, as he knew all too well. Ivaraux patted Luuka on the shoulder. “For what it’s worth, I respect your decision. And not just because it benefits me.” He smiled cheekily for a moment, then looked more serious. “You care strongly about doing the right thing, and I think that’s to be commended.” Luuka nodded slowly, though not looking at Ivaraux.

There was no conversation for a little while, until, with the sky darkening even more despite the cloud cover, Luuka spoke up. “We’re almost there. Just around this bend, we’ll see the rampart.” Ivaraux nodded. In the distance, he could hear the faint baying of some kind of wild creature, perhaps a wolf. He’d rather not have to battle to the death against the local wildlife.

—

Ivaraux hadn’t noticed, but in the vast green plains of Middle La Noscea, the smell of the sea had become fainter with the distance. Once the duo he came through small canyon of split stones into the port, he was abruptly reminded of his current location on an island. He tried not to grimace too much.

“We’re looking for Ghimthota, I believe?” Luuka said, surveying the area. A light drizzle had finally escaped the clouds and was currently trying its best to sink into Ivaraux’s new clothes, though fortunately they hadn’t yet succeeded. It seemed that Lominsans, for obvious reasons, made a point of waterproofing their attire. “Shall we split up and ask around?” Ivaraux shook his head.

“It’s getting late. Assuming there’s no attack on the town in the middle of the night, I doubt there’s much we can do for now. I think we should find a place to stay the night and introduce ourselves in the morning.” Luuka nodded.

After a few minutes of asking, they were directed to the town’s most popular inn/tavern, where they found a quiet-relatively speaking-seat in the corner and ordered food. Not sure what was what, he’d apparently opted into an exceedingly oily fish of some kind. It was not entirely palatable, but Ivaraux was fatigued enough to eat regardless. He’d have to see if Luuka had suggestions another time, but now it seemed like both of them were moments from dozing off at the table.

As Ivaraux stood, a voice called out, “‘Scuse me!” and he turned to look. Approaching him nimbly through the still-bustling tavern was a slight Midlander woman with a short bob of deep burgundy hair. She wore some kind of leather armor but carried no weapon. Perhaps a mage? Certainly an adventurer. She stopped in front of him, looking up at the two and crossing her arms.

“The guard told me two new adventurers had come by here, so I thought I’d make your acquaintance.” She said, speaking quickly. “Marya Rannd. Pleasure’s all mine.” She stuck out a hand, and Ivaraux awkwardly shook it. She nodded, turned to Luuka, and repeated. The poor man looked even more confused than Ivaraux felt.

“I’m Ivaraux, and this is Luuka. So, what exactly do you mean to do?” Ivaraux said, narrowing his gaze.

“I’ve been looking for help. I assume you know what’s been going on here, right? Is that why you’re here?” Luuka shrugged, and Ivaraux shook his head.

“We assumed there was trouble with the construction of the Victory.” Marya nodded.

“Yeah. So, there’s been pirates spotted, scouting out the area for a while. And they’re Serpent Reavers, at that, so folks are already on edge. And then some of the workers have gone missing, and people put two and two together. So, they want adventurers to keep an eye out around the city, which we’ve got. Buuuut…” She looked between the two of them.

“They Maelstrom are looking to see if they can get the Reavers back first. Find their camp and smoke ‘em out. Trouble is, well...” she shrugged. “That’s the dangerous part, and most people are happy to just sit in town and get paid and hope nothing happens.” She shook her head. “But that’s not gonna solve the problem, so I’ve been asking around to see if there’s anyone willing to help me out.”

Marya grinned confidently. “I know I can hold my own in a fight, but what about you? You look tough enough. You got the stones to pull the real heroics here?” Ivaraux blinked. She certainly had confidence to spare, and her attempt at recruitment was much less feeble than the Yellow Jacket’s. Still, while Ivaraux didn’t feel too enthused with sitting around waiting for an attack, he wasn’t going to just jump into this right away.

“Luuka, what are Serpent Reavers?” He asked, then turned to Marya. “I’ve only been in La Noscea for a short while.”

Luuka replied. “The Serpent Reavers are a band of pirates, and a particularly cutthroat and dangerous one. They’re not just out for gold; most of them are thralls to Leviathan, so they want to destroy Limsa altogether in the name of their god. A nasty bunch, in short.” Ivaraux nodded.

“So, do you want to take, uh, Marya up on this offer?” He turned to her. She seemed a little expectant; actually, she was brimming with nervous energy, tapping one foot with her arms crossed and her mouth quirked. Luuka shrugged.

“It’s worth looking into. I agree that this won’t resolve itself, and if we’re to do it, having three rather than one or two will help.” Ivaraux nodded.

“Very well. We shall accompany you on this.” Marya grinned, pumping both fists in the air with such enthusiasm that she practically dropped to the floor.

“Great! You won’t regret it, I promise.” Ivaraux nodded. He wasn’t sure if it was the fatigue of the road or the fatigue of being around her that was setting in. Gods, he just had a knack for finding excitable people.

“I hope not. That being said, we’ve been on the road for most of the night and are in need of rest. Tomorrow, shall we meet here, and you can discuss your findings while we plan our next course of action?” Marya nodded.

“Yep! I’ll be back then. Don’t flake on me, got it?” With a wave, she quickly darted out of the building. Luuka turned to look at Ivaraux.

“She seems...plucky.” Ivaraux grinned and chuckled.

“That’s one way of putting it.” With that, they both headed up to their rooms for the night. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.


	5. Without a Doubt

**Without a Doubt: Marya**

Marya was...only a little nervous. Just a little.

Okay, so she hadn’t exactly gotten to know the two guys she’d recruited very well. And they were going to go do a dangerous thing together. So that was maybe something to worry about. But, anyone you met, you met for the first time at some point! And they seemed competent enough. Also she hadn’t had any luck finding anyone else, so her options were pretty limited.

Though, Marya would probably be a little less nervous if it weren’t for the nightmare. Well, she called it a nightmare, but she wasn’t entirely sure what it was? A dream, and one that made her wake up soaked with sweat, but she couldn’t clearly remember what had happened in it. It was on the edge of her brain, like there was something about it that she’d recognize immediately if she could remember it, but she couldn’t. Ugh. The worst kind of dream.

Luckily, she still felt pretty well-rested, so she’d headed off to the inn they were staying at, mentally reciting their names. Ivaraux was the Elezen, it kind of rhymed so that was easy. Luuka was the...Hrothgar, were they called? There weren’t a lot of them around. That was kind of neat. Anyway, process of elimination, Luuka was the Hrothgar. Easy.

...Shit, there was something about the dream that reminded her of. Did she dream about them? Why would that happen? Marya’s brow was furrowed in frustration by the time she stepped into the inn. It was kind of dark out, ‘cause it was still early morning and pretty cloudy, though it probably wasn’t going to rain again today. She hoped. But it was kind of a surprise to see both of the men seated at that same table, sat silently, not looking at each other. Ivaraux(?) looked pretty dour, and Luuka seemed kind of somber.

Marya raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t a great start. “Good morning, you two.” She said on approach, smiling with her hands on her hips. They looked up at her, and Luuka waved. “Can I sit? I’ve got some stuff to tell you, before we start.”

“Go ahead.” said Luuka. “Oh, first off, I think we should establish how we’ll be fighting. Our combat styles, that is.” He looked to Ivaraux, who shrugged, and then cleared his throat.

“I’m an arcanist, and Ivaraux is a conjurer. Are you at all familiar with either discipline?” Was she? Arcanists had like, magical pets, she knew. Conjurers were...ugh, they were from Gridania, right? Yeah, they had like, wind magic and healing.

“Kind of, yeah. Both mages, then?” They nodded. “Well, I’m actually kind of multi-talented.” she said with a smile. “Depending on the situation, I can use either pugilist or marauder styles...shit.” No wonder her back had felt so light. “Uh, I’ll get my axe when we leave.”

Ivaraux raised an eyebrow. “Equipment matters aside, I’m not sure what either of those are off-hand. And you can fight either way, you mean?” Marya nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve had training in both. Pugilists are fighters who use their fists. Well, legs too, and-well, we use our bodies as our weapons. And trust me, it works, I can smash a boulder with my bare hands.” Ivaraux looked...like he didn’t believe her. Luuka was wide-eyed in excitement, though.

“Really? Does it involve aetheric conversion into physical strength, or some kind of earth aspected-uh, go on.” He interrupted himself, which was good because Marya had lost him around the word ‘aetheric’.

“Yeah, and marauders are a thing in Limsa. So I’m from Ul’dah which is where pugilists generally train, but I’ve been in Limsa for a few months and learned from the marauder’s guild. We use two-handed axes.” Luuka’s eyes lit up again.

“Oh this is perfect, actually.” He nudged Ivaraux, who seemed to slouch some in response. “I was just telling you about my theory, right? We can put it into practice today.” Marya cocked her head.

“Theory? About...axes?” She asked? Luuka nodded excitedly.

“Yeah! Well, sort of. It’s a sort of strategic assessment. Uh…” He looked over at Ivaraux, who shrugged. “Basically, in a military, you have different positions on the battlefield. Cavalry, foot soldiers, polearm users in the front, mages and healers and archers in the back. Supporting each other.”

“So the theory, well, strategy I have is that we can apply this to a smaller group. So Ivaraux and I are trained mages, but we can’t really wear armor or engage with something in close range, but we can contribute a lot given the chance. So if we have, say, a marauder who can intercept enemies and cover us, we can support you from afar.”

Marya crossed her arms. That was...a lot to take in. She got the sense Luuka liked to talk. Not that that was a bad thing or anything, but still. “Okay, so...long story short, I get hit with swords, you don’t, but I can handle that, and you can’t, and you help me with fireballs or whatever.”

Luuka rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Yeah, uh, that roughly sums it up. Not to say your contribution is meaningless, or that we don’t offer help. It’s a mutualistic thing. And we can both heal, so if you get hurt, we’ll patch you up.” Marya nodded and scratched her head.

“Okay. Seems fair enough.” Luuka was...not a great pitcher of plans, apparently. ‘You get hit, we don’t’ wasn’t the greatest way to describe it. She had to admit, it did kind of make intuitive sense. It was kind of obvious, really, but she hadn’t really considered what a party should look like besides ‘have a healer’. And they did have that, at least.

“So, about those pirates…” Marya took a breath. “There’s a sacred stone to the southeast of here, near the coast, called the Mark of the Spinner.” Luuka sat up abruptly.

“Oh, yes, that’s one of the marks of the Twelve. They appeared before the Calamity, and people went to them to pray. But they moved after the Calamity because...of...continue.” Luuka bowed his head. Ivaraux rolled his eyes. Sheesh, this wasn’t going well, was it? The two had seemed so friendly yesterday. Marya was definitely having second thoughts. Or was it third at this point?

“Anyway. There’s been talk of people camping out there, and nasty-looking ones at that. Nobody’s gone to investigate, but it seems as good a start as anything else.” The two were quiet for a little bit, exchanging a glance. Marya kept smiling, but she also fidgeted a little. If they opted out, better now than later. But still, she’d rather not get rejected when they were just starting out.

Finally, Luuka spoke. “I’m willing to go look if you are.” He looked at Ivaraux, who shrugged.

“I am. Marya, fetch your axe and anything else you might need, and we’ll meet you at the gate.”

Marya gave a huge grin. “Right on it! I’ll be there as soon as possible!” With that, she briskly darted out of the bar, trying very hard to suppress her growing sense of apprehension. Was she getting in over her head?

Probably. But it was a bit late to go back now.

**\--Ivaraux**

The walk was quiet, which was probably for the best. Ivaraux was admittedly in an irritable mood to start the day, and while it wasn’t entirely accurate to say it was Luuka’s fault, it was certainly attributable to Luuka.

To wit: Luuka was a loud sleeper. Loud. They’d opted to save their dwindling funds by sharing a room, and Ivaraux had been kept up much of the night by Luuka. He didn’t necessarily snore, but a mixture of quiet mumbling, snorts, and what could be called purring (though that seemed very uncouth) proved...detrimental to Ivaraux’s rest. In fairness, Ivaraux wasn’t entirely unaccustomed to sharing a sleeping space with someone loud; his home had been small, and his mother snored quite a bit as a result of her condition. But in the time since her passing he’d gotten used to its absence.

As a result, the man’s chipper attitude had grated on him as almost as soon as they were both awake, and he’d gotten...snippy.

“Luuka, enough.” He’d snapped halfway through his explanation about battle positioning. And of course, Luuka had that same kicked-puppy expression and went quiet until Marya arrived. Ivaraux sighed. He felt guilty, sure, for lashing out, but it was difficult to be forgiving at the moment, and any attempt to engage with his party member was likely to end in further conflict. So he’d generally remained silent, and Luuka had just kind of sulked for a bit while they waited on the road.

Eventually, Marya did arrive, toting a sizable two-handed double-headed axe. If anything, it was almost too big for her, and Ivaraux tried not to smile at the image of the petite redhead getting swung around by its momentum, rather than the other way around. That said, she carried it comfortably and didn’t seem weighed down much, so she was clearly stronger than she might look.

Or the axe was actually made of paper or something. Ugh, he always made stupid jokes when he was tired.

“Good to see you, then.” Ivaraux said and nodded. “So, we’re to head south down this road?” He gestured at the dirt trail they stood alongside, which was considerably less maintained than the path from Limsa Lominsa here.

“Yep. Shouldn’t be too far. Maybe a couple of hours?” It was around noon by now, so that sounded like a good timeframe. With any luck they’d be back in the Drydocks in time for an afternoon nap. If only.

“Alright, let’s not delay, then.” Ivaraux said. Luuka nodded. As best as he could tell, Luuka was still probably nursing his hurt feelings. He ought to apologize at some point, but...maybe not now. As much as they had been friendly up until this point, he was starting to feel the need for some space.

Luckily for them, the weather was a bit better than yesterday; it was a bit windy, but the sun was out, and any clouds seemed to pass by quickly. Unfortunately, it seemed Marya was eager to chat, and he didn’t get to enjoy much quiet for long.

“So you two, are either of you from around here?” Marya said, sounding frustratingly chipper.

“I grew up in Limsa, yeah. Ivaraux’s from Gridania. He just came here a few days ago, actually, and we uh, ran into each other.” Ivaraux had forgotten about that. He’d been surly at that point, too, come to think of it. Fatigue was not good for his attitude, it seemed. “We were both looking to become adventurers so we teamed up. We’ve had some success already, eh?”

“Mhm.” He tried not to sound too much like he was sulking, but it was hard. He was starting to get a headache from lack of sleep, which wasn’t improving his already sour mood. At the very least it was good that Luuka wasn’t in such a mopey state anymore. “We dealt with some pirates in Seasong Grotto.”

Luuka nodded. “We had a lot of advantages, but we worked fairly well together, I’d say. Of course, with your help, we’ll be even more effective.”

“Yeah, I hope so.” Marya replied. Ivaraux was surprised, not unpleasantly, that Marya was able to keep up with them. Both men had significantly longer strides than her, after all, but she seemed to have energy to spare. That was a good sign at least.

They continued to talk for a while, Luuka elaborating on his and Ivaraux’s respective magical abilities. Though the ground became increasingly uneven, with large boulders and eventually hills and ledges forcing them along a winding route, it was still fairly easy to traverse. Ivaraux drained most of his canteen of water over the course of the trek, and his headache was starting to subside when Marya suddenly said, “Wait.”

They stopped in place. The path ahead of them continued towards the sea in the distance, but to their right was a small canyon of sorts, a notch in the nearby jagged overpass. The sky was mostly clear and the sun was bright, and the approaching edges of the small path carved in the stone before them made the area appear almost completely dark. Beyond that, it was hard to see.

Marya pointed to it. “Right down that path, around the bend, is the Mark of the Spinner. Same with the road, sure, but if we wanna scout out and have the drop on any bad guys, it’ll be better to go this way.”

“Good thinking. Just, uh…” Luuka said, looking sheepish. “I might have some difficulty squeezing in through that.” There was a brief, awkward moment of silence as Marya and Ivaraux both looked at Luuka, who was a bit less wide than Ivaraux and Marya side-by-side, then at the gap, which would comfortably fit one of them, but maybe not both.

“Welp, uh…” Marya said. “Can you give it a shot? We’ll go behind you and push if we need to.” Luuka’s eyes widened, and Ivaraux was briefly treated to the visual of attempting to shove the man through the gap. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. Gods, if it came to that…

“Well, if you’re willing to try it?” Ivaraux said. If this ‘adventure’ turned into a rescue operation, he was going to seriously reconsider letting Marya make any suggestions ever again. Luuka nodded hesitantly and stepped forward towards the gap. He turned sideways, raised his hands above his head, and began slowly shimmying into the crack.

After a few moments without any cries for help, Ivaraux felt safe in assuming Luuka had not in fact gotten wedged in place and followed. Luckily, he could walk through normally, though with his shoulders scraping against the sides of the cliff, it wasn’t entirely comfortable.

“Ugh.” He muttered as he stepped clear. Luuka was bent over, gasping quietly, hands on his knees. “Are you okay?” Luuka nodded.

“A bit...tighter than...I’m comfortable in.” Luuka shook his head and rose to a more dignified position. Before then was a small, flat and grassy plain, dotted with a few trees and ending abruptly with what looked to be a cliff face. Of course, the most obvious feature was the sizable boulder, which looked to be several yalms tall and about as wide.

Standing next to the boulder, facing what Ivaraux presumed was the normal path, was a tall Roegadyn in old, tattered armor. From this distance, it was hard to tell, but he seemed to have some kind of blue markings on his face.

“Think that’s one of them?” Luuka whispered. Ivaraux resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. It seemed fairly obvious to him.

“Yes, I think so.” Marya said from behind him, giving him a start. “Let’s go around the boulder and get the jump on ‘em.”

Luuka raised his hand. “Wait, shouldn’t we make a more-” as he did, Marya slung her axe off her back and began sprinting towards the other side of the stone. “Uhh. Let’s go?” Opening his tome, Luuka quickly walked after her, clumsily tracing his fingers over the pages as he did so.

Well, then. Ivaraux pulled his cane from its sling and began running, quickly catching up to Luuka. After a moment, a familiar looking little creature appeared, though unlike before, the Carbuncle was a pale bluish-green rather than orange.

Before he and Luuka had even arrived at the stone, there was a loud shout, followed by high-pitched screaming. “Shit.” He cursed as he finally caught up to Marya. Before them stood maybe a half dozen or more armed men and women, each with that same blue mark on their face, looking understandably aggravated by the sudden arrival of three people and a carbuncle.

More surprising was the cage; adjacent to the rock was a large, steel-barred cage, with no less than four people inside, who were now pressed against the bars, shouting something Ivaraux couldn’t make out over the sound of his heart in his ears. He glared at the pirates.

“Ready?” Marya said. Luckily for her, he was, because she immediately gave a loud shout and rushed forward, brandishing her axe.

**\--Luuka**

The good news was that they had caught the pirates by surprise. The bad news was that they had absolutely nothing else going for them, being outnumbered exactly 2-1 even counting his familiar. Luuka would have liked to discuss a plan, of course, but sometimes battles came suddenly, and he was going to need practice with that. More importantly, the pirates had hostages, and the sooner they were dealt with, the sooner those people could be rescued.

As Marya rushed in, Luuka mentally commanded Eos to support her, and it did, conjuring a burst of wind under the frontmost pirate, causing him to stagger right before she arrived. With a throaty grunt, she swung her axe upward, cleaving through the man’s breastplate and sending him staggering, crimson staining his front.

With a flick of Luuka’s wrist across his open tome, a burst of arcane toxins bloomed around one of the men; he carried a shortbow, the only one he could see amongst his number, and therefore was a priority. The man doubled over, gasping and hacking before falling onto the ground with a wheeze, and as he did Luuka sent a Ruin spell at the man Marya had injured, knocking him flat on his back, where he was still.

With two of the men out of commission, the remaining rushed in at once, carrying a mix of swords, axes, and one spear. Luuka suddenly regretted having Eos form into the offensively inclined Emerald carbuncle rather than the protective Topaz, but he wasn’t adept enough to switch now, so he’d have to make do.

The good news was that Marya seemed right at home; as the spear-wielder and an axe carrier rushed at her, she turned her weapon horizontally, and slammed the haft into the latter’s weapon as he raised it, knocking him off-balance, just in time for a hefty-looking chunk of aetheric stone to crash into his head and drop him to the floor.

The bad news was that there were still four people that didn’t account for; two wielding shortswords, one with a sword and shield, and one more with an axe. They divided their numbers, too; the axeman and one of the one-handed bladeswomen ran at Luuka, who was closer, while the others rushed down Ivaraux.

“Ah shit!” Luuka shouted as the axe was brought down in a brutal arc, which he barely sidestepped. He quickly commanded Eos to support him instead, but the brief distraction that caused provided an opening for the swordswoman to slash him. A sharp pain burst on his forearm as he raised his hand to protect himself, and blood quickly flowed out of the large gash near the crook of his elbow.

Luuka’s mind raced. He had no idea what was happening to the others now. He had two men standing right in front of him and he only had a book to protect himself and he couldn’t cast-

The axeman swung the blade around once more, and Luuka’s attempt to step backwards out of it was less successful. He gasped as it carved a notch in his chest, staggering and clutching the open wound. The pain-or possibly the resulting adrenaline rush-seemed to help him reorient, though. Sharply inhaling, he raised his tome and focused, throwing out a quick Bio burst on the swordswoman. As he did so, Eos conjured up another aetheric blast of wind, and the gust slashed the axeman across the face and bare arms. He turned, surprised by this.

The female pirate clutched her chest and started coughing, but before Luuka could recover his wits, his opponent had recuperated from the toxin. Panting, Luuka threw another gleaming Ruin blast at her, but she raised his blade and parried it, scattering the aether and running forward.

“I don’t think so!” Marya’s shout caught Luuka off-guard, and apparently the brigand too. From the corner of his eye, she rushed forward and shoulder tackled the woman, slamming into her with enough force to knock her to the ground with a dull thud. As she did so, she pivoted on her heel and swung her axe in a crescent, catching Luuka’s other adversary in the chest. He cried out and collapsed in a spray of blood.

Before Luuka had the opportunity to say or do anything, the lancer shouted, “Hey you! You-” followed by a very impolite word for women. Spear out, he rushed towards her, but as he did so Luuka managed to conjure up another Ruin blast. It hit the man right in the forehead. and Luuka winced as it shattered the man’s nose and denting his face, and he dropped to his knees, skidding forward before slumping face first onto the ground. A few yalms back was the other axeman, flat on his back and soaked in red.

Panting, Luuka was about ready to collapse when he realized that there were still two more enemies. He whipped around, tome raised to cast. He did so just in time to watch the swordsman with a shield smash said shield into Ivaraux’s face, who staggered backwards and dropped onto his rear.

“Damn it!” Marya yelled and ran past Luuka. A burst of wind from Eos slammed into the attacker, but he raised his buckler and deflected the attack. Marya arrived moments later and began swinging wildly at him. To Luuka, her axe seemed to be denting the shield, which was impressive and a bit scary.

Okay, focus. Ivaraux was hurt and in more harm’s way, so Luuka needed to help him first. He quickly began casting his healing spell, and after a moment a burst of iridescent light swirled around Ivaraux. The Physick seemed to do the trick, as he quickly shook his head and righted himself, hopping up off the ground and readying a cast.

As Marya’s axe bounced off his shield once more, she stepped back, raising the haft awkwardly. A clear opening presented, the pirate raised his sword and brought it down-only to stop as a burst of stone aether hit him square in the back. He stumbled forward, and Marya took the opportunity to grab the back of his head with one hand, and slam him face-first into her knee, before letting him fall to the ground in a heap.

Luuka dropped to one knee, panting. His heart was racing, which was not good given he was bleeding. He looked around at the newly christened battlefield, with an assortment of wounded, and possibly dead, people laying there. He quickly tried to count how many of the people...well, their bodies, were still there.

“Wasn’t there one more?” Ivaraux nodded grimly.

“She ran off. I think one of them signaled her to send a message. Maybe tell allies what happened.” He bowed his head, leveling a stony gaze at the now unconscious gladiator.

Luuka nodded. Now that he was not in active mortal peril, he was able to focus, and he had to prioritize. Casting a bit of healing on himself, he turned back to the cage, where the imprisoned folks watched wide-eyed with bated breath. “We should get them out of here. Return to the Drydocks.” He took off his glasses and started wiping some of the red specks that had splattered onto the lenses.

Ivaraux nodded and walked past him before crouching at the cage. “Marya, bring your axe over here, okay? I don’t feel like searching bodies, and I don’t have a key.”

“Okay!” Marya said. As she walked past Luuka, she punched him on the shoulder. It was probably meant to be an affectionate gesture, but it still hit hard. He winced and rubbed the spot, hoping it didn’t bruise.

“Uhh, sorry.” She said with a shrug. He shook his head.

“No worries. Here, let’s help these people out, though.” She nodded, and they walked over.

\--

Marya smashed the lock with ease, which made Luuka feel even worse for the people she’d been hitting with it beforehand. After freeing the five or so prisoners, attempting to graciously accept their thanks and praise, and determining who was hurt, Luuka and Ivaraux began tending to everyone’s wounds. It was a quick field job-they wanted to move on quickly-but luckily nobody seemed in critical condition.

Once everyone was tended to, the question of the pirates entered the forefront. Three of them-the one with the shield, the one Marya had tackled, and the one with the bow whom Luuka had cast Bio on at the start-were still alive, but in rough shape. They’d have to tend to them for a bit to even have them in any condition to take as prisoners. Leaving them meant they’d get away, though. They could put them down now, but neither Luuka or Ivaraux was comfortable executing helpless people, even if they were pirates.

“You’d kill them in a fight, though. What’s different about this?” Marya had seemed fine with it. Luuka wasn’t sure he was okay with her nonchalance, either, but she’d at least backed down when they insisted, pointing out that it wasn’t necessarily in their legal jurisdiction as mere adventurers, and also that the prisoners-who were very quiet during the entire discussion-shouldn’t have to experience an execution on top of everything else.

After their hasty discussion, they agreed that reinforcements arriving was too dangerous a risk. 3 pirates probably enough to cause serious harm, and if they rejoined their allies, they’d likely return again with them, making them susceptible to proper capture. It didn’t sit well with Luuka, to just let them go, but they had several innocent people here, who were weak and hurt and starved, and he wanted to help them more than just mete out some kind of justice.

As they began the march back-taking the road, rather than the tiny corridor-they managed to gather some information from the prisoners. All of them were involved in the Victory construction; three were shipwrights, while two were part of the Maelstrom personnel assigned to guard it. Apparently, they’d been abducted from the outskirts of town, having either stepped out for some reason or other, or in the case of one shipwright, were taken as they arrived before stepping foot in the city.

As for the kidnappers, they were in fact Serpent Reavers, based on the descriptions given by their victims. Apparently, they were in contact with the Sahagin, and discussion of their lord Leviathan and his wishes had come up frequently.

...Not that that meant much to Ivaraux. Luuka took the time to explain. “The Sahagin are a fishlike beast tribe native to Vylbrand. They’ve been in constant territorial disputes with the Limsans for years. Their god is Leviathan, and he’s been summoned in the past, causing massive devastation. The Serpent Reavers are his thralls, called the ‘drowned’.”

Ivaraux nodded. “There are known primals in the Shroud as well, though they aren’t inclined to ‘enthrall’ their victims.”

Regardless, this was a rather chilling insight into the potential fates of their rescuees. While proud to have saved them, Luuka was still somewhat uneasy. Had there been others? Was it too late for them? What could he have done, had they arrived earlier?

As for their plans around the Victory, it was hard to say. Based on the prisoner’s explanations, several of the Reavers came and went fairly frequently and communicating with allies was definitely one possibility. But more detail like who, where, and how many of these cohorts remained were as yet unknown. The Reavers had avoided discussing anything near the prisoners. Whether it was excessive caution or some other, less pragmatic reason, they couldn’t say.

Still, this helped. For one, they’d saved several people from a life of servitude. That couldn’t be overstated, and Luuka couldn’t help but smile as they finally arrived in town. And they now had proof that there was some kind of antagonistic force threatening the construction. The Maelstrom would need to be informed, further guards brought in, and investigation measures intensified. Plus the prisoners would need to be tended to, and probably questioned for further information.

By the time they got to town, it was well past nightfall, and Luuka was about ready to collapse. His wounds had mostly closed up, but his outfit was damaged, so he’d need to repair that. He was also very hungry and thirsty, but he wasn’t sure he could even eat before passing out. Ivaraux looked about the same, as well, and even Marya was starting to wear down. As they crossed the threshold into the Drydocks, Marya turned to him and Ivaraux and grinned.

“So. I think that went pretty well, don’t you?”

Ivaraux sighed. Luuka shrugged. It kind of had? It could have gone infinitely worse. So much worse it was best not to dwell on it. “I suppose, yes. It’s not over yet, though, I’m afraid.”

Marya nodded. “Yeah. They’re still out there, huh? We’ll just have to stick around for a bit, I suppose.” She paused. “I-I mean, if you two are willing, I’d be glad to keep working together, at least while we’re here.”

Well, she seemed to have a good attitude, was confident, and a good fighter. Very good, in fact. There wasn’t much reason not to, at least not yet. Truthfully, he hoped no such reason would arise; it would be nice to have more company, especially since she’d been really helpful already.

“Sure. I’m happy to have you. If Ivaraux agrees?” He turned to look. Ivaraux had been pretty quiet all day, ever since they’d had the argument this morning. Luuka still felt guilty about that, honestly; he wasn’t sure what he’d done, but it had clearly upset Ivaraux, and just when he was starting to think they were getting to be friends. Hopefully they’d work things out.

Ivaraux nodded. “I see no reason to decline. In the future, though, please give us more time to prepare before running into a fight.”

Marya grinned and cheered, pulling both fists down. “Great! Happy to help. And uh, yeah, I’ll be careful.” Luuka smiled tiredly.

“Excellent. Then let’s go wrap things up with the Maelstrom for the night and get some rest. Uh, if we’re all ready to turn in, that is.”

That, at least, they were all in agreement on.


	6. Intermission: Making Up

**Intermission: Making Up-Ivaraux**

It was a tremendous understatement to say Ivaraux was merely ‘glad’ that the day was over. He was both physically and mentally exhausted, in dire need of washing up, and definitely starting to feel the effects of sleeping poorly.

...Which he’d need to resolve in short order. After meeting with the city guards and explaining the situation (and being promised compensation ‘soon’) Luuka and Ivaraux had returned to the inn, taken baths, and had seated themselves to eat some food before bed.

As he chewed through a heavy vegetable stew, Ivaraux grasped for something to discuss. While Ivaraux would have been perfectly happy eating in silence, Luuka’s perpetual gaze on him made him suspect the feeling was not mutual. He got the distinct sense Luuka wanted to talk but didn’t want to start the conversation for fear of upsetting him again. He appreciated the sentiment, at least.

He finally settled on something. It was a complete stretch, but at least it was something better than awkward silence. “So, Luuka, may I ask about your given name? Is it a common one among Hrothgar?” He had absolutely no idea if it was true; he knew next to nothing about their culture aside from what Luuka had said that first day. Still, he might as well find out about Luuka’s heritage if nothing else, and he had no idea what he’d even know about given his upbringing.

“It’s funny you ask, because it isn’t.” He replied, swallowing the last bite of what Ivaraux believed was cod. “Actually, it’s not my name at all.” Ivaraux tilted his head.

“A nickname, then?” Luuka wobbled his hand.

“Sort of. I suppose that’s not entirely true; it is my name now, but my birth name, from what I recall, was Luchezar.” He took another forkful and chewed for a bit while Ivaraux considered. The words were nothing alike, save for the starting syllable he supposed. “My father nicknamed me ‘Luca’, but he spelled it differently than I do now. But uh…” He laughed sheepishly.

“You see, when I joined the guild, I needed to write my name down. But my father was a fisherman, for whom reading and writing were nonessential skills, so I didn’t know how to spell it. I had to guess, and to me, the letters I picked were the closest I could think of. In short, it’s probably rather unique, actually.” Ivaraux sat quietly for a moment, rather speechless. In Gridania, the basics of reading and lettering were taught to all children; to imagine a boy age 13, not able to write his own name, was unthinkable.

“I see. I suppose it suits you?” Luuka nodded and went back to eating in silence. Ivaraux was thankful for that at least. What else was there to say to such a thing? At least it didn't seem a point of terrible shame or anything; Ivaraux couldn't imagine being so comfortable with such a situation. Luuka was a strange man, indeed. Still, perhaps it was better to be unashamed of the past than the alternative; the gods only knew too many people were weighed down by that sort of thing.

They both finished their meals shortly after. While it had been bland, it was rich and filling, and at this point that was more than sufficient for Ivaraux to clean his plate. From the looks of things, Luuka felt the same way. After that, they returned to their room.

\--

It was a pretty small room; after all, they’d been trying to save money, and economical was practically an antonym to luxurious. Aside from a dresser, the only furniture in the room was the two beds, one each to the left and right of the door. Ivaraux had claimed the one to the left, leaving his possessions beneath it. They were close enough that, should they both lay on their own beds, they’d be able to reach out to touch one another’s hands. Admittedly, they both had rather long arms, but the sentiment remained; it was not a lot of room for two large men.

And of course, there was the snoring. Ivaraux was seated on the side of his bed as Luuka entered, both having already donned their nightclothes for the evening. Resting his chin on his hands and his elbows on his knees, Ivaraux was trying not to doze off before he could talk with Luuka. As much as he’d rather just move on and forget about it, the problem wouldn’t go away, and he might as well at least clear things up.

“Gnight, Ivaraux.” Luuka said with a smile, flopping down on his back on his own bed and closing his eyes, hands on his stomach. Suppressing a groan, Ivaraux sat up. If he was going to do something, it was now.

“Sorry, but, before you go to sleep, I’d like to talk.” Luuka opened his eyes and sat up. He looked odd without those glasses of his; the white of his fur and hair was completely uninterrupted, and it made him look even younger.

“Sure. What is it?”

Ivaraux shook his head. “First, I’d like to apologize for being...irritable today. I was testy towards you and I…” He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Luuka shrugged, and smiled. “It’s okay. I forgive you, really. And I know I can be kind of...overbearing, at times.” He slipped into a frown. “Many people in the guild were reluctant to treat me as a peer for a long time, since I was young and not formally educated. So I guess I got into the habit of, well, trying to show off, really.”

Ivaraux nodded, leaning on his knees more. That certainly explained it. And it wasn’t an unfamiliar story, either. “At the Conjurer’s Guild, in Gridania, new initiates have to spend years being trained and tutored, and they’re not really allowed to question their elders.” He shrugged. “I didn’t mind it at the time, but I can imagine in a more, uh, academic setting, you’d be frustrated.”

Luuka waved a hand dismissively. “It wasn’t that bad, I guess. They became more receptive soon enough.” Luuka made to lay back down. “Anyway, good night.”

“Oh, wait, one more thing.” Ivaraux said. Luuka sat up again, looking a bit weary now. Ivaraux couldn’t blame him; he really wanted to go to sleep, too. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to clarify.” Well, now what? He wanted to clear things up for his own convenience, but it was late, he was tired, and he didn’t want to cause another argument. He’d try to tread carefully.

He took a deep breath. “The reason I was so on edge was because I slept poorly. You see…” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Are you...aware that you talk in your sleep?”

Luuka blinked, then shook his head. “No, I had no idea. Did I keep you up?” Ivaraux nodded. Luuka’s eyes went wide. “Oh, gods, I’m so sorry. I...I truly didn’t have any idea.”

Ivaraux sighed. “It’s alright, I wouldn’t expect you to know.” Luuka bowed his head. “It’s no issue, I don’t hold it against you.” He shrugged and smiled weakly. “The trouble is, short of putting a gag in your mouth, I don’t have any sort of solution to propose.”

Luuka scratched his beard. “Hmm. Maybe if I sleep on my side, facing the wall, that will help? But otherwise, we’d have to get different rooms, and it’s a bit late for that. I’m sorry.” Ivaraux shook his head.

“It’s alright. You can try that, but if it’s still loud I’ll try to adjust to it.” He laid back on the bed and rolled onto his side, facing Luuka. “Have a good night. We may be busy tomorrow, I fear.”

Luuka nodded and turned over, curling up on his side and facing away. His voice slightly muffled, he replied, “The ship will be finished soon, so if anyone is going to act, the time is probably soon.”

“Luckily, we’re more than prepared to deal with whatever comes, I think.” Ivaraux closed his eyes. Admittedly, these were bold words, but fostering confidence was important in times of trouble. They’d performed well up until now, and to some extent he did feel that they’d be able to take whatever was sent at them come morning.

He heard some shuffling sounds as Luuka adjusted some in the other bed. “I hope so. Good night, Ivaraux. I hope you sleep well. We’ll probably need it.”

Indeed, he did. Be it fatigue or familiarity, the quieter but still audible sounds of mumbling did not disrupt his rest. And indeed, he would need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several 'intermissions' planned out for this series. They'll be things like the job quest storylines, and also a lot of these 'support conversation' type scenes.


	7. Victory in Peril

**Victory in Peril: Marya**

It was a pretty windy day today, which Marya wasn’t really happy with; she was cold despite having a cloak wrapped tightly around her shoulders, and her hair kept blowing into her eyes. But it was sunny, at least, and she was feeling pretty good despite the beating she’d taken yesterday. Maybe a little sore, but none the worse for wear, thanks to the guys’ healing and a potion (or two) when she’d gotten back.

From what Marya could tell, they were in pretty good spirits that morning when she’d stopped by to check on them. No sulking, no grumpiness, all seemed well. Maybe having your life put in peril made people closer? Hells if she knew; she was the last person someone should ask about relationship advice. Still, she wasn’t going to complain if they’d made up.

After they’d regrouped and reported back to Ghimthotha, head of the local Yellow Jackets, they’d decided to split up and surveil different parts of the area, see if they could find more evidence of the remaining Reavers. A bunch of other Jackets had already come in from Limsa, and now the whole town was bustling with officers. Marya was kind of surprised; she didn’t realize this big boat mattered so much to people.

She’d asked Luuka about it, too. Ivaraux had already left, and they’d been just about to split up and she figured she might as well bring it up then.

\--

“Well, it’s not just the ship, it’s the meaning of it, too.” He’d shrugged. “I mean, a new flagship is a big deal, military-wise. But it’s also a symbol of our persistence and that we’re just as strong now as before the Calamity.” She’d nodded, even if she didn’t really get it. She kind of did? Like, a bluff? Sort of?

“Ivaraux seemed to think it was strange as well, actually. You said you were from Ul’dah, right?” Marya was a little surprised, honestly. She’d mentioned it maybe once?

“You have a good memory.” He’d chuckled at that.

“I’ve been told that, yeah.” He shook his head. “No offense, it’s just...I’m just curious if that sort of patriotism is less important to the other city-states. It matters a lot to Limsans, but maybe wouldn’t elsewhere. You grew up there?”

That’s when it got a little weird, at least, for Luuka it had. She’d replied honestly. “I dunno. Probably. Maybe?” He’d taken a moment to process, then looked a little surprised.

“You don’t know? What-how...I’m sorry. Could you explain?”

Marya had shrugged. “I don’t remember where I’m from. About three years ago people found me outside Little Ala Mhigo, a refugee camp in Southern Thanalan. I knew my name and how to fight and uh, that’s about it. I lived there for a bit, came to Ul’dah as an adventurer, and the rest is just history now.”

Luuka covered his mouth. “Gods, that’s awful, I’m so sorry.” And she’d laughed and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

“It’s no big deal. Whatever I’ve forgotten, I guess it wasn’t that important. And I’m doing fine, now, so why worry about it?”

\--

He’d seemed to accept that. After a moment of awkward silence, they said farewells and went their separate ways.

Marya knew the whole ‘amnesia’ thing-that’s what people usually called it-was pretty weird, and most people were pretty unhappy to hear about it. It didn’t bother her, though, honestly. Whatever her background was, from the first thing she could remember, she’d had control over her life, what she did, where she went, all that. No baggage, nothing. For all she knew, it was better off she didn’t know she’d used to be an imperial agent or something.

Anyway, all that was in the past, and so was the conversation she was thinking about! Now it was time to focus on what was actually important. It was getting into the evening, and Marya had been exploring the area around the northern side of Moraby Bay for a few hours, and at this point she hadn’t seen any sign of...anything. It was a little weird, honestly, how completely they’d disappeared.

As much as it felt like giving up, she was going to have to go back and report now. Better that than leaving everyone wondering. If nothing else, it’d be a change of scenery. With a sigh, Marya stretched her arms before turning and walking back.

After a little while, she spotted a familiar white-haired man (well, white-everything, really) in the distance and waved. After a moment, Luuka looked up at her and waved back. She jogged over to him, smiling. His clothes weren’t looking too shabby anymore, she realized. How’d he have time to have them repaired?

“Hey. Good to see you. Uh, you’re about all I’ve seen, though.” Marya brushed some of the hair from her face as the wind attempted to blow it there. As much as she liked her long bangs, sometimes she just wanted to shave her whole head. “Have you had any luck?”

Luuka shook his head sadly. “I have not, no. Nor has anyone else, truth be told. From what I gather, we’ve searched every inch of the coast from their camp to the checkpoint to the north and come up empty.” He scratched his head. “Wherever they’ve disappeared to, they’ve picked a good spot.”

Damn. Marya put her hand to her mouth, thinking. “Maybe they scattered completely? Called it quits once they got caught?” Luuka shook his head.

“Doubtful. Much as I wish it were true, the Reavers are fanatics by definition, and they won’t so easily give up if they think it will bolster the Sahagin, their god’s chosen people. They must be somewhere...”

Well that didn’t sound good. Who wanted enemies around if you couldn’t find them? “Well if we don’t know where they are, what can we do?” Luuka crossed his arms and sighed.

“Very little. Most likely, they will want to launch an attack soon. Now that their presence is known, and with the ship so close to completion, they will have a very small window to act decisively before the entire fleet descends upon us. With that being the case…” He trailed off, scratching his beard.

“They’re gonna attack soon.” She concluded “Tonight, tomorrow, maybe?” Luuka nodded.

“Agreed. I’d assume tonight is most likely. Come tomorrow, a large number of reinforcements will arrive, and they will be hard pressed to act. I shall alert Ghimthotha of our findings, or lack thereof, and see about establishing a perimeter around the building site.” Marya nodded.

“Sounds like you’ve got things under control, then. Should I go find Ivaraux and let him know?” Luuka smiled bashfully.

“I wouldn’t say I have it ‘under control’, but it’s a plan of sorts. See if you can find him. I think he was somewhere in the Drydocks, last I heard.”

Marya nodded and darted past him.

**\--Ivaraux**

After a long and frankly fruitless day, Ivaraux had found himself seated cross legged at the docks, on the stone walkway near the piers. A different set from the ones the Victory was moored at, but the enormous ship was still visible in the near distance. There wasn’t anything he was actually doing there besides staring out to sea, but he didn’t feel like wandering out of the town entirely, and most of the city was getting to be very crowded, and he wanted some quiet time.

So far, this whole adventuring thing had been...eventful. Busy. Tiring. He’d already helped out a few people and endangered his life on more than one occasion. He’d met several people whom he wasn’t exactly close to, but whose company he’d enjoyed well enough thus far. Still, Ivaraux couldn’t help but wonder what came next. The fight yesterday had been terrifying. Any one of them could be dead now, and his entire life would be different. Or over. Was that something he could keep doing?

Ivaraux sighed, and stood, just in time to hear the faint but growing sounds of quick footsteps towards him. He turned and spotted a slight Midlander with short red hair approach him.

“There you are! I’ve turned over half the city by now.” She brushed her hair back, and he shrugged.

“The city is, to be frank, not my preferred environment. I was looking to be alone.” As he saw her open her mouth, he continued, “That said, I’m not opposed to the company of one. Did you need something?”

Marya nodded. “So, we haven’t found hide nor hair of the pirates. Luuka thinks that they’re going to attack soon, probably tonight, but we don’t know from where, so he’s talking to the Yellow Jackets about setting up a…a guard thing. To keep an eye out.”

That sounded about right. Luuka did seem to have a knack for this. Whether the Yellow Jackets took, followed, or needed his advice, he couldn’t comment, but at least he was keeping busy. “Tonight, you said?” He looked up. The sky was a dark indigo, the last of the setting sun about to vanish into the horizon. “‘Tonight’ will be arriving shortly, I fear.”

Marya pursed her lips. “Yeah. Maybe we should head back, check up on-huh?” A loud splash made Ivaraux jolt in surprise. He’d seen plenty of big fish since arriving in Vylbrand, and most made him a bit uncomfortable. Marya turned to look. “Anyway, yeah, let’s head-shit.” Suddenly, she grabbed him by the shoulder, shoved one hand over his mouth, and more or less tackled him to the ground.

“Sorry, sorry. Quiet, though.” She whispered. Wide-eyed, Ivaraux sat up and looked around. More splashed ensued, followed by some thuds. Ivaraux turned to look and, squinting in the darkness, spotted movement. One by one, man-shaped figures were climbing up out of the sea over the boat ramp and drawing weapons, then slowly skulking forward towards them.

“Run.” He hissed. Marya nodded, eyes wide, and together they stood and sprinted down the path and into the city.

**\--Luuka**

Luuka had just finished a short and admittedly frustrating conversation with Ghimthotha, at the end of which it had been laid out to him that he and his companions were not needed anymore. It was discouraging and disappointing. One would hope that the heavy sack of gil they’d given him for the efforts of the previous day would balance out his heavy heart, but if anything, it just made him sad. The job wasn’t done, the danger wasn’t over, and the Victory was still at risk. Why was he being paid and sent away?

Still, he wasn’t about to start an argument with Maelstrom officials. At least, not without backup. Ivaraux and Marya were more persuasive than he, and he’d gone off towards the docks to find them and see if they supported staying in the fight, so to speak. Apparently Marya had been directed to find Ivaraux there, so even if the latter wasn’t present, the former probably would be.

It came as a bit of a surprise, though, when after a few minutes of walking, he spotted Ivaraux and Marya, sprinting down the walkway like they were being chased by an auroch. Luuka raised his hand in greeting, but before he could say anything, they stopped in front of him. Ivaraux doubled over, panting, and even Marya was breathing heavily as she spoke.

“The Reavers, they, I don’t know, they’re coming. They’re coming out of the ocean.” What? He understood her words, they didn’t make any logical sense. Luuka blinked, and she shook her head. “They started climbing up onto the dock. I don’t know how, but they’re going to come into the city.”

A momentary pause as his mind finally put it together. “They’re launching an attack from the sea?!” Marya nodded. “Dammit. How far out, how many?”

“I don’t know, maybe a couple dozen? They’d just arrived when we left, but that was a minute or so ago. They’re not far behind.” Okay. Okay, that was bad. Luuka clenched his fists and put his knuckles to his head. The majority of the guard was near the outskirts, on the opposite side of the town. The Victory was to the north of here, a decent distance away but not far enough. And even so, by the time the Maelstrom forces were able to get into position, half the city could be pillaged.

“Marya, can you still run?” Eyes wide, she nodded. “Find Ghimthotha, she’s near the city center that way-” he pointed “-and tell her what’s happened. Then have her get people into positions near here and along the path to the Victory. Ivaraux and I will intercept them along the way to delay them and prevent casualties.”

Even as he said it, he realized how insane it sounded. The absurdity didn’t escape his companions’ notice, either. Ivaraux stood up straight, finally starting to catch his breath. “You did hear that as best we can tell, there are dozens of them, yes?” Luuka nodded.

“I am aware, but there is little time to mount a real defense and there will be untold death and destruction if they have free reign of the city.” He took a deep breath and wiped his brow, which was already starting to bead up. “I don’t blame you for not wanting to participate, but-”

Ivaraux held up his hand to stop him. “I’ve no interest in letting a group of pirates rampage through a town. As long as you know what you’re getting yourself into, I accept the risk.” Luuka took a moment to parse the statement, then smiled.

“Understood. Marya, hurry. In the meantime, Ivaraux and I will prepare.” Marya nodded, and took off, sprinting at an impressive speed down the street. In the distance, the sound of footsteps and shouting was becoming audible. Luuka looked to Ivaraux. “We’ll position ourselves just down the road. Find cover and whittle them down at a distance before moving on.”

Ivaraux nodded. Luuka took a deep breath. As plans went, it wasn’t the most nuanced, but it would have to do. They departed at a jog down the street.

\--

Much of the Moraby Drydocks was dedicated to the titular drydocks, but there was still a small civilian population, mostly of people who worked there and their families. As a result, there was indeed a small market of sorts, with a few stalls along the pier facing out to the ocean. It was a short distance from the docks the Reavers were, and Ivaraux and Luuka had opted to make their stand there.

The good news, if there was any, was that nightfall had come shortly before, and the area was more or less deserted. Luuka and Ivaraux had ended up finding a sturdy-looking stall and taking cover. It was a bit silly, to be frank, like they were kids playing hide-and-go-seek from murderous pirates. Luuka had summoned Eos in her topaz form ostensibly to protect them, but since their plan was in essence to jump out at the enemy and attack them, and then run away, she (hopefully) wouldn’t need to do much of that.

Luuka was trying very hard to stabilize his breathing, but he was very nervous. More than before; he’d been in real battles only twice and had plenty of time to prepare the first time, and no time to think the second. Here, he had just enough opportunity to realize how bad this might be, but it was far too late to reconsider. He could only hope they’d be okay until Marya arrived with reinforcements.

Approaching heavy footfalls signaled an arrival, and as he cautiously peeked over the edge of the stall, he spotted a band of soaking wet men and women, most of whom were carrying axes, with blue marks on their faces. Well, so much for hoping for the expedient arrival of backup. Luuka took a few deep breaths as they approached. There were maybe twenty or more of them.

“As soon as they see us, start moving back the way they came.” He whispered. As Ivaraux nodded, Luuka stood and, before they reacted, flung a Ruin blast into the face of the nearest person. The burst of silvery light made them stagger, and as they did, Ivaraux stood and conjured a Stone spell at them, knocking them to the ground.

“Hey-hey! Get rid of them!” The man in front shouted, gesturing wildly. Luuka started to move away, Eos and Ivaraux in tow, until he saw about half the pirates following, the others continuing forward. Luuka swore under his breath; he hadn’t anticipated they’d be able to block them in so easily. Stupid mistake. Now what?

With a silent command, golden blur raced past him as Eos rushed in front of the departing Reavers. She stopped directly in front of them, and as they paused to scrutinize the appearance of the Carbuncle, she lunged forward, smashing into the knee of the nearest person with an unpleasant snapping noise. He screamed as he dropped to the ground, and the other pirates brandished their weapons, trying to posture at her but unwilling to draw too close to the unfamiliar threat.

This success was unfortunately short-lived, as the other group of Reavers reached the stall and began to spread around it. Luckily, the large wooden block kept them from surrounding the two, but it wasn’t enough. The one closest to Luuka swung her axe in a brutal arc, and as he sidestepped it, the one behind her lunged forward with a short blade, and before he could react, it found purchase directly below his sternum.

Luuka didn’t even cry out, or gasp; he made a quiet, strained squeaking noise as the blade withdrew. The intense, suffocating, tightening grip of the pain threatened to overwhelm him as he stepped clumsily backwards. He faintly felt Eos vanish, his ability to maintain her form slipping away as he bled.

He heard Ivaraux shout something, but he couldn’t make it out. He felt a brief warming sensation, and for a moment he could breathe better, but it was too little too late, as the axe was raised up. Helplessly, Luuka raised his hands.

There was a voice in his head. Maybe it was his own. _Not here. Not like this_.

“**Enough**!” He shouted. With a surge of arcane energy unlike any he’d channeled before, his trembling arms lowered, palms forward. A deafening BOOM, one which reverberated through his chest, filled his ears as an incandescent blast of energy issued forth. Caught mid-swing, the axewoman, and all the men and women behind her, and the entire market stall, were suddenly caught up in a wave of force, and launched backward nearly ten yalms, where they crashed to the ground as a cloud of dust and debris began to settle around them.

Panting, Luuka gently put his hand to the wound. He could feel the blood under his fingers, but they were starting to go numb, and his vision was getting blurry. He turned his head to look at Ivaraux, but before he could register the look on his face, he felt the ground fall out from under him, and everything went away.


	8. High Society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope anyone reading this the day it was uploaded has a happy holiday season, and anyone who's reading this when it isn't Christmas or anything has a nice day anyway.

**High Society: Luuka**

Luuka’s head hurt.

As consciousness tentatively returned, he could whimpered quietly in discomfort, squeezing his eyes shut at the painfully bright light streaming in against his face. His mind was foggy, and he couldn’t bring himself to try to think. He rolled over, turning away from the light. His stomach ached, too. His whole body hurt. He was on something, laying on his side on a warm, soft surface. There was a sound, in the distance, but he couldn’t make it out clearly. He didn’t want to be awake, and after a moment, drifted off again.

When he awoke again, his head had cleared some, and as he came to, he took inventory of his body. Much of the he pain had somewhat subsided. His stomach still hurt, and the throbbing ache in his head still persisted, but it was bearable. The bright light had subsided a bit, too, which helped.

“Mhf.” He mumbled, trying to raise his head, unsure of where he was. As he did so, he winced and gasped at the sharp spike running through his gut. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and looked up. Without his glasses it was hard to tell, but he that he was pretty sure that Ivaraux was standing next to him.

“Stay still. Your wound is still serious, and you should avoid aggravating it.” The tone of his voice told Luuka that it wasn’t worth arguing, and he obediently laid back in the bed. “There you go.”

Ivaraux handed Luuka his glasses, and he slipped them on.

Luuka turned his head to look up at Ivaraux. He looked...well, it reminded him of Thubyrgeim the time when he had that awful hacking cough and he kept trying to get up and study. Stern, in a word. “What happened?” His voice was strained, and the act of breathing hurt too.

“Well,” Ivaraux began, crossing his arms “after you took a sword to the gut, you managed some kind of powerful spell. I’m not entirely sure what you did or how, but it devastated the ranks of the Reavers. You collapsed, but shortly after, the Maelstrom arrived with Marya and dealt with the remainder. I tended to your wound and brought you here. It’s been about a day since then.”

Ivaraux pressed a hand to Luuka’s chest and a comfortable warmth emanated through his midriff. Luuka let out a sigh as the pain further released its grip on him. “I’ve only been checking in on you periodically once your condition was stable, so I’m glad I was here when you woke up.” After a minute or so, he stepped back. “You’ll be fine, but we’ll take it slow and careful on the way back to Limsa once you’re ready.” Luuka nodded, closing his eyes.

“Thank you. I’m glad that all worked out. Or at least, I assume it did?”

“It did, as best we can tell. The Reavers employed some manner of Sahagin sorcery to breathe underwater, but the Victory was unharmed, and they’ve all been felled or apprehended.“

Luuka smiled weakly. “Excellent. I’m sure the Admiral will be pleased.”

He heard a chuckle from Ivaraux. “It’s funny you mention that. Apparently, there’s to be a banquet in celebration of the successful defense, and the three of us-you, me, and Marya-have been invited for our part as guest of honor for our efforts.”

Guests of honor? Of the Admiral herself? Luuka’s eyes snapped open. “Really? When? That’s...I’m honored.” Ivaraux smiled amusedly.

“I’m sure. It’s tomorrow night, so get some more rest, and we’ll leave in the afternoon if you’re feeling up to it.” Luuka nodded and closed his eyes, though he no longer felt terribly tired. Personal accolades from Admiral Bloefhiswyn was no small accomplishment. He was still only a novice, really, and yet he’d apparently made a very quick impression. His mind raced with questions; what was he to wear, did he need to find more formal attire? What would he say? What if he had to give a speech? Would there be a reward? Did he even need a reward at this point?

Despite his excitement, it didn’t take long for fatigue to set in, and soon he slipped away once more.

**\--Ivaraux**

He couldn’t decide if he was proud of Luuka or incredibly frustrated with him. Maybe both?

Despite his repeated insistence that they had all day to make it to Limsa Lominsa, and that Luuka had in fact been stabbed in the stomach two days ago and should still take easy, he still had to continuously force him to slow down and not damn near run down the road. Maybe a leash was in order…

Still, Luuka didn’t want for enthusiasm, as was par for the course, and Ivaraux was glad that his wound was mending as well as it was. The man’s fortitude was impressive; many would still be bedridden, healing magic or not, after a stabbing of that severity. More subjectively he had to admit he was also impressed at Luuka’s willingness to throw himself into danger for the sake of others, though he was loathe to admit it lest he encourage more recklessness. In the future, he’d need to make an effort to restrain him to ensure that they had a future after that.

It was odd to consider how much they’d done in a short time. He’d been in La Noscea for less than a week, and now he was receiving honors from the Admiral herself. As best as he had gathered from Luuka, Merwyb was an influential and well-respected figure among most Limsa Lominsans, Luuka included, for her involvement in uniting the city state under one organized banner. Certainly, commendation from her was no small feat for greenhorns.

There was little in the way of conversation along the route; Luuka seemed preoccupied by concerns about the banquet, and while Ivaraux was inclined to assume it was a lot of needless fretting, he was for the moment content to leave him to it. Conversely, Marya was terribly energetic, but didn’t seem to have much to say; she seemed more or less happy that they’d succeeded and wasn’t much interested in the particulars. She’d tried to ask Luuka about the spell he’d used, but as best they could tell, it was more a spontaneous burst of aether, not something easily replicated. A pity.

It was only mid-afternoon when the trio arrived in Limsa Lominsa, and Ivaraux found himself welcomed by the smell of the sea once more. He wasn’t sure he’d ever grow accustomed to it.

Luuka immediately rushed off to the Guild to tell Thubyrgeim what had transpired, leaving Ivaraux and Marya scratching their heads. They had a few bells before the banquet, and, to be blunt, neither of them had much interest in seeking out fancy or elegant attire. For one, they were adventurers; if the Admiral assumed they’d arrive in the finest of dress, she was to be sorely disappointed. Furthermore, though he wouldn’t suggest as much to Luuka, Limsa Lominsa was governed by pirates; how much refinement could be expected of them by such people?

Instead, the two opted to stock up; though Marya wasn’t as familiar with Hawker’s Alley, she knew her way around, and together they made sure to pick up some useful supplies, potions and trail rations and the like. At Ivaraux’s insistence, Marya also (reluctantly) agreed to have her equipment upgraded; her armor was aged and well-worn, and they had gil to spare now after the considerable prize for, as Ghimthotha put it ‘damn-near saving the Drydocks and the Victory by yourselves’. She was now in possession of a heavier breastplate and greaves, though she was reluctant to wear anything too bulky in case she needed to fall back on her pugilist training.

Even so, they had a bell or so left after their shopping. After a brief consideration, they decided to go and find Luuka and see how he was. Admittedly, Ivaraux was a bit worried; he recalled what they’d talked about on the way to the Drydocks, and Luuka suffering a severe injury might be a troubling discovery for the members of the Guild.

Arriving outside the Guild, Ivaraux pushed open the door and saw Luuka, looking about as small as he could imagine a man of his stature, standing in front of a tiny, pink-haired Miqo’te girl with large glasses, who was busy waving her finger in his face. Luuka, for his part, looked a mix of horrified and on the verge of tears. Excellent. The room appeared to more or less have cleared out of any spectators, at least.

“Pardon.” Ivaraux said, stepping in, causing Luuka to jump in surprise and the girl to look over in surprise. Marya hovered awkwardly in the door. “We finished our shopping early. The banquet is soon, so we thought to ensure you’d be ready.” He turned to the Miqo’te girl. “K’lyhia, yes? Luuka made mention of you. I take it you’re unhappy with him?”

K’lyhia nodded and adjusted her glasses. “At no point did I condone this reckless endeavor of his, and the grievous nature of his recent injury has only validated my concerns.” She looked up at Luuka, furrowing her brow. “You could have been killed!”

Luuka looked like a startled deer, wide-eyed and frozen in place. Ivaraux narrowed his eyes. “Many people could have been killed. The Victory, the Drydocks, every innocent soul there could have been burned to the ground. I assume you don’t consider that an acceptable outcome?”

K’lyhia turned back, meeting his glare with her own. “Of course not. But at any given moment, such a fate could be inflicted, and Luuka cannot resolve all of them. Putting himself into mortal peril so willfully will accomplish naught.”

“And so what would you suggest? That He remain here, in the Guild, until he dies?” She opened her mouth, but Ivaraux continued. “You clearly know him well. Do you expect him to embrace such a confinement? He is more than capable of defending himself and others, I assure you, and willing besides.”

As she prepared to retort, a quiet “Sorry.” issued from Luuka, and both Ivaraux and K’lyhia looked to him. “If...if it’s all the same to both of you, the banquet will be soon, and I still need to get changed. Can we have this conversation another time?” They exchanged a glance; Ivaraux nodded, and K’lyhia sighed. “Thanks.”

With that, he hurried off towards his quarters, leaving Ivaraux, Marya, and K’lyhia standing in the foyer. K’lyhia crossed her arms. Ivaraux looked at her and said, “I’m sure you believe you have his best interests at heart. But I highly doubt the path you would choose for him is correct.”

“Hmph.” She said, turning away. Ivaraux sighed. Perhaps it was for the best; he highly doubted his interjection would improve anything, frustrating as it was to stand idle. He only shook his head as he walked out, waving Marya to follow him as he stepped onto the cobbles outside. Marya looked at him.

“So...what just happened?” He shook his head.

“What I understand is that she is a friend of Luuka, and disapproves of him adventuring, not wanting him to put himself in harm’s way.” Marya nodded.

“That was really nice of you to stick up for him, then.”

“I have little patience for those who make decisions for others.” The Elementals, the Hearers...he had hoped that such things would be left behind in the Shroud. Clearly, he overestimated the outside world. “Besides, he’s capable enough, and I would rather continue adventuring with him at least. No offense.” She laughed.

“Hey, he’s done good work so far. I’m happy to keep him around.” Ivaraux only shrugged.

\--Luuka

By the time he’d left his room in a clean shirt and trousers, Lyhia, Ivaraux, and Marya were nowhere to be seen. He took a deep breath and walked out.

As much as he didn’t want to dwell on what had happened, he didn’t really know what to do but think about it. He wanted desperately to have Lyhia agree with his decision, to accept what he wanted to do. He hated that she was so unhappy and that it was his fault, but he didn’t know how to change it. And, to be honest, he wasn’t sure he should now. Was it too much? He truly could have died, after all. Was he really ready for this? Or had he only gotten lucky so far?

“Well then, shall we?” He said, trying his best to give a reassuring smile to the others. Marya nodded, and immediately headed off with a grin. Luuka looked to Ivaraux. “Uh, thank you. We’ll talk about it later, then?”

Ivaraux smiled. “If you’d like.”

Their arrival at Bulwark Hall was met with a brief introduction and explanation, followed by some awkward searching by Luuka of his pockets and bag, before Ivaraux produced what was apparently the letter of invitation and they were allowed into the banquet. Limsans weren’t terribly sophisticated people, a trait most would happily admit. As such, it was a simple affair with a great deal of hearty food available in a buffet style was various high-ranking officials dined and conversed.

Marya immediately gathered up what seemed like a sample of every available food, with special attention to the meat pies. Ivaraux was less enthusiastic, selecting what looked like a quiche of some sort. For his part, Luuka found a very nice-looking selection of fish filets and took some of that, along with some roasted potatoes, and settled down next to the two to eat. Marya eagerly devouring her prodigious plate of food to his right, Ivaraux tentatively picking though his before starting to dig in with more vigor to his left.

Nobody seemed to take much interest in them, which he was glad for; as honored as he was to be allowed in, Luuka wasn’t sure what he’d even say to someone should they bring praise over. Instead, they talked about their backgrounds some; Marya revealed her history (or lack thereof), while Luuka and Ivaraux, with some trepidation from the latter but no further comment, described their own.

“Gods, that’s awful.” Marya said, staring down at her plate. Luuka shrugged. “I can’t speak for Ivaraux, but for me it’s in the past. I’ve had a good life since then, so there’s no use feeling sorry for myself.” He smiled, but couldn’t help notice that Ivaraux looked a little more sullen and didn’t add anything.

A bit more small talk, things like the food and Ivaraux’s apparent growing dislike of the scent of the ocean, followed. As they conversed, it began to dawn on Luuka that something very important had happened recently to Ivaraux and him, something Marya was not yet privy to. “So Marya.” Luuka said after a while. “You’re intending to stick with us for the time being?” She nodded.

“Absolutely. This has gone super well for us so far, and I like you two.” She chuckled sheepishly. “I mean, not to be overly forward, but you know.” Luuka nodded and turned to Ivaraux.

“You remember what happened the other day, when you first arrived?” Ivaraux furrowed his brow.

“You mean...yes, I think so. Why?” Luuka looked at Marya, who looked understandably puzzled, and Ivaraux crossed his arms. “Are you sure?” Luuka shrugged.

“I see no reason not to. And if she intends to stay with us, it’s best she knows before something else comes up.” Ivaraux sighed and nodded. Luuka looked at her seriously. “The night Ivaraux arrived, something unusual happened to him at the inn…”

To his surprise, Marya did not look completely shocked as he told her of his and Ivaraux’s visions, instead seeming more confused than anything. Once he finished, she looked back. “I...think I had the same thing happen.”

“...What?” Luuka exclaimed. He couldn’t believe his ears. For a moment, it took him a second to process what she’d said. And another moment to accept that it was not a joke or a lie, at least as best he could tell. “When, what-how?” She shook her head.

“I’m not sure, but I think it happened after the night I met you guys at the inn. I had weird dreams, and I thought you might have been in them. I figured it was ‘cause I was thinking about you, ‘cause we’d just met and talked, but now....”

Ivaraux cleared his throat, and Luuka looked at him. “With all due respect, that’s quite a claim to make only now. And if you don’t clearly remember what you dreamt, what makes you believe it was a vision in the same way?” Marya sighed.

“I’m not sure. But the more I think about it, the more details feel like they’re at the tip of my tongue.” Luuka scratched his beard. As reluctant as he was to believe such a claim, why would Marya lie? She had nothing to gain, and hardly seemed to be the manipulative type. Far from it, really.

“Perhaps a test is in order. We can ask you some questions about minor details, ones which you wouldn’t normally know. Maybe that will clarify?” He looked to Ivaraux, who closed his eyes and looked down.

“What’s my sister’s name?” He asked. It only took a moment before Marya exclaimed.

“Mirielle! It’s Mirielle! I remember, you were in those woods with her, and...and...ugh, nevermind.” Luuka inhaled sharply, and he heard Ivaraux do the same.

After a pause, Ivaraux said quietly, “Indeed it is.” Luuka crossed his arms. “It’s possible you even saw the same thing as Luuka, though I couldn’t count the number of times I’ve called out to her in the Shroud.” He smiled wistfully. “She has a terrible habit of wandering off.”

Luuka swallowed and tried to concentrate on the task at hand, and not think too hard on what Ivaraux was feeling. He considered for a bit. What hadn’t he told her? He could ask her about the stew, maybe. That seemed to stand out to Ivaraux at least.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Admiral Merlwyb of all people caught his eye. She’d been seated at the front of the room, sharing the occasional curt exchange with other officials and generally seeming bored, but now she was looking straight at him. After it was clear he’d taken notice, she called him over with a crook of her finger. Eyes widening, he quickly excused himself from the others and moved over to her. As he arrived at her table, she stood and looked him up and down, seeming to scrutinize every inch of him.

“Admiral.” He said, hoping he didn’t sound too awestruck. While most Limsans probably didn’t think too much of meeting her-she was hardly an untouchable noble-the context of the situation was still hard to believe. How many adventurers lived in Limsa, and how many deeds could be traced to her people at any given day? And here he was, an unremarkable arcanist acolyte, receiving her personal commendations.

“Luuka, is it?” She said finally. He nodded. “As I hope you have learned, I wish to thank you and your companions personally for your endeavors in the defense of the Victory.” She turned and looked past him at Marya and Ivaraux and wordlessly beckoned to them as well. After a moment, the two joined him, Marya looking a little fidgety while Ivaraux was perfectly composed. Luuka was a bit envious.

“So, first and foremost, thank you, all three of you.” Merlwyb smiled slightly. “The Victory, as you no doubt know, is a point of pride for all of our people. That we can create such a marvel after all that we as a people have been through shows our conviction. It’s also a personal project of mine, and it is because of that as well that I am grateful.”

Luuka grinned and nodded. “I’m proud to have done the service for our nation.” And he was. Limsa was his home, so of course he cared about it. Who wouldn’t want to help the people with whom he shared this place?

He tried not to look at Ivaraux.

“Pardon, Admiral.” A woman’s voice, vaguely familiar, caught his attention, and Luuka turned as a white-haired Miqo’te woman approached. She stopped, put her hand on her hip, and looked up at him. “Ah, Luuka, wasn’t it?”

“Y-yes. And you’re Y’shtola?” He said, looking at Ivaraux. He looked about as perplexed as Luuka felt. What was she doing here? While the presence of an academic wasn’t inherently strange, this was hardly the time he’d expect an aetheric researcher to be meeting with the Admiral. “Uh, how goes your research?”

“Well enough, thank you. And from what I hear, you’ve recovered admirably from being stricken at the Grotto?” She said with a cheeky smile. “You’ve grown quickly since then, it seems.”

Luuka rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I had help, of course. It certainly wasn’t an individual endeavor.” Marya gave a little wave, but Ivaraux was staring intently at her.

Y’shtola nodded. “Yes, of course. Forgive me, it was not my intention to disregard the contributions of your colleagues.” She gave a quick look to the Admiral. “Cooperation in the face of adversity is a great power of men, and one which we should not be stingy with in our application.”

Merlwyb didn’t look at her. “Quite right. That cooperation within the Alliance is part of what proved our salvation on Carteneau, all those years ago. Along with the sacrifice of a great many.” She crossed her arms.

Luuka winced. A small, dull ache in the back of his head was developing. Maybe he was more tired than he’d thought. His stomach wound hadn’t been bothering him terribly, at least, and he’d been very careful not to aggravate it. “You mean the Warriors of Light?” She nodded.

“And the Archon Louisoix, gods rest his soul.” She looked at Y’shtola, who now seemed a bit more subdued, her ears less upright and her lips pursed. “Which reminds me. I gave your recent proposal some thought, and I agree. I shall put together the resources shortly.”

Luuka wanted to ask what she meant, but suddenly his breath caught in his throat. He grimaced as he suddenly began to feel dizzy, his vision blurred. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pressed a hand to his forehead as the ache began a sharp, overwhelming throb.

He could feel himself swaying to the side, but he didn’t have to strength to stop it. A touch on his shoulder, grabbing him tightly. As his consciousness faded, he faintly heard someone call out “Luuka?!”, and then it was gone.

\--

Luuka had heard the tales of the battle at Carteneau, but his imagination hadn’t done it justice.

He was standing on high, perched on one of the many jagged cliffs above the aptly-named flats, under a blazing red sky. Far above, he could see the massive crimson orb hovering ominously in place, seeming to radiate enough energy that he could feel its presence in his chest, like it was on top of him.

And below...gods. Garlean weapons launched huge explosions of cerulean, sending bright blue flames through the ranks, incinerating any who stood in its path, friend or foe. Bursts of wind, lightning, fire, and ice magic replied, scattering groups of Imperial soldiers and, every so often, striking one of their Reapers, detonating it in a blast of fire and light.

Luuka didn’t know what was happening. Well, that was untrue; he did know. He was witnessing the moments before the Calamity. Any moment, the Dreadwyrm Bahamut would burst out of his lunar prison and rain untold destruction onto the world. Luuka remembered the moment, vaguely; like everyone else in Eorzea, the exact circumstances were clouded, but even in distant Limsa Lominsa, he’d seen the primal emerge.

But why was he seeing this now? Luuka looked around, and to his shock, saw people to his left. General Raubahn, of the Immortal Flames, one of the greatest soldiers in the world, let alone his home of Ul’dah. The Elder Seedseer Kan-E-Senna, her youthful appearance belying her affinity to the powerful elementals. And of course, Admiral Merlwyb, whom he recognized even without the instinctive sense, almost like a recollection, telling him the names of people he’d never met.

The roar of battle deafened him, and he couldn’t make out their words to each other, only that they were shouting, orders perhaps, or arguing. General Raubahn in particular seemed displeased. A sudden, fiery blast overhead startled him, as a small chunk of stone and metal smashed into the air above, only to be repelled by a glimmering barrier.

And then it happened. In an instant, the Dreadwyrm’s wings burst forth from the shell of Dalamud, and the moon exploded. A rain of meteors and flames sent shockwaves through the air and earth. Within moments, Bahamut was free, blasts of destruction annihilating the land, its roar sending a shiver through his body. Luuka was panting now, almost hyperventilating as he tried to keep himself calm, tell himself he was safe, though he couldn’t bring himself to look skyward. Wherever this vision came from, terrifying though it was, it had to be happening for a reason. But what about it…

He turned, reflexively, as he felt a piercing gaze settle on him. No, not on him, but on the leaders of the Alliance. There, atop distant peaks, were two people. At least, he thought they were people, but they were covered entirely in long, pitch-black robes, and their faces were obscured, dark masks making it impossible to make out anything but their mouths.

Despite the distance, despite the roar of fire and war below, he could make out their voices. And even then, though whatever language they spoke was completely unknown to him, he knew what they said.

“_His return is more glorious than I had hoped_.” One said, looked downwards with a sneer. His voice was arrogant, high in pitch but masculine. “_His rage and might have only grown since his downfall_.” The Seedseer was looking at them, her gaze fixed on them as Raubhahn and the Admiral argued, but they didn't notice. Or perhaps they didn't care.

The other nodded their head, as the first continued. “_Soon the world shall be returned to its rightful form_.” He sounded calmer, more subdued, and also vaguely masculine. He sneered. Then, the two figures turned away, and seemed to fade away into shadows. Luuka’s head started spinning, and he clutched his temples and closed his eyes once more, letting the smell of fire and smoke and blood and the ringing of screams in his ears diminish into nothing.

\--

Luuka sat up abruptly with a loud gasp, as though he’d been smothering in his sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around. It appeared he was in his room at the Guild, in his own bed. Daylight streamed in through his window, brightening his desk and the enormous stack of books besides it. He really needed to tidy that up soon.

Standing up, Luuka was somewhat unsteady on his feet, but otherwise felt okay. He was wearing the same clothes as he’d had at the party, now looking a bit worse for wear having apparently slept in them. Luuka stretched, groaning quietly as he cracked the stiffness out of his shoulders and back. Whoever had put him in bed had not done so with attention to his preferred sleeping posture. Not that he could blame them; it wasn’t like they’d be able to ask.

If nothing else, he felt rested, as though he’d had a good night’s sleep rather than…whatever he’d experienced. After getting dressed in fresh clothes, Luuka walked out of his bedroom and down the hall from the barracks to the main room. “Ah, uh, hello?” He asked as he entered. Immediately, Thubyrgeim moved forward and gave him a firm hug, the type which he knew meant she was both worried and upset. “Ah, good morning.” He wrapped his own arms around her, taking a moment to relax in the comfort of her embrace, try to let the fire and darkness of his dream fade into memory.

Once she released him, both adjusted their glasses-a common consequence of any affection between them, as they both tended towards the enthusiastic-and she crossed her arms. “I’m glad to see you’ve recovered well. From what I gather, you suddenly collapsed during the banquet while speaking to the Admiral. Ivaraux and Marya brought you here.”

Ah, so they had. He’d have to thank them later, then. “That was good. As best I can tell, I’m doing well now.” He looked around. A small number of people, both guild members and petitioners, were about “Could we move to somewhere more private for the moment?” She nodded.

Back in Thubyrgeim’s office, Luuka explained exactly what he had experienced. Her face gradually furrowing in worry, Thubyrgeim finally reponded “I see. So the visions continue, with no apparent cause.” Luuka nodded, and she clasped her hands and rested her elbows on her desk.

“K’lyhia is concerned, of course, and frankly her worries have merit. The revelation of this mysterious affliction is doing little to assuage my fears for you.” Luuka bowed his head, ears and tail drooping. “I have little wish to oppress you or your noble aspirations. But I have no desire to see you come to harm. Thus, you understand my dilemma.”

“I do.” He did. If it was K’lyhia or Thubyrgeim or someone else he cared about, what would he do? Insist on accompanying them, most likely, but they had far too many responsibilities, running the Guild and working for the Maelstrom, to make that offer. Was it fair for him to do something that, were the circumstances reversed, he’d oppose?

A knock at the door, to which Thubyrgeim replied “Come in.” The door opened, and Ivaraux stepped in. Luuka blinked.

“Oh, uh, good morning, then. I...apologize for last night. Thank you for bringing me here.” Ivaraux smiled.

“You’re very welcome. Though truth be told, Marya did most of the carrying. She’s much stronger than she looks.” He turned to Thubyrgeim. “Apologies for interrupting, but I’ve come with a message from the Admiral herself for Luuka. She regrets the abrupt end to our conversation last night and wishes to continue it at her office today.”

...That was a surprise. Luuka tried to remember what they’d been talking about. It felt so distant now, after seeing Carteneau, and those masked people. That strange woman Y’shtola had been there, and the topic of the Calamity had come up, but that hardly seemed relevant to him specifically. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to go to this meeting.” He said to Thubyrgeim.

“Very well.” She said, then sighed. “While you’re here, though, permit me to speak my thoughts for the moment.” Luuka had just stood up, but he stopped and faced her. “I cannot stop you from pursuing a career as an adventurer. Nor should I, to be frank; the world needs people like you, honest and noble souls willing to work for the good of others.” He felt his face blush red under the fur. Though he’d like to think of himself with such words, it was hard to hear them from another person’s lips. He wasn’t especially fond of praise.

“That said, please consider yourself as well. Your life is as valuable as anyone’s, and no sacrifice, however noble, will serve to replace you.” She seemed to swallow hard, then smiled. “Good luck with your meeting, and godsspeed.”

Luuka smiled. “I’ll be back after, you know. I won’t be rushing off to grand adventures without at least having lunch.” She laughed, and he couldn’t help but giggle a bit too at his own joke.

As the two departed, Ivaraux looked him up and down. “How do you feel? I assumed you’d suffered another vision.” Luuka absently nodded. “What was it?”

Another explanation followed as they walked to Bulwark Hall. Ivaraux rubbed his chin. “I see. So the battle of Carteneau, the release of Bahamut, and mysterious figures making cryptic comments. An unpleasant experience, in short.” Luuka nodded; ‘unpleasant’ certainly described it.

Ivaraux sighed and rubbed his chin. “It’s difficult to draw a connection here. You’re the only one to have two visions, and both of them rendered you unconscious during waking hours. Meanwhile, on further discussion I feel safe in assuming Marya has had such a vision as well, but both hers and mine came during sleep.”

Luuka nodded. “It’s possible it relates to people we’ve only recently met, for some reason. I know of the Admiral, and had seen her before, but never conversed with her face to face. And this seemed to be an experience of hers, in particular, given the location of my perspective.” He scratched his beard. “But there’s not yet any explanation for what’s caused it to suddenly begin now.”

“It seems likely it’s because of some kind of connection between the three of us, and perhaps with others. It’s likely no coincidence we all suddenly gained this affliction within hours of meeting one another. But what that connection is, or why it exists, is beyond me.” Ivaraux sighed. “Without further information, it’s still a mystery.”

“I like mysteries, usually.” Luuka said with a weak smile. “While this one is perhaps more topical than the aetheric capacity of a carbuncle, I’m confident we can find a solution. If nothing else, it could be useful, were we able to predict or control it.” Truth be told, he wasn’t entirely sure he believed his own words, but as Lyhia had once said, assuming defeat was a sure path to assuring defeat.

Ivaraux chuckled. “Very well. I suppose we’ll just have to keep working on it.” After that, they remained in companionable silence before arriving at Bulwark Hall. Standing by a man in Maelstrom uniform, looking somewhat cross, was Marya, who upon spotting them waved frantically. The two approached her, and she smiled.

“Good to see you up again, Luuka. The guard-” She jabbed a thumb in the man’s direction, who pointedly ignored her. “-won’t let me in without you two, so now that you’re here, let’s go.” Luuka nodded, suppressing a chuckle.

He approached the guard, introduced himself, and was permitted to enter the lift, with a somewhat sardonic “The three of you are free to go” and a scoff from Marya. Together, they entered the small lift and waited to be brought up to their meeting.


	9. The Lominsan Envoy

**The Lominsan Envoy: Luuka**

Staring at Admiral Merlwyb in her surprisingly small and unremarkable office, Luuka could only think about seeing her, musket in hand, as embers and ash rained around her. Having abruptly stopped in the doorframe, Luuka was rudely awakened from his memory by Marya bumping into him with enough force to almost knock him over. As it was, he still staggered, waving his arms and barely recentering himself.

“Uh, forgive me, Admiral.” He said, standing upright and smiling sheepishly. He managed to assume a somewhat dignified posture though his face’s flush under his fur and the droop of his ears and tail gave away his embarrassment. She smiled amusedly.

“I would appreciate you not overwhelming yourself with the process of walking, lest I reconsider my proposal.” That got his attention. Standing near at attention now, Luuka looked briefly at Marya and Ivaraux, stood at his left and right respectively, before returning his focus to the Admiral. Merlwyb watched quietly, her eyes darting between the three of them. She seemed to settle her gaze off to Luuka’s left side, occasionally looking over at him as well.

“Of course. What would you ask of us, then?” Luuka said. Merlwyb nodded, then began.

“As we began to discuss shortly before you took ill-I trust you are recovered now?” Luuka nodded. As far as he could tell, at least. “Very good. It has been proposed to me that our ties to Ul’dah and Gridania are in need of revitalization.” Steepling her fingers on her desk, she continued. “Though all people of Eorzea have weathered the Calamity that threatened to drown us, we are by no means as we once were. The people, the land itself, our very way of life have changed.”

She stood. “The fifth anniversary of the Calamity draws near. It has been...suggested to me that now is the time to entreat with our allies, to reach out to them.” Her eyes were steely, and Luuka wasn’t sure what she was thinking. ”Until now, we have mostly tended to our own process of rebuilding, a crucial task for any leader in times of struggle. Yet even I must admit that, with the threats within and without our borders growing bolder by the day, we cannot afford to act alone any further.”

Luuka nodded, not entirely sure he understood what she was suggesting. Ivaraux spoke up before he could. “So, you would have us, what? Speak to the other Alliance leaders on your behalf?”

Merlwyb pursed her lips. “In short, yes. I have produced two missives, one for the Elder Seedseer, and one for the Flame General.” Reaching into her longcoat pocket, she retrieved and held out a pair of large envelopes, which she handed to Marya. “I would ask the three of you, as my personal envoys of our fair nation, to bring these to Ul’dah and Gridania, and present them to Kan-E-Senna and Raubahn.”

Slightly wide-eyed, Luuka looked down at the envelopes. Personal envoys of the Admiral? That was rather prestigious title. What was he to make of it? He met her gaze. “We would be honored, Admiral.” Ivaraux looked at him, seeming to glower for a moment, before returning his attention to Merlwyb.

She nodded. “Very good. To this end, I have these for you as well.” From her desk, she withdrew a small slip of paper and held it out. Luuka took it. “Our airship landings have been mostly unused by civilians of late, since the Calamity destroyed many and left us rather stingy in their deployment. However, I feel your deeds and the importance of this task has earned you this privilege.”

Luuka gazed down at the piece of parchment. An airship ride? To the other city-states? He’d hoped to visit them someday, sure, but not within a week of beginning his adventuring career. And he’d expected a trek on foot, not an airship ride courtesy of the Admiral herself!

“T-thank you, Admiral.” He said. “We shall endeavor not to disappoint.” Marya nodded. Ivaraux did, too, but he rubbed his chin right afterwards.

“I am in agreement with my friends, of course. That being said, I do have some questions, if you’ll humor me for a bit.” She nodded, and he turned to Luuka and smiled. “I suggest you and Marya collect your belongings and inform your fellows at the Guild of your impending trip now, so we may leave as soon as possible.”

Luuka wasn’t completely sure, but he had the distinct sense that Ivaraux wanted some kind of private discourse with the Admiral. He couldn’t guess why, but it was probably important. He nodded. “Very well. We shall meet you at the airship landing shortly, then.” With a smile, he and Marya moved into the lift and descended, watching Ivaraux cross his arms as he faced the Admiral.

**\--Ivaraux**

Ivaraux did indeed have some questions for Admiral Merlwyb. He met her gaze equally, and there was a silence as the two analyzed each other.

“A simple question to start. Do you have an anticipated timeline for this?” He said finally. “Any number of things could occur in the time we are away, not to mention several of us will be visiting for the first time.”

The Admiral spoke immediately. “I do not expect you to return on the morrow, no. I would of course prefer a speedy delivery, but there is no imminent need. A week’s time seems sufficient, would you agree?” Ivaraux nodded. “Good. What else is there?”

She was sharp; she’d already known that wasn’t his real concern. Not surprising for a former pirate. “Tell me more about what was discovered after the battle with Reavers.”

Merlwyb’s tone was brusque and quick. “At first we attributed their aquatic incursion to Sahagin aid. However, following their defeat we found on their persons a number of Garlean devices, which allowed seemingly them to breathe in water as though it were air.” She sighed. “Thus, we are left to assume that Garlean agents are supporting enemies of the Eorzean people, regardless of their distaste for beast tribes and primals.”

So it was a more complicated plot than they’d expected. Not an ideal situation, but it was an explanation. Ivaraux nodded. “I see. And what is your ulterior motive for sending three novice adventurers to deliver letters to your counterparts across the continent?”

Her eyes narrowed, and her fist clenched. “You presume much.” Her tone was acrid. “I should have hoped that the importance of your involvement was not lost on you, but I seem to have overestimated your capacity to understand such things.”

Ivaraxux stepped forward, glaring. She didn’t flinch, and after a moment he returned to his place, gazing downwards. “Apologies. I hope you’ll forgive me for my suspicion. The timing seemed to convenient.”

She nodded, her expression softening just slightly. “In truth this this excursion has been on the table for some time, but until now it seemed a low priority. With the revelation of Garlean interference in Limsan affairs, coupled with the availability of your group, I took advantage of the opportunity.”

Well, that was less worrisome than expected. At the very least, they weren’t likely to be used as scapegoats or to some other, nefarious purpose. “I see. What do you mean by ‘the availability of our group’, then?” Merlwyb shrugged.

“You have proven yourselves admirable allies of our people as a whole, and, more pragmatically, are still adventurers whose presence here is not as essential as a Maelstrom officer, and whose conduct is less likely to be seen as emblematic of Limsans.” So it did come down to politics again. Slowly walking around her desk, Merlwyb sat down and leaned her elbows on the table, folding her hands and resting her chin on them.

“So, is that all, or have you further concerns?” Ivaraux thought about it for a moment, then shook his head.

“No, that will be it. Thank you for explaining, Admiral. We will return with news shortly.” With that, he turned and exited down the lift.

**\--**

It took Ivaraux a little while to find the airship landing; he’d never been there before, and he had trouble finding the correct lift. By the time he’d arrived, Luuka and Marya were already there, each bearing a sizable pack on their backs, while Luuka had a third-Ivaraux’s-hanging limp in his right hand. Marya seemed fairly calm, while Luuka was practically bouncing in place as he watched the airship dock. Gods, he really did seem like a child sometimes.

“Apologies for the delay.” He said, as the two turned to him. “I wanted to clear up some things. For the record, we are expected home within a week, but I think that should give us ample time to enjoy at least a bit of leisure or exploration of the cities, don’t you?” Luuka nodded eagerly, while Marya punched her right fist into her left palm. A gesture of enthusiasm, he assumed.

As the gate was lifted, the three boarded. Luuka quickly explained that they had decided to go to Ul’dah first, without naming a reason why. Not that it was needed. As they crossed the gangplank, Ivaraux tried very hard not to look down, but a glimpse of the sandy earth many yalms below made his stomach suddenly spin. He walked to the very center of the platform, closed his eyes, and sat cross-legged on the floor.

“Uhm, you okay?” Said Marya. He shook his head.

“I’m not terribly fond of heights, I’ve discovered.” He inhaled deeply, trying to steady his quivering nerves.

“Don’t think of it as being high up. We’re basically just on a boat, just...floating in something besides water.” Luuka said softly. Ivaraux looked up at him, smiling down on him. He suddenly felt guilty for thinking of Luuka as the childish one.

“Perhaps, though the differences are still...considerable.”

The ship suddenly jolted, and Ivaraux gasped aloud. Then, it started moving. He squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head, trying very hard (and failing completely) to not think about the distance between him and the ground, or imagine tumbling off the side and seeing it rush up at him until it all ended with a sudden stop.

“Ivaraux?” Luuka said again, much louder and closer. Ivaraux opened one eye to see Luuka seated next to him, legs splaying out in front of him. Off behind him was Marya, leaning over the balcony to stare into the distance. He decided not to look at her.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think it’d be much of an issue.” Of all the things to throw him so suddenly, it was the transportation system. He shook his head. “So...when we arrive at Ul’dah, what do you have in mind?”

Luuka grinned. “I’m glad you asked. I thought we would first deliver our message, but then we’d have some time to ourselves, lots of it now that we have a whole week. Marya was telling me about some of the things in Ul’dah, like the Gladiator’s Coliseum, and the Pugilist’s Guild. I actually thought we could look into them.”

Ivaraux tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I thought it might be worthwhile to do some cursory study of different fighting styles.” Luuka rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. “I once spent some time observing at the Marauder’s Guild, you see, and while I didn’t favor it I picked up on it quickly. I think maybe learning at the Pugilist’s Guild might be a useful thing to try.”

Ivaraux raised an eyebrow. The picture of Luuka swinging around a huge axe was bizarre enough, but to imagine him punching another person in the face was...He actually chuckled a little. “You expect to become a master of unarmed combat within a week?”

Luuka smiled. “Well, not a ‘master’ per say, but even the basics of unarmed combat could be useful. An enemy in close-quarters will always be a threat to a caster, as we discovered in the Drydocks.” Ivaraux nodded. He’d forgotten about how his heart had nearly stopped at seeing Luuka stabbed in the stomach. They hadn’t exactly known each other for long, but Ivaraux certainly liked him enough that watching him die was entirely undesirable.

“So, I hope that with some practice, it might come in handy. And since you have the same issue-well, being a mage without much martial experience-I thought you might like to look there, or perhaps at the Gladiator’s Guild.”

“Aren’t gladiators people who slaughter each other in an arena for the amusement of spectators?” Ivaraux replied, slightly testily. “I should hope you don’t anticipate me taking up such a pastime.”

Luuka giggled, covering his mouth and shaking his head. Ivaraux couldn’t help but smile as well. “No, no.” He said, after a moment. “I spoke with Marya, and she says that they’ll aid in the martial training of their members regardless of their interest in the bloodsands. Their specialty is swordplay while using a shield, which would certainly provide a defensive benefit.”

While he couldn’t fault the logic in itself, there was a seemingly glaring flaw in the plan. “Luuka…” Ivaraux said slowly, crossing his arms, “you are hoping I use this combat style to supplement my conjury in battle?” Luuka nodded. “Exactly how do you believe I shall hold a sword in one hand, a shield in the other, and a two-handed cane with both hands, at the same time? I am not an octopus, you know.”

A pause as they both considered what exactly was being proposed. Luuka’s face puckered, and he let out a loud, ‘Hah!” before dissolving into the most uproarious laughter Ivaraux had ever seen. He practically roared with laughter, rocking back and forth in place, his tail slapping against the ground, clutching his chest, eyes squeezed shut and, from the looks of it, tearing up. Marya turned around to look at him, put her hands on her hips, and shook her head disbelievingly.

...Gods, what was he doing? Ivaraux grinned, and after a moment began chuckling too. He couldn’t help it; he couldn’t remember ever seeing someone laugh so earnestly and enthusiastically, and at such a simple quip. It was contagious. From out of his sight, he heard Marya begin giggling too, muffled behind her hand.

After what was simultaneously a very long time and not nearly enough time, they managed to collectively calm themselves. Luuka laid flat on his back on the deck, arms spread, glasses completely askew. “I’m sorry, I just...I needed that.” He closed his eyes. “It’s been a rough few days, hasn’t it?”

“It has.” Ivaraux said. The battles, the visions, all of it…it was a lot to take in.

They rode in quiet, content silence for the rest of the way, as the ground gave way to sea and then to ruddy red earth once more. In the distance, the gleaming spires of Ul’dah grew ever larger as they approached.

**\--Marya**

Stepping off of the airship, Marya had the biggest grin on her face. For one, the time on the airship had actually been a lot of fun. These two were fun to be around, and travel was always better in good company. Not like those sourpusses she’d caravaned to Limsa with. Plus, seeing the ocean and the land below was incredibly cool. She hoped she didn’t forget that. And, she was home now. Ul’dah wasn’t the greatest place all the time-well, actually, it kind of sucked a lot of the time-but it was home, and she’d missed it. There was, however, one little thing she maybe should have mentioned about it before they’d left.

It was hard to tell when they were flying, but in Ul’dah, it was hot. The sun beaming down from the cloudless blue sky made for a nice day normally, but in the desert, it was pretty intense. For Marya, this wasn’t too bad; she was accustomed to the heat, and her breastplate left her forearms mostly free. Her gear was light and maneuverable, and therefore breathed well.

As for the other two, though, well, both were wearing cloaks, trousers, and long sleeves. Ivaraux seemed to be holding up okay, but the hot dry air was clearly not agreeing with poor Luuka. He was wiping his brow almost as soon as they landed. They got some brief respite in the shade as they came down the lift, but then they were in the Steps of Nald, one of the main districts of the city, and it was hot. Despite the huge stone walls and buildings all around the city, right now it was high noon, and the sun was coming straight onto them. Luuka practically glowed with his white fur. White fur which, well, probably helped him stay warm when it was cold, but wasn’t so great here.

They hadn’t been walking long, really, but Luuka was clearly suffering. The fur on his face was matted with beads of sweat, his tail had drooped limply behind him, and he was panting. Also the distinct smell of sweat was starting to become pretty hard to ignore, which was lovely. Not that she could blame him, but still. “Luuka, you okay?” She asked. He turned to look at her and shook his head.

“It can get hot in Limsa, but this is...something else.” He wiped his forehead again. Marya looked at Ivaraux, who shrugged. She didn’t want him to like, die of heatstroke or anything, but she wasn’t sure what to do about it besides get him cooler clothes and maybe some hydration.

“Maybe we should split up.” He said. “Luuka can find shade while you look around the city, find something more...appropriate for him to wear if nothing else. I’ll go to meet with the Flame General, and we can regroup at an appropriate location?” Luuka nodded.

“Shade sounds good.” More forehead wiping, and he took off his glasses to wipe sweat off of them too.

“Alright. We’ll meet at...the Quicksand.” Marya said after thinking for a bit. “It’s where the local Adventurer’s Guild is, and there’s an inn and such, too. You shouldn’t have much trouble finding it.” She looked and Luuka and patted him on the shoulder, though it was a bit of a reach for her. “We’ll go there now so you can sit down, have a drink, and rest, then I’ll find you something to change into. Sound good?” He nodded, looking a little desperate.

“Alright. Ivaraux, the Hall of Flame is by the Aetheryte that way-” she pointed further down the lane-”and they can tell you where Raubahn is.” Marya said, and with a little wave, took Luuka by the hand and started walking.

Admittedly, they did pick up more than a few stares. As far as Marya knew, Luuka was the first Hrothgar she’d ever seen here, and probably the first for many Uld’ah residents. It didn’t help that he was reflecting enough sunlight to cause snowblindness, either. Still, they made good time arriving at the Quicksand, and after finding Luuka a nice, shaded table to sit at, she approached the desk with a smile.

“Hello, Miss Momodi. It’s been a while, huh?” The redheaded Lalafell woman behind the counter looked up in surprise from her ledgers, and grinned.

“Oh, Marya! Yes, it has been. I’m told you were adventuring in Limsa Lominsa, yes?” Marya She nodded. “How was it? And what brings you back, with uh...” She turned to look at Luuka, who was currently resting his elbows on the table, head bowed.

“Oh, that’s my friend Luuka. We’ve begun adventuring together. It was going well, we helped fend off some pirates.” A pause. “Like, bad ones. Attack the city sorts.” She grinned and folded her arms proudly. “Yeah, and so we got given... well, we got hired for a task to come here. And we got to ride an airship!” Okay, she was still a little giddy about it. It was cool!

“Impressive.” Momodi said, though she was still eyeing Luuka. “Is uh, he going to be alright? He doesn’t look well.”

...Maybe she should have said that first. “Yeah, the heat’s not doing him any favors. Can I buy something for him to drink? Then I need to head off to the market, get him a change of clothes.”

Momodi nodded, smiling. “Alright, then, what’ll it be for your friend?” After being handed a nice, tall frosty glass, Marya walked back to Luuka and set it on the table.

“Oh, thank you.” He picked it up and started drinking. Well, guzzling. Hmm. After a few moments, he set the now empty glass down. “Uh, hmm. I should get another. But it helped, so thank you.” He smiled.

Marya giggled. “It’s alright. Momodi’s a sweetheart, she’ll help you out. In the meantime, I’m gonna head to the market and find you something to wear. Any idea what your measurements are?”

After he got out a sheet of paper and scrawled down some numbers in extremely neat handwriting, Marya nodded and waved, before heading out of the building. She hoped she could remember where the market was. It had been a while, and she’d been lucky to remember her first time here so well that the Adventurer’s Guild was so clear in her mind.

Still, things seemed to be going pretty well for them. Hopefully Ivaraux didn’t run into anything too awful.

**\--Luuka**

After the third beverage-which was apparently some kind of local fruit juice-Luuka was feeling much better, though he also thought he might get a stomachache soon, which wasn’t ideal, but preferable to overheating. He made some idle chat with Momodi, learning she ran the Adventurer’s Guild in Ul’dah, and had a bit of history with Marya.

“She’s a sweetheart, yeah.” She’d said. “Came here without a lick of memory about anything, but she’s made the most of it.”

To his surprise, it was Ivaruax that arrived first. “How are you feeling?” Ivaraux asked as he sat down Luuka smiled weakly.

“Well enough now, thank you.” Slight stomach discomfort aside, he’d managed to stem the deluge of sweat off his face at least, and he didn’t feel like he was about to pass out at any given moment, which was an improvement. “How did your meeting with the Flame General go?”

Ivaraux shrugged. “It went. Apparently the proposal involved a memorial service to those fallen in the Calamity, and he seemed receptive, and he seems to hold a good deal of sway here.” He leaned back in his chair. “With our primary business out of the way, it seems reasonable that we can spend some time to ourselves in the city, perhaps train in a martial discipline like you suggested?

Luuka smiled. He’d been sincere when he’d made the suggestion but given what happened after-though it still made him chuckle to think about-he wasn’t sure the others realized that. “I agree. So, which of the guilds would you rather visit? We could go together, maybe.” 

Ivaraux shrugged. “Well, assuming my magic isn’t needed at a given time, using a sword and shield would provide advantages. I will confess it appeals to me much more than, uh, unarmed combat.”

“Alright.” Luuka said. At least they’d have some variety, though all three of the mtraining together would have been fun. “I was more inclined to try the pugilist style, myself. I was thinking Marya could show me a bit, as well.” Ivaraux nodded.

“It might suit you better than it would me, given your comparative physique.” Ivaraux continued for a bit, but Luuka didn’t really catch any of it, caught off guard by his previous statement. After a moment, he held up a hand.

“Pardon, but what do you mean by physique?” Luuka asked, tilting his head. He wasn’t sure if that was meant to be a compliment or an insult. Maybe he was simply being thick-headed, and it might have been the heat but was Ivaraux implying he was unfit to wield a sword somehow?

Ivaraux tilted his head, then his eyes seemed to go wide with retaliation. “As in…” Ivaraux covered his mouth, and Luuka realized he was suppressing a laugh. “Luuka, have you ever looked at yourself? Such as in a mirror?” Luuka nodded slowly, and Ivaraux leaned over, giving into laughter completely. “Luuka! You’re-”

Luuka crossed his arms, feeling a little uncomfortable. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, and he wasn’t sure he liked it either. Finally, Ivaraux recovered, sitting up and wiping a tear from his eyes. “Luuka, you are a very well-built man, and I imagine you could put your apparent physical strength to excellent use with or without a weapon. I do not have that advantage. Does that make sense?

...Ah. Luuka nodded. “I see.” He felt his face blush. He probably should have assumed as much. “I misunderstood. I thought you might be questioning my aptitude with a sword.” Ivaraux shook his head, still grinning.

“No. I have no reason to believe you can’t swing a blade. I just thought some variety would be better, and I would be better at the swordplay, while you’d excel at the, uh, punching.”

Luuka chuckled a little. They were on the same page, then, at least. And when Ivaraux laid their respective aptitudes out like that, he made a point. Luuka didn’t usually think of himself like that, but Thubyrgeim was a major proponent of the health of the body improving the health of the mind, and Hrothgar did have a natural tendency for bulkier musculature. But then again, he knew a fair few Roegadyn with similar physiques, so it was sometimes a surprise to be reminded that most men didn’t have his...size.

“Hey, sorry it took so long!” Marya’s voice suddenly rang out as Luuka and Ivaraux turned to watch her approach, carrying a big burlap sack. “I got you some stuff. I hope it fits.” She handed him the bag, which was heavier than he thought. Honestly, he was impressed she could carry it so easily. “I actually uh, I hope you don’t mind. It’s leather and stuff. Gear that should suit you better if you do end up stopping by the Pugilist Guild.”

“Oh!” Luuka exclaimed, and smiled. “That’s very thoughtful. We were going to do that tomorrow, actually, if you could show me the way.” She nodded. “Well then. I think we should get something to eat, then get an inn room or two for the night.” He looked at Marya. “I assume you’d rather not share with us?”

She shrugged. “I don’t care. I trust you two, I’m not really shy, and if need be I can break your arms with my bare hands.” She said it with such a straight face, Luuka wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it. After a moment of awkward silence, though, she laughed. “It’s fine, honestly. Though, I’m not sure there are rooms with 3 beds, and uh, I assume none of us want to be on the floor. So who’s getting the separate room?” Luuka looked at Ivaraux, who looked at Luuka, who looked at Marya.

“I will.” Luuka said. Ivaraux chuckled, and after a moment, he couldn’t help but join in.


	10. Way of the Pugilist

**Way of the Pugilist-Luuka**

Luuka had spent the night in his own room while Ivaraux and Marya shared a different room with two beds. He felt a little guilty about it; as much as the others insisted it wasn’t his fault, he was still inconveniencing them. Maybe he’d research a spell to fix it, or at least muffle himself.

The morning was a bit cloudier than yesterday, a few plumes of white dotting the otherwise blue sky. It was a bit cooler and windier out, too, which was good. Admittedly the heat had been a new and unwelcome experience; in Limsa, it could get quite warm, but the ocean breeze always helped keep it bearable for him. He wasn’t so lucky here. He was going to start training in a physically intensive discipline today, and having the weather be more agreeable for him helped.

What also helped was Marya’s outfit for him. He had on a light, dark brown sleeveless leather vest which left his arms free, tight-fitting black leggings, and sturdy boots. It was taking him a bit to get used to, but he kind of liked it. The fit was pretty good, as well, though perhaps a bit tight around his shoulders. He had broader shoulders than most, though, and he was used to a bit of snugness up there. Still, it was much cooler than the layers of cloth he’d had before, and he was feeling much better now. The armor was more resilient, too; it might not deflect an axe blow, but it would do much more to protect him than a robe.

The trio had decided to spend four days together in Ul’dah; on the fifth, Luuka and Marya would travel to Gridania, and the day after they’d return home. Ivaraux would not be accompanying them there, given his situation with the elementals. He’d brushed it off, but the way he’d withdrawn from the conversation after gave Luuka a sense of how he was feeling. They’d spend as little time there as possible, though Luuka did have something in mind for his visit.

Solidarity was one reason, of course; despite Ivaraux’s protests, he wasn’t interested in spending time in the city that so unfairly exiled him. The elementals made him nervous, too, and this didn’t help matters. More practically; from what Ivaraux told him, there wasn’t much in the way of close-range martial tradition in Gridania; their expertise had always laid with conjury, and with bows. Lancers were also prevalent, but their weaponry seemed inconvenient to carry in addition to the other gear they’d need, so they decided to skip out on that.

For now, they’d split up; Ivaraux had received directions to the Gladiator’s Guild, while Marya accompanied Luuka to the Pugilist’s Guild. He was grateful for her presence, really; the city was big, and there were many side alleys and slightly suspicious people. In Limsa, he knew what to look for, and who to avoid, but here it was harder. By the time they arrived, Marya had pulled him abruptly out of the path of some unsavory folks more than once.

Luuka’s first impression on entering the Pugilist’s Guild was...well, it smelled of sweat. It was hardly a surprise, he supposed, and frankly at this point hypocritical of him to complain. It was a bit dimly lit for Luuka’s liking, but it certainly didn’t seem to lack for people. There were training dummies all around, along with mats of padding on the ground where students seemed to be sparring with each other.

Watching them send forward flurries of punches or high-altitude kicks, Luuka was already starting to have second thoughts. He was physically strong, he supposed, but he wasn’t sure he was nearly agile enough to keep up with this. He turned to look at Marya, who was chatting with the receptionist.

“Uh, I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Luuka said quietly as she stepped away. “Be honest, do you think I can do this? At all?” She stroked her chin, making a ‘hmm’ sound a few times as though seriously contemplating it, before laughing and punching him gently on the shoulder.

“Don’t be silly. Trust me, you’re coming in a lot fitter than a lot of folks who pick this up. It’s easier than it looks, honestly.” Luuka shook his head.

“It’s just that I’m...well, I’m a lot bigger than most of these people.” Back home, Luuka’s size wasn’t a huge deal...no pun intended. There were many Roegadyn, and they were much larger than him, so he’d always felt ‘average’. Here, he was probably the tallest person around, or at least, certainly near the top. Ugh, again with the puns. He was going to embarrass himself at this rate.

She shook her head. “It’s not as bad as you think. There’s tricks to get around it, and you clearly won’t have any trouble hitting things hard. So you’ve already got half of it down. You’ll work on being fast, okay?” He smiled weakly. He appreciated her confidence; he wasn’t sure he agreed. “Anyway, Master Hamon is over there. I should warn you, he can be...a bit strange. But he knows his stuff, I promise. He was a pretty famous gladiator back in the day, I’m told.”

Luuka nodded, and together they crossed the room, giving a wide berth to the mats and trainers seemingly haphazardly placed all around the floor, before reaching the upper step, where an aged, white-haired Hyur man was standing, staring forward at the students.

“Master Hamon!” Marya said. The man jolted and gasped, clearly startled. He shook his head.

“Oh, Marya! Eh, when did you get here? You’re looking lovely as always.” He smiled. “My offer for uh, personal training is still available, you know.” Luuka blinked. It was not hard to pick up the tone. He turned and looked at Marya, who’s cheer had suddenly been dampened considerably.

“Afraid not.” She crossed her arms. “This is my friend Luuka. He was thinking of joining the Pugilist’s Guild. We can’t stay in the city for very long, but we thought a crash course for now would be a good start.” Luuka raised a hand in greeting.

“I’m excited to start learning.” Master Hamon nodded.

“Very well. Marya, fetch him a pair of hora and spar with him.” Luuka tilted his head, but before he could say anything Marya made a disgruntled noise.

“You’re joking, right? I-” She paused for a moment and smiled. Really, it was more of a sneer. “Okay! It’s been a while since I was here. I’m sure you’ve forgotten a lot since then. Are you thinking of retiring soon, maybe?”

That certainly got his attention. He narrowed his eyes. “I’ll have you know my form and mastery is still at its peak. Luuka, was it? Get a pair of weapons and meet me on the mats.” With that, he walked off with surprising haste. Luuka looked down at Marya and raised an eyebrow.

She just shrugged and smiled. “Like I said, strange. But I promise, he does know what he’s talking about.” Luuka nodded slowly.

“If you say so.”

\--

There’d been a few different options for ‘weaponry’. In truth, it was mostly different forms of gauntlets, hand guards, knuckles, and other gear to cover your hands. Some was bladed, some with spikes, some seemingly had large daggers on the knuckles, like claws. In the end, he settled on a straightforward pair of metal gauntlets with slight bumps on the knuckles. It mostly conformed to the shape of his fist and didn’t restrict his movement or dexterity, so it felt comfortable. According to Marya, it would put less power into his strikes, but enabled greater speed than a heavier weapon, which seemed perfect. He left his glasses off to the side, too, just in case. It was a little hard to make everything out, but he could see movement and silhouettes well enough that it wouldn't be an issue. He hoped.

Standing on the large, padded mat, Luuka watched as Hamon approached and settled into a combat posture; right fist raised and loosely closed at shoulder height, left hanging poised at his hip. Knees buckled slightly, bobbing on his feet, favoring his left foot. It was a practiced, confident posture, fluid and agile and very much not what Hamon had looked like a few moments ago.

Luuka was glad he’d taken in as much of the stance as he had, because Hamon immediately barked, “Stand as I do.” Luuka looked back at Marya, who gave him a thumbs up. He exhaled deeply, took one step back with his right foot, and raised his arms. It felt cumbersome at first; an unfamiliar position. But as soon as he did it, he understood why; there could be extra force in his right fist when he struck, which would allow him to position for attacks with his left side. The movement helped him balance; with each slight bob, he felt the exact moment when swinging a punch would be most effective.

“Not bad, for a beginner.” Hamon said, bringing Luuka back to reality. “Very good, actually.” Luuka smiled. It felt like real praise, at least to him. He looked back at Marya, who gave an approving nod. “Now, try hitting me.”

“What?” Luuka said. Hit him? Just like that? Hamon nodded.

“Don’t be shy. I won’t even hit back.” Luuka nodded slowly. Standing with his fists up was one thing; hitting a master of the discipline with his own techniques was very much another. Taking a quick breath, Luuka stepped forward, swinging straight downward at the man with his right fist.

He bobbed to the side. The motion was so quick and fluid, it seemed like he’d been waiting to do it. He probably had. Now, he was to Luuka’s right flank, fists still raised. Landing hard on his right leg, Luuka turned and swung a left hook, whizzing past Hamon’s face as he leaned backwards, not even moving from his spot.

Luuka was too slow. He’d expected as much, but it was disappointing to see it in action. He frowned. He didn’t like to think of himself as a quitter, someone who defeated themselves, but he already wasn’t sure how he was doing.

“Well?” Hamon said. Luuka looked up. He shrugged, raising his hands. “Are we done?”

Luuka gritted his teeth. No, he was not. “Argh!” He snarled, quickly returning to a neutral stance before striking out again. Hamon sidestepped him, but this time Luuka was ready. Spinning on his heel, he leaned back, raised his right foot, and swiftly lashed out, slamming the side of boot-

Directly into Hamon’s raised arm. Immediately, Luuka tried to withdraw, but like a snake, Hamon twisted his grasp, snatching Luuka by the heel and tugging. Completely off-balance, Luuka cried out as he toppled over, landing face-first on the mat, which he quickly discovered stank horribly.

“Oof.” He groaned, returning to a sitting position and looking up at Hamon. The older man smiled and held out a hand. “Thank you.” He took it and levered himself up, surprised by Hamon’s strength; given how much smaller he was than Luuka, being able to pull him upright was not an easy feat.

“Impressive.” He smiled. “You pick up very fast. It’s not just about speed or strength, but momentum and flexibility. Your whole body is a weapon, eh? Gotta know how to use it.” Luuka nodded. He was actually kind of surprised; he hadn’t expected it to come so naturally, but every motion just felt...intuitive.

“Alright, no time for breaks. Again, and this time be ready for retaliation!” Luuka blinked.

“Are you sure?”

Hamon nodded. “You’re a big boy, you can take it!”

...Okay then. Luuka entered his stance and they began again.

Hamon stood still, waiting, and Luuka quickly figured that he was going to need to go on the offensive. He lunged forward, his fist getting within a couple of inches of the man’s gut before, quick as lightning, he was deflected by a downward chop, pushing him aside and whiffing completely.

Off-balance, Luuka quickly pulled back, raising his left palm and catching Hamon’s fist. Before he could get a firm grasp, though, Hamon slipped away, stepped back, and in the same motion swung a roundhouse kick, aimed high enough to reach Luuka’s head.

Luuka blocked this as well, though wincing at the pain through his forearm as the kick impact slammed hard into his raised forearm. Dropping his center of gravity into a crouch, Luuka pounced once more, slamming his palm into Hamon’s chest. Or at least, he thought he did; as he made contact, Hamon moved backwards, not enough to avoid the blow but to reduce the impact to more of a rough shove.

Before he could withdraw, Luuka saw Hamon’s fist coming at him, and has leaning so far forward, he had no time to avoid it. A heavy THUNK reverberated through his head as a sudden blow to the forehead made his vision flash with stars and his head spin. Before he regained his senses, Luuka was once again on his stomach, groaning at the ache now radiating from the blow.

Staggering slightly, Luuka rose to his feet and rubbed his forehead. He was definitely going to have a bruise there. “Ow.” He said. Hamon laughed.

“Don’t take it personally. You’re not gonna learn what not to do until you get into trouble for doing it, eh?” He walked over and punched Luuka gently on the shoulder. “You’re not half-bad though. Gotta work on your form, of course, hone your reflexes. But you’ve got a good grasp of the fundamentals. You know how to throw a punch or a kick without hurting yourself.”

Luuka nodded and smiled weakly. “Thank you.” A tap on the shoulder, and he turned to see Marya beaming, with a flask of red liquid in hand.

She handed it over to him. “Just sip it, you’ll be fine.” Right, potions. Seemed useful to have on hand for sparring. He took a little of the sweet and sour medicine into his mouth and swallowed. His headache quickly started to diminish, as did the soreness on his right arm. “You’re good at this, though. Better than I was, at least. Is this really new to you?” She said teasingly. Luuka nodded.

“I’m not sure I’ve ever thrown a punch at all before now.” He said sheepishly. “I guess you two are good teachers, huh?” Hamon laughed.

“If you’ve gotten into a few, uh, fights you shouldn’t have, you don’t have to worry about it here. You can just come out and say it. No use trying to hide it.” Luuka tilted his head. Was it really that impossible to believe? He’d been beaten quite soundly, after all. And it wasn’t that hard to throw a punch or kick, was it?

“I’m serious. This is entirely new.” Hamon looked at him, still chuckling, but after a moment of looking at Luuka’s completely straight face, he stopped.

“Luuka, was it?” He nodded. “You’ve really never done this before?” He nodded again. “Never fought, scuffled, got in a barroom brawl?” Perish the thought. He nodded again. Hamon frowned. “I’m not sure I believe you. Either you’re a prodigy of some sort, or you’re lying.”

Luuka shook his head, eyes wide. He had no idea what to say. He really, truly had never done this before, but if Hamon didn’t believe that, what could he do? Before he spoke, Marya quickly stepped up and interjected. “Hey, lay off of him. Trust me, I’ve seen him in a fight. ‘Till now, he’s used a spellbook, and when someone got up close to him, he was as helpless as a mammet in a river.” Perhaps a bit insulting, but not untrue. Luuka nodded in agreement.

Hamon sighed and shrugged. “Alright, prodigy it is. But I’m afraid that means I’m not gonna go easy on you from here on out. I hope you’re ready.” He dropped back into fighting stance. Luuka took a deep breath and followed suit. “This time focus on dodging. Here I come!”

\--

Luuka had never been so pervasively sore. At least the stab wound hadn’t made his arms, legs, head, and somehow even his tail hurt. He already had his fair share of bruises, the dark splotches clearly visible under his white fur, not to mention a couple gashes from where he was struck so hard his skin had been split. The first potion had lasted a couple hours, while the second ran out a bit after lunchtime. After that, no more freebies, and neither of them had brought spares.

Now it was getting dark out, and he and Marya were walking back to the inn. Well, Marya was walking; Luuka was limping slightly. Hamon had not been exaggerating when he said he wouldn’t go easy. Tomorrow they were going to restock on supplies and have him and Ivaraux attune themselves to the aetheryte. Right now, he just wanted to lay down.

Still, he couldn’t help but smile at the progress he’d made. By the end of the day, fatigue notwithstanding, he was able to keep up with Hamon’s quickest strikes, avoiding or blocking most, and still getting in a few hits. Hamon and Marya seemed very impressed.

“So Luuka, tell me honestly. Were you serious when you said you’d never done this before?” Luuka looked at Marya, who for her part had spent plenty of time practicing against-and absolutely crushing-other novices. She’d been a bit gentler than Hamon, but that wasn’t saying much.

Luuka nodded. His normal slouch was even more prominent than usual-he was practically horizontal to the ground with how weary he was. “I was. I promise.” She nodded but crossed her arms.

“I believe you. It’s just that it’s hard to believe, you know? Imagine, uh, someone coming to your Guild who’d never cast a spell before and suddenly they’ve summoned their uh, whatever it’s called-”

“Carbuncle?”

“Yeah, that. Like, a pretty weak one sure, but still. First time picking up a book and they can do that.”

Luuka nodded. Summoning a carbuncle as well as he could-he was pretty good at it, in fairness-had taken years, and even manifesting a weak semisolid form of the familiar had been months of study. “That would be a feat, yes.” He sighed. “I’m sorry. I have no explanation.”

“Well, what’s it like?” She asked. Luuka raised an eyebrow. “When you first started, were you just copying him, or...what was going on in your head, basically?”

Luuka rubbed his beard. After some reflection, he replied, “It was natural. I took the stance, and I understood why I was doing it that way. And when I struck, I just...it was intuition, I guess. Or muscle memory, sort of. I didn’t have to think about it, I just knew.” Marya shrugged. “I know that’s not very helpful. I’m sorry.”

She smiled. “Hey, I’m not going to be upset that you’re good at something. We only have a few days here, after all, so if you can get really good at this in the meantime, more power to you.” Luuka nodded. That was true. Still, he was worried.

“This is just another strange thing that’s happened to me. The visions, and this. I just wonder, what’s next?” Marya shrugged, looking a bit concerned.

“I don’t know. I mean, so far none of them have been bad. Maybe you’re just really, really powerful somehow?” He laughed, though it made his sore ribs ache. She chuckled too. “When we get back, we can talk to Ivaraux. He had the visions too, yeah? So if he’s already the champion of the bloodsands, that’s...well, it’s something?”

Luuka nodded. “We’ll talk, yeah. But first, I need a bath.” She laughed.

“Yeah, you sure do.” He looked at her indignantly. She threw up her hands. “What? I’m agreeing with you.” He snorted. He supposed he was probably in need of cleaning up in addition to soothing his aching...everything. Still.

“Fine. Then you’re after me, I take it?” Marya huffed and crossed her arms. He smiled and adjusted his glasses. “Thanks for helping out, by the way.”

“No problem. It’s been fun, the three of us, you know?” ‘Fun’ was a word for it, he supposed. Well, being in mortal peril aside, he’d been enjoying their company so far. So, maybe it was a pretty good word for it.

“Yeah, it has been.” He smiled. “Let’s keep it up, then?” She nodded.

With that, they returned to companionable silence until they arrived at the Quicksand.


	11. Way of the Gladiator

**Way of the Gladiator-Ivaraux**

Ul’dah was a horrible city.

On one hand, Marya and Momodi had been remarkably pleasant in Ivaraux’s time with them, and they were the only people he knew well enough to at least know their names. But the rest of the place was thoroughly abhorrent.

He’d lost count of how many beggars were in the streets; though he was careful to keep a ways away from anyone else, the amount of needy, desperate eyes on him had eroded his stoicism. Ivaraux’s coinpurse was a good bit lighter as he arrived at the Gladiator’s Guild. He felt guilty doing it, though he wasn’t sure why; maybe it was the judging, scornful gaze of the people around him every time he handed off a few coins. The idea that charity would be received so poorly was...strange, to him.

Back home-in Gridania, there were no beggars or homeless. If someone was able-bodied, there was work for them, in the fields or elsewhere. There might not be much luxury or comfort, but there was food and shelter for them. Most people in Gridania descended from a family who’d been there for generations. And the population was much smaller, so less was needed to feed everyone.

But Ivaraux still saw the occasional man or woman walk by in extravagant layers of fine, brilliantly-colored silks, jewelry and gold that bordered on regal, attended by three or four guards or assistants, themselves in lovely gold-trimmed finery. He couldn’t help but question whether the scarcity was simple lack of resources. He knew of Ul’dah’s pseudo-aristocracy; that the Sultana was weak, and the rich held power. Ivaraux liked to believe that, like many claims in Gridania about the greater world, it was an exaggeration, an unjust condemnation of outsiders. He was beginning to doubt that, however.

The Gladiator’s Guild was, in a surprise to nobody, near the gladiatorial Coliseum, the entrance to which Ivaraux pointedly did not look at. He was beginning to have second, or perhaps third or fourth, thoughts. As logical as it was to learn a bit of hand to hand-or sword to sword-combat, the idea that ruffians like this could provide anything useful for him to learn was hard to believe.

Ivaraux sighed and stopped at the gate. There he was, again, doing the same thing he so often resented others for. He needed to get out of this habit. Walking in, he approached the Lalafell at the reception desk and explained his intent, briefly. “I’d like to study here and learn the basics of your fighting style. I don’t intend to participate on the Bloodsands, though.” A fitting name. Almost too fitting. Someone likely thought it was funny when they started using the word for such places.

Luckily for him, she didn’t seem to take issue, and pointed out a tall Highlander woman with long blonde hair, who at the moment was apparently sparring with another member. With a shout, she deflected a sword blow off her round shield with such force it knocked her opponent backwards, and she swung her blade into his chest. It took Ivaraux a moment to see that it didn’t cut; instead, the force knocked the man onto his rear with a cry. Well, that was encouraging, though the surprise hadn’t done much good for his nerves.

“Mylla! New recruit over here. Show ‘em the ropes?” Shouted the receptionist. ‘Mylla’ looked over, her eyes looking onto him, and smiled. She approached, sheathing her sword at her hip and slinging the shield over her back.

“That’d be you, I take it?” Ivaraux nodded. She extended a hand, and he shook. Her grip was firm, almost painfully so. “Pleasure. I’m Mylla, as I hope you figured out by now, and I’m the Guildmaster here.”

He nodded. “My name is Ivaraux, and as I said to Lulutsu, I intend to train here.” He looked around. There were surprisingly many different people present; he’d mostly seen Hyur and Lalafell in Ul’dah, but Elezen, Miqo’te, and Roegadyn all had a fair representation, too. “I’ve little in the way of martial experience, but I trust that’s no great issue?”

She nodded. “We take all sorts here. If you’re willing to learn, we’re willing to teach.” She looked him up and down. “First, though, get changed. We should have some spare gear over there, but if you’re serious about this, get your own equipment next time.” Ivaraux nodded, and walked across the room, careful to avoid the training dummies or people beating each other to a pulp, and donning some old, weathered metal gear. It didn’t fit perfectly, but it was snug and covered most of him, so that would suffice, he figured.

“Alright, good enough for now.” Mylla said with what he assumed was an approving nod. He stopped and stood next to her, a large dummy of thick padding and straw beside them. “Careful with the sword by the way, it’s blunt but it’ll still hurt someone if you swing it at their heads. Save that for the Bloodsands, eh?”

Ivaraux frowned. “Very well. How should we begin?”

“Posture.” Mylla said immediately. “It doesn’t do you any good to hold a shield if you don’t know how to block or keep it in the right spot, and having both your hands full means you need to learn how to balance your weight and position yourself.” She smirked. “So get into position, and I’ll tell you what you did wrong. Simple enough?”

Well, making mistakes is a way of learning, he supposed. Ivaraux was left-handed, so he held the shield with his right arm. Raising it in front of him, Ivaraux positioned it slightly offset from his center of mass, to give room for his sword. Rather than raising it up, he held the blade almost parallel to the ground at his hip. He figured he could thrust or slash from that position well.

Stepping back with his left foot to let the shield cover more of his body, Ivaraux looked to Mylla. To his surprise, she gave an approving nod. “Not bad. Hold the shield a bit more to your side, keep your sword higher. Stand like that, and you’re likely to block your own swings too.” She shrugged. “But you’re not likely to get gutted doing that either, so it’s a good start.”

Ivaraux nodded. Good start was good. He adjusted his posture accordingly. “Alright, what now?”

Mylla smirked. “Take a swing.” She gestured towards the dummy. “Again, just to test your form. No point teaching you how to fight if you don’t know what end of the sword is sharp yet. Oh, don’t worry about breaking it or anything.”

Well, alright. Ivaraux tensed up, and quickly brought the sword in an upward slashing arc, flicked his wrist, and slashed back down. Another turn of his hand, and he slashed upward and to the left, before bringing it down in one more fluid stroke. For good measure, he stepped forward and slammed the shield hard into the dummy, making it rock violently. Taking a breath, he lowered the sword and looked to Mylla.

The look of surprise on her face was concealed, but recognizable. “Well, that’s certainly a show. You know your way around a sword, at least against a chunk of wood and cloth.” She crossed her arms. “Keep practicing that for a bit while I watch. Then we’ll see about getting you a sparring buddy.”

Ivaraux nodded and set to work.

\--

Though he wasn’t sure how much time passed-the room was lit with torches, not sunlight-he was starting to get winded when Mylla declared, “Alright, well done. Take five, drink something, and I’ll set up a partner for you to practice with.” Ivaraux nodded and obeyed, trying not to chug the water as he watched her walk across the room, pick up a sword and shield from a rack, and move to the middle of one of the circles. There, she stopped and waved him over. As soon as he finished his drink, Ivaraux stood and approached, his own weapons in hand.

“So I’ve made the executive decision as Guildmaster that I’ll be your partner.” Mylla said, smirking. “You’ve shown promise so far, and I’d like to see more of it.” Ivaraux furrowed his brow. This hardly seemed fair to him, but he doubted he was in any position to argue. So he nodded, raised his shield, and readied himself.

“Yah!” Almost the instant he did, Mylla brought the sword to bear, less swinging and more slamming it into him. He was able to block it with the shield, quick as it was, but the impact shoved his arm against his chest and pushed him backwards, making his forearm rattle in the process. Steadying himself, he pushed her sword back with his shield, and slashed across her chest, clanging harmlessly off her breastplate.

As soon as he did, Ivaraux sensed the counterattack. He pulled back and raised his blade, just in time to catch her sword. They clashed, and she pushed him down, forcing him to step backwards and withdraw his weapon. She lunged forward again, but this time when he blocked with the shield, he stepped to the side. The blade slid off, and she tipped slightly forward with it. With that opening, Ivaraux slashed with the sword-

Mylla spun in place, her shield impacting his sword as much as the reverse. With a gasp, he felt the sharp impact reverberate painfully through his whole left arm, and the blade slipped free of his fingers. Before he could react, her swordpoint was an inch from his face. “Well.” He said, wid-eyed. “I suppose I lose.”

She nodded, then sheathed her sword. “You did good, though. A bit slow on the draw, but you’ve got good form.” She smiled. “Keep it up, and you’ve got the potential to be the next big star on the Bloodsands.”

“Hm.” He looked down at the ground. Mylla cocked her head.

“What?” Ivaraux sighed and shook his head. No point playing coy with it; he had the distinct sense she wasn’t someone who let things go easily. If this was to be the end of his short training period, at least it would be on his own terms.

“The Bloodsands are a travesty. People maiming or killing each other for sport? Surely you know this is wrong, even if you accept it.” Expecting anger, he was surprised by Mylla’s wry, somewhat sentimental smile.

“It’s not pretty, no. And if it’s not for you, so be it. Adventurers come from all over Eorzea to train here without intending to step foot out there, and the publicity isn’t exactly unwanted.” She shrugged. “But first of all, most fights aren’t to the death. Accidents happen, sure, and the danger is real. We don’t want to kill each other, though. We want to beat them.”

“And second, here’s something to think about: every person here, every gladiator, is here because they chose it. We know the risks; any battle could be our last.” Her expression was stern, more sullen than before. “You’re new to Ul’dah, right?” He nodded. “How long have you been here? What have you seen?”

“A couple of days.” He replied. “I’ve seen...well, poverty. Lots of it. There’s extremely rich people, extremely poor people, and not so much in between.” She nodded again.

“Exactly. And for a lot of us, this is the way out. You can make a lot of money as a gladiator, even if you only win a few matches. People like rooting for the underdog, so if they bet on you and it goes well, you can make a killing.” She crossed her arms. “Doesn’t matter how poor you are, or where you’re from. If you want to fight, and you can keep up, you’re welcome here, and that means a lot to a lot of folks.”

Ivaraux nodded, slowly understanding. “The risk is worth the reward, then. Not so different from many adventurers.”

“Exactly. You fight, you earn gil. Same thing, really.” She smiled. ”Glad you understand. So, ready for another match? I’m not gonna go easy on you this time.” He nodded, smiling weakly. As much as he wasn’t excited to get wailed on, he was feeling good. Better than before, really.

“Come at me, then.”

\--

Ivaraux was exhausted. His shoulders ached, his limbs felt weak and rubbery, and his arms and chest were covered in bruises. It was finally getting dark out, so they’d called it for the night. Between periodic breaks to rest or to practice on the dummy, he and Mylla had sparred on and almost the entire day, and she seemed impressed with his progress. Apparently, he was a quick learner, quicker than most. He felt pretty decent about his performance, as much as he could gauge such things.

He’d need to buy more gear tomorrow, which would require him to discuss with the others. While Luuka and Marya were on his mind, he couldn’t help but wonder how they had done. He didn’t want to laugh at the image of Luuka trying very hard to strike an enemy, losing his balance, and falling on his face, but it wasn’t easy.

They were actually already present in the Quicksand when Ivaraux arrived, each with a tall pint of some drink or other. “Oh, hi Ivaruax.” Luuka said cheerfully when he noticed him. “How’d it go?”

Ivaraux smiled and sat down, exhaling as he finally took the weight off his poor back and legs. Slouching in the chair, he replied, “Well enough, I think. Mylla, the Guildmaster, said I was a quick learner. She was impressed, I think, so hopefully I’ve learned a thing or two. And you?”

Smiles falling off near-instantly, Luuka and Marya exchanged concerned glances. Before Ivaraux could comment, Luuka said, “Actually, Master Hamon, the Pugilist Guildmaster, said the same thing. He called me a prodigy, actually. He didn’t even believe me when I said I was new.” He seemed embarrassed about it. Not surprising, really. But what he said was certainly interesting.

“A prodigy, then? That’s certainly a commendation. I take it you did well?” Luuka nodded, still not looking very happy.

“We thought it might just be a fluke, but if it’s both of us...” Luuka said. “According to Marya, it was…weird how quickly I picked up on it. Abnormal.” Eyes widening, Ivaraux looked to Marya. That was certainly a step up from ‘doing well’. And Mylla had seemed to think he wasn’t as new as he said. But was it really that extreme?

“He’s still fighting like a novice, but more like a novice who’s only been doing it for a few weeks, not a few hours.” Marya explained. “What did you say, that when you did something, or saw it, you just knew how it was done, and why?” Luuka nodded.

“Did you feel the same way, Ivaraux?” He considered this for a moment. Had he felt that way? Everything certainly seemed intuitive. Parries, blocks, when to strike, when to fall back, feinting. The next step had always seemed clear; when he deflected a blow, he knew what to do next. She hadn’t told him how to follow up, or when, but he had done it right regardless.

“I think so. As though I just instinctively did the right thing in a situation?” Luuka nodded. “Then yes, I did feel that way.” Ivaraux sighed. “You think this is what, related to our experiences with the visions?” Though both independently were strange, he struggled to believe that having had dreams of other peoples’ pasts, and being very quick learners, even unnaturally quick, were connected.

“Perhaps we’re both just prodigies, like your Guildmaster said?” Ivaraux said. Even as he spoke, the words felt weak. It was an excuse, not an explanation. An alternative to a possibility he didn’t like, not a possibility in itself.

“I don’t know.” Luuka said, looking down at the ground. “It’s certainly an unusual phenomenon. We’ll have to consider it in the future and see if our natural talent continues to exceed the norm.” The three were quiet for a moment. Ivaraux was feeling rather put down. He hadn’t realized, but he had been proud of his performance. He’d done very well for a novice. If some external force was responsible, how much credit could he really take?

“Still, you two are fast learners, and if you keep it up, you’ll definitely be able to do stuff in a real fight, right?” Marya said finally. “We’ve got a few more days here, so we might as well make the most of it.”

Ivaraux nodded, smiling weakly. At the very least, this meant their restricted time would not stunt their learning too much. “That reminds me, I was told to buy my own equipment. I thought I’d consult with you two first, though.”

“Oh, yes, no problem. Let me think.” Luuka said. After scratching his chin for a couple of moments, he said. “Yes, we should have more than enough. I should get proper gauntlets of my own as well, come to think of it. Marya, we can visit the marketplace tomorrow, right?”

Marya didn’t respond for a moment. “Did you just add up all of our money and figure out how much we needed in like, three seconds?” Her tone reminded Ivaraux of his little sister, when she found out he could (with some effort) create water from the air with conjury. Luuka nodded, seemingly taken aback.

“Y-yes? It’s fairly straightforward arithmetic. Admittedly, I have to assume the costs of the gear but even with my most generous estimates we’re doing quite well financially after what happened at the Drydocks.” Marya just stared at him. “It’s...it’s just math. Is it that weird?”

Ivaraux smiled. “Maybe while we’re practicing new fighting styles, Marya should brush up on her academics?” She looked over at him, indignant.

“Excuse me? You might be learning, but I can still break you in half with my bare hands if I want.” After about a quarter of a second of looking serious, she burst out laughing, falling back into her chair. Luuka started giggling, too, covering his mouth with his eyes squeezed shut. Ivaraux only rolled his eyes, but after an inordinate amount of time wherein they didn’t stop, he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Marya said after they finally recovered, wiping her eye. “I don’t know much about...any of that stuff. Maybe Luuka could teach me?” She looked over at him, batting her eyelashes before dissolving into giggles once more. Luuka smiled obliviously.

“Yeah, I’d be happy to. Uhh, not tonight though, I’m tired.” He took a deep drink from his mug. Ivaraux’s stomach rumbled.

“I’d appreciate some food and drink myself, actually.” He said.

“Oh, yeah, just go let Momodi know you have an order and she’ll tell the kitchen.” Marya said. Ivaraux sighed, forced himself to stand, and walked away. After ordering a strong drink and a plate of hot food, he returned and sat. A few minutes later, it was delivered to his table, and he had to restrain himself from shoveling the various chunks of meat and vegetables into his face like a pig.

“I think we should do a toast.” Luuka said suddenly. Ivaraux stopped, swallowing his mouthful. “To our success thus far, that is. And to our companionship, which uh, I’ve enjoyed.” Ivaraux smiled. It was terribly sappy, but he appreciated the sentiment.

“To us, in short?”

“I suppose so?”

“Sounds good to me. To us!”

“To us!”

Their glasses clinked, but as soon as Luuka started drinking, he started laughing again, leaning over and setting the mug down hard as whatever he’d sipped suddenly spilled down his chin. Ivaraux watched and shook his head.

“Are you okay?”

Luuka finally stopped laughing and gasped, dabbing at his face with a napkin and looking rather distressed. “It came out my nose.”

Ivaraux just sat in silence for a moment, before bursting out into helpless giggles into the palm of his hand.


	12. Storms on the Horizon

**Storms on the Horizon: Luuka**

Luuka wasn’t sure how to feel, now that he was about to leave Ul’dah.

He’d certainly had his fill of the weather. And, as Ivaraux had pointed out numerous times, there was clearly an issue to be found with the number of poor and homeless people throughout the city. It was sad, and a little sickening, seeing children in rags, men and women in tatters, dirty and hungry.

The day they’d visited the market for equipment, Luuka had found himself unable, and unwilling, to ignore it. That night after returning from training, he’d carefully partitioned as much of his gil as he had to spare. On the next few days, before the others got up, he’d left his inn room and went through the market, distributing portions of it to anyone he met who looked to be in need. Then, once his allotted coin was expended, he returned to the inn to get another hour or two of sleep before it was time to go train.

Luuka wasn’t entirely sure how the others would take it; Marya didn’t even seem to notice most of the time, and when Ivaraux looked at them, it was with pity, but not sympathy. Or at least, that’s what Luuka thought. He didn’t want to think of his new friends as callous, and he also knew there were good reasons not to do what he was doing. But he also knew what it was like, and if someone had given him a little bit of time back then, it would have meant everything to him.

So Luuka wasn’t happy with the situation in Ul’dah. But he also wasn’t happy to leave; if he had more to give, or longer to give it, he would have. He hoped it was enough for the people who he had helped.

The training was good, though. He enjoyed it, challenging though it was. After the first day, Master Hamon hadn’t been as personally involved, citing ‘more important things’, though Luuka wasn’t sure what. Marya became his new sparring partner, and a young Lalafell girl named Chuchuto was his instructor. Chuchuto was spirited and, well, loud, but her encouragement helped a lot. Marya, for her part, made for a good partner as well. She didn’t hit quite as hard as Hamon, but she was faster, and he’d had to stop after more than one sparring matches to cool off, as he started getting flustered and frustrated with her evasiveness.

Still, he learned a lot of valuable lessons, he thought. By the end of it, Luuka was able to dodge, block, parry, and catch attacks pretty easily, as well as how to do various strikes, when to use different parts of his body, and in general had developed a better understanding of his own strength, reflexes, and limits. If only because his limits were reached and pushed several times.

It was kind of a shame they had to move on, but Luuka had an important mission to accomplish for the Admiral. Having attuned to the aetheryte, he could at least visit periodically; he had enough personal aether to make such trips pretty regularly, assuming he was going alone. So he’d promised to return after their task was done.

Of course, all of that was yet to come. At the moment he still was sitting in his room with Ivaraux, packing up the remainder of his equipment. Luuka’s clothes could all do with a good washing by now-sweat and dust had mixed into an unpleasant coating on almost all of them-and a few were starting to fray. He hadn’t really had much in the way of resilient traveling attire, and his wardrobe consisted mostly of the sort of thing you wore sitting in a room reading and writing all day.

“Aw, damn it.” He muttered as he found a large tear in his cloak. How that had happened, he couldn’t begin to guess, but he didn’t have the time to try to stitch it, especially not with his…less than expert handiwork. Ivaraux looked over at him.

“That’s a shame. I’m sure you’ll find a weaver in Gridania who can repair it, at least.” True, but still disappointing.

“I’ve been teaching myself how to mend my own clothes, actually, but I don’t have the time now.” Ivaraux nodded, looking a bit surprised.

“I see. A useful skill, at least.” Luuka smiled. He liked to think so, but he hadn’t made much progress so far, so it was hard to-

“Oh!” A loud THUNK that he felt through his bare feet on the floor as the large, blue crystal he’d found hear Summerford dropped from his bag. He reached down and picked it up, examining it, though luckily it seemed pretty resilient. The water-aspected charge was still incredibly dense, and he was careful not to let it slip from his hands as he put it away. “I forgot I had this.”

“I did as well.” Ivaraux replied, staring intently at it as Luuka returned it to his bag. “We still have no explanation for its origins, yes?” Luuka nodded. It had simply appeared before them. While aetheric crystals could in theory spontaneously form, the size, purity, and amount of aether in this one made it impossible to believe that that was what happened.

“It could be related to the visions, but in what way, I don’t know.” Ivaraux frowned.

“I suppose it’s just an additional mystery, then.” Ivaraux said, stretching as he rose from the bed. He had more of his gladiator training later today; Luuka hadn’t asked him too much about it, but from what he knew, it had seemed to be going well enough.  
  
Luuka watched him, trying to figure out how to explain himself. He didn’t want Ivaraux to take it the wrong way. “So listen, here’s what I’m thinking. Obviously, you’ll not be able to return to Gridania with us right away. But while we’re there, I’m going to be personally meeting with the Seedseer to deliver the missive. When we talk, I’m going to try to argue your case, see if I can get something done.”

A silent pause. Ivaraux looked taken aback, eyes wide. After a moment, he shook his head and grimaced. “No, you’re not.”

Luuka blinked. “Why not?”

“She can’t do anything. Nobody can.” Ivaraux said. The frustration in his voice was palpable. “The elementals will not be swayed. Their word is absolute, and they do not forgive easily.” Ivaraux bowed his head. “I will never return to the Shroud. Don’t try to change that, because it will fail.”

Luuka’s shoulders slumped. He really wanted to help. Ivaraux was his friend now, and he wanted his friend to be able to go home. Was it really that set in stone? Could nothing be done at all? He wouldn’t accept that. It was unfair, wrong.

“I-if you say so.” Luuka said, looking down at the table. “In that case, I take it you’ll remain here for the time being?” Ivaraux nodded. “And Marya will remain with you?” They’d decided on as much the other day; she didn’t have much interest in visiting Gridania, and she wanted to spend some more time amongst her friends at the guild. He wasn’t sure how he felt about traveling alone, but he didn’t want to force her.

“Alright then. The airship leaves soon, so I’m going to get read to go there.” He smiled. “Good luck with your training. I’ll see you soon, right?” Ivaraux nodded, still looking a bit down, and Luuka stood from the bed with his pack over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

\--

He felt lonely.

It’d been a long time since neither of his new friends had been in his company for an extended time. Probably not since Moraby, when they’d patrolled on their own. Even when he’d waited in the Quicksand while they went out, it’d been only a short while. Now he’d be going a few days without them, and while he’d only known them for a short time, he couldn’t help but miss them. He liked Marya’s energy and confidence, and it was nice to have a like-minded confidant like Ivaraux with him. He trusted them.

The airship traveled to the east of Thanalan, and as the hot, dry land below passed quickly under him, Luuka could only lean on the bannister and watch the last visible spires of the city disappear into the horizon. He’d changed into his normal attire, and was glad of it, because as they ground began to sprout greenery and eventually a treeline, the sky turned cloudy, and it began to drizzle lightly.

“Ugh.” Luuka muttered, pulling his hood over his head. He hated getting rained on; it brought back bad memories of a time he was better off forgetting. Luckily for him, he could at least distract himself as the trees came into view. The forest was shockingly thick; to Luuka, it almost like a field in itself, like the treetops were themselves the ground. And they just went on forever.

He zoned out, staring down at the endless expanse of leaves, only coming back to reality as he realized they were thinning as he grew closer to Gridania. They’d be docking soon. Luuka tried to remember the important details Ivaraux had given him.

“The word of the elementals is law.” He’d said. Luuka had asked what exactly the ‘elementals’ were. “Nature spirits, of a sort. Powerful embodiments of the Shroud. They are ancient and cryptic and respond to transgressions with excessive force.” He’d furrowed his brow. “For centuries they would slaughter or banish any who entered the Twelveswood. Eventually, people learned to commune with them, being known as ‘hearers’. Like my father.”

It had very quickly become apparent that Ivaraux was not fond of the elementals and their sway. Luuka hadn’t wanted to ask much, given the sensitivity of the issue, but he gathered well enough that their enigmatic and influential status didn’t sit well with him, nor did their disdain for outsiders.

Luuka was jolted out of the memory by the ship’s sudden stop as it docked. As he stepped off, he inhaled deeply; the smell was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Luuka had a pretty sensitive nose, but Thanalan mostly smelled dry, and the Guild of sweat, neither of which were things he wanted to focus on. This was...it was like he’d shoved an entire bouquet up his nose. The fragrance of leaves, wood, flowers, smoke, and things he couldn’t even recognizr was so overpowering he had to shake his head to clear it.

Ascending the stairs, Luuka found himself in the Carline Canopy, the small inn and location of the local Adventurer’s Guild, headed by a woman apparently called ‘Mother Miounne’. It’d been suggested that he speak to her and establish himself before seeking out the ‘Elder Seedseer’ Kan-E-Senna. Apparently, that was a spiritual title as much as a political one, something he found hard to understand. In Limsa, the leader was whoever could prove themselves in a tournament of sorts, called the Trident. He wondered how they chose the Seedeer; perhaps the elementals decided? That sounded sensible, given what he did know.

“Pardon me,” He said, approaching the Elezen woman at the counter, who appeared to be busy brewing a sweet-smelling tea of some sort. “Are you uh, Miounne?” She turned to look at him, smiled, and nodded.

“That would be me. Lots of folks call me Mother Miounne, but the title isn’t necessary.” He nodded, feeling a bit sheepish. “So, I take it you just arrived on the airship? I don’t recognize you, and no offense, but I think I’d know if I’d seen you around.” She chuckled. “Gridania’s pretty small, after all. There’s hardly a face here I haven’t seen, of any sort.”

Luuka nodded. He wasn’t offended; she seemed polite about it, and it wasn’t like he didn’t know he stood out. It was easy to forget in Limsa, but he’d had to get used to the stolen stares and occasional embarrassing questions back in Ul’dah. Even now, a good number of people in the inn were watching him. “I just got here, yes. I’m Luuka. I uh, I’m here from Limsa Lominsa, with a message from the Admiral to the Elder Seedseer.” He held up the envelope. She nodded.

“I see…” she folded her arms, looking pensive for a moment. “If I had to hazard a guess, I’d say it’s about the anniversary of the Calamity?” Luuka blinked, his surprise completely unconcealed. She chuckled. “It’s alright dear, I won’t tell. And I doubt it’s a classified state secret of some sort.” He nodded, a bit relieved.

“Not to my knowledge. It’s not terribly urgent, either. I have a couple days to stay here, so I wanted to make sure there was an inn room available before I did anything.” Miounne nodded.

“Of course. We’ve got plenty of openings right now. I’ll set you up now, if you like.” Luuka nodded eagerly. He could really use a change of clothes into something drier, and maybe an afternoon nap. It wasn’t particularly late in the day, but he was pretty exhausted. The daily training had kept him on a sort of perpetual workout high, but now he was starting to crash.

“Alright. Follow me.” She stepped out from behind the counter and waved him along. “And before I forget, welcome to Gridania.”

\--

  
Following a short nap, he’d found a nice member of the Wood Wailers, a part of Gridania’s military who seemed to be similar to the Yellow Jackets in function and received a guided tour of the city. It was very strange, and different from anything he’d ever seen before. The roads were mostly tamped-down grass or smoothed paths of dirt, the buildings small, simple, and mostly wooden, and there were no overhangs or tunnels. Everywhere he went, the only thing above him was the trees or the open sky. It was...strange.

Once he’d seen most of the city and attuned to the aetheryte, he’d felt tired, gone back to the inn, and eaten a complimentary meal at the Carline Canopy. Eel was not something he ate often-it was hard to catch even in Limsa and fairly expensive-but Mother Miounne’s supposed renown for eel pie was not unearned. He’d had to stop himself from continuing, lest he make himself sick. Afterwards, he turned in for the night.

He dreamt about pain.

When he awoke the next morning, he couldn’t remember much of it, but he had the sense of some vague, unpleasant experience. And he felt like he’d truly lived through it; his joints were stiff, and he felt fatigued. He’d probably be fine after a bit, but it was not a good start to the day. After speaking to Miounne, she’d offered Luuka an herbal tea of some kind. It was bitter and dry-tasting, but refreshing, and by the time he’d drained the cup he was feeling much better.

Having established the main routes through the city, Luuka had located his destination, a small glade called the Lotus Stand. This was apparently the ‘office’ or ‘chambers’ of the Seedseer, as best he could tell, though it also seemed to double as a spiritual place of sorts. There, he’d deliver the message from the Admiral. He also found the location of Stillglade Fane, the seat of the Conjurer’s Guild, was conveniently very close to the Stand. He planned to finish his business with the Seedseer and then visit the Fane. There, he’d make his case.

Ivaraux had told him, very explicitly, not to try to change anything. But Luuka didn’t want to let it sit. He felt bad, acting behind his friend’s back, but at the very least, he wanted to understand more. And if something could be done, he had to at least try. If it was really impossible to change the elementals’ minds-as much as they had one, he wasn’t entirely sure- then he just wouldn’t tell Ivaraux. It’d be fine, probably. He hoped.

Crossing the city without a Wood Wailer escort proved a different experience altogether. He’d been accustomed to the glances at him by now; it hadn’t been much different than before, in Ul’dah; curiosity and confusion. But now, they were more openly scornful. People moved away from him when he walked near a crowd, and he definitely spotted a few people muttering in hushed tones to each other while looking over at him. It was uncomfortable, and by the time he reached the entrance to the Lotus Stand, he was feeling a bit rattled.

“Good morning! My name is Luuka, and I’m here to deliver a missive from Admiral Merlwyb to the Elder Seedseer.“ He said, cheerfully, to the gray-robed conjurer near the entrance to the Stand, a man apparently tasked with guarding the Stand. He’d been rehearsing it in his mind along the way; though he didn’t know what expectations there would be of his conduct, he figured trying to be polite and friendly couldn’t hurt.

The conjurer nodded, held up a finger to wait, and walked down the path. A couple minutes passed. Luuka tried to stand still, but his nerves were starting to get to him. He had no idea what to expect, and the guards around were all but openly glaring at him. Finally, the conjurer returned, made a beckoning motion, and Luuka was able to quickly follow him down the path.

The winding, hedge-lined path was beautiful, with flowers at every step, and Luuka felt a bit more at ease now that he wasn’t being so...scrutinized. As he stepped around one final bend, he couldn’t help but gasp. A pristine pond, scattered with blooming white flowers floating on it, surrounded by flowering bushes and plants he couldn’t even identify. The smell of the forest and foliage was even stronger and headier here, somehow, and just breathing it in soothed him.

In the center of the wooden circle that protruded from the pond, stood many men and women in Wood Wailer garb. And in front of them, looking up at him, was a young girl. She appeared to be in her early teens, with blonde hair in an elaborate bun, dressed in a white gown and leaning slightly against a staff. White, pointed horns protruded from the sides of her head, not immediately distinguishable from the leaf-shaped headdress she also wore.

It took him a moment to identify her. The Padjali, as Ivaraux had said, were chosen of the elementals, eternally young and bearing horns. This was, it seemed, the Seedseer, Kan-E-Senna. He bowed. “My lady.” He had absolutely no idea if that was the correct term, but he doubted it would offend her.

She smiled. “Be at ease. I take it you are the messenger from the Admiral?” He nodded, and slowly approached. The small circles of wood bobbed slightly under his feet, but he had no issue crossing; it wasn’t unlike a rocking ship, really. “Welcome to the Twelveswood.”

“Thank you.” He smiled and held out the letter to her. She took it, gently slid it open, and began reading the note of paper within. Luuka awkwardly shifted in place as she silently went over the note. The guards were watching him, but not with that same ire as the citizens were. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the scenery, the pleasant scents and warm sun, instead of their attentive stares.

After a while, she gently folded up the sheet and handed it back to him. “Thank you for delivering this to me. You’ve traveled a long way to come. How long will you be here?”

“A couple days. I was planning to leave tomorrow night.” She nodded.

“Very well. In that case, I will prepare a letter for you to return to the Admiral, if you are willing.” He nodded.

“It’d be my pleasure.”

“I am glad to hear it.” She said with a smile. “In the meantime, I hope you enjoy our city.” She paused, looking a bit more subdued. “I also hope you’ve been treated well thus far?”

Oh. Luuka frowned. He was a bit surprised she brought it up. On one hand, he didn’t want to mudsling at her city. Kan-E-Senna had been quite polite, and Miounne had been very nice. On the other…

“I’ve not been met with open hostility, but there does seem to have been some, well, misgivings.” She nodded, averting her gaze from him. He wanted to speak up, to clarify or offer a positive, but she answered before he could.

“I see. I am sadly not entirely surprised. Gridania has long been a place of isolation, by necessity as much as culture.” She gazed outward at the wooded area surrounding the glade. “The elementals permit our people to dwell here, but they are suspicious of outsiders, after the destruction man had brought to the Twelveswood in the past. As such, we have ourselves become suspicious and withdrawn.”

It made sense, sad though it was. She continued, “Since even before the Calamity, it was apparent that we must cooperate with all people, from within and without the Twelveswood. And since that disaster the elementals, too, have become more accommodating. But it will take a long time before we are truly accepting of those who are not us. If we ever do.”

That was...well, he felt bad. It was good that they were trying to improve, though. Ivaraux hadn’t struck him as terribly judgmental, but perhaps he was the exception that proved the rule. He’d seemed distasteful for many of the qualities of Gridania.

“Oh!” Luuka exclaimed. While Ivaraux was on his mind, he still had to speak to...wait. He had planned to travel to the Conjurer’s Guild and speak with the leader there. But...it was bold, overly forward, and possibly reckless. But if he had the audience of the head representative of all the elementals…

“Before I go, Seedseer, I have a question.” He said. She looked up at him. She did look young, like a child, but her posture and sureness of body was very different from the wildness of a little girl or the awkwardness of a teen. And her eyes spoke of much greater understanding, and perhaps, sorrow. “It concerns a friend of mine, by the name of Ivaraux Aurifort.”


	13. Call of the Forest

**Call of the Forest: Luuka**

Luuka had to be honest, polite, and firm. This was kind of like a debate, like back home at the Guild. He definitely didn’t want to slander the elementals; Kan-E-Senna obviously would have a close connection to them, and she wouldn’t want to help if he was dismissive of them. Also, they were pretty powerful, and they had a reason, though he didn’t think it was a very good one. He just wanted to change their minds, and he hoped Kan-E-Senna would be able to help with that.

“I am familiar with the circumstances surrounding his departure.” Kan-E-Senna said slowly, her expression inscrutable. “I take it you have encountered him in the time since his departure?”

“He came to Limsa Lominsa, yes.” Luuka said. His tone picked up in pace, trying to pour out all the words he wanted to say before they disappeared into his scattered, anxious brain. “Since then, we’ve cooperated as adventuring companions. I obviously haven’t known him for very long, and I don’t claim to know what goes on here, and I’ve only heard his side of the story, but-”

She held up a hand, gently, and he stopped. Luuka sighed and shook his head. “I-I apologize. That was too much.”

Kan-E-Senna smiled. “I cannot condemn you for wanting to support a friend.” Her expression became more solemn. “I do not myself disagree with you. Ivaraux is a good man, albeit an opinionated one, and his conflict with his father was personal. I had hoped the elementals would see it as such, but their minds do not work in such ways. As in the forest, all is connected, and a slight against one of their chosen is a slight against them.”

Luuka’s ears drooped. “So, is there anything that can be done?” He already knew the answer. And it made him feel sick. He should have known better than to be optimistic, but damn it, he wanted to help.

But maybe he wasn’t so off the mark. Kan-E-Senna didn’t shake her head, or even speak for a moment. Instead, she folded her hands and closed her eyes, tilting her head back slightly. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, looked at him, and replied.

“Perhaps. Give me time to commune with them. I will plead on his account. I make no promises that they will relent, or that their forgiveness will be free. They may ask for sacrifice, or some other penance or compensation. They believe in balance, always.”

Was it really that easy? He didn’t know what kind of sacrifice would be asked, but if was anything he could help with, he would. And if there was even a chance…Luuka smiled. Kan-E-Senna seemed like she was on his side; if anyone could fix this for Ivaraux, it was her. “Okay. Should I wait, or…?”

“It will take a few hours, I think. I will send for you then.” Luuka nodded.

“Thank you so much. It means a lot.” She smiled, and he did too. With that, he waved goodbye, and walked away, leaving her silent and in solitude-or perhaps not-in the Lotus Stand.

**\--Ehn’li**

Radovan was getting on Ehn’li’s nerves. Granted, that wasn’t hard at this point, but it was still obnoxious.

“No, I haven’t seen them. Still. I’ll tell you if I do, okay?” He grumbled as he pulled the linkpearl out of his ear. It was made for his large, tufted Miqo’te ears, but it still started to get painful after a little while. Radovan be damned, if he urgently needed Ehn’li’s help in the market, no reason could possibly be urgent enough.

Ehn’li sighed, pacing around the Aetheryte once more. This whole thing was stupid; the idea that one of Radovan’s dead friends was actually alive and in godsdamned Gridania of all places was laughable. And frankly, at this point, he was doubting that there had even been a second Hrothgar in the city at all. Miounne had said as much, but for all he knew, maybe it was just a huge Moogle or something. It couldn’t be very likely for two to show up at the same time after like two hundred years of none.

Brushing his perpetually overlong bangs of fine black hair out of his eyes, Ehn’li grumbled under his breath some more. They were supposed to be looking for work before they ran out of money, which, as he’d reminded his partner repeatedly, was a real risk, since it’d happened before. He didn’t exactly like sleeping out in the streets of Ul’dah and being in the forest probably just meant he’d get eaten alive by vilekin or something.

Ehn’li groaned out loud as he turned to walk from the Aetheryte. He’d waited long enough. He’d tell Radovan he didn’t see anyone, which he hadn’t, and that there wasn’t much point getting his hopes up. Sure he’d be disappointed, but at least he’d get over it faster. Hopefully. But just has he started walking, he spotted, from the corner of his eye, a distinct, out-of-place looking white blotch caught his eye. He instinctively turned to look, only to identify it as a white face.

...Oh. It was in fact a Hrothgar. One much younger than Radovan, by the looks of it, with snow-white fur, looking incredibly conspicuous and self-conscious. Ehn’li couldn’t blame him; the man would stand out pretty much anywhere, except maybe in the tundras of Coerthas, and the fact that he was attracting stares from everyone in the city probably didn’t help.

“Hey, you!” Ehn’li called out to him. Several people looked at him, including the Hrothgar. “Uh, you. Yeah, you. I need to talk to you.” He pointed. The man blinked, looked very confused, and approached.

“Uh, hi. Good afternoon. Have uh, we met?” He said. Gods, he was even taller than Radovan, and probably wider, too. Ehn’li had been dealing with taller people a lot lately; Elezen had a good fulm or two on him, so compared to the Lalafells in Ul’dah he was tiny. It certainly hadn’t made him feel better trying to find employment.

“Nope. I’m Ehn’li. A, uh, acquaintance of mine was looking for you.” Sure, they’d known each other for a month or two, but he wasn’t about to think of a man thirty years his senior as a ‘friend’. “His name is Radovan. I can introduce you, maybe.”

The Hrothgar tilted his head. “Uh, sure. Nice to meet you, at least. I’m Luuka, by the way.” Ehn’li nodded, then took out his linkpearl and poked it into his ear.

“Radovan, I found him. Says his name is uh, “Luuka’? Can you come meet us at the Aetheryte?” A brief word of affirmation, and then silence. Ehn’li took the little stone out of his ear and pocketed it again. A moment of painfully awkward silence as they both stood, looking at each other. What could he possibly say to this person he knew nothing about? Well, he looked like an adventure at least. He had a tome strapped to his hip, so probably a mage. That was something Ehn’li knew about at least.

“So, uh, you an adventurer? You do magic?” Ehn’li asked cautiously. To his surprise, Luuka’s face lit up.

“Yes, I am. And yes, I do. I’m an arcanist, trained in Limsa Lominsa. Are you familiar?” Was he? Oh, gods, he was going to get lectured if he wasn’t, but he also actually didn’t know. It was something to do with...math?

“A bit, yes. I’m a thaumaturge, though, so my expertise is in, well, thaumaturgy.” Ehn’li replied. That seemed a fair response. He didn’t want to have to talk about-

“Ohh, I’ve heard of it, but I’ll admit I don’t know very much. Could you explain some of the basics, while we’re waiting?” Good gods, indeed. Frankly, Ehn’li didn’t understand the basics himself. He just threw fire at bad guys.

“Uhh-oh, hey, there’s Radovan.” In a display of incredibly fortuitous timing, he spotted Radovan coming into view off in the distance. As he pointed, Luuka turned, and physically jolted in shock. As Radovan arrived, the two other men seemed to study each other, Radovan in anticipation and Luuka in confusion.

They certainly didn’t look alike; besides the fact that Radovan’s fur was chestnut colored and Luuka was the color of snow, Radovan had a shorter, blunter snout, narrower eyes, and a slightly darker series of horizontal stripes on his cheeks. Ehn’li was pretty good with faces, and if he had to guess, he doubted these two were related. Highly doubted it, in fact.

Finally, Radovan’s shoulders slumped; if Ehn’li had to guess, he’d say he was right on the money with his prediction. “Forgive me, I, well, got a little ahead of myself.” He extended a hand, and the two shook. Luuka, poor thing, seemed to be in shock. He clearly had no idea what was going on. It was almost funny, how absurd this had turned out.

"I, uh, it’s alright. I’m Luuka. I uh, take it you’re looking for someone.” Radovan smiled sadly and nodded. “I’m sorry I wasn’t them. Uh, who is it? Maybe I could help?”

“I’m afraid not. It’s...well, it’s many people. I was hoping you might be just one of them, but, well, but you’re not.” Ehn’li crossed his arms. At least now he wasn’t at the center of attention. Maybe once they were done, he could finally do something productive with his time. Actually…

Why wait? It wasn’t like they needed him around now, unless something stupid happened. “Hey, I’m going to go look for something at the market. Nice meeting you, Luuka.” He said, before turning and walking off. There, that was easy.

**\--Luuka**

Luuka was really confused.

“Forgive me, I uh, I take it I you mistook me for someone else?” He asked tentatively. Radovan seemed oddly familiar to Luuka, but he wasn’t sure why. He’d never really met another Hrothgar besides himself and his father, though he knew there were a couple that lived in or passed through Limsa sometimes.

Radovan nodded, looking wistful. “Apologies. It’s uh, a long story, but I heard there was one of us here, and I may have jumped to conclusions a bit.” He sighed. “I’ve only recently come to Eorzea, you see, but some of my former clanmates had traveled here before me, and I’d hoped you might be one of them.”

Right. There weren’t a lot of reasons for most Hrothgar to travel this far. Even those who were born clanless rarely left Ilsabard. Those who did usually wanted to leave their pasts behind, and there was one common reason for that. Luuka nodded. “I’m sorry.” He said. Radovan smiled.

“It’s alright. I’ve been adventuring with Ehn’li for a while now. He’s a prickly one, but he’s got a good heart. We’ve made ends meet, for the most part.” Luuka nodded. “What about yourself? I gathered you’re a traveler yourself?”

“Yes, I’m an adventurer. I uh, well, I’m from Limsa Lominsa. You know the place?” Radovan nodded, and he continued. “I was raised there, myself, by my father. I was born in Ilsabard, but I don’t remember any of it. So...” He shrugged. “Maybe you could tell me of it? If you’re not busy.”

Radovan nodded. “Perhaps, yes. If you’re not in any rush to leave, we could find work together, maybe.” Work together? Hmm. Admittedly, for an ’adventurer’, Luuka and his friends hadn’t done much actual adventuring. It might be worth thinking of. Then again, would he have the time for that? Not knowing what the elementals would decide made it difficult, and he still had to return home relatively soon.

“We’ll see. I’d like to, but other affairs may or may not-” In the distance, he spotted the Miqo’te again, approaching them and looking surly with a Wood Wailer alongside him. “Huh. Is something wrong?”

Radovan turned to look. Ehn’li stopped, crossing his arms, and said, “He was looking for you, Luuka.” Luuka looked to the Wood Wailer.

“The Elder Seedseer would speak with you now.” Said the Wailer, somewhat stiffly and looking perhaps a little uncomfortable. Luuka nodded.

“Thank you.” He turned to Radovan and smiled. “It was good meeting you two. I’m staying at the Carline Canopy Inn, if you want to find me later.”

“Ah, so are we, actually.” Radovan said. Hmm. Had he seen them there? Maybe. It would explain why he thought he recognized him. “Good luck with your meeting. I hope it’s not too serious?” He looked a bit concerned. Luuka shook his head and laughed.

“Fear not. It’s just trying to uh, work on a solution with her.” With that, he turned and walked with the Wailer back towards the Lotus Stand.

\--

Kan-E-Senna was waiting at the center of the Lotus Stand, exactly where she’d been before. Luuka briefly wondered if she actually lived here, or simply had another dwelling elsewhere. He shook the thought from his head; he had more important things to be thinking about.

“Hello again.” She said. Her expression was stoic, businesslike. It didn’t entirely suit her, Luuka thought. “I have reached an accord of sorts with the elementals. If you are ready, I shall describe their terms.” Luuka nodded, trying to swallow back the butterflies in his stomach.

“Very well. They have laid out two requirements for them to permit Ivaraux’s return to the forest.” She took a breath. “First, they require an indication of forgiveness from Ivaraux’s father, Theobalin.” Luuka tensed up, and she shook her head. “I shall see to this. Though he is a troubled man, he was once and still is a compassionate person. I have faith that he will feel remorse for what he has wrought.” Luuka nodded. He wasn’t entirely sure, given what Ivaraux had said. But he had never met the man, so it wasn’t really his place to judge, either. Hopefully it wasn’t that bad.

“I see. Thank you.” He said. She nodded. “What is the other request?”

“They have set a task for him. They ask he prove his loyalty and devotion to the natural order and seek out and slay a group who would defile it.” Seemingly noting Luuka’s confused expression, she continued, “There is a group of dangerous fanatics known as the Lambs of Dalamud. They are a cult who believe that the second moon of their namesake was a divine force set upon bringing judgment to this world.”

“But it exploded. And a primal came out.” Luuka said. Severity of the situation aside, he almost wanted to laugh. It was almost silly to him; it was like worshipping a rock, or a lake. Even the ocean itself wasn’t a divine being in need of reverence.

She nodded. “In the time before the Calamity, it was tempting for many to seek logic in the madness around us. Sadly, the destruction of the moon and emergence of Bahamut did not sway them from their path. Now, they believe that it was the sins of all people that destroyed their sacred idol and seek revenge for its destruction.”

Luuka crossed his arms. “So, they’re in Gridania?”

“A sect of them resides in the Tam-Tara Deepcroft, an ancient tomb south of the city. The elementals sense unnatural forces at work within, but nothing has been done yet.” Kan-E-Senna looked him in the eye. “Ivaraux’s father will grant him permission to return to the Twelveswood for a time. In that time, he will descend into the Deepcroft and eradicate the cultists.”

“By himself?” Luuka blurted out. “How many are there? What’re they doing? I-” Her expression hardened for just a moment, and he silenced himself. She smiled gently.

“I understand your concern. It would be very dangerous to venture in alone. He is permitted to bring a handful of allies. No more than three others may accompany him.” She sighed. “That said, you will struggle to find supporters in Gridania. Few would dare involve themselves in a task set upon another by the elementals.”

To go into a mysterious place and fight gods only knew what...Well, hadn’t Luuka just been talking about more adventures? And this was certainly a cause he supported. He smiled and thumped his chest. Acting confident made him feel a bit more confident. “I’ll go with him.”

She smiled and seemed to chuckle at this show of bravado. He couldn’t help but laugh himself. But he meant what he said. “Good. Return to him and inform him of this decision. If he is willing to undergo this test, return to Gridania. You will be given further directions and instructions then.”

Luuka nodded. Admittedly, that might be a problem. He’d need to get back to Ul’dah, and the airship wouldn’t leave until tomorrow, then return the same day, and fight the cultists. Oh, but he’d attuned the Aetheryte in Ul’dah, right? He hadn’t teleported via Aetheryte in a long while, but that seemed to be the best option. “Very well. I’ll let him know, and we’ll return by tomorrow.” She nodded, and he turned to walk out. After a moment, he stopped. “Oh and thank you. I’m very grateful for your help.”

“You are welcome.” She paused for a moment, seeming to focus on Luuka as though looking through him. “In part I admit it is because of you. You remind me of someone. I recognize your earnest intent.”

Luuka tilted his head. That was nice of her to say, but…“I...don’t know that I follow, but thank you.” She shook her head.

“Forgive, it’s merely a sentimental feeling. You may attend to your tasks, and I to mine.” Not entirely sure what had just happened except that the proceedings had gone well, Luuka had a bit of spring to his step on the way out of the Lotus Stand.

He had a plan now. And he liked plans.

\--

Traveling through the Lifestream wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but it was certainly strange. For a brief few moments there, Luuka’s mind and body felt disjointed, as though he was completely without either. Fortunately the feeling always passed as soon as he arrived at his destination, but it was still a surreal experience, and not one he liked to repeat regularly, even if he had the energy to do so.

Having passed by the Aetheryte every day he’d visited the Pugilist Guild, Luuka had little trouble finding his way back to the Quicksand. It was late afternoon, so he imagined Ivaraux and Marya would return from their respective training shortly.

Ordering a drink from Momodi (who seemed surprised at his swift return, but thankfully didn’t inquire further), Luuka sat at their usual table and waited. It only occurred to him now, the moment Ivaraux walked in, that in succeeding, he still had to admit to betraying his trust. He slumped under the sudden weight.

“Luuka? What brings you back? Has something happened?” Ivaraux asked, raising an eyebrow. Luuka shook his head.

“No. Well, yes, but nothing to be worried about. I think.” Clearly confused, Ivaraux slowly approached and sat down at the table. “I…” How to begin? ‘I lied?’ ‘I did the exact thing you said explicitly not to do?’

Luuka shook his head and stared at the tabletop, unable to meet Ivaraux’s gaze. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to help. And…” He heard Ivaraux’s quiet but sharp intake of breath.

“What did you do?” His friend said slowly.

“I spoke to Kan-E-Senna about your return to the forest. I know I said I wouldn’t but I thought it would help. And it did!” He looked up again. “She spoke to the elementals, or communed I suppose, and they’re willing to let you return if you help with something. There’s cultists doing stuff in a place, the Tam-Tara Deepcroft I think, and if you get rid of them-and we can help too, so we’ll be there of course-if you do that you’re welcome to stay.”

Panting slightly, Luuka watched Ivaraux’s expression carefully. His eyes widened, his lips pursed, his complexion went from light brown to pale, almost sallow. Finally, he spoke. “...You did that?”

Luuka nodded. “I did. And whenever you’re ready, if you want, we can go back and do their task.” Ivaraux smiled. Then, he started chuckling, and after a moment he had buried his face in his hands and was laughing uproariously, the loudest and hardest Luuka had ever seen him laugh. He couldn’t help but smile, watching, though he wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it.

Finally, Ivaraux’s laughter died down, and he sat back up, wiping tears from his eyes. “Luuka, that’s...that’s incredible. I can’t believe you did that for me. I…” He took a deep breath. “Thank you. I’m very grateful and impressed besides.”

“You’re welcome. When Marya gets back, we’ll invite her too. Think she’ll want to help?” Ivaraux nodded.

“I’m sure she will. Though...may I ask something?” Luuka nodded. “Why on earth were you so upset telling me this?”

Luuka shook his head. “I...I thought you’d be upset that I asked about it when I said I wouldn’t.” He rubbed his forehead self-consciously. “Now that I think about it, I...guess that’s a bit silly.”

Ivaraux nodded. “Extremely.” Luuka chuckled.

**\--Marya**

When Marya finally got back from the guild, it was evening; she’d spent a little more time than usual, just because she had nothing better to do. When she arrived, it didn’t take long to notice that Luuka was there. That was kind of odd, but not a bad surprise; she was glad to see him, and said as much when she approached The two boys were practically giddy with excitement, which was kind of nice because it was good to see them in such good spirits, but she also had no idea why?

The quick explanation made things pretty clear, though. She couldn’t help but give Ivaraux a great big hug-though he didn’t seem very receptive. He was stiff as a board until she let go. Oh, well. Luuka was much better about it; he’d done a really nice thing, so she hugged him too. That was a bit awkward since he was like two fulms taller than her, but it worked out.

“Okay, then. Tomorrow, we take an airship to Gridania, we go into the deep place thing, and we kill all the cultists?” She said. Ivaraux nodded. “Great! I look forward to it.”

“Mhm. We’ll try to prepare some when we get back to the Shroud, I think.” Luuka said. He looked like he wanted to add to it but was suddenly interrupted by a huge yawn. He stretched, arms over his head, before rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry. It’s been a while since I took an Aetheryte trip, so I’m a little worn out. I’m going to turn in early, I think. Have a good night, you two.” The said their good nights, and he left.

Marya turned to Ivaraux. Something important had occurred to her, something she didn’t think should wait. “So, after this, when you’re welcome back…Are you going to stay in Gridania?”

They’d had a pretty good run so far, the three of them. It’d been good working with them, and she liked it. But, while ‘home’ wasn’t a big deal to Marya-she didn’t really think of herself as having one-she knew lots of people cared. And if Ivaraux wanted to go back home instead of adventuring with them…

He looked away from her, frowning. “I don’t know. I’d so resigned myself to never returning that I hadn’t thought about what I’d do if given the choice.” He smiled weakly. “Apparently miracle workers are easier to come by than I’d anticipated.”

Marya laughed. “I guess so.” She crossed her arms, looking and feeling dour. “It’s not a choice you have to make now, I don’t think. Hells, we haven’t even gone there in the first place, let alone done the quest. But, for what it’s worth, it’s been great having you along and all, but I don’t blame you if the adventuring life hasn’t been your thing.”

Ivaraux shook his head. “Adventuring has been good to me, I think. I’ve grown a lot already, both in my talents and in seeing the world outside the Shroud. But…” He shrugged. “I don’t know yet. I’ll think about it.”

Marya nodded. “Well, good night then. We’ll go kick some ass tomorrow, eh?” He chuckled and nodded back. As she walked past him, however, he spoke once more.

“Marya, I have a question for you.” She stopped.

“What is it?”

“Why did you only ask me this now, after Luuka left?”

Oh. He’d noticed, huh. Marya probably shouldn’t be surprised; he was pretty observant, from what she’d seen. Picked up on things. She shook her head. “I figure he’ll fret over it, and none of us want or need to deal with him being worried. And he shouldn’t have to worry about it if he isn’t already, you know?”

A pause. “Yeah. He’s no fool, but he’s fairly good at fooling himself. I doubt he thought ahead this far.”

Marya turned to look. Ivaraux’s arms were crossed, and he stared outwards, away from her and into the street. She put a hand on her hip. “If he’ll be upset when you leave...does that change anything?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. On one hand, he’s the one who acted towards this end, so it would be foolish to throw away that kindness. But…” He sighed. “It would be callous, cruel even, to dismiss the feelings of a person who has acted selflessly for my sake. He thought about what I wanted, so shouldn’t I also think that for him? I don’t know.”

Marya shrugged. “It’s your decision. Do what you think is good for you, I suppose.” It felt like a lie. She knew it was useless advice. What was good for Ivaraux? Did he even know himself? It was too much philosophy for her. She’d punch the bad guys, and let the smarter people decide what to do after.

“Good night, Ivaraux.”

“Good night, Marya.”

She went to bed. She tossed and turned, anxious, but eventually, she slept.


	14. Fire In the Gloom, Part 1

**Fire in the Gloom: Ehn’li**

Ehn’li had a few things on his mind at any given time, but money was usually one. They’d not been employed in some time and funds were slowly, inexorably draining away. Ehn’li and Radovan were used to it, of course; sporadic at best work was necessary, given Radovan’s condition, but it meant that if they couldn’t find work while he was well, they’d struggle.

They’d found work culling some of the wild beasts that encroached on nearby settlements of late, but then Radovan had suffered a long period of his symptoms, and now that he was well, they were having a difficult time getting new employment.

The meeting with whatshisface the Hrothgar, was the only real event resembling excitement yesterday; otherwise, more looking around, asking around, walking around. Nothing of substance, and even the guildmaster Miounne hadn’t had anything to offer. They’d eaten poorly that night, but frugality only saved them so much time. To make matters worse, Ehn’li had slept horribly. According to Radovan, he’d tossed and turned all night. He wasn’t entirely sure what he’d dreamt. Something with fire, and explosions, and that sort of thing. Not exactly a vivid recollection, but whatever it was, it was disruptive.

All that meant that Ehn’li was pretty testy while eating breakfast in the Carline Canopy. The good news was that Mother Miounne was very understanding of their circumstances and had kindly provided the pair with a bit of some kind of savory, mushroom-laden quiche, free of charge. She’d also made him some kind of bitter tea which had woken him up quite a bit. 

Still, he wasn’t in the mood for chatter, and judging from Radovan’s dour expression, the feeling was mutual. Ehn’li wasn’t stupid enough to refuse charity, but he couldn’t rely on it, and that meant getting back into the swing of things. Ehn’li watched as Radovan’s hand trembled slightly putting the fork to his mouth; it was a telltale sign he was starting to flare up again. Great. Just what they needed. As frustrating as his condition was, Ehn’li did feel bad for Radovan. It was just...damn. It was really inconvenient for Ehn’li as well as occasionally debilitating for Radovan.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Ehn’li spoke up. “I’ll find a small job for myself today. You stay and rest.” Radovan looked at him. For a moment, it seemed like he was going to argue, but Ehn’li’s stern glare put a stop to that. They both knew it was for his own good, and as annoying as it was for Ehn’li to work alone, it’d be worse if Radovan had an episode mid-fight.

They finished their meals in silence. Just as Ehn’li swallowed the last forkful of food, the door opened. Ehn’li looked over, only to mutter, “What?” as he saw the white Hrothgar from before enter with two unfamiliar folks close behind, a red-haired Midlander girl and a tall, dark-skinned Wildwood. The Hrothgar looked around for a moment, looked right at Ehn’li, and grinned.

Ehn’li wasn’t entirely happy he was being approached by three near-or-complete stranger, and his tone amade it clear as the three came up to his table. “What?” The Elezen raised an eyebrow. The Hyur crossed her arms. The Hrothgar shrugged sheepishly.

“Good morning. I’m glad to see you two are still here. I uh, well, I want to hire you, is what it comes down to.”

“What?” Ehn’li blinked. “How-why-what?” It was almost too good to be true. Of all the people they’d come to-well, no, it actually made sense. If the man was new to the town and knew there were two (theoretically) capable adventurers staying here, of course he’d come to them first. Luckily they’d made a good impression yesterday. Somehow. “Uh, never mind. Okay, so what do you have in mind?”

“Mind if we sit?” He asked. Ehn’li shrugged. Radovan shook his head. So they sat.

Oh, boy.

Introductions were made-Luuka was the Hrothgar’s name-Ehn’li may have forgotten-and Ivaraux and Marya were his companions. They’d apparently been tasked to venture into the Tam-Tara Deepcroft, which according to Ivaraux was an ancient tomb. Cultists were in there; make them not be in there. Simple enough. Except…

“I’ll do it. Radovan, you’re not coming.” Ehn’li said. Radovan didn’t meet his gaze, but nodded, clearly defeated. Ehn’li felt a little pang of guilt, but only a little. It was the only really logical option.

“Why not?” Marya asked. Ehn’li momentarily motioned to speak, but stopped himself. He’d defer to Radovan instead, who shook his head.

“I’ve...taken ill. I’d only be a burden. Don’t worry, Ehn’li is more than capable of looking out for himself.” Ehn’li shrugged.

“I’m a pretty good thaumaturge, if I do say so.” He said. “So, where do we go and when?”

“As soon as you’re ready, we can depart for the Deepcroft. It’s to the south of here, maybe an hour or two of travel.” Ivaraux answered. Ehn’li nodded. Could be worse.

“Excellent. Let me get my things, and I’ll meet you outdoors.” Picking up his plate, Ehn’li stood. As he walked away, he looked to Radovan and said sternly, “Take it easy, okay?” Not a request, but an order; he’d found that was the only thing that got through to the man. Radovan nodded, and he departed.

**\--Marya**

Okay, so far, so good. They had four people against gods only knew how many cultists, but that was pretty good odds. The three of them had won fights while outnumbered already, so this couldn’t be that much worse, right? The Miqo’te seemed kind of surly, but he’d probably warm up eventually. Hopefully.

Ivaraux and Luuka stepped to the side to discuss...something. Directions, she assumed. Nothing she was needed for. They were smarter than her, so she’d let them do that, and she’d punch the bad guys. It was a good partnership, really.

Marya turned to look at the other Hrothgar. He was very different from Luuka, all tans and browns and chestnut. She supposed it wasn’t that odd; all races had many different colors. It was just extra noticeable for someone covered in fur. He seemed a little sad, looking down at his empty plate. “So, uh, you said you’re sick?”

He nodded, slowly. “Something like that.”

Marya frowned. “Maybe one of them could treat it?” She gestured over her shoulder at the guys. “They’re both pretty good healers.”

Radovan smiled weakly but shook his head. “It’s not something that can be cured so easily. It...well, it comes and goes. Today’s a bad day, but I’ll probably be okay tomorrow. Don’t you be worrying about me.”

Marya nodded. “I see. I’m sorry.” She remembered, back in Little Ala Mhigo, there’d been a man like that. Sometimes he couldn’t walk, or he’d fall down suddenly, or seize up. But other times, he was fine. He’d passed away a couple years ago. That’d been hard; he was a nice man, helped keep her company when she first arrived at the colony.

He shook his head. “Don’t look at me like I’m on my way out. I’ve got plenty of fight left in me.” He stood, groaning quietly. “You seem capable enough. Keep an eye on Ehn’li for me, okay?” 

“Uh, okay.”

Seeing her confused expression, Radovan chuckled. “We’ve been uh, friends I suppose, for a while now. He can be a little headstrong, is all. A little stubbornness is a good thing, if you ask me, but he’s not just a ‘little’ stubborn sometimes. But he’s a good man.” Marya nodded. Hopefully Ivaraux could keep an eye on all of them, because he might well have to at this rate. Marya was a lot of things, but she was not going to be the best choice for leader here.

As he slowly walked back to the door to the inn rooms, Ehn’li walked out and approached them. Marya studied his approach. He was wearing the same outfit as before; a dark blue gambeson with a black scarf and trousers. Fair-skinned, black hair, slightly impatient pace of walking. His bangs were asymmetrical, and the longer fringes drifted over his right eye, partially obscuring it. He had a dark brown wooden staff slung over his back.

“Alright, so what’s the plan?” He asked, putting a hand on his hip. Luuka and Ivaraux walked back over.

Luuka began, “First off, we appreciate you helping out, Ehn’li. You’ll be properly compensated after, so we’re clear.” Ehn’li’s expression didn’t seem to change, but he nodded slightly. “With that in mind, we’ve decided on rough battle strategy going in. We’ll try to adjust as needed, but this is our plan so far.”

He looked between all of them. Ivaraux raised an eyebrow. Ehn’li tapped his foot impatiently. “So, Ivaraux and I have established that it is best if he doesn’t use conjury until he’s re-entered the elemental’s good graces. As such, he’ll be wielding a gladiator’s sword and shield and maintaining the front line, while I’ll be providing magical healing.”

Luuka turned to Ehn’li. “I assume you’ll be using thaumaturgy, then?” Ehn’li nodded. “Good. Marya, are you okay using your pugilist techniques down there instead of the axe this time?”

Marya looked at him funny. “I guess?” She was good at both, of course, and sometimes it was nice to just get hands-on. But she had to say, it was a weird request, and she honestly wasn’t sure what he meant by it. “What are you talking about?”

Luuka smiled sheepishly. “Well, uh, I figure-” Ivaraux stepped up and gently patted Luuka on the shoulder, as the latter went quiet, looking a bit embarrassed.

Ivaraux added, “In essence, we want to build on the strategy we’d discussed prior. Having a healer-Luuka-and a frontline defender-myself-supported by a caster-Ehn’li-and someone who can capitalize on the openings I will try to create-you.”

Okay, she kind of got it. “So you want me to punch them while they try to hit you?”

“More or less. We figure that your pugilist style will work better in those conditions than wielding the axe. Plus, in the cramped conditions we’re likely to find, it’s probably for the best you make yourself as mobile as possible.”

“Gotcha.” She said.

Luuka spoke up, “We’ll enter the Deepcroft and slowly traverse it, scouring every corner. Ideally, we can quickly dispatch any of the cultists we encounter. They’re unlikely to be all together at once, so isolating groups and eliminating them in smaller gatherings will make it easier and safer for us.”

“Killing.”

Ehn’li’s sudden interjection attracted all three other pairs of eyes to him. He looked between them and shrugged. “What? He’s saying ‘dispatch’ and ‘eliminate’. We’re going to kill them all. There’s no need for euphemisms, we’re not exactly the ones committing the crime here.”

Well, he had a point. Kind of. Luuka looked uncomfortable, crossing his arms and averting his gaze. Ivaraux sighed. “While it may come to that, it’s worth taking into consideration that they may surrender. Unlikely though it may be, taking captives without resorting to lethal force would be safer for us, and should not be discounted as an outcome if we can pursue it.” Luuka nodded eagerly.

Ehn’li shrugged. “Fine. We’ll deal with them however we need to, then?” They collectively nodded in agreement. “Great. Let’s go.”

Marya punched her right fist into her left palm. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Hopefully this went well. After all the time training and sitting around in Ul’dah, she was excited to start doing something for real now. Whatever happened with Ivaraux and all that after, well, they’d figure it out then. For now, it was time for some adventure.

**\--Ivaraux**

The forest was angry at him.

While Ivaraux was unsurprised, it was still uncomfortable, stifling. The very air seemed unwilling to part for him, the ground was slippery and uneven under his step, and leaves and branches were unusually inclined to be blown into his face than anyone else’s.

He weathered it stoically, though. This was just another part of the test, the elementals trying to deter him. He would not have it, however. If only out of spite, he kept going, trying stick close to Luuka’s back so that the natural harassment would be deterred. It seemed to work a little bit; if nothing else, the elementals were apparently willing to give his larger friend the benefit of the doubt and didn’t seem to want to render him collateral.

Luckily, the trip was quite uneventful for the most part. No wild beasts attacked them, and the way wasn’t blocked by bandits or poachers, which was becoming an increasingly common occurrence in the Shroud of late. Though the elementals were quite powerful, they had their limits, and they could apparently be warded off by certain tricks. He’d almost be envious of such knowledge, if it wouldn’t cause as many problems as it could potentially solve.

The tomb was old, and the stones around the entrance had long been consumed in a heavy mass of vines. As the four approached, Ivaraux opted to step ahead of Luuka, drawing his sword and shield. It was simple enough equipment, a straight longsword and a round shield, both bronze. He’d also donned a set of chainmail, greaves, and gauntlets. The heavier armor was unfamiliar, and still a bit uncomfortable, but he’d make do well enough. And if his awkwardness led him to take blows, well, that was the point.

“Well, are we ready?” Ivaraux turned back to the rest. Ehn’li shrugged. He’d been completely silent the whole way, and as best Ivaraux could tell, was not terribly invested in the outcome of this as long as he got paid. Understandable, if not ideal. Marya gave an excited thumbs up; she hadn’t had much to say during their travel, but she seemed as eager as ever. Luuka just nodded. They’d discussed some things along the way; mostly what the Lambs might wield against them, but neither had much to go on. 

They’d also talked about the origin of the tombs; an ancient burial ground for the Gelmorran people, including that of their most prominent king, known as Galvanth the Dominator. It was a tale of older times, and one which emphasized the power and destructive nature of the elementals. Their underground civilization had done quite well for a long time, it seemed. But while it was certainly interesting history, it wasn’t especially useful in the current era. So they entered.

It was surprisingly well lit. As soon as they walked through the first large chamber and into the following, typically damp and clammy tunnel, the fading sunlight was replaced by glowing torchlight. This was a good development; while Ehn’li’s Keeper Miqo’te eyes would serve him well enough in darkness, the rest of them would be helpless without light. Ivaraux slowly crept down the hallway, listening to the footfalls of varying intensities behind him. Luuka, at least, was clearly making an effort to be as silent as he could, though it was painfully obvious which movements were his.

Now came the awkward part. Seeing as they had no idea what to expect in terms of numbers, abilities, or positions of their enemies, they had to proceed cautiously. So far, the hallway was fairly linear, with a few doorways leading to empty tombs along the sides. Pressing on, risky though it was, was the only apparent option.

Ivaraux could feel his heartbeat in his ears. He took a deep breath, trying to settle himself. If they came upon enemies, they almost definitely had the element of surprise. All they had to do was quickly dispatch-or kill, as Ehn’li seemed so insistent on saying-the Lambs as soon as they found them. It sounded simple, at least. They kept moving, and soon reached a doorway leading into a large room. One of the main burial chambers, he recalled. Motioning to stop, he gently stepped forward, poking his head through the doorway and peering around.

In front of him was a great pit; to the right, collapsed rubble. To the left, more of the same mossy stone path, curving along the wall towards a wider section of walkway. Ivaraux’s breath caught; there were three figures there, about a Hyur’s height, covered head to toe in dark crimson robes, standing around a short pedestal. Atop it was a large, dark purple orb, about the size of a person’s head. It pulsated slowly, as though heat waves were emanating out of it, distorting the air.

Hovering above the figures, chittering quietly, were three imps. The small, ash-colored figures had bulbous heads with huge eyes, small batlike wings, and short, spiked tails. Ivaraux recognized them as voidsent. It seemed the cultists were indeed dabbling in unnatural powers.

Stepping back, Ivaraux beckoned the others over. “There’s three people, I assume the Lambs, along with three small voidsent. They’re standing by some sort of crystal ball.” He looked to Ehn’li. “Any idea what it might be?”

Ehn’li glowered, looking offended. “Why would you assume I know?” He hissed. “Thaumaturgy is not summoning or void magic.” Ivaraux bit back a snide remark. Disputes about what connection did or didn’t exist between the disciplines, now was not the time for arguments.

“Apologies. Still, you’re capable with magic. Can you take a look, see what it might be?” Ehn’li shrugged, and stepped over to the doorway, peering out. Luuka looked at him.

“Should I check, too?” Ivaraux rubbed his neck sheepishly. Of course, Luuka would also be knowledgeable of magic, but...well, there was no getting around it. He was huge, and his white fur was very visible in the torchlight. Ehn’li was slight and dark-haired, and much less likely to attract attention.

Luckily, he was not forced to give his reasoning, as Ehn’li stepped back and crossed his arms. “Some kind of summoning focus, I think. Keeps the imps bound. Might call on more Voidsent too, given time.”

“So we smash it?” Marya piped up. Ehn’li looked at her disdainfully, paused, and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking resigned.

“Yes, we do.” He looked to Ivaraux. “So, fearless leader, shall we?” Putting the somewhat condescending nicknames aside for the moment, Ivaraux deferred to Luuka.

“Shall we simply jump out and attack them?” Luuka wobbled his hand.

“Ehn’li, can you step out just a bit, prepare a spell to cast, then as soon as it strikes your target, or if they take notice, we’ll follow up?” Ehn’li seemed to pout.

“Fine. Don’t let them kill me.” With that, Ehn’li drew his staff, and slowly approached the aperture, where he stopped. Lowering his weapon and holding it close to himself, squinting. As he did, Ivaraux stepped out behind him, brandishing his blade. To his left stood Marya, raising her fists in what he assumed was a fighting stance. Luuka walked out behind them, brandishing his tome, the little blue-green carbuncle standing at his feet.

After a moment, one of the imps turned and looked towards them, and let out a squawk. But it was too late; with a grunt, Ehn’li brandished his staff and pointed it at the group. A brief, white-hot spark emanated from the tip, and a moment later a brilliant fireball, hot enough that Ivaraux felt the warmth on his skin, flew outward, impacting the alerting imp and exploding with a WHOOSH. It squealed in pain and fell to the ground, it body quickly dissolving into aether.

“Heh.” Ehn’li muttered under his breath, stepping back behind Ivaraux. Ivaraux moved forward, raising his shield and brandishing his sword. Marya came up to his side.

“If you’re going to surrender, now’s the time.” Luuka called out to them. The figures didn’t respond; instead, they drew weapons. A longsword, an axe, and a wand, to be precise. The imps, meanwhile, gnashed their fangs and slashed the air with their claws, before quickly flying towards the group.

Ivaraux could almost hear Ehn’li rolling his eyes. “Worth a shot.” He said, before stepping forward and readying himself for the fight. Shouting indistinct battle cries, the Lambs ran forward, the imps trailing slightly behind. The swordsman entered Ivaraux’s reach first, bringing his blade down heavily into Ivaraux’s, as the axeman followed up and attempted to strike, but was repelled by his shield.

“Urgh!” Ivaraux grunted at the exertion, forcing back the weapons and attempting to lunge forward, but his sword was parried by the enemy’s. Overhead, he spotted one of the imps preparing some kind of spell, but another blast of fire interrupted it, followed by a silvery ruin bolt, which caused it to cry out before collapsing and rapidly disintegrating.

“Yah!” Marya, quick as lightning, was suddenly behind the axeman, delivering a series of vicious punches to his back. As he tried to turn to face her, Ivaraux struck with his blade, cutting through the man’s robe and piercing his torso. As he cried out, Marya slammed into his side with a hefty-looking roundhouse kick, and Ivaraux could hear his ribs crack as he collapsed.

Okay, that was two down out of-oh, bollocks. Before Ivaraux could react, the mage at the back threw a sparkling blue sphere, which impacted his body. A sudden, painful electric shock ran through Ivaraux’s body, as his muscles seized up and his arms went numb. The axeman swung down at him, and though he managed a clumsy parry with his shield, it knocked him backwards and he fell onto his behind.

Another fiery explosion went off above his head, this time striking the imp, but not enough to slay it. The axeman raised his blade to bring down on Ivaraux. Weakened by the spell, he gasped and tried to raise his shield, only for a sudden blast of wind to rush past him and stagger the man. The aching numbness running through his body suddenly subsided as a soothing rush of healing magic washed over him. “Thank you.” He said, before jumping up to his feet.

The imp sent a blast of ice at him, but he deflected it off his shield. Marya slammed her heel into the back of the axeman, sending him stumbling forward directly into the point of Ivaraux’s sword, whereupon he collapsed with a gurgling noise. A burst of force magic impacted the imp above him, followed by another fireball, which slew it handily.

“Okay, so far so-Ah!” Luuka began to speak, only for another blast of lightning to fly past Ivaraux and slam into him. Ivaraux turned as Luuka, eyes wide, dropped to a knee, gasping. He instinctively tried to reach for his cane, but it wasn’t there; he’d left it at the inn. Grunting, he instead turned and faced the mage, and ran forward with a yell.

A weak ice spell was parried off his shield, and with a cry, he slashed his sword through the man, feeling his flesh and bone rend as he cleaved partway into the man’s torso. As his foe dropped, Ivaraux turned, panting, and quickly ran over to the others. Luuka was still on the ground, hands shaking as he tried to go through his pack.

Ivaraux felt a pang of guilt; without his magic, there wasn’t much he could do. “Here, let me.” He said, crouching and gently pulling the bag away. He rifled through it quickly, before producing one of the potions they’d bought, opening it, and pressing it into Luuka’s trembling fingers. Raising it to his lips, Luuka carefully poured the red liquid into his mouth, managing not spill much except for a dribble down his chin.

“You okay?” Ivaraux asked. Wiping the stain off his beard, Luuka smiled and nodded.

“I’ll be alright. Didn’t hurt me too bad, but it…didn’t feel very good.” Standing up with a quiet groan, Luuka looked around. “Is everyone else okay?”

Ivaraux shook his head. “I think we are ready to continue. We should probably do something about that first, though.” He pointed to the strange orb, which now seemed to dim slightly, but still radiated an oppressive energy.

Cautiously, the party approached it. Being near it, Ivaraux could sense the unnatural aether flowing out of it, making his skin crawl. Raising his sword, Ivaraux slammed the pommel hard into the crystal.

A high-pitched sound like a shriek echoed through the room as it shattered. The orb collapsed on itself, rather than explode; the chunks of crystal composing it bunched up into a little ball where the sphere had once sat, and after a few moments that ball had shrunk into nothing.

“They uh, probably know we’re here now.” Ehn’li commented. Ivaraux sighed. He was right; the sound that damned thing had made was loud.

“Agreed. Get ready.” He said, looking forward at the doorway, as the sound of shouts and footsteps grew louder.

**\--Luuka**

To be entirely honest, Luuka was still a little shaky from getting electrocuted, but since they didn’t have much time to recuperate, he’d just have to deal with it. Leveling his book, he quickly cast another healing spell on himself, sighing quietly as the warming energy soothed his nerves, which were more literally fried than he’d like.

Quickly, he gave the best instructions he could organize; “Stand near the wall by the door and hit them as soon as they come out.” Simple, messy, but would probably work. He hoped. The foursome took positions, Ivaraux at the front right against the wall, Marya at his side, Luuka behind Ivaraux, Ehn’li behind Marya.

The first figure to step out was instantly the recipient of a shield to the face and a boot to the gut, knocking him backwards before he collapsed to the ground. Two more followed, brandishing swords, but a combination Ehn’li’s Fire spell and Eos’s Aero reduced that to one, dropping one in a heap. Luuka blasted the other with a Ruin, and Ivaraux pierced them with his sword, finishing them off while they reeled from the magical attack. So far, so good.

As he stopped to breathe for a moment, there was a snarl, and some kind of voidsent emerged. Tall and burly, with black, scaly skin, a prominent pair of jagged horns, and large, batlike wings, it stomped in flanked by two more Lambs. Mages, most likely, with each carrying an arcane rod. Up close, he could see it was made of some kind of glowing red metal. A shard of Dalamud, perhaps?

“Oof!” Ivaraux grunted as the gargoyle shoulder tackled him, slamming the full weight of its 3-yalm frame into him. Though he managed to raise his shield in time, the blow pushed him back with enough force that he crashed into Luuka. Luckily, he was steady on his feet (and a good bit heavier than Ivaraux) and managed to catch him, so neither crashed to the floor. As Ivaraux recovered and moved back towards the enemy, Luuka invoked a Bio spell, and a burst of toxins erupted in the air around the gargoyle, followed by another Aero from Eos.

Meanwhile, Ehn’li threw another fire blast at one of the mages, but they reacted quickly, calling upon a burst of ice that deflected it. Ehn’li gritted his teeth; from the looks of things, casting such powerful magic was starting to wear him out. Marya, meanwhile, engaged the other Lamb, but as she closed the distance and prepared to strike, a burst of freezing cold aether swirled around him. She yelped and stepped back, but was caught nonetheless, and jagged ice crystals formed on her skin and armor. Marya gasped in pain and tried to shake them off, but the magic was clearly hindering her movements, and she was forced to clumsily disengage.

Still Trying to catch his breath, Luuka stepped back and assessed the situation. The Bio was clearly weakening the gargoyle, and Ivaraux was holding his own. Luuka gestured to Marya and cast another healing spell on her, allowing the ice to dissipate and soothing the frostbite on her limbs. Ehn’li drew his staff back and pointed it at the mage fighting Marya, and a Blizzard spell of his own blasted them. Though clearly not as potent as his Fire, they were still visibly shaken from the hit, at least. Eos tried to send out a blast of wind at the gargoyle, but Luuka was partly in her way, and she was forced to hop onto the side of the walkway to get into position.

Ivaraux grunted and slashed upward, sending a spray of black blood arcing into the air from the gargoyle. Then Eos got in another hit, sending forth a wind blade that cleaved the beast. It staggered backwards, and after a moment, dropped to the ground. Luuka flung another Ruin at one mage, who deflected it with another icy burst, but the opening allowed Ehn’li to hit him with yet another Fire spell, and he collapsed in a smoking heap. The final mage began to cast again, but Marya rushed in, grabbed him by the collar of his robe, and with a grunt, shoved him towards the edge of the platform. Staggering at the corner, he cried out as he fell into the darkness, his scream gradually fading into the distance.

A few moments of silence. Nobody even seemed to breathe. Eventually, Marya lowered her fists and turned to the others. “I think we win?” She said cautiously. Ehn’li groaned and plopped down on the ground, staff on his lap. Luuka carefully looked around the corner. Nothing else seemed to be coming, at least for the moment.

He smiled shakily. “I believe so.” He looked to Ivaraux, who seemed less than celebratory. “What do you think?”

Ivaraux shook his head. “I don’t think so. The Lambs may be gone, but there’s still something else. I can sense it, faintly, but it’s deeper in the tomb.” There were still more? He supposed it wouldn’t be that easy. Eight cultists and four voidsent was hardly a major cause for concern for the elementals. 

“They must have been doing something more drastic, then. Maybe with one of those orbs?” Ivaraux shrugged.

“Perhaps. We’ll take a moment to rest, then investigate, I think.”

“Sounds like a plan. You two need a minute?” Marya shook her head, but Ehn’li just laid back on the ground. Concerned, Luuka crouched next to him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Ehn’li muttered. “Overdid it a bit on the fire. Gotta balance that with ice, but I uh, didn’t.” Luuka nodded.

“We’ve got some time. I can try healing you, if that’ll help?” Ehn’li shook his head.

“No point. I unbalanced my bodily aether, is all. Gotta take a bit to get it back to normal.” Hmm. Luuka knew little about thaumaturgy, but it seemed powerful enough despite the drawbacks on Ehn’li’s body. It was interesting to see it in action, though it didn’t seem pleasant for the user. Luuka wasn’t happy, seeing him just lie on the ground, but it seemed there wasn’t anything he could do, so he’d have to recover on his own.

“Alright, then let us know when you’re ready and we’ll go further.” Luuka said. Standing back up, he crossed his arms. Eos trotted up to him and sat down next to his feet. He took a few deep breaths. The, well, dead bodies around the ground were a bit uncomfortable, though. He tried not to stare. Even against the pirates, he wasn't sure he'd ever killed someone before. He knew logically that if it was them or him and his friends, there wasn’t anything they could have done differently, but still. He’d have to get used to it; he was an adventurer, after all, and sometimes, that meant people died.

Luuka groaned quietly and lowered his head, resting his eyes. The fighting had been pretty vigorous, and he had to admit, he was more worn-out than he should have been. But that wasn’t an excuse, and he needed to make sure he was ready. This wasn’t over yet.


	15. Fire In The Gloom, Part 2

**Fire in the Gloom, part 2: Luuka**

As they descended deeper into the tomb, the smell of mildew and rank dampness was gradually overwhelmed by the smell of decay and death. It was a foul, bitter stink, and at a certain point Luuka was inclined to breathe through his mouth, lest his sensitive nose continue to run and burn. There were still torches lining the walls, but despite that the darkness seemed to grow deeper, like a fog.

Though they checked the various rooms and side corridors, they found no further cultists. A couple of large yarzons, giant vilekin with long legs and gaping maws, had appeared once or twice, but were quickly dispatched at the end of either Ivaraux’s sword or Luuka’s Ruin. They’d also encountered two more orbs, which they’d duly smashed.

From what they gathered, most of the side rooms and tombs had been repurposed into makeshift barracks for the group. There were a few, however, containing much worse than dirty linens.

“Gods!” Ivaraux exclaimed, stepping back from the door. Almost immediately, Luuka recoiled at the stench of rot, much more intense and cloying than before. “It’s full of...well, look.” Luuka cautiously approached, peered into the room, and gasped.

Dead animals, piles of them, had been dumped haphazardly on the stone floor. Deer, boars, wildfowl, even a wolf or two, all in various stages of decay. After a moment, Ivaraux slammed the door shut in disgust. “For summoning voidsent, most likely.”

“How?” Marya asked. Ivaraux looked at her funny but sighed.

“Right, you wouldn’t be versed in such things. Though some voidsent such as imps can simply be drawn directly to this star from the Void, most cannot. These voidsent are usually called from the void into the vessel of something on Hydaelyn, like the body of an animal or person.” He gestured to the door. “This, presumably, was the intent for these unfortunate beasts.” The group chosen to leave the bodies. Disgusting though it was, they’d decay naturally on their own, and the elementals might take offense to any attempts to interfere.

They continued onward in silence after that. Another room had held many large, corrupted energy crystals, which were likely for the same purpose. they’d gathered the lot of them to be stowed away and brought back. Luckily, they were individually fairly light. There were many of them, however; enough to raise a serious question.

After a short while, Ehn’li asked just that question. “So there’s no way eight people got all this stuff down here by themselves, right?” Luuka looked at him. His tone was frank, almost sarcastic, but he was straight-faced, and Luuka didn’t get the sense he was much of a joker. And, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, Luuka agreed. This was clearly a small cell of the Lambs, but they’d clearly been working on something much larger. The power of their cursed crystal balls was unmistakable, as were the myriad supplies they’d come into possession of.

“We’ll report to the Seedseer after, let her know we believe they had others aiding them.” Ivaraux replied. “But for now, we should ensure the place is cleared out. Luckily they’d only been here for a couple of days, so they likely haven’t had much chance to do too much harm.”

So they moved on.

After what felt like around an hour in the underground, they finally rounded a corner to see a single, great door. It opened into a large, square chamber, with torches lining the sides and a large, black coffin in the center. Around the coffin were four more pedestals with orbs atop them. And, hovering high in the air above them, was a great, black cloud, like a cocoon.

“Well, then.” Ehn’li said, crossing his arms. “This looks concerning.” Luuka nodded. He wasn’t as sensitive to aether as Ivaraux, but he could still feel the pulsating darkness from above. As though there were something inside it…

“So uh, smash the orbs again?” Marya asked. Luuka nodded.

“I see no reason not to.” As best he could tell, they were focuses channeling void energy, and smashing them seemed to be a reliable way to dispel that connection.

Together, they approached the casket. The sensation of darkness was growing thicker, almost as if a humid, sticky air had flowed into the room. Ivaraux approached the first orb and struck it with his sword, shattering it. Luuka cast another Ruin spell to destroy the second.

As Marya moved forward to destroy a third, however, a deep, echoing voice boomed out.

"_Ah...so it is you who has come to meddle with my designs_."

The sentence was jumbled; for some reason, Luuka couldn’t quite understand what the words being said were, though the meaning was perfectly clear. He froze in place. “Wait.” He held out a hand at Marya, who paused. “Who goes there?” He called out. 

“Luuka, what are you doing?” Ivaraux asked. “Did you hear something?” Luuka looked at him, baffled. Whoever it was, their voice wasn’t exactly quiet or difficult to discern. Before he could speak, it came once more.

"_Interesting. So your companions share not in the power of the gift_." Luuka looked around wildly. Ehn’li and Marya seemed confused; could they really not be hearing this? Ivaraux touched a hand to his forehead.

“Wait, what is that?” He muttered.

The sound of rushing wind caught Luuka’s attention, and he turned to look behind him. At the far side of the room, past the coffin, stood a figure. Like the Lambs, they wore a long, hooded cloak. However, theirs was black, and beneath the hood was an ornate silver mask. Looking wildly between the man and his friends, Luuka couldn’t help but feel a little relieved that they took notice as well. Marya immediately entered her stance, while Ivaraux drew his weapons. Ehn’li only crossed his arms, scouring the figure with his eyes. The hooded man sneered.

"_Hmm, so they are not as blind as I thought. No matter_." He waved his hand, and for a moment, Luuka sensed incredible, crushing power emanate from him. The remaining orbs shattered, but unlike before, the darkness they held didn’t fade away but rose up, into the now violently pulsating cocoon above. “_Your interference will avail you naught_."

With that, he turned and walked away. Now feeling a rush of panic, Luuka threw out another Ruin spell, but it simply seemed to fade into nothingness, absorbed by his shadows. With a cloud of darkness billowing around him, the figure vanished.

“Who-wha-The hells was that about?” Marya asked, sounding a bit worried. Luuka, heart pounding, shook his head.

“I’m not sure. You heard and saw him, right?” Marya nodded slowly, as did Ehn’li. Ivaraux, though, was still staring upward at the black sphere.

“I did as well.” He said. “But I think we should focus on that, for now.” Luuka looked up and watched as the sphere seemed to rupture; it’s dark aether spilling out downward into the casket. As it faded, everything went eerily quiet. “Ready yourselves.” Ivaraux muttered. Luuka nodded, drawing his tome and ensuring Eos was at his side.

And then, with a sickening cracking noise, it emerged.

** \--Ehn’li**

Ehn’li had no idea what to make of this whole thing. The new type of ‘spooky guy in a robe’ was unexpected and not exactly a welcome surprise. And then, from what Ehn’li could tell, he’d completed some kind of ritual. A bad one. A ‘summon a huge voidsent’ one.

The casket exploded. It just burst open, sending splinters of blackened stone everywhere. Luckily none of them got impaled, because that was the last thing they needed, though a few chunks seemed to bounce off Luuka and Ivaraux. Ehn’li squinted through the cloud of dust and debris at the center of the room, as a large, larger than natural, humanoid figure rose out of it.

Well, mostly humanoid. From the looks of it, it was about three yalms tall, in an ornate blue robe, with glistening pink skin. Oh, and it had a face sprouting a dozen or so long, writhing octopus tentacles from beneath where the nose ought to be, rather than anything resembling a chin or mouth. Lovely.

“Oh gods, it’s hideous.” Marya muttered. Ehn’li couldn’t help but smile, just a little. The creature made an unpleasant gurgling noise, turned to face the group, and narrowed it’s gaze.

“_You...are not the ones who called…_” Ehn’li was surprised it could speak, honestly, though it was awfully slurred and distorted, presumably by the horrible face tentacles. Raising its hand, the voidsent thrust its fist forward, sending a pulsating blue orb of aetheric water right at Marya. Though her reflexes were quick, she wasn’t quick enough; she attempted to sidestep it, but it still managed a glancing blow, impacting her and knocking her onto her back at Ehn’li’s feet.

“_No matter. I shall...fed well…_” The...whatever it was hissed. Ehn’li tried to dredge up his schooling at the guild, brief as it had been. Mind flayer, that was it. Powerful mages that liked to eat brains for some reason. Great.

“Uhh…” Ehn’li raised his staff. “We gotta kill this, right?” Reasonable assumption, he figured. “Plan?” Luuka nodded.

“I got her.” Luuka crouched next to a seated Marya and put a hand on her shoulder healing her as he continued. “Ivaraux, hold it’s attention, Ehn’li, uh, you good on fire?” Was he? Oh, yes he was. Ehn’li smirked and nodded as. Ivaraux raised his shield in front of him and ran forward, only stopping briefly as another Water blast slammed into his shield before closing the gap.

Okay, okay. Just like before, but…bigger. Ehn’li drew back his staff and focused, pulling more aether into his weapon and converting it to fire. He tuned out of the chaos of the impromptu battlefield, Marya rising with Luuka’s help as his carbuncle started slinging wind blasts, and he flung another fire spell.

Well, his aim was true; the Fire blast impacted the mind flayer right in the...tentacles. It... didn’t seem to do very much though. The thing was tougher than it looked, clearly, and it already looked pretty tough. Luckily, Ivaraux seemed to be keeping it occupied; by way of a flurry of sword slashes and shield parries, the voidsent was being harried so aggressively that it could only slash wildly at his shield with it’s wicked claws.

Of course, the fact that it wasn’t killing them didn’t mean they could kill it. As Ehn’li started to wind back for another spell, Marya raced past him and more or less jumped over Ivaraux, viciously kicking the mind flayer in the chest before pushing off, turning in midair, and landing on her outstretched hands before vaulting off and landing. Ostentatious displays aside, it looked like it’d actually hurt the thing, or at least distracted it. Ivaraux, for his part, immediately followed up with a sword slash into the mind flayer’s gut, and Luuka and his carbuncle also took advantage of the opportunity to get in a blast of magic each.

Now they were getting somewhere. As Ehn’li hit it with another Fire spell, however, it became clear that something had changed. The spell just kind of...fizzled out, the aether dissipating as it seemed to touch the mind flayer. Another quick blade strike by Ivaraux only caused him to ricochet off, and Marya’s attempt at punching it seemed to have the same effect, staggering her as she shook her arm.

“Reinforcements at our flank, I think they’re covering it!” Luuka’s voice called out, and Ehn’li whipped around to look. Indeed, a pair of imps had apparently materialized out of literally nowhere, and were now hovering in place, eyes fixed on their original adversary. They were smaller and scrawnier than the previous ones, but faint streams of aether seemed to be channeling back and forth between them and the mind flayer. Ehn’li was no aetherologist, but he could put two and two together.

He sighed. “I’ll get them.” As he prepared to cast, however, a heavy thud seemed to reverberate through his body. “Agh!” Gasping as the wind was knocked out of him, Ehn’li dropped to a knee. A distinctly wet sensation was running down his back, though luckily it seemed to be water rather than, say, his blood. Apparently Ivaraux was no longer the mind flayer’s favorite target. Great.

“Hey, there’s vilekin over here, guys.” Marya called, Ehn’li staggered to his feet, though a sudden rush of soothing aether helped him regain his focus as he turned to look. As he’d thought, it seemed that the giant voidsent was trying very hard to pick easier targets than the man with a shield, and while Ivaraux was making it difficult, it wasn’t a perfect interception, and Ehn’li and Luuka were both forced to dodge watery explosions. Not to mention, there were indeed a small army of a half dozen diremites, as the giant stinger-tailed vermin crawled down the walls and towards the group.

This had rapidly gone to hell. Carbuncle was flinging out bursts of wind at the vilekin, and while it was holding them at bay for now, it was losing ground. Marya attempted to maneuver around the mind flayer to run past Ehn’li and towards the imps, but another blast of Water landed barely an ilm in front of her, and she staggered backwards.

“Uh…” Luuka was looking around, wide-eyed and helpless. He looked overwhelmed and completely out of it; not exactly the best state of mind for this situation. Ehn’li shook his head and turned to face the mind flayer. Apparently it was up to him to make up a plan.

“Hey, kill the imps and I’ll deal with the rest. Just buy me time.” Ehn’li shouted as he raised his staff in the air and focused, channeling as much aether as he could spare around him. What he was about to do was probably incredibly reckless and dangerous and all sorts of other things, but whatever happened couldn’t be much worse than getting eaten by voidsent and vilekin. Probably.

He’d initially meant for a regular, wider-area fire spell, but as he channeled, he felt something…weird. Not bad weird, but weird. Like a lot more aether was flowing into him than he’d expected. He braced himself.

This was going to get interesting.

**\--Marya**

So this was bad.

Marya wasn’t the magic expert here, but it seemed like the imps were somehow protecting the big monster. She wanted to kill them so they could kill the big monster, but now the big monster was keeping her away from them. Such a pain in the ass. The imps were only about twenty yalms away, but it wasn’t exactly an easy distance to cross with a huge tentacle monster blasting away at her.

Panting slightly, Marya readied herself. She started sprinting forward, gritting her teeth. As she heard the rush of water through the air, she slowed, halting her momentum. Diving forward, she leapt over the spell and did a quick handspring, landing comfortably on her feet next to Luuka. “Hi.” She said to him, who looked pretty flabbergasted (not that she could blame him) before running past him and Ehnli, who was doing some kind of magic thing, straight at the imp.

Thankfully whatever shieldy thing they were doing, it made them easy targets. Marya jumped and slammed her fist in a hammer armed strike downward onto one, feeling it’s body shatter satisfyingly even before it hit the ground. Then, she reached up, grabbed the other imp by it’s little pointy tail, and spiked it as hard as she could into the ground, which seemed to do the trick, scattering it into little bits of darkness.

“I got them!” She called, turning back to face the tentacle thing, who looked pretty mad she’d killed its pets. Marya rushed forward again, slamming the palm of her hand into the voidsent’s chest, and this time it didn’t seem to bounce off. Excellent.

“Hey, get back!” Luuka shouted. Marya turned to look at him, as he stared up at the voidsent wide-eyed, and then turned back to it. It’s arms were raised in the air, and there was some kind of magical static crackling around them, which seemed back. As Ivaraux sprinted away from it, Marya followed.

Not fast enough. Thousands of tiny cuts materialized in her skin, and she cried out at the pain, staggering another fulm or two before dropping to her knees gasping. Looking down, her armor was fine, and she wasn’t bleeding. But if it hadn’t damaged her, why the hells did it hurt so much?! Luckily after a moment, the pain seemed to go from ‘agonizing dagger cuts all over’ to ‘general body aching’, which she assumed was Luuka’s magic thing. She unsteadily stood up and turned to face the enemy.

As she did, Luuka made a pained noise as his little Carbuncle curled up and vanished as the swarm of vilekin marched over it, ripping it to bits. There were even more than she’d thought; almost a dozen of them. “Uh...” She said, raising her fists unsteadily. “What now?”

“Get out of there.” Ehn’li said. He looked confident, at least. Marya had no idea what he was doing, but standing back seemed like sound advice, so she quickly ran back towards him. Ehn’li’s staff was raised in the air in one hand, his free hand held palm-out towards the voidsent. “Catch!” He shouted at the approaching army with a confident smirk.

There was a sound like a crack of thunder and a woosh of energy past Marya, ruffling her hair. Above the swarm of vilekin and the voidsent, a swirl of dark red and black clouds seemed to appear, for just a moment. Then, with a deafening roar, countless flaming spheres rained down onto them, bombarding the area with explosions, the light and heat coming off of them causing her to cover herself reflexively.

The vilekin were incinerated almost instantly, popping like corn as fireballs struck them. The tentacle thing didn’t fare much better; after a couple seconds of bombardments it tried futilely to block with its raised arms, the voidsent dropped to its knees-assuming it had any-and then flat on its face, dissolving into a cloud of dust and debris just as the blasts finished. Then, silence.

Marya brushed a strand of sweat-soaked hair out of her eyes and looked at Ehn’li, wide-eyed. He said nothing for a moment, then muttered, “You’re welcome.” before falling flat on his back.

\--

Nobody said very much while Luuka tended to everyone’s wounds. Once it was clear that there wasn’t anything left to try to kill them, Luuka and Ivaraux left Marya to watch over Ehn’li’s unconscious body while they examined the room. He was splayed out on the stone, and Marya would swear he was smoldering slightly. Luckily he didn’t seem to be badly injured or anything, just exhausted.

From what Marya had gathered from Ivaraux and Luuka’s brief discussion, they’d never seen such a spell, nor did they have any idea how he’d gathered so much power by himself in such a short time. Marya just sat on the floor, staring at him awkwardly. She was tempted to poke him but restrained herself. He’d earned a nap, she figured.

She didn’t really know what had happened, honestly, except he’d just kind of blown all of the monsters up. Whatever it was, it had worked. But there was also that spooky guy in the robe, whoever that was. Ugh. Marya shook her head. She was just here to fight the bad guys, and now that had gotten complicated and weird. It was easy to know that animal killing, voidsent summoning cultists were a threat, but this new guy was…well, also probably a threat, but it was a lot harder to figure out why he was there.

After a few minutes, Ehn’li stirred. Groaning, he sat up, squinting and rubbing his eyes. Marya smiled. “Hey, welcome back. How do you feel?” Ehn’li looked at her and furrowed his brow.

“Fine, I guess. I assume we’re not all dead?” She nodded.

“Whatever you did, you killed all the vilekin and the voidsent...thing. The others are just looking around for the moment.” She tilted her head in their direction. “So uh, what exactly did you do?”

Ehn’li shook his head. “Not entirely sure, honestly. I was trying to do something of that sort, but uh, didn’t anticipate it working as well as it did.” Marya nodded. Before she could think of a useful reply, Luuka and Ivaraux returned.

“Good to see you’re awake, Ehn’li. How are you?” Luuka said gently. Ehn’li’s expression returned to a vague glower. Honestly, that seemed to be his default. He wasn’t a very chipper fellow.

“Fine. Let’s get out of here before any more...whoever that was shows up again.” A quiet chorus of agreement, and they were off.

After a couple minutes trekking through the darkness in quiet, Luuka spoke up. “So, from what we discerned, most of a powerful ritual involving the use of many aetherically charged crystals to create a-” he glanced over at Ivaraux, who raised and eyebrow. “Well, they were hoping to summon a very powerful voidsent. Luckily, we interrupted it and destroyed several of the crystals, so the one summoned by that cloaked man was much weaker.”

Ivaraux nodded and added, “The mind flayer in question was called into the corpse of Galvanth the Dominator himself, a Gelmorran conqueror of eld. Why they used his body in particular, I don’t know. Perhaps for symbolic reasons, or because he was a mighty warrior in life, or for some other reason. That aside, though, with the Lambs dead their plot has, I should think, been suitably foiled for now.” Well that was good. No more terrifying tentacle monsters, or anything.

“Which means that the Elementals will accept you back, right?” Luuka said. Ivaraux crossed his arms and nodded.

“They are many things, but oathbreakers and liars they are not. If the Seedseer has indeed coerced my father into an apology, then I should be welcome here from now on.” He went quiet. Marya knew why. She wasn’t going to bring it up. Not here, at least.

More quiet walking, then Ehn’li spoke. “So hey, who was that hooded guy? He didn’t look like one of the cultists, and the whole teleporting thing and doing the ritual by himself after we messed it up? He had power, a lot of it. What was he doing with these guys?”

Luuka’s ears perked up. Marya looked over at him. “Uh, I don’t know.” He said sheepishly. And entirely untruthfully. Ivaraux crossed his arms and gave him a look. The kind of look that asked the obviously question without needing to say it. Luuka sighed.

“I was going to tell you two later, because…” He looked at Ehn’li, who scoffed indignantly. “Do you remember the banquet? I uh, when I...you know. I saw a couple of figures in the distance, that looked a lot like this person.” Marya blinked in surprise. He’d seen people like that then? When-oh, right. When he fainted. Gods, she’d forgotten entirely. Well, that certainly explained why he’d been reluctant to tell Ehn’li. Though, seeing him sulk like that, she felt kind of bad for him.

“So ignoring the part where you’re flagrantly concealing information from me, what else do you know about this person and his possible friends?” Ehn’li said, glowering. Luuka shrugged, looking embarrassed and guilty. Marya could relate.

“I’m sorry, it’s complicated. But otherwise, nothing. From what I gleaned, it seems they were present at Carteneau, and that they were happy about it happening.” He crossed his arms, stopping in place. “Regardless, I suspect whoever they are, their motives seem to correlate with discord and destruction, given our limited sample size. If we encounter such beings again, we should be careful.”

Marya nodded, as did Ivaraux. Ehn’li just shrugged. “Sounds like you’ve gotten yourselves into some trouble. Good luck with that.” Marya looked at him, pursing her lips.

“Are you offering to help?” Admittedly he was…well, a jerk. But he was apparently pretty good at magic and having more people along would be good.

He rolled his eyes. “I dunno, these guys seem like a big deal. I don’t think you can afford to pay me enough to get involved in your mess?” W-what? Marya frowned.

“I mean, you’re an adventurer right? You help people, don’t you?” He scoffed at her, looking at her like she was dumb. She didn’t appreciate that.

“For coin, yes. I’m not going to go out of my way to die at the hands of some nebulous threat for no apparent gain. It’s not my problem here.” He crossed his arms and met her gaze. She glared back at him. The air seemed to stop, and atmosphere intensified.

Before she could say anything in response, however, a sharp pain pierced her temples. She winced and turned away as the ground seemed to waver beneath her. Luuka’s voice, strangely distant.

“Marya? Ehn’li, what’s-”

\--

The night in Ul’dah was often cold. It was strange to outsiders, but the desert heat left as quickly as it came, and it could get freezing there. Marya knew it pretty well. Why she was experiencing it now, though, she couldn’t guess. She was in an alleyway, the sky above her blacked out from torchlight. The lingering smell of vomit and trash permeated the air, and she grimaced.

And there, walking briskly down the path, was Ehn’li. He looked about the same as moments ago, though distinctly dirtier, his black hair unkempt and his clothes tattered. Peeking over his shoulder occasionally, he walked past her without a word. Without even looking at her. Marya paused, intending to call out to him, but then it struck her. Wait, this was what Luuka and Ivaraux had talked about. She was seeing something from his past. It hadn’t happened so clearly for her before, though. What was going on now? She followed.

Pursuing him down the twists and turns of the back corridors of Ul’dah was tricky; were it not for the uncanny sense of where he was when he ducked out of view, she’d likely have lost him. Was it on purpose? Ugh, she wanted to ask, but she wasn’t really ‘here’ as far as she knew. Finally, he stopped next to a huge crate, and stepped around it, crouching and digging through his pack. Marya approached slowly.

Slumped on the ground, groaning in pain and trying to sit up to look at Ehn’li, was that brown-furred Hrothgar she’d seen with him at the Canopy. Ehn’li was muttering something, and finally held out a vial to him. Radovan shook his head, and Ehn’li glowered and snatched the man by the snout, forcing him to drink from it despite his clear struggle to pull away.

Without thinking, Marya cried out, “What the hells?!” and stepped forward. After a moment, Radovan coughed a couple of times, and wiped his mouth, before sitting up.

“I told you, it’s not necessary.” He said weakly. Radovan struggled to his feet, Ehn’li grabbing him by the arm and hoisting him, with surprising strength given his slight figure. Radovan shook his head. “I don’t want you to bend over backwards for my sake.”

Ehn’li scoffed. “Yes, I will be sure to repay your kindness by leaving you to die in a puddle of piss.” He crossed his arms. “You’re welcome.” Radovan sighed, and smiled.

“Thank you. I should be okay for now. I shall not ask where you came across that potion, though.” Ehn’li looked down at the ground, clearly guilty. Radovan shook his head. “So what will you do now?”

“I don’t know. Find a place to sleep most likely. And you?” Radovan patted him on the shoulder.

“Well, I already have a room at the Quicksand. I’m sure I can squeeze you in there somewhere, and even the floor will be better than the road, eh?” Ehn’li looked up at him, surprised. Radovan smiled. “And I won’t take no for an answer, I’m afraid. I’m sure you can relate.”

Ehn’li looked down at the ground for a moment, then back up, and smiled. “You’re an ass.” Radovan chuckled. Together, they continued down the alley, walking past Marya. Her vision blurred, then went dark.

“Oh.” She gasped as the cold, damp underground returned around her. She was still standing, though she felt like she was about to tip over before she righted herself, with Luuka staring at her wide-eyed. Next to her, crouching, was Ivaraux, and in front of him was Ehn’li’s splayed, closed-eyed body.

**\--Ehn’li**

One moment, he’d been defending his right to not die for inane reasons, and the next, Ehn’li was in the desert. It was incredibly hot and bright out; not a cloud in the sky, the sun’s rays searingly intense. Ehn’li instinctively looked around for shelter. He didn’t want to get burned, as he was prone to be.

To the north of him was a large stony outcropping. To the south, Endless sand as far as the eye could see. Near the Sangolii desert, perhaps? What was he doing...here. “The hells?” He muttered aloud. Really, what was he doing here? He’d been in a tomb, and now he...wasn’t.

He crossed his arms, unmoving. Had the girl teleported him here somehow? No, she wasn’t bright enough for that kind of magic. And the other guys didn’t seem inclined to lash out like that. Also if they had the kind of magic to launch someone across the continent, why hadn’t they used it on the horrible monsters? Ehn’li groaned. Regardless of how it had happened, he was in a nigh-endless wasteland with no signs of...anything. He’d have to teleport back to Gridania, most likely. What a waste of-

“Hey!” A deep, female voice called out from behind him. Ehn’li turned to look. A tall, dark-skinned Hyur was running towards him from the structure, looking very alarmed. Ehn’li raised his hand in greeting.

“Uh, hello, may I-” She ran right through him. Not past him-through him, as though he weren’t there. One moment, she was an inch in front of him, the next, empty desert, and as he whipped around in shock, she was running away from him. Ehn’li’s jaw dropped. He had so many questions now, and he was now even more unsure of what was going on.

A few yalms away, the women knelt in the sand and picked up...something. No, someone. Carrying the limp figure in their arms, the woman walked back towards Ehn’li, shouting out. “There was someone in the sand. I think she’s still alive!” Ehn’li looked at the person. Suddenly, his vision was fading, and he was having trouble focusing.

Before it went dark, he distinctly saw the unconscious person; a young Midlander woman with a mop of red hair.


	16. Call of the Sea

**Call of the Sea: Ivaraux**

By the time Marya had recovered her wits and explained her vision, Ehn’li was also stirring. Ivaraux stood back up and watched him. One moment, the two had been on the brink of a fight; the next, both unconscious, one on the ground. While Ivaraux was glad he hadn’t needed to step into what was frankly an entirely pointless conversation, he wasn’t entirely sure this was an improvement. This situation had grown terribly complicated in short order.

Ehn’li staggered to his feet, looking wide-eyed and bewildered, gaze fixated on Marya. He didn’t need to ask him; it was perfectly clear that Ehn’li had undergone another vision, just like the rest of them. Ivaraux crossed his arms. “Well, then. I suppose this resolves the secrecy situation quite well, doesn’t it?”

“What...in…the hells.” Ehn’li gasped out, panting slightly. Luuka stepped over and patted him gently, but Ehn’li shoved his arm away. “Explain. Now.” Luuka withdrew a little, looking timid, so Ivaraux spoke.

“Shortly after my arrival in Limsa Lominsa, I experienced a vivid dream of an important event in Luuka’s past, despite having only known his for an afternoon. Then, while we were out in the field the next day, he collapsed and saw a vision of the moment where I was exiled from the Shroud.” Ehn’li stared at the ground. Ivaraux continued, “Shortly after meeting Marya, she found that she also had such a vision in her sleep. And, as we referred to rather cryptically, Luuka fainted again during a meeting with the Limsan Admiral and saw a vision of the battle at Carteneau. Which, apparently, included several of those hooded individuals.”

Ivaraux fixed his gaze at Ehn’li, who was silent for a bit. He wasn’t sure what it meant that Ehn’li, too, had seemingly experienced a vision, but at least it made the explanation more convenient. If some outside force was to blame, it certainly had a good sense of timing.

“To be precise, I saw Dalamud beginning it’s descent, while leaders of the Alliance watched from their command post. In the distance, two hooded men talked about doing something to the world. It didn’t seem like the Admiral or anyone spotted them, though.” Luuka sighed. We’re still not sure what’s causing it, or how, or why. Uh, it’s not hurting us, as far as we can tell.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “So you know, Marya, uh, saw a vision of you helping out Radovan. That was kind of you.”

Suddenly, Ehn’li looked up at Luuka with a furious expression, hand raised, as the latter flinched. “How dare you?! That was a private moment! You have no right!” Luuka’s startled-deer look had returned in full force. Ivaraux stepped between the two of them, arms crossed.

“And what, pray tell, would you prefer we do?” Ehn’li struggled for a moment, and Ivaraux continued. “As we noted, we’ve no understanding of this phenomenon, and no control over it. And it would seem you’re now just as guilty of a privacy invasion as any of us.” Ehn’li sputtered, but after a moment, bowed his head.

“It was some sort of big, sandy desert. A woman was walking and found her-” He pointed to Marya, “-collapsed in the sand. That’s all.” Marya quirked her mouth.

“See that’s weird because I don’t even remember that. It happened, sure, south of Little Ala Mhigo. But like you said, I was unconscious.” Ivaraux exchanged a glance with Luuka.

“Indeed. Thus far, all of our visions have featured a subject-that is, the person who we’re interacting with as part of it-who is conscious and would remember the events.” He looked at Luuka. “Though it would seem that the scene that unfolds is more than simply that person’s exact memory. I recalled minor details even you had forgotten, and from your description, it seems the Alliance leaders were unaware of their guests, but you observed them yourself.”

All of this raised interesting questions, none of which Ivaraux could begin to answer.   
He just shook his head. “Regardless, assuming this is new to you as well, it seems likely that this is no coincidental occurrence. But,” he sighed, “we have no information on it. Therefore, I think it’s best we return to the city for the time being.” A quiet, tired-sounding chorus of agreement was returned; everyone was sore and covered in blood and slime and mud. So that settled that.

\--

It was palpable, the difference in the elemental’s attitude. Though the air was still a bit tense, he sensed apprehension, not hostility. And the environment didn’t seem so intent on harassing him, which was an improvement. That made the trek home much easier, at least.

Home. He had called it that instinctively. It was, of course, true; this was his home, the place he’d grown up in, a place he’d expected would be forever beyond his reach until a couple of days ago.

The return was uneventful, albeit partly due to the silence. Ehn’li seemed to be in a state of shock, unwilling to look at anyone. Marya still seemed rather irritated, though Ivaraux sensed it was more complicated than simple frustration. Luuka was in a good enough mood, at least, but was also deep in thought, occasionally needing to be gently nudged out of the path of trees or stones.

By the time they reached the city gates, night had all but fallen. At Ivaraux’s suggestion, Marya and Ehn’li had returned to the inn. It was only at his insistence that he meet the Seedseer alone that Luuka reluctantly left him, as well. Until he could speak to Kan-E-Senna, Ivaraux needed some time to collect his thoughts. He had many, scattered about in his mind like leaves on the forest floor.

Ugh. He became so needlessly poetic when feeling sentimental.

The gibbous moon provided plenty of light along the paths even without the occasional torch. Most Gridanians had retired to their homes, which meant Ivaraux did indeed have plenty of solitude on his trip across the city. He could easily have traveled via the aetheryte network, but he wanted to take his time, and to see the town at night. He wasn’t sure he’d allow himself the chance again.

The time had come to make a choice; it wasn’t so dramatic that he could never revoke it, but it was a serious one, and one that would have consequences.

Entering the Lotus Stand, Ivaraux immediately spotted two figures: Kan-E-Senna, in her traditional white Seedseer gown, and a familiar, ruddy-skinned Duskwight with long black hair and a white Hearer robe.

“Seedseer. Father.” He nodded courteously to each in turn, then fixed his gaze on the Seedseer. “As you no doubt have learned, the evil brewing within the Tam-Tara Deepcroft has been excised by myself and my companions. I have held up my end of the bargain.” Kan-E-Senna nodded, and looked to his father, who was as stone-faced and inscrutable as he’d ever been. An improvement over the long period of unabashed sulking and anger, perhaps.

“So you have. And I, in turn, have spoken on your behalf to Hearer Leonemont. He has offered his plea to the elementals to forgive your transgression, and they have obliged.” Ivaraux crossed his arms. His father didn’t look at him. The Seedseer continued, though clearly a bit put off by the atmosphere. “Thus, you are once more welcome in the Twelveswood, Ivaraux.” Ivaraux bowed.

As he rose, there was a momentary pause. Then, his father said, “What now?” looking straight at Ivaraux. Ivaraux finally met his gaze.

“I shall return to Limsa Lominsa with my companions, where we shall offer our services as adventurers.” The words didn’t come as easily as he’d have liked; he felt his voice strain, and he had to speak slowly and deliberately, forcing out each word. But he said it.

His father’s mouth dropped open. “What-why…” His expression contorted in rage, and he stepped forward. “You ungrateful bastard! How dare you?!” Ivaraux didn’t flinch. Kan-E-Senna placed a hand on his shoulder, calmly, but firmly. He stopped and looked at her in surprise.

“Your son’s path is his own to choose. In time, I am sure he will return, but for now, I’m sure some time away will not hurt either of you.” Leonemont gritted his teeth, but after a moment, stepped back. Ivaraux didn’t look at him; instead, he nodded to the Seedseer.

“Thank you. Tomorrow, I shall depart with them on the airship, as we have important business with the Admiral.” He bowed once more. “Have a good evening.” And with that, he walked away. They made no attempt to stop him, and if they conversed as he exited, he didn’t hear or see it.

Had a great burden been lifted from him? Was leaving the Shroud to return to a life of danger and violence his best path? What would his new companions say, knowing that he would remain in their company, even if they’d assumed otherwise? Ivaraux wasn’t sure. But he was tired, and sore, and hungry, and for the moment, he was glad to return to the warm, dry inn, and see how his friends were doing.

**\--Luuka**

Ivaraux went off on his own to confirm with the Seedseer that he’d be permitted to stay. Luuka had wanted to join him at first, to support him, but in hindsight he was glad he hadn’t. The burden of what he’d brought onto himself was better off ignored for now.

After a long, complicated, and physically exhausting day, a huge slice of eel pie was apparently exactly what Luuka needed. He’d managed to finish it without making himself sick, but it was a close thing. 

Marya was still eating, though, while Ehn’li was mostly picking at the remnants of his meal. Luckily, Radovan had come out to greet them; though he still seemed rather tired and unwell, he was eager to hear of what their mission had entailed. The four of them sat at one large, round table, with Luuka describing the day’s occurrences.

Leaving out the mysterious hooded person and the visions, Luuka had explained roughly what they’d encountered. The man had attentively listened as Luuka recounted their adventure, occasionally nodding or making noises of acknowledgement. He gasped quietly when Luuka explained, a bit awkwardly, that in the course of dismantling the remaining ritual components, some sort of ‘failsafe’ had triggered, summoning a mind flayer.

Once he was done, Radovan rubbed his chin and nodded. “Well, I’m glad the four of you were able to manage well enough.” Luuka smiled.

“As am I. It was difficult, sure, but I’d say we worked well together.” Radovan nodded, then turned to Ehn’li, who seemed a bit downcast, leaning his elbows on the table and staring off into space. Radovan gently tapped him on the shoulder, and he sat upright in surprise.

“I’ve never heard of this spell you used. Were you so confident in me that you never saw fit to bring it out?” Radovan said, cheekily. Ehn’li shook his head and turned away.

“No. To be entirely honest, I’ve no idea how I did it. It wasn’t even my intent, really. Not to cast that spell specifically, anyway.” Luuka nodded. It was another mystery to add on to the list of today’s bizarre incidents.

“So, Radovan, how are you feeling?” Luuka asked. Though it seemed a long time ago, it’d only been the better part a day, and last he’d heard, Radovan was ill. Though, looking at him, he seemed well enough. No obvious signs of infection, at least, though now that Luuka was observing the man’s hands did seem to have a distinct tremor to them.

“Ah, well enough.” He replied. “Fear not, it’s not something that you’ll catch. It just comes and goes for me.” He ate another forkful of his food, his movement slow and deliberate as he brought the utensil to his mouth. Luuka nodded.

“I see. Well, I’m glad you’re-” A sharp pain in his forehead, and he winced, grabbing his face with one hand. Oh, no. Was this another vision? Luuka grimaced and tried to concentrate, keep himself conscious. His vision blurred and dimmed…

A rush of sensation. His body aching all over, and darkness. A figure looming above him. Tight chains around his limbs. Numbness and muscle spasms in turn. A voice, demanding. A weak but defiant refusal, not quite from his own lips. Agony, like fire through his veins, his back arched, his eyes rolled.

Luuka sat up, eyes open, his body unharmed, and the suffering that had been so present suddenly only a memory. He panted slightly, watching Radovan’s horrified expression, and shook his head. “I’m alright, just…” What possible excuse could he conceive of? “I might need to tend to my wounds more tonight. From the battle.” Marya and Ehn’li were staring at him too, and after a moment exchanged a glance. They returned to their food, their gazes unwavering from him. He suddenly felt terribly self-conscious.

Radovan nodded, slowly. A spark went off in Luuka’s mind, and he looked him in the eye. “How did you come about your illness?” As soon as he said it, the manic inspiration faded. Who was he to ask such a thing? He turned away, face blushing. “That is…”

A quiet chuckle. “It’s alright. I’ve no shame in it. It’s a bit of a long story, though, so if you’re unwell…” Luuka shook his head.

“I’ll be alright. You can tell me now, if you’re willing.” Radovan seemed to study him for a bit, then nodded.

“How much do you know about Ilsabard? Just in general.” Luuka shrugged.

“Very little, I’m afraid. It’s the home of most of us Hrothgar, as well as Garlemald. It’s rather cold, yes?” Radovan nodded.

“In many places, yes, very cold.” He smiled weakly, but his face quickly dropped into a somber expression. “My clan once lived in the Bozja Citadel, a great city of Garlemald’s. I worked as a bodyguard by trade, and I had a wife and two children.” He sighed, and Luuka immediately went to interject, to tell him to stop, but Radovan continued. “So when I was conscripted by the Garleans by way of threat to them, I complied.”

He continued. “I served for several years before I stopped. By my choice, not theirs. I refused to comply with orders anymore, and I was imprisoned for my insubordination. However,” He paused. “For my skill I was approached by the Alaude, an elite unit of former criminals who could win their freedom within this service.”

He shook his head. “I refused their ‘generous’ offer and was subsequently punished.” Pulling down the collar of his heavy coat, Radovan raised his chin and showed his neck. Luuka winced; the fur around his throat was gone, the flesh a mottled gray. The pattern was a perfect ring around his neck. Luuka touched his own throat.

“They tortured you.” He blurted out. Radovan nodded, letting go of his collar and resting his hands on the table.

“On and off, for gods only knows how long. Eventually, I broke free with the help of another inmate. We returned to Bozja, but…” He looked down. “The city was gone. Destroyed by the Meteor Project.” Luuka crossed his arms at his chest, unable to look at the man.

“We separated, and I came here. I’ve been on my own for a while, but the Garleans saw to it that I can’t leave my past behind. The shocks damaged me, permanently. I seize up or go numb, and shake.” He held his hand over the table, and Luuka watched it shudder slightly.

“He’s been working as an adventurer and bodyguard.” Ehn’li said suddenly. Luuka looked over at him. “But it’s hard, because he could get paralyzed mid-fight. When I found him, he was badly hurt after that happened. So, we’ve been working together.” Radovan smiled and nodded.

“Ehn’li has been a great help to me.” Luuka only partly comprehended, as he put his hands on his forehead, staring down at the table. He shouldn’t have asked. He didn’t need to know, and he shouldn’t know. Radovan reached over and tapped him on the shoulder, and he looked up. “Don’t feel bad for me. I’ve moved on. You shouldn’t be getting stuck in anyone’s past, certainly not someone else’s.”

Luuka nodded slowly. He still felt really bad. But maybe he shouldn’t? Now he just felt unsure. “Alright, then.” He raised his glass. “To the future?”

Radovan chuckled. Together, with even a halfhearted effort from Ehn’li, the four of them clinked drinks together.

\--

After a few hours, Ivaraux finally returned, and the two of them went to their shared bedroom. The others might have stayed up for a while longer, but he was too tired, and apparently the sentiment was shared by at least one other person. They didn’t talk much; Luuka didn’t know what he could say to him.

Luuka slept well enough, though probably more due to fatigue than any peace of mind. He awoke earlier than expected, and spent the time packing up his gear, before seating himself in the Canopy with a mug of hot tea.

Today, they returned home. He’d be delivering his news to the Admiral, after which...well, he wasn’t sure. It’d just be him and Marya, now, but they’d make do.

It was hard. He felt incredibly guilty thinking it, and he’d been very successful at not doing so until now, but he didn’t want Ivaraux to go. It was sentimental, perhaps, given they’d known each other for only a couple of weeks, but those weeks had been pretty significant. He was his first adventuring partner, and Luuka had started thinking of them as friends. Certainly, if they could use the airship visiting wouldn’t be much issue, but…

Luuka sighed aloud. It was selfish and mean-spirited; he’d wanted to be helpful, and now he wanted to take it back for his own benefit. Some friend he was, apparently.

“Ah, there you are.” Luuka turned around in surprise. As though his thoughts had summoned him, Ivaraux walked over from the door to the rooms, a bag slung over his shoulder. “I woke up and you were gone.”

“Oh, good morning.” Luuka replied, smiling weakly. Ivaraux pulled out a chair and sat. “What’s that for?” He asked, gesturing at the bag.

Ivaraux’s expression became inscrutable, stoic, and he looked away. “I’ve opted to join with you and Marya on your return to Limsa Lominsa and continue working as an adventuring party. If you’ll have me.”

Luuka couldn’t find any words for this for a bit.

Finally, of the countless questions whirling in his brain, he found one to use. “When did you decide this?”

“Last night, before I came back here.” Ivaraux said. “I don’t mean to throw away your kindness in helping me return, quite the opposite, in fact. It would be terribly unfair for me not to be considerate of you, after you went out of your way, even putting yourself in great danger, for my benefit.”

Another pause as Luuka scrambled for a response. He had no idea what to think; was he happy? Yes. Confused? Certainly. Offended? Certainly not. Guilty? Perhaps.

“Don’t you want to stay here? I mean, Gridania is your home.” Luuka finally managed to speak. Ivaraux shrugged, though it seemed contrived, forced.

“Perhaps while I’m away, I will miss it. But now, I can return whenever I wish. But in our short time together, we’ve accomplished some not-insignificant victories. I hadn’t ever considered adventuring before, but we’ve done at least a bit of good in that time, and I would like to continue to do so.” Ivaraux finally cracked a smile. “Not to mention we’ve discovered no small number of rather baffling mysteries. I would certainly like to learn why several of us suddenly collapse and have mysterious yet potentially useful visions of the past, wouldn’t you? Were I a more superstitious man, I would say that fate has brought us together.”

Luuka considered. Deliberated. Finally, after weighing several possible responses, he added, suppressing his guilt for just a moment, “If you want to come along, I’m more than happy to have you. I doubt Marya would disagree.” He faltered. “But I don’t want you to feel like you owe me anything.”

Ivaraux shook his head. “If I feel that I owe you, it is because you’ve earned it.” He smirked. “What sort of man would you take me for, that I repay altruism with selfishness?” Luuka laughed. Then he kept laughing for a bit, doubling over on the table. It wasn’t even that funny, but the relief was too much, and after a moment Ivaraux joined in, giggling to himself.

Finally, Luuka regained some semblance of dignity, and managed to contain himself, wiping a tear from his eye. “Forgive me for my entirely unfair assessment.” Ivaraux shook his head, still grinning.

“I will forgive you. However, for you to atone, I demand you allow me to accompany you on your return to Limsa Lominsa without further complaint.” Luuka smiled.

“I accept your conditions, then.”

Ivaraux nodded and extended a hand. The two shook on it.

\--

The party gradually assembled in the Canopy over the course of a couple hours. By the time Marya had arrived, Luuka and Ivaraux had planned out their course, which they planned to describe to her on the airship.

Shortly after her came Radovan and Ehn’li, who seated themselves at their table for breakfast. First, Ivaraux explained his intent to the others. This didn’t seem to come as much surprise to Marya, though she was apparently happy to have him along, and the other two seemed at most unbothered by his company. After that, they ate mostly in silence, until finally, it was time to go.

“It was good meeting you two. Best of luck on your travels.” Luuka said with a smile. He stood and turned. It was kind of a shame to leave them behind, but he supposed that was a necessary consequence of meeting people on the road as an adventurer. Still, maybe he’d run into them again sometime.

“You know we’re coming too, right?” Ehn’li asked.

“...What?” Luuka turned around. Ehn’li’s arms were crossed, and he had a look that was a mix of annoyance and indignancy. Luuka looked between Marya and Ivaraux. Marya seemed excited and perhaps a little bashful, but to his relief the latter seemed just as confused as he was.

“You are?” Ehn’li sighed and turned to Marya, who looked between the in surprise. She chuckled sheepishly and put her hands on her hips.

“Well, see, we were getting along really well, and I thought they’d be helpful to keep around-uhh, that is, it’d be really nice if they could come with us.” Ehn’li rolled his eyes. “We did really well yesterday, and uh, the whole thing in the tomb made me think it’d be good for them to get to come to Limsa with us, right?”

Luuka nodded slowly, following her logic. Ehn’li and Radovan had proven pleasant enough company. Well, Radovan had. Ehn’li was still a bit prickly, but he’d been dependable and seemed capable, so having him as an ally was definitely good for them, even if he wasn’t the friendliest sort. Also, the situation of the visions was definitely one worth investigating further. He wondered how much Radovan knew of that.

“So after you and Ivaraux went to bed I asked, and they said they’d be happy to come along.” She looked to Radovan, who nodded. “So I went and spoke to the Seedseer and asked permission to have them aboard the airship with us on the way back. She looked at me really funny when I was talking, so I wasn’t sure, but then she said it was okay.”

Luuka nodded slowly, then grinned broadly. He honestly hadn’t expected things to work out so well. Now, he felt a little foolish for not thinking to try to fix it himself. “Well, I’m happy to have them aboard, then.” He looked at Ivaraux, who gave a thumbs up. It was an odd gesture, more impersonal than he was used to from him.

“Well then, let’s get ready to head to the landing.” With that, they descended from the Canopy into the deck below.

\--

The weather today was mild and sunny, perfect for air travel. From atop the deck, they gazed out onto the ground, and eventually water, that soared beneath them. Well, Radovan did. The way his face lit up as they ascended made Luuka smile. He was definitely glad he’d gotten to come along.

As for Ehn’li...well, he was making a valiant effort not to show it, but the anxious thrashing of his tail, not to mention the fact that the fur on it was completely fluffed out, was a dead giveaway. Luuka knew Lyhia did the exact same thing when she was nervous. And while the two Miqo’te were quite different, he had a sneaking suspicion that they shared a similar resistance to attempts at consolation.

While the journey was fairly innocuous, it was also much longer than directly from Limsa to Ul’dah. Though Luuka was reluctant to admit it, he was becoming bored, leaning on the bannister staring out into the distance. Plus, while he had been far too preoccupied to be homesick for most of his time away, he was now very impatient to return to Limsa.

Luuka certainly didn’t want to be a nuisance, but there was something he thought was interesting about one of his companions and asking about it seemed harmless enough. At first glance, Radovan had a simple blade sheathed on his back, a single-edged bastard sword. But on closer examination, the grip had an odd curve to it, as well as a chamber, not unlike that of the flintlocks that were popular -and illegal- in Limsa.

“Radovan, may I ask you something?” Luuka said, turning to the older man. Radovan looked over and nodded. “Could you tell me about your weapon? It’s not one I’m familiar with.”

Radovan looked a little surprised at that, but after a moment he nodded eagerly. “The gunblade is an important part of your heritage, so I don’t blame you for your curiosity. I take it your father wasn’t much of a warrior?” Luuka shook his head.

“He was a fisherman by trade.” Until he, like so many others, went off to Carteneau to fight for the people he left behind. For him. Luuka’s gaze drifted down, but quickly snapped back to Radovan.

Radovan nodded. “I see.” He unslung the blade from the holster on his back and held it out. Luuka stepped over and examined it. The chamber seemed to connect to a sort of barrel along the blade, ending a bit above it.

“A gunblade, you said?” Luuka asked. “That’s a Garlean weapon, isn’t it?” Even as he said it, though, he realized where he was wrong. Garlean weapons, he knew, were lighter, able to fire off projectiles as well as use as a blade. This was clearly a sword, first and foremost. “This isn’t a typical gunblade, is it?”

Radovan’s smile became a bit strained. “It might be atypical now. But it was originally designed by us Hrothgar, back in the time of the Allagans. You see, there was a queen…”

As Radovan described the history of the queen Gunhildr and her blades, Luuka listened intently, wishing he could take notes. When they arrived, he’d have to ask for more details; this was merely a short crash course, and he’d always wondered about the place that wasn’t quite his home.

History was always an interest of Luuka’s, ever since he’d gotten to read some books on ancient warfare at the Guild. Learning about the lives of other people, and the things they did and experienced...it was sad, a lot of the time, but still worth knowing.

“I had no idea.” He finally said to Radovan at the end of his story. “It’s a shame, though, that there are so few practitioners now.” An idea struck him then; it was probably incredibly impulsive of him to ask, but at the same time, it seemed like the right thing to do. “Perhaps you could teach me?”

Radovan blinked. He didn’t say anything for a moment, then finally chuckled softly. “Well, I’d be a fool to say no, wouldn’t I? I can’t promise anything -I’ve never had a protégé before- but with any luck, and if you’re serious about it, we can give it a shot.”

“Yes, I’d like to give it a try.” Luuka said with a smile. “Let’s give it some time after we arrive, though, if that’s alright?” He had a lot to prepare for once he was home, and taking on another responsibility sounded a bit daunting at the moment. Radovan nodded.

“Certainly. To be honest, I’m still recovering from my latest bout of symptoms. They come and go, you see, and they’ve not quite gone away yet.” Luuka nodded sympathetically. He couldn’t imagine how frustrating that must be; most likely Radovan sought out avenues of healing already and been disappointed. Luuka doubted there was much he could do.

The remainder of the trip consisted of companionable silence, as they crossed the sea before finally landing in his home city.

**\--Ivaraux**

Though physically well enough, Ivaraux was tired. It was hard to say why; nothing particular draining had actually happened, and yet by the time he arrived at the city, he was exhausted. Perhaps he was finally running out of energy after so much time being active, or in danger, keeping him on alert. Either way, the notion that he could spend some time doing nothing in particular was very appealing.

Shortly after their arrival, the group agreed to split up. Marya and Luuka would visit the Admiral and give their report, while Ivaraux led Ehn’li and Radovan to the Drowning Wench to rent a room. Ehn’li seemed displeased with the name, and though Ivaraux couldn’t exactly fault him for the reluctance, it had taken some coaxing to convince him that it was not, in fact, a seedy cesspool of debauchery and crime. Probably.

Though his better judgment insisted that there were more productive things to do with his time, Ivaraux chose to ignore his own advice, and took a nap in his room. He slept peacefully, with no dreams to trouble him, and awoke feeling much more refreshed. The quiet in his room, alone save for the sound of wind outside, was refreshing after the constant chatter he’d been around since waking up.

Maybe he was just fatigued by the constant companionship; he was unused to being in the company of several other people nigh-constantly, and Luuka and Marya were certainly a handful. Still, that also meant he probably ought not leave them to their own devices for too long. Ivaraux smiled to himself at that. At what point his adventuring companions had become his wards, he wasn’t sure.

Upon leaving his room, Ivaraux found that Ehn’li, Luuka, and Marya were all seated at a table, engaged in some kind of debate.

“And you think this makes sense?” Ehn’li was slouched back in his chair, arms crossed, glowering at kicked-puppy-eyed Luuka, seated across from him. “We came here for the promise of finding work, you know. You can’t pull the rug out from under us like this and expect that we’ll just go along with it.”

“I...I was just…” Luuka stammered. Marya, seated next to Luuka, stood up, and seemed about to speak, but Ivaraux interjected.

“What is the issue?” All three pairs of eyes turned to him. “I assume there’s been some sort of miscommunication.”

Ehn’li rolled his eyes. “Apparently. Radovan and I accepted your invitation here with the expectation that we’d be hired as adventurers. Now, Luuka here seems to think that it’s a great idea to just...stop adventuring?” Ivaraux turned to Luuka and raised an eyebrow. While the particulars of their continued cooperation hadn’t been clearly laid out as such, it was certainly a reasonable assumption.

Luuka groaned and slumped in his chair. “I’m sorry. I just...I thought, since we have plenty of gil now, that we could take some time off, work on training and such for future jobs. Research more on the person from the Deepcroft, and the visions. I didn’t mean to...well…” Ivaraux sighed. At least Marya seemed calm now. For the moment.

“You make a good point. Ehn’li, would it be reasonable to say that your inclination to be hired stems from a need to support yourself and Radovan?” Ehn’li nodded slowly. “In that case, I for one am happy to provide funds for the two of you to stay here without issue until we mobilize further. And,” he added, as he saw Ehn’li about to object, “should you be reluctant to accept ‘charity’, you could consider it further payment for your aid in the Deepcroft.”

Marya chimed in, “And it’s not like all four of us have to be together to get jobs. Hells, the two of us can do just fine if you want.” Ehn’li nodded slowly.

“If you say so. Still, I don’t want to be idle for too long. Marya, tomorrow we’ll check for something to do, alright?” She nodded. “Great. And you two will do...something else, I guess.”

Well, when he put it like that… “Luuka, will you go to your associates at the guild and research our questions on the visions?” Luuka nodded weakly. “Excellent. I shall join you, then. In which case, I hope we are all comfortable with this path forward?”

He was met with agreements at varying degrees of enthusiasm-or lack thereof-and sighed. It was apparently too much to ask that an addition to the party be someone who made things easier. No, that was hardly fair to Ehn’li, or to the others. Ivaraux shook his head and sat down. Maybe he did need a break from the group for a bit. “Good to hear, then.” He said, then remained mostly quiet while they ate dinner.

At the very least, a bout of introversion was one of the less serious problems he’d had lately. Small comfort, but better than nothing. And as Luuka smiled and waved as he departed, and the others went to their rooms Ivaraux felt a little better. Tiring as they could be, there were certainly worse people to be around.


	17. Tactical Planning

**Tactical Planning-Luuka**

Around the time Luuka’s eyes had glazed over entirely, he knew it was time for a break. Groaning as he stretched in his chair, Luuka bookmarked the page and stood up, slowly making his way out into the front of the guild hall, trying to work the stiffness out of his back.

After their last group meeting, Luuka had spent the next couple of days working on his research with Ivaraux. His new friend’s assistance had been much appreciated. While Marya and Ehn’li had been more inclined to continue adventuring during their stay in Limsa, Ivaraux had kindly offered to help Luuka research information on their experiences thus far. So far, it was slow going, but it had only been a couple of days, and they still had an extensive collection of texts, articles, and papers from the guild covering all manner of topics, even including a section on thaumaturgy and conjury. With the two of them working together, he’d gone through a sizable portion of it, trying to find information on the visions.

Part of the challenge was that they had little to go on in terms of the mechanism itself. They knew roughly what was happening-exposure to certain individuals was would cause a temporary loss of awareness or unconsciousness, during which the subject experienced a past event of import to that person, as though it was actually happening. But whether it was some kind of spontaneous aetheric bonding, or an involuntary psychic attack, or something else, he had no idea.

Had Luuka eaten yet today? Probably not, if the rumbling of his stomach was any indication. Ivaraux was still in bed, but Luuka had been up for a couple hours. He admittedly had less than consistent eating habits, which Ivaraux had already chastised him for, and it was probably something he ought to work on. He sighed and resolved to do so; as much as he wanted to concentrate on finding an answer, he knew better than to push himself. Well, he’d remembered he wasn’t supposed to.

“Ah, good afternoon, Luuka.” Was it afternoon already? Luuka turned over towards the voice to find Lyhia, arms crossed, looking up at him.

“Oh, hey there. Uh, how have you been?” He said cautiously. Lyhia did not seem to be in a good mood, and that worried him.

“Well enough. And how have your repeat ventures into mortal peril gone? You have not died yet, it seems.” Her gaze was serious and unflinching, and suddenly the idea of skipping lunch in his room didn’t seem so bad.

No, he wasn’t going to do that. As much as he hated it, and didn’t want to, he had to actually talk to her about it. “They’ve gone well. I traveled to Ul’dah and Gridania to deliver letters by the Admiral.” She looked unimpressed. “Uh, I was actually going to go and eat some lunch. Would you care to join me?”

“Sure.” Lyhia said after a moment’s consideration. Then, she smiled. “It’s been far too long since we’ve had a proper conversation, I think.”

“It has.” He nodded. Really, it had been. He missed when they could talk about things without it coming back to the same argument. Hopefully, they’d be able to get back there soon.

They quickly settled on a decently nice restaurant-Luuka had been tempted to suggest the Bismarck, since with his adventuring income he could afford it, but that felt wrong. On one hand, he’d be demonstrating the benefits of adventuring; on the other, he didn’t really want her to think that was his real motivation.

After they sat down, Luuka and K’lyhia studied each other. He was reminded of the time they first played chess; he felt her scrutiny and had no idea how to react. He had to wait for her to make the first move. So that’s what he did.

Finally, she spoke. “I’m glad you’re still here.” Her expression wavered and softened. “I understand your desire to contribute, to help. You know that, I presume.” He nodded; of course he did. “Then you also know the source of my concern, yes?”

Luuka swallowed. “You’re worried about me.” Lyhia sighed and leaned back in her chair.

“You’ve agreed to place yourself in mortal peril against any number of dreadful adversaries. Good intentions or not, it’s a dangerous profession.” She stared down at her lap. “And while I recognize your aptitude towards the arcane is considerable, there are other factors that put you at risk.”

Luuka wrung his hands in his lap, staring off to the side and down the street. He knew what she meant, and while he knew she wasn’t wrong, it still hurt. He didn’t want to think of himself that was, as someone helpless or inept. If that was how he was, why bother doing anything? He’d just be a failure, unable to do what he wanted or needed.

“I’ve handled myself well enough, I think.” He said, sitting up. “And I’ve been in danger, of course, but I’ve helped people already, too. Look what we did in Moraby; that was an important accomplishment, I think. And I believe I’ll have a lot more opportunities to do more.”

Lyhia furrowed her brow. “And if tomorrow while on a venture you are suddenly slain?” Luuka opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn’t. He didn’t know what to say ‘it won’t happen?’ How could he make such a claim? And what could he possibly say to her to reassure her that his own death was an acceptable risk?

Crossing her arms, she leaned back in the chair. “I rest my case.” Luuka could only bow his head. He didn’t want to give up. But...was that the right choice? Was he just being stubborn? Ugh. He wanted to throw something at a wall. He’d just wanted to make up with her, and now it felt like it was even worse.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, only speaking to order their respective meals. Luuka just kept repeating what she said over and over in his head. What if he died? Hells, what if one of the others died? How could he get over that? What could he do about that?

“Luuka.” Lyhia’s voice made him sit upright. “I have a proposal for you.” She steepled her fingers. “I have an inspection to perform today. We’ve reason to believe that a certain ship, called The Morningstar, is currently carrying illicit goods, and as such we are to inspect its cargo.” Luuka nodded.

“I see. And you expect danger?” This wasn’t terribly uncommon; the black market was an irrepressible force, and as long as there were buyers, people would go to great lengths to provide anything worth coin, no matter how unsavory. And those who knowingly broke the law often resorted to violence or brute force to protect their investments. “Are you requesting I join you?”

She nodded. “I am. If you are inclined, once we’re finished here, we’ll return to the guildhall, prepare, and then depart for the docks. We’ll set out to Aleport and board the ship there.” Aleport was quite close by ship, so it was hardly a major investment of time. And Lyhia had never deemed it necessary to have him accompany her; in fact, on his previous requests, she’d flatly refused.

This was to be a test, then. Luuka sighed. “Of course. I’d be happy to come along.” She nodded.

“Excellent.” He nodded. He hoped it was.

\--

They didn’t speak much for the rest of the meal. They attempted small talk about the guild-not that either of them cared for any sort of interpersonal drama-and other goings on in Limsa, though nothing major of note had occurred in his absence. But the meal itself was good, and for a little while Luuka felt a little more relaxed, and he thought Lyhia felt the same way.

He’d slipped into the guild without drawing notice. Ivaraux was still in his own room, and Luuka thought to say something, but decided against it. It would probably be okay, he thought; no need to burden his friend with his day-to-day goings on. He grabbed his cloak and tome without a word.

He’d returned to the docks with an addition to his normal equipment; he’d also slipped his gauntlets into a belt pouch. To be honest, he wasn’t sure he’d need them, or if he’d get the opportunity to use them if it did come up. But it was a precaution, and he was kind of interested in putting what he’d learned so far into practice. Besides, he’d been learning this discipline in case circumstances interfered with his ability to use magic, so what use would it be to not have that contingency in place?

They traveled to the docks together with Lyhia briefing him on what was known. Very little, she admitted; what was certain was that this ship had been implicated in trafficking stolen goods and perhaps worse, and so they sought to gather further information by performing an inspection. If they to encountered resistance, they would subdue any threats.

Honestly, it wasn’t terribly different from a normal adventurer-type job, at least in principle. The boat ride was mostly spent preparing, as best they could; with no exact reference for the ship’s layout or how many potential adversaries were on board, it was impossible to make all but the most general of strategies.

That aside, the ship ride was short but pleasant; while the airship was novel, there was nothing like sailing on the open water for him. It brought back good memories, and helped him relax a little, so he wouldn’t be so tense going into the upcoming situation.

Upon arrival, the duo was approached by their two Maelstrom accompaniments, a man and woman whom Lyhia introduces as Geissfryn and Aersthota respectively, respectively. Should it come to combat, they’d be on hand to provide support. Along with the carbuncles both Luuka and Lyhia could summon, they had a surprisingly large retinue alongside them.

Once they were assembled on the dock, Lyhia explained the plan; they’d be taking a dinghy out to the Morningstar and boarding it, whereupon they’d hopefully be permitted to enter the hold, at which point Lyhia would perform her inspection. Should they be met with resistance, they were to incapacitate the offenders, at which point they had the authority to commandeer the ship, return it to the pier, and arrest those involved. “Are you fully prepared?” Lyhia asked him.

He nodded and thumped his chest. “As I’ll ever be.” Once the two Maelstrom marauders chimed in, they set out in the dinghy. Admittedly, as they crossed the waters out into the open sea towards the distant ship, he did feel a little fluttering in his stomach. And given how comfortable he was on most boats, it certainly wasn’t seasickness.

Finally, the ship came into view. It was a sizable merchant ship, but otherwise unremarkable; were it not for the flag and Lyhia’s assertion that it was their destination, Luuka would have had no way to distinguish it. Lyhia raised the signal to request permission to board, calling out, “Official inspection of your cargo on the order of the thalassocracy!” A pause, as Luuka watched their ship intently, until eventually, a flag was raised, which he assumed granted permission.

That was good, at least. Still, this seemed strange to Luuka. “Why let us on board if they don’t want us to do an inspection?” He muttered to her as they slowly approached. Lyhia adjusted her glasses.

“They may hope we’re incompetent. If our inspection is not thorough, they’ll be given a free pass and avoid further scrutiny.” A pause. “It is also easier to dispose of us once we’ve boarded.”

Well, that was not encouraging. Luuka stared down into the gently rolling waves as they drew closer and prepared to board, steadying himself. Once they were alongside the larger ship, they were permitted to climb up the ropes on the side, which Lyhia accomplished with practiced ease, while Luuka, embarrassingly, struggled a little to maintain his grip, and momentarily floundered in midair before he finally reached the deck.

He was not, admittedly, surprised that about a half dozen armed sailors stood before them, wielding a mix of swords and axes. Lyhia drew her tome from its holster, and Luuka quickly followed suit. In a more authoritative voice than he’d ever heard from her, Lyhia declared, “On behalf of the Admiral, you are hereby ordered to permit me access to your cargo for inspection.”

A pause. Then, one of the men, a swarthy fellow with an axe and a pointed hat, started chuckling. “You’d like that, eh? Well sorry to say, the only place you’re going now is the bottom of the ocean.” Lyhia furrowed her brow, and Luuka grimaced. He’d have been naïve to expect anything else, but he’d been hopeful it could have been easier.

The other pirates laughed. Aersthota stepped in front of the pair, brandishing her axe, while Geissfryn unslung his cane and held it out in preparation, a pose Luuka now recognized as a conjurer’s disciplined posture. 

A brief moment of calm, as each side sized up the opposition. Then, the pirates attacked.

\--

While Luuka was certainly prepared to battle, it would have been nice to have a peaceful resolution. Or at least, more time to get an idea of the layout and enemy rank before the fighting. No helping it, though; and at the very least, it was an even fight in terms of numbers, counting the carbuncles.

As the pirates rushed forward, Luuka invoked Eos, who appeared in her Topaz form in front of him to intercept. Simultaneously, Lyhia summoned Sol, her own carbuncle, who took the same form. A rudimentary front line, but along with their marauder friend, it would hopefully suffice.

It quickly became apparent that their position at the edge of the ship was a complicating factor; they couldn’t be flanked, but they were also unable to move backwards without fear of falling. As two of the enemy fighters engaged with Aersthota, she clashed blades with one, shoved him away, then swung at the other in a wide arc, forcing him back as well. An energized gust of wind struck the latter, nipping at his exposed flesh, but otherwise seeming to do little as he prepared to retaliate.

As they closed with Aersthota again, two more pirates jostled for position, but were stonewalled by the carbuncles. With violent swings of their tails and fierce lunges, they threatened to break the bones of anyone who drew too close, and they were fast enough to keep the pirates from circling around. Luuka slung out a Ruin spell at the nearer one, but his armor dissipated most of the blast. Lyhia did the same, with similar results.

Luuka scanned the area, looking for an opening. One of the pirates, the one who’d spoken before, ran across the deck to the other side, whipped open the hatch, and ran down into it. Most likely calling on reinforcements. Luuka gritted his teeth; while the pirates couldn’t break through, they also couldn’t be pushed back. A stalemate favored them, if they could call on more of their number. Wait-

Searing pain blossomed through his torso as a blast of white-hot flames burst against his chest. Luuka cried out and staggered, cursing himself; there was one more pirate, wielding a stave, and he was completely open to bombard them. Panting, Luuka tried to send another Ruin blast at him, but the spell was weak, his concentration disrupted; it struck with the force of a thrown pebble, if that.

He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, and after a moment, the burning and blistering on his chest faded to an unpleasant stinging. “Thank you.” He muttered to Geissfryn, who nodded curtly. Luuka looked to Lyhia, who looked to him. The issue was clear; they had to remove the enemy mage, now. She nodded. “Now!” he said.

Together, they both sent a simultaneous blast of arcane energy towards the thaumaturge. He was able to deflect the first with another burst of flame, but the second crashed into him, sending him reeling. A conjured burst of earth aether followed, and he collapsed onto his back.

Luuka grinned, but as he did, a sharp pain through his forehead hit him. For a moment, his heart seemed to stop; was he having another vision now? No, he realized as he identified the sensation, but the true cause was still grave; Eos’s corporeal form had been destroyed, which meant-

An axe cleaved downward at Luuka, the man held off by the carbuncle now free to strike. Reflexively, Luuka held his tome out in front of him, and, by sheer luck, the blade caught halfway through its pages, shearing the book into a fluttering mess of paper that quickly scattered but leaving its wielder unscathed. He dropped the tome; it was useless now, which was unfortunate, but he had a backup.

“Unh!” He grunted. Leaning back, he raised his right leg and slammed his heel directly into the attacker’s chest. For a spur-of-the-moment maneuver, it was a pretty good front kick, and knocked the wind out of the man as he staggered back. Pressing the attack, Luuka lunged forward and slammed his left shoulder into the man, sending him sprawling.

“Luuka!” Lyhia said aloud. He whipped around in shock, expecting another attack, but no; in fact, the pirate who’d been battling her carbuncle was now slumped on the ground. A cry of shock, then, rather than a warning. He supposed that was to be expected; she’d not exactly had a chance to see his pugilist training in action.

Quickly digging into his pockets, Luuka snapped both gauntlets into place, and in the same motion of pulling his fists free, punched the nearest pirate right in the face. He felt something crack, and winced, and as the man doubled over, grabbing his face with blood streaming between his fingers, Aersthota smashed the pommel of her axe into his head, dropping him.

With only one more adversary left, Luuka quickly stepped behind him as he stepped away from Aerthstota. Drawing his fist back, Luuka smashed him right below the ribs, and as his target gasped with the wind knocked out of him, Lyhia blasted him with a Ruin, causing him to collapse to the floor.

A moment of quiet. Luuka looked around. It seemed all the pirates were out of commission, but reinforcements were about to arrive. Lyhia was staring at him in wide-eyed, but as he opened his mouth to speak, her expression hardened and she said, “We’ll discuss this later. Ready for further combatants.”

Luuka nodded and turned to face the hatch. Descending into the ship’s hold was risky business, so if the pirates came to them, all the better. Raising his fists, he waited.

He didn’t wait long, though. After only a few seconds, a round, orange-sized object suddenly flew out from within. It arced high into the air, landing on the deck with a thud, shaking violently.

It only took Luuka a fraction of a second to process it, but that was too long. He turned and ducked, covering his head, but the blast of heat and sound from behind him still left him splayed out on his front. It was the loudest thing he’d ever heard, reverberating through his entire body and knocking the wind from his lungs; his whole head was ringing, and as he staggered to his feet, it felt like even his eyes were shaking, and everything in his vision was wavering and distorted.

Dazed, Luuka turned back to the hatch, and watched as several more pirates clambered up, including the swarthy man who’d gone down before, and an extremely large figure with bright red hair. Panting, Luuka watched as the spread out, and he stepped backwards, towards the others. Aersthota seemed alright, perhaps a little singed. Geissfryn seemed fine, and with a wave of his hand, the ringing in Luuka’s brain stopped, and he breathed a sigh of relief. But Lyhia…

At first, he thought she’d been injured from the explosion, as she was splayed out on the deck on her rear. But no, she was physically unharmed. Instead, she was staring upward at the red-haired pirate with a look of absolute terror. Sol was gone; perhaps it had shielded her from the explosion or had vanished because Lyhia had dropped her tome. It was laying on the ground a few fulms away from her, near the feet of the pirate.

Now they were outnumbered; at least another five more fighters had arrived, along with the pirate at the lead. He chuckled, staring at Lyhia, before kneeling and picking up her tome. “Ah, I remember you. It's been a long time, _Inspector_.” Still staring at him, Lyhia started scrabbling backwards until she was dangerously close to falling off the side.

“Please, no…” She said quietly. Luuka didn’t know what was happening, but it was clear this was not good. He stepped in between Lyhia and the pirates, raising his fists. The pirate turned the book over in his hand, smirking.

“I’m not one for reading, myself.” With that, he casually flung the tome across the deck, over everyone’s heads and over the rails, where it landed in the sea with a tiny splash. Lyhia whimpered, and Luuka glowered at the man, stepping forward.

There was a tiny thud behind him, and Luuka looked over his shoulder to see Lyhia had slumped back onto the deck, unconscious. “Luuka, we must retreat.” Geissfryn barked out. He looked back to the pirate’s ranks. They were now outnumbered more than two to one, having sustained injuries, with one person unconscious and in need of protecting. There was no room to maneuver; they were backed into a corner if they tried to hold their ground. No, they couldn’t win this, could they?

Damn it. Luuka didn’t want to run, not after this. But, as the pirates watched him with their smirks and leers, he gritted his teeth. Turning, Luuka ran towards the edge of the ship, scooped Lyhia up in his arms, and jumped overboard.

\--

Luuka was a strong swimmer and the dinghy was nearby, so he had no issue getting both of them safely aboard despite Lyhia being completely out cold. Moments after, their companions joined them, and once he’d helped fish them out of the water, they departed, hoping that no parting shots would head their way. None did; presumably, it wasn’t worth their time. Small miracles.

Though he was initially intent on examining Lyhia, a sudden bout of wooziness forced him to stop and allow Geissfryn to treat him first. The explosion had sent thick splinters of the deck into his back, and the deep punctures in his flesh had been bleeding for some time by that point. Apparently, the adrenaline rush of the whole thing had kept him going, but now, he needed healing. Aersthota looked over Lyhia in his stread while Geissfryn gently traced a finger along the wounds, coaxing the shrapnel free and sealing the gouges.

Once the blood loss was no longer a concern, Luuka conducted his own examination of Lyhia. Physically, she was fine; minor burns and cuts from the explosion, but nothing serious. But it seemed clear enough that her trauma was not of the physical variety. Luuka stared down into the ocean the rest of the way back, ruminating. He felt so useless; things had been going so well, and then suddenly it all blew up in their faces, literally.

The worst part was Lyhia losing her book, though. Maybe the fight wasn’t winnable; with his injuries as serious as they apparently were, retreat was clearly the right choice. They couldn’t have anticipated a bomb of that caliber; such explosives were rare outside of Maelstrom possession. But he knew how much that book meant to her. Luuka had never pried into her past before joining the guild; it would be disrespectful, after what she’d done for him. But he knew that tome in particular represented something important to her. And now it was gone.

Shortly before they arrived at the docks, Lyhia awoke. “Where are we?” She asked hoarsely. Luuka faced away from her, staring down into the water on the other side of the boat.

“After the explosion, we were forced to retreat.” She gasped quietly, and he felt a gentle touch on his bare back; he’d needed to take off his shirt to remove the splinters, and his cloak was in tatters besides. “It’s fine, it’s healing well enough.” He said.

She was quiet for a moment. “And my tome…” Luuka sighed and shook his head. A quiet whimper issued from her, and there was no more talk until they arrived on shore.

It was not quite dusk and still fairly sunny, but the wind had picked up and he was wet from sea spray and waves, so Luuka was eager to get more to cover up with than the ratty cloak Geissfryn gave him for the sake of his modesty. He was cold, aching, and starting to feel a bit faint again. He just wanted to rest now, but he didn’t want to abandon the others. “Is it okay if I teleport back to Limsa?” He said. Lyhia said nothing, only stared down at the ground. He stayed put.

Finally, she replied. “Go ahead.” He nodded, and readied to return. Just as the aetheric flow pulled him away, he heard her, distantly, say, “Thank you.”

\--

It felt wrong to be comfortable, but here he was, nice and dry, in a warm sweater with a hot drink, sitting in Thubyrgeim’s office. Teleporting had been ill-advised, and he’d nearly passed out after his arrival. Luckily, he’d recovered his wits after a moment and made his way back to the Guild, where he’d gotten his wounds tended to properly, and explained the events to Thubyrgeim.

She didn’t reply for a long time. “The pirate’s name is Doesmaga.” An unfamiliar name to him; there were a lot of lawless pirates in Limsa, and he’d never been inclined to track all of them. “He’s a smuggler of no small infamy who’s never been caught. Though known for many dreadful deeds, he is particularly loathsome for trafficking.”

Luuka cocked his head. “As in, people?” Then it hit him. His eyes went wide, and he covered his mouth. “Oh, gods.”

Thubyrgem nodded sadly. “Lyhia was once his prisoner but was rescued during a botched sale. She was understandably in shock, but the guildmaster gave her that tome and brought her here, a couple of years before you came.”

Oh, no, no, no. That was...oh gods, he couldn’t even imagine how awful that must have been. To see someone who’d done that to her, after all this time…no wonder she collapsed. “I see.” He sighed, folding his hands in his lap. “What can I do?”

Thubyrgeim smiled sadly and shook her head. “Very little, I’m afraid. The Morningstar is now a wanted vessel, and they are unlikely to dock in any port in Vylbrand anytime soon. Capturing them will be difficult. And as for Lyhia…” She sighed. “She’s not one who copes well with her own emotions, as you may have gathered.”

He nodded. “I suppose.” She’d always preferred logic and reason and struggled when other factors came into play. Luuka leaned his elbow on his lap and stared down at the desk. He felt awful. He just...he’d failed her.

Thubyrgeim sighed. “I understand your concern for her, but you shouldn’t attribute this incident entirely to yourself. Perhaps not even partially; countless unpredictable factors contributed to this, none of which could have been intercepted by you or anyone else.” Luuka nodded slowly, more out of acknowledgement than agreement.

“What now” He asked, sipping gingerly from his mug. It was starting to get cold now, having been untouched for most of their conversation. “I should…”

“You should head to your room, rest, and make sure you are hydrated and fed. Before you go to bed, I think you should also go to the infirmary and ensure your wounds have not reopened.” There was the voice that made it clear this was an order, not a request. Not that she was wrong to do so; it was certainly tempting to stay awake and work instead.

“I will. Thank you. Have a good night.” Luuka groaned quietly as he stood, then slowly shuffled out of the office. As he did, though, he spotted a familiar face approaching him. Before he could acknowledge Lyhia, she crashed into him in a tight hug, practically clinging to him. Initially surprised, Luuka relaxed and gently wrapped his arms around her.

They embraced for a while. She was cold to the touch, and he knelt, setting the mug on the floor and pulling her tightly to him. Eventually, she pulled away, and looked him in the eye. “I…” She paused, wavered, and continued, “appreciated your help today. You are…clearly capable.”

Luuka shook his head. “I didn’t do enough.” He stood back up. “I just…” She crossed her arms, and for a moment, he recognized her stubborn expression once more.

You performed admirably in the face of unexpected threats and considerable danger. You are,” she took a deep breath, “more than capable of a safe and successful adventuring career, I think. I underestimated you before. I’m sorry.”

He stared. He didn’t know what to say. Finally, he smiled. “Thank you. I did my best.” Lyhia nodded.

“You did well.” She inhaled and sighed deeply. “I imagine Thubyrgeim has suggested you retire for the evening?” He nodded. “You should do that, lest you incur her wrath. And I need to speak with her, myself.”

Luuka nodded as she walked past. “Good night, Lyhia.”

“Good night, Luuka.” She walked quietly down the hallway, and after a moment, Luuka turned and walked back towards his room.


	18. The Makings of a Gunbreaker

**The Makings of a Gunbreaker-Luuka**

Ivaraux had seemed less than thrilled to learn of the outcome of Luuka’s adventure. He’d tended once more to his injuries with an impatient haste, and Luuka could feel frustration coming off of him, though he didn’t say anything. He went to bed early and feeling angry, sad, and ashamed. It was not a good night for him.

The next morning, he wasn’t doing much better. Physically, his injuries were now trivial and he’d actually gotten breakfast for once, but researching was fruitless. He couldn’t concentrate on any texts or materials, and he felt too guilty to try to talk to Ivaraux about anything, so he just sat there, reading the same page over and over again and gleaning nothing.

He couldn’t even tell what he felt bad about. What happened to Lyhia? What happened to him? Luuka didn’t know. Ivaraux seemed engrossed in his own reading, but Luuka couldn’t tell if he was being ignored or not, and that frustrated him, too.

Perhaps it was for the best, then, that a little before noon he was summoned to the main hall to find Radovan and Ehn’li waiting for him. “Oh, good morning you two.” He tried to look more upbeat, but he couldn’t quite manage a convincing smile.

Ravodan seemed happy to see him at least, smiling and waving as Luuka approached. Apparently, he was on the mend, or at least, his symptoms had let up a bit. “Morning to you, too.” Ehn’li nodded. “Ehn’li said you might be busy. Is now a good time?” Was he busy? Not really. If anything, he could benefit from a distraction.

“No. What do you have in mind?”

Radovan grinned. “Glad to hear it.” He gently nudged Ehn’li, who sighed deeply.

“Long story short, Marya has elected to take on a quest without our knowledge and left us behind.” Ehn’li began. “We’ve since been hired for a task ourselves, but we-” he looked pointedly at Radovan, “-thought it would be better to have three instead of two.”

“We’d like to have you along, in short. It’s a fairly straightforward assignment; we’ll be helping the local law enforcement in escorting a captured pirate to the city.” Radovan explained. “We don’t expect too much trouble; we’re just coming on as extra muscle for security purposes.”

Luuka nodded. As selfish as it might be, the prospect of getting out to spend some time away from his studies while still keeping busy was very enticing. Ivaraux would probably be fine without him, right? He might worry, but...well…

“Of course, I’d love to. Just give me a bit to pack my gear and let Ivaraux know.”

“Okay. We’ll meet you at the gate.” Radovan replied. Luuka waved briefly before walking back to his room, where Ivaraux was still seated at the second desk they’d haphazardly squeezed into a corner.

Immediately, Luuka’s stomach sunk. “Hey, uh, Ivaraux?” Ivaraux looked up from the book in front of him. “Ehn’li and Radovan invited me to help with a quest of theirs. I uh, I was going to go along, if that wasn’t an issue.”

Ivaraux raised an eyebrow. “An issue? Of course not. Good luck.” He turned back to his book. Luuka was taken aback, suddenly feeling very much that he’d missed something important.

“I...I just figured you were angry about yesterday, and might not want me to go out again.” He wrung his hands awkwardly. “Since I got hurt and you seemed mad.” Ivaraux faced him again, looking surprised.

“Me, angry? Of course not.” He smiled and stood, walking across the room and putting his hand on Luuka’s shoulder. “Don’t misunderstand, I was displeased that you were injured, but it was out of concern, not...I don’t know, disappointment.”

Luuka blinked. “Are you sure?” Ivaraux smiled.

“I would hope that if anyone knows what emotions I am feeling at a given time, it would be me.” Luuka chuckled, as did Ivaraux, before a more solemn expression drifted across his face. “Had I known what you were doing or that the situation would become so serious, I would have invited myself along. To learn that my friend had been in great peril without my knowledge was disconcerting, to say the least. If I was upset, it was that you had been injured because I wasn’t there to support you.”

Luuka bowed his head. Come to think of it, he hadn’t said anything about it before leaving, had he? He tried to imagine Ivaraux stumbling into the room, bloody and battered and in shock. He could hardly fault him for being concerned. “I see. I’m sorry for worrying you, then. That was...” He sighed. “I didn’t want you to be worried about me, actually. That’s why I didn’t tell you.” It sounded so stupid in retrospect; how was that supposed to help?

With a scoff, Ivaraux withdrew and sat back down again. “Noble enough, I suppose. I hope that now you know better. I accept your apology, with two conditions. First, if you choose to venture into peril, at least let me know in advance. Second...” His face lost a bit of mirth. “Please be careful. I don’t want to see you come back like that, or worse, not come back at all.”

“I will.” With a wave, Luuka left, feeling at least a bit less weighed down for now. At least, not weighed down by guilt.

\--

With a fresh tunic and robe and a replacement tome in hand, Luuka met Radovan and Ehn’li right outside the city at the Tempest Gate. It was overcast and windy today, and smelled of rain, so perhaps not the best time to be out and about. Luckily, the journey was to be short, and they were quick to make their way down the long dirt road as Radovan explained the situation.

“We’ll be heading to the settlement to the east of here, a, uh, Summerford Farms I believe?” Luuka nodded; he knew of the place. It was one of the farms where former privateers put out of business by the Calamity could find work. “The leader of a band of brigands was captured in the area recently. The charges are quite serious, but he’s agreed to provide information about his comrade’s whereabouts in return for a lightened sentence.”

Ehn’li scoffed but continued. “We’re to escort him safely to Limsa Lominsa. The Yellow Jackets are worried his cohorts will try to break him free, so they don’t get ratted on.” That seemed simple enough. “Best-case scenario, nothing comes up and we get paid to take a nice walk.”

“Sounds good to me. Shouldn’t be too much of an issue, I hope.” Truthfully, Luuka did hope nothing happened. As much as he wanted to get out for a bit, he wasn’t sure he was ready for that kind of excitement.

Fortunately, the clouds didn’t seem ready to let go of whatever water they might have held, and the sky cleared up a little bit as they walked. Eventually, Radovan turned to Luuka. “Would you mind telling me about yourself? Your father brought you here when you were just a cub, if I recall?”

Luuka smiled at that. He remembered his father, when he was very young, had used that word, but for the most part other Spoken races used ‘child’ or ‘youngling’. “Yes. I don’t know what he did before he came to Limsa, but he was a fisherman here. Then when the Legion invaded, he took up arms at Carteneau. And, well, never returned.” 

For a long time, Luuka had hoped that his father might have survived, that he’d survived but been injured, or gotten lost. He still almost wished that were true, even though he knew better now. Luuka knew he wouldn’t be his ‘child’ again even then; his childhood had ended five years ago. But maybe if he saw that Luuka had turned out okay...

Radovan patted him on the shoulder, snapping Luuka back to attention. “It’s no easy thing to endure loss at that young age.” He looked over at Ehn’li, who suddenly turned away. “Still, I don’t want to bring up painful memories. We can talk about something else.”

Luuka nodded. “That would be good, I think.” He’d moved on, he’d like to think. But part of that, for him, meant he couldn’t dwell on it. It hurt too much, even now. “Any suggestions, Ehn’li?” Ehn’li looked up at him in surprise.

“What? I don’t know. I’m not telling you about my past, that’s for sure.” Luuka nodded. That wouldn’t be fair to force out of him, of course, and honestly, it hadn’t even occurred to him. It was just, Ehn’li looked kind of sad now, and he tended to be quiet, maybe he could help him open up. “Uh, I don’t know. Radovan?”

Radovan thought on this for a moment. “We could tell him about one of our adventures together, if you like.” Ehn’li shrugged, and Radovan seemed to interpret that as a ‘yes’. “Okay. So, a little while after we met in Ul’dah…”

For the rest of their trip through the rolling green hills and rich fields, Luuka was treated to narrative about their employment by the Thaumaturge’s Guild dealing with some errant voidsent. Ehn’li seemed exasperated by this; apparently, he wasn’t a formal member, but had trained there for a time, and this wasn’t out of the ordinary for him.

As they walked, though, Luuka did notice Ehn’li seemed a bit more comfortable. He interjected with his own quips or gripes frequently, especially towards Radovan’s apparently- questionable understanding of what a voidsent was. Unlike his more biting remarks in the past it was almost...perhaps not affectionate, but certainly more friendly.

“How long have you two been working together again?” Luuka asked as they approached the town’s wall. Radovan rubbed his chin.

“I’d say a couple of months now, yeah?” Ehn’li nodded. “Doesn’t feel that long, really, does it?” Would Luuka still be with his new friends in a few months? Would he still be with them in a week, or tomorrow? He sighed. It wasn’t worth worrying about. He hoped.

Finally, they arrived. Standing outside the entrance of the town was a semicircle of about a half dozen armed Yellow Jackets, at the center of which was a rather unhappy-looking Hyur man. Radovan approached and waved at them. “Hello there! We’re here to help with the escort mission.”

One woman stepped forward and took a small piece of parchment from Radovan. She gave a curt nod. “Understood. Without further delay, then.” And just like that, they turned around and started walking.

**\--Ehn’li**

As much as he hated to admit it, Luuka was proving surprisingly amicable. He was clearly a bit awkward in general, but it wasn’t hard to see that he did generally mean well. He was earnest and naive, and while that maybe wasn’t great for his long-term wellbeing, it meant he was decent enough company. It was nice that he could talk to Radovan, too; the Twelve only knew the old man needed someone more...chipper than Ehn’li was.

Their conversation more or less died down after they arrived, though. It was much less comfortable to be among strangers, especially a criminal who was technically in their custody. The man was completely silent, which was nice; Ehn’li didn’t particularly care to make small talk with someone like this. He knew the charges; the man had led his group in more than a dozen raids on merchants, caravans, and other people on the road. People had died. Ehn’li had done some less-than-savory things himself of course; as a poor orphan in Ul’dah, it was impossible to survive without use of thievery, trickery, or force. But there was a line, and the brigand had crossed it.

He imagined the others might be surprised to learn that he felt that way. After his argument with Marya in the Deepcroft, Ehn’li had a sneaking suspicion that his newfound companions thought him some kind of self-centered, ruthless, amoral craven. But it wasn’t a matter of morality for him; it was practicality. Why throw himself into a situation so ambiguous and vague, which didn’t involve him in the slightest? He could help people out, sure, but there wasn’t much he could have done in this instance.

“Hold it.” Radovan’s voice interrupted Ehn’li’s thoughts as the Hrothgar unslung his gunblade. They’d been going at a brisk pace, even quicker than en route to Summerford Farms, so the sudden stop threw him off. For a moment, Ehn’li thought there might have been enemies, but there was nothing around; just flat greenery all along the sides of the road. The spires of Limsa Lominsa was in sight, albeit far across the long, flat grasslands. “Someone’s here.”

“What’s wrong?” Luuka asked, looking around. The Yellow Jackets were just as confused as Ehn’li was, and even the prisoner seemed unsure. Ehn’li furrowed his brow, trying to see if…

There. A faint shimmer of arcane energy by the side of the road, almost imperceptible in the sunlight. He’d seen this before, experimented on at the Thaumaturge’s Guild. Howe Radovan had spotted it, he wasn’t sure, but… “They’re invisible. Get-”

An arrow, literally materializing out of thin air, embedded itself in his gut.

**\--Luuka**

“Ehn’li!” As the Miqo’te dropped to the ground with barely a sound, the glamour vanished. A dozen or more men and women, bristling with swords and axes, magically appeared on the road before them. Before anyone could react, they rushed forward.

The Yellow Jackets met them in a clash of steel as Luuka dropped to a knee, grabbing his tome out of its hip pouch. Ehn’li was conscious, but the wound was serious; as Luuka pulsed healing magic into it, gently loosening the arrow from his body, it was clear he’d be out of the fight. “Hold tight, I got you.” He muttered. Grimacing, Ehn’li only nodded.

Movement behind him. Luuka whipped around to see a fist flying towards his head, but as he instinctively ducked out of the way, Radovan spun in place, slamming the pommel of his blade into the prisoner’s face. The blow knocked the man off his feet and sent him sprawling on the ground. Radovan looked down at him. “Is he okay?” He asked, voice tinged with panic. Luuka nodded hesitantly. Ehn’li would probably alright, assuming they won the battle. “Okay, be careful.”

Luuka stood and readied himself. The Yellow Jackets were holding their own; they were outnumbered, but clearly had superior training. It was immediately apparent to him, though, that they were getting outmaneuvered; the half-circle they’d formed between the assailants and Luuka and Ehn’li was overflowing.

“Cover the right flank.” He told Radovan, who nodded and ran past to support the Yellow Jacket in that position, who was valiantly attempting to hold off multiple raiders at once with her axe. Luuka called upon Eos and quickly ordered her to the left side in Topaz form, as he looked back to Ehn’li. “Hold tight, okay? You’ll be fine.” Ehn’li groaned but nodded. Luuka turned back to the battle and tried to assess the situation. 

His first target was the archer, who seemed to be struggling to find a target in the melee. Luckily, as he ran around to the side, he left himself wide open for Luuka’s Ruin blast, shattering his bow and dropping him to the ground with a cry. He then drew a shortsword and tried to run into the melee, but as he drew too close to Eos, she slammed him in the knee with her tail, and with a sickening crack he dropped to the ground.

Okay, that was good. Luuka looked back into the melee. It was too crowded; swords and axes and bodies smashing into each other, such that he couldn’t hope to cast a spell into the fray without risking hitting an ally. But offense wasn’t his only option; the Jackets were holding their own, and several of the other bandits were on the ground, but they were sustaining injuries. He could focus on healing instead.

Luuka quickly began chain casting a series of Physick spells, one by one restoring a burst of vitality to the soldiers alongside him. It was harder than he’d expected; there were a lot of them, and he needed to constantly focus; keeping an eye on Radovan -though he seemed to be doing well enough-as well as ensure he was concentrating on keeping Eos extant as well. He was panting with the constant stream of magic he was weaving, but it seemed to be working. The Yellow Jackets were gaining ground. He just had to-

“Agh, damn it!” Radovan gasped suddenly. Luuka turned to look and saw Radovan drop to one knee, his body shaking as his blade slipped from his hands. Luuka’s eyes widened; he recognized the symptoms by now. Another episode, and of all the times for it to happen.

The bandit before him seemed surprised at the sudden collapse, and in that hesitation, Luuka sent a Ruin at him. But the spell went wide; Radovan’s body was in the way, and aiming the attack was awkward from his position. The bandit jerked back out of the way, and quickly raised his sword to deliver a coup-de-grace.

Radovan was going to die right now if he didn’t stop him. “No!” Luuka shouted, running forward. He wanted to put on his gauntlets, but once again, Radovan’s prone form would keep him from striking. Instead, he grabbed the man and roughly yanked him backwards as the sword slammed into the dirt. “Are you okay?” Radovan shook his head, now lying on his back. Then his eyes went wide.

“L-look-!” He stuttered. Luuka looked up, just in time to see the sword swing down at him once more.

\--

There was a loud CLANG that shook through Luuka’s arm as the sword caught against Radovan’s gunblade. Luuka panted; he’d reacted in instinct, grabbing the first thing in reach, but it had worked. He pushed off with his feet, forcing himself into an upright position and pushing the bandit back.

Luuka’s head was pounding now; images, thoughts and memories he didn’t recognize as his own flooded in. He gripped the blade hard, slashing upwards at his opponent while simultaneously discharging a burst of aether into the cartridge chamber. The blade resonated with the force, cleaving through the man’s raised sword as though it were cloth and slicing him across the torso.

With a grunt, Luuka brought the blade down once more, slashing into the man with tremendous force and sending him sprawling in a puddle of blood. Luuka turned back to look at Radovan, but the man wasn’t even looking at him; he was turned to the left, towards…

”Dammit!” Eos had vanished whenever he’d dropped his tome, which now lay in the dirt a few feet away, and one other bandit had slipped past and was rushing towards the unconscious prisoner, and also Ehn’li. Luuka sprinted across the road to intercept. He slashed forward, but the man was quicker with his axe than expected and managed to pull away. Then, carrying that momentum, the bandit spun in a full arc, sending the blade streaking towards Luuka.

Instinct took over again; the blade wouldn’t survive a blow like that, so he had to deflect it otherwise. Energy flowed into the cartridge chamber, and with a grunt, pointed the blade’s tip towards the axe. Right before impact, though, he triggered the chamber to release, and a burst of pale blue energy erupted outward like a bubble, deflecting the axe hard enough to knock the man backwards.

For a moment, Luuka froze, overwhelmed. Then, almost as if moving on his own, he reflexively lunged forward, and plunged the blade deep into the man’s chest. As he withdrew it, the man dropped to the ground, leaving Luuka stuck, staring at his corpse, until the last of the bandits were subdued.

**\--Ehn’li**

It would be difficult to put into words how frustrating it was to be incapacitated at the start of a battle and left on the ground to bleed while his companions fought for their lives. The excruciating puncture wound didn’t make matters much better, either.

Eventually, though, things seemed to calm down, as best he could tell from his less than optimal vantage point, and soon Radovan was standing over him. “Are you okay?” He said weakly. Ehn’li nodded and, with a painful groan, sat up. Radovan tried to help pull him up, but the shaking in his arm made it more hindrance than help. It was all too clear what had happened to him in the fight.

“Luuka, can you help?” Radovan called. Ehn’li turned to look; Luuka was standing off to the side, staring at the ground; a blade Ehn’li recognized as Radovan’s was in his hand, dripping fresh blood. After a moment, Luuka turned around and nodded.

Setting the sword on the dirt, Luuka picked up his book and put a hand on Ehn’li’s stomach, as faint ripples of blue light streamed into his injury, gradually letting the pain subside. “Thanks.” Ehn’li muttered. It hurt to talk.

“You’re welcome. I can help you walk back.” Luuka said quietly. It was clear, though, his mind was elsewhere. Probably on the corpse that had been dragged off the road and into a ditch. Someone would deal with it later, Ehn’li assumed, or else wild beasts would.

Once it was clear that the enemies were all unconscious or dead and the prisoner was secured, a change of plans had to be ordered. A large squadron of Yellow Jackets were to be dispatched to the area to bring the rest of the bandits into custody. Radovan, Luuka, and Ehn’li were instructed to return to the city immediately, on their own, to receive payment later on. Radovan protested, insisting that they finish the job, but Ehn’li talked him out of it.

“Listen.” He said. “I’m hurt, and I want to go rest, and, well…” He’d glanced aside at Luuka, who still seemed off in his own world. “I need you right now.” It was painfully sentimental, but it was the truth. Radovan had finally agreed.

The walk felt longer than it had been the other way; it was laborious and slow, with Ehn’li needing to lean heavily on Radovan at some points despite Luuka’s periodic application of healing magic. Nobody said much; Luuka was obviously completely spaced out for most of it, and Radovan seemed lost in a mixture of emotions Ehn’li was too tired to parse. They passed the reinforcements on the road with barely a word.

Finally, they arrived at the gate. Radovan was to visit Maelstrom command, while Ehn’li and Luuka returned to the inn. More or less collapsing onto the bed, he didn’t have the energy to protest when Luuka had him strip his torso bare to look at the wound. It wasn’t exactly pretty, given the crust of blood and bruising and all, but it seemed okay enough.

“Let me know if it’s inflamed or there’s any kind of discharge.” Luuka added. Ehn’li nodded, not really listening. It was obvious that Luuka was reciting, rather than explaining; he was still in his own little world. Ehn’li could guess why.

“Wait.” He said as Luuka turned to walk out. “You did a really good job there, you know.” Luuka looked at him in surprise.

“I...thanks. I don’t know.” He folded his arms, looking insecure, uncomfortable. “I just kinda...knew what to do with it. It felt natural. Kind of like when I was…” Ehn’li furrowed his brow.

“When you were what?” Luuka shook his head.

“At the Pugilist’s Guild in Ul’dah, I was training for a while before coming to Gridania, and, well, I was very good at it. I picked it up really fast, basically, faster than normal. And Ivaraux had the same experience with the gladiators.” He sighed. “And since neither of us have had any martial training beforehand, we thought it was weird, that maybe it had something to do with the visions.”

Hmm. Well that was another mysterious turn, though at least this seemed helpful. “Whatever it is, you handled that sword pretty well.” That was it; Ehn’li knew he’d hit the right nerve. Everything about Luuka shied away, averting his gaze, shoulders slumping, arms crossed as though to cover himself. Luuka was possibly the least subtle person he’d ever met. “But I take it you don’t feel so positively about it.”

Luuka didn’t respond. He just stared at the floor for a bit. Ehn’li grunted as he tried to prop himself up against the pillow. Finally, he spoke. “It’s different. I…” He shook his head. “It was easier with magic. I didn’t have to feel it. Feel them…” He sighed.

Ehn’li felt a pang of sympathy. Not much, granted, but some; as easy as it was for him to rationalize it, to logically justify the need, he’d never driven a blade into a man’s guts. In the same situation, would he be so nonchalant about it? Maybe. He didn’t like to think of himself as so easily disrupted; he prided himself on being unflappable. “I suppose.” He finally said. “But for what it’s worth, you did save my life. So, thank you.”

Luuka smiled weakly. “My pleasure. I’ll come back tomorrow to check again if you like.” Ehn’li nodded; he wasn’t sure it was strictly necessary, but it seemed pointless to argue. “Until then, take care.”

He walked out. Ehn’li relaxed into the bed; it was rather hard for his liking, but he’d spent enough time sleeping on the ground that he wasn’t choosy. And given how exhausted he was, it wouldn’t take long for that to not matter.

And indeed, within only a minute or two, he was sound asleep.

**\--Luuka**

Ehn’li’s reassurance made him feel a bit better, but it was still hard for Luuka to let go of what had happened. The memory of the blade plunging in, of the weak but palpable resistance of flesh...it hadn’t diminished as much as he’d have liked.

He wasn’t sure how much of it he’d share with Ivaraux, or anyone else who hadn’t been present. Most likely, someone would notice; he was self-aware enough to know how easy it was to read him. But he just...he didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t even want to think about it.

“Oh, Luuka!” A familiar voice caught Luuka’s attention as he walked out of the Drowning Wench. Radovan approached with a friendly wave, and Luuka returned it as best he could. “How is Ehn’li?”

“Well enough.” The arrow hadn’t damaged anything important and the blood loss was fairly trivial, so Ehn’li would likely recover without complications. “I’ll check in tomorrow to see how it’s healing, but he shouldn’t have any trouble.” Radovan nodded.

“Thanks to you.” Noticing Luuka’s blush of embarrassment, he laughed. “It’s the truth, you know. I don’t know what we’d have done without you, really.”

Luuka shook his head. “It was nothing, really. There was a lot I could have done and didn’t.” Radovan stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. His hands still shook slightly, and for a moment it seemed like Radovan was leaning on him, rather than just making an affectionate gesture.

“You did more than enough. Don’t be so down on yourself, you’ve a knack for this.” Luuka nodded slowly as Radovan stepped back. “Speaking of having a knack for things, where’d you learn to use a gunblade like that? I thought you said your father was a fisherman?” Luuka sighed.

“I just kind of guessed, really. When it comes down to it, it’s still a sword, isn’t it?” A weak excuse, and he knew Radovan didn’t buy it. Still, the man smiled.

“You’re not wrong. It’s clear to me that you have the potential to improve a lot, given the chance.” He crossed his arms. “I’ll admit, I’m not as well as I thought I was at the moment, but I’d be happy to help train you a bit when I get the chance. I did offer before, after all.”

Right, Luuka had forgotten about that. At the time, it had seemed an interesting diversion, another discipline to study. Now, though… “I don’t know if I’m cut out for it.” He admitted. “I…” He shook his head. “I didn’t like using it how I did.”

Radovan nodded sympathetically. “It’s a very difficult thing for most people, to end a life at all, let along up close and personal.” Luuka stared at the ground. “But you did a good thing, too. You protected me and Ehn’li.” He smiled. “I get the sense that kind of thing matters a lot to you.”

Luuka nodded. Protecting his friends? Of course it did. How could it not? As much as the memory of that moment hurt, trying to imagine that man reaching either Radovan or Ehn’li unopposed…He didn’t want to think about it. “I suppose so.”

“Well, would it encourage you to know that a gunbreaker’s weapon is considered a defensive implement by many?” Luuka looked at him in surprise. He wasn’t much of an expert on swordplay, but it seemed odd that a sword could be used in such a way. “Indeed, while it’s certainly potent on the offensive, one of its primary functions is using the aetherically charged cartridges for supportive effects, like creating barriers. You did as much yourself, right?”

He had, hadn’t he? It felt like a dream, the fine details of the combat lost in the chaos, but he remembered that much. “Right. And that’s something it does well?”

“Precisely.” Radovan smiled. “I was a bodyguard by trade before being conscripted, you know. And that’s still how I like to work now. And even without that little trick, the fighting style is so aggressive that your opponent doesn’t have the chance to target your allies. And if they’re focused on you, your friends will be safe, right?”

That did make sense. Ivaraux had done the same in the Deepcroft, albeit with a shield in his off hand. And if this technique worked as well as that… “I’ll think about it.” Luuka said finally. “Thank you, though.” Radovan nodded.

“It was a pleasure working with you.” He walked past Luuka and sat down at a table as Luuka stared out into the night sky.

He thought about it for a while. What he could do, what he wanted to do, what he was afraid to do. Then, after the storm inside him calmed down a bit, he started walking home.


	19. Call of the Desert

**Call of the Desert: Ivaraux**

The past week or so had, for better or worse, been mostly uneventful. For Ivaraux at least.

All of the others had been very busy with various adventures and quests and the like, including Luuka, though only for the outings with K’lyhia and Ehn’li; after those, he was thoroughly devoted to their studies. The former had seemed to be quite distressing to both of them, and from Ivaraux knew, an inspection of some sort had gone wrong. The latter’s adventure had also seemed to end poorly, but Luuka was reluctant to even discuss the matter with him, though unlike the first time, he hadn’t seemed injured. Still, Luuka (and for that matter, his respective companions) had come away alive and well, and for that Ivaraux was grateful.

For the most part, he’d mainly assisted Luuka in his researching, or continued their work alone on the days Luuka had ventured out. They’d spent a fair few days in his room, reading a nigh-endless supply of textbooks and grimoires and all manner of encyclopedias. Though he was reluctant to claim they were ‘good friends’ yet, Ivaraux couldn’t deny that they’d been quite gregarious for most of it; though ostensibly they were researching and therefore needed to concentrate, they’d frequently consult with each other or going over a passage together, plus trying to squeeze in some time doing combat training during breaks.

Not to mention eating meals at Ivaraux’s repeated urging; how Luuka had survived this long, without a grave loss of body mass, was starting to become almost as great a mystery as the visions and ominous robed figures. 

Proclivity for incidental fasting aside, Luuka’s intelligence was clearly on display throughout their studies. Though Ivaraux thought of himself as reasonably academic, his capacity to retain and organize information was truly pushed to the limit and past; Luuka, on the other hand, seemed to have no issue calling on whatever passages or data that he’d seen. More than once, Ivaraux had thought he’d found a reference to some kind of aetheric conductivity or psychic feedback, only to be (gently) corrected by some piece of contradiction or clarification from a book they’d gone over seven hours ago. Or the previous day.

Ehn’li had also stopped by a few times, to both Luuka and Ivaraux’s surprise. He’d seemed hesitant, self-conscious in a way Ivaraux thought was out of character for him, but had insisted on it, apparently as thanks for Luuka saving him during their outing (the details which neither saw fit to share with him). Ehn’li was not formally educated, it seemed, and he often struggled with some of the texts and more elaborate phrasing, to his frustration. But what he lacked in academic rigor, he made up for in intuition; once he actually understood what was being posited, he had a strong grasp of the concept, even if the technical details were beyond him.

While he hadn’t proved himself the most sociable of companions, Ehn’li was diligent and worked well, and seemed to open up a little over time. By the end of it, he was much more receptive to their explanations of different properties of magic and the like and didn’t snap at Luuka when he gently corrected something. The two of them had also had a very important revelation on a topic which Ivaraux had forgotten entirely about; the sudden manifestation of great magical energy Ehn’li had invoked was not the first time they’d witnessed such phenomenon.

\--

“Remember the Drydocks, when I, well, slew many of the Reavers?” Luuka brought up cautiously. Ivaraux had nodded. “That’s a fairly similar event, isn’t it? In a moment of great danger while heavily outnumbered, both Ehn’li and I were able to unexpectedly and unintentionally call upon a tremendous offensive spell.”

“What was it like?” Ehn’li had asked. Luuka shrugged.

“It was as if I was casting a spell normally when a great rush of power ran through my body. And it wasn’t just the physical energy, either; it was almost a mental surge as well. For a moment, it felt…”

“Confident? Fearless?” Ehn’li asked. Luuka agreed. “Because to me there was a moment where I felt, I don’t know, really good, I guess. Like I could do anything.” 

“It sounds to me like you’ve both experienced the phenomenon.” Ivaraux had said absently, stared down at the desk, trying to put this new information together. “Another mystery, then. Add it to the visions, the cloaked figure, and that crystal of yours.”

Luuka had nodded. “I’m still not sure about that crystal, either. It just sort of appeared, but aside from its high aetheric capacity, it’s fairly regular. Perhaps a spontaneous manifestation related to…” He’d trailed off on some sort of tangent that Ivaraux had barely grasped, and by the end of it had soundly rebutted his own theory. Ehn’li had already gone back to his book by that point, and the other two joined in shortly after, so the discussion ended there.

\--

Since then the three had tried, and quite frankly failed, to find a connection. The major obstacle was a lack of information on the visions. Given a chance, they could perhaps glean useful data about the process by studying one of their number under the influence of one, but since they didn’t know what triggered them or if it was possible to deliberately induce one, they were forced to rely on their previous observations and speculation.

Eventually, they had agreed to take a break from it before they exhausted themselves. It was a bit of a shame, honestly; while Luuka was periodically insufferable, he’d clearly been making an effort to be courteous, and Ivaraux had to admit, he’d enjoyed Luuka’s companionship for much of it. He was pleasant company, mild and generally inoffensive if a bit socially clumsy, and Ivaraux had appreciated this. To be honest, it was nice to be around him, unlike many of his remarkably smug peers in Gridania. And he got the impression that Luuka was enjoying having him around too; he’d certainly seemed disappointed when Ivaraux had decided to return to the room at the inn, rather than remain in the room next door at the guildhall.

Perhaps it had been unnecessary to withdraw so completely; while Ivaraux had felt guilty for imposing on the guild, it seemed Luuka had grown to enjoy his presence quite a bit. His so-called peers at the guild apparently didn’t see him as credible, which certainly called their proclaimed intellect into question, given how Luuka had conducted himself thus far. Still, they had other duties, and Ivaraux needed some time to himself.

A time he had not yet earned, apparently; the day after he moved out, he found himself seated at the Drowning Wench eating lunch when Ehn’li, Marya, and Luuka approached. “Ah, is something the matter?” he asked. The three of them together didn’t bode well, especially as he hadn’t seen Marya all week.

Luuka looked unsure. “Possibly. Marya received a letter asking for her return in Ul’dah. Something’s come up in the Pugilist Guild and her presence has been requested by the guildmaster. And since I was training at the guild, I want to help too.” Ivaraux raised an eyebrow.

“I see. And you don’t know why?” Luuka shook his head again, and Marya shrugged. “And you intend to go there?” They both nodded. Ivaraux sighed. It wasn’t exactly convenient that they suddenly wanted to travel to another city-state, but it wasn’t like much was getting done in the meantime. “When are you leaving?”

Luuka rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Ehn’li rolled his eyes. “They want you and I to come along. I’m going because it’s been a long time since I’ve been there and I want to check in on the Thaumaturge Guild, but you’re also invited, apparently.”

...Hmm. That was unexpected. Ivaraux sighed. Did he want to suddenly travel all the way across the sea for nebulous reasons? On one hand, no part of that sounded appealing. On the other hand, he’d be given the opportunity to spend more time with his newfound…friends. There was no point in denying it, was there.

But…“Forgive me, I’m not entirely up to traveling. At least, not right now.” As soon as he saw Luuka’s ears droop, he looked down at the table. He already knew exactly what the man’s expression was going to become, and he didn’t need to guilt himself over it. “If something comes up, or if I change my mind, I’ll depart immediately. But…” He sighed. “I need some rest, to be frank. It’s been good working with you, but the research has taken a lot out of me, I’m afraid.”

“Alright.” Ehn’li said. Ivaraux looked up at him as he turned towards the others. “You two ready to go?” An affirmation from Marya and a noticeably subdued one from Luuka, and they began to depart. Ivaraux watched them walk away, Luuka’s shoulders slumped, and groaned. Ugh, how could such an imposing man be so pitiful?

“Luuka?” As Ehn’li and Marya left, Luuka turned and looked back. Ivaraux smiled. “It was fun working with you this week. I hope when you return, we can continue together, if you are willing?” Luuka smiled, and his ears perked up.

“Of course. I hope you enjoy your rest.” Ivaraux nodded.

“As do I. Stay safe out there.” Luuka thumped his chest confidently and went off. Ivaraux exhaled deeply, slumping in his chair. He imagined the other three, wandering around the city, risking themselves for some reason or other while he sat here and drank.

Gods. He was going to regret this, wasn’t he?

**\--Luuka**

While the others opted to take the airship once more, Luuka had just teleported to Ul’dah. He’d felt bad leaving them behind, but they’d insisted-Ehn’li rather bluntly-that there was no point in him delaying his arrival for their sake. And while the others were restricted by their aetheric reserves, Luuka was able to use Aetherytes fairly easily and regularly. For most of his life, he’d thought nothing of it, but given all the recent events around him, he couldn’t help but think that this too was a suspiciously out of the ordinary ability.

As he walked through the streets of Ul’dah towards the Quicksand, he had a lot on his mind. Luuka had, rather unceremoniously, been turned away from the guild by Chuchuto, who seemed rather distressed but was obstinate that he return another time. It was awkward and disheartening, but she’d been apologetic and insisted his help was needed, just...not at that moment. So he was headed to the Adventurer’s Guild, trying to organize his thoughts. He had a lot of them, unfortunately. And not just about the pugilists, but his last week or so of fruitless work.

Their research had turned up nothing; possible explanations, like conduction of aether or some kind of resonance, all had other, more obvious symptoms, none of which any of them had exhibited. They’d had little success in their investigation of the hooded figure as well; no mention of them in the descriptions of the Calamity, and with so little to go off of besides that, it had clearly been a lost cause. He’d even tried contacting the Admiral but hadn’t been able to get an audience with her.

Ultimately it was a lot of time spent and very little learned. While he hated to feel that he was giving up, it didn’t seem feasible to learn anything else for now. Given there may or may not be a greater threat at work, it seemed prudent to focus on other ventures in the meantime.

“Oh, Luuka! What brings you back to Ul’dah?” Luuka couldn’t help but smile at the sight and sound of Momodi. He’d only spoken to her briefly in their time, but she was gregarious, good-humored, and welcoming. He gave her a wave as he approached the counter.

“I’ve business with the Pugilist’s Guild, though, uh, they’ve not told me what.” He shrugged. “I already reported there but was told to come back another time.” She nodded sympathetically.

“I’m sorry to hear that. If it makes you feel better, you’re more than welcome to stay here until they need you.” Luuka nodded. She smiled. “So, your usual?” He didn’t actually remember what his ‘usual’ was, but he agreed nonetheless; presumably, it was something he had liked.

“Good to hear it!” Luuka went and sat at ‘his’ table, the one which he, Marya, and Ivaraux had regularly used during their previous trip. He was happy to have a moment to rest his tired feet and was almost inclined to put his head down and nap. Of course, that would be unbecoming, and regardless Momodi brought him a tall, chilled glass of light pink liquid shortly after. He sipped it and recognized the pleasantly sweet and sour juice. Some sort of local cactus, if he recalled. He had been right to trust her.

He nodded and thanked her. “The pleasure is all mine.” She replied, before smiling mischievously. “You know, you and your friends have been around for a bit, and I never got the sense either of you boys had much, you know, interest in young Marya.” Luuka raised an eyebrow and shook his head. No, he wasn’t particularly attracted to Marya; she was pretty, he supposed, but, well, not the sort he’d like to...befriend.

Momodi nodded, still smirking. “Well enough, of course. Was just curious, is all. That said, I do quite enjoy hearing young gentlemen speak of their woes with women, and I don’t know that you’ve mentioned anything of the sort before now.” Luuka took a moment to parse this. Then, the smile instantly slipped off his face, and he immediately downed a huge swig of his drink to avoid an unsightly response.

It was not a topic that was usually on his mind. Of course, he still had...fancies, perhaps, but it was rarely more than a passing notice. He was far too self-conscious to act on it, and, well, it was hard to gauge how anyone would react to an advance, let alone the hypothetical man in question. It simply wasn’t something most people would understand.

Luuka swallowed hard and shook his head. “There’s, uh, there’s no woman in my life at the moment. It would be uh…” How to explain? Should he explain? “It wouldn’t work, I’m afraid.” Luckily, Momodi only nodded, seemingly a bit disappointed.

Before he could think of something else to add, however, a shrill, terrified scream pierced his ears, and he sat upright, turning towards the source, somewhere outside the Quicksand. He turned back to Momodi, who seemed just as surprised as he was, before leaping from his chair and sprinting out the door to confront whatever might await him.

\--

As he descended the stairs, Luuka found himself blocked off, a ring of bystanders having gathered around something, jeering and shouting. With a flurry of muttered “Excuse me” and ‘Sorry” Luuka jostled his way through the crowd, his great size giving him an advantage in this instance. It only took a moment before he arrived at the center of the circle.

Seated on the ground was a woman in a dirty-looking white cowl, clutching a large, wrapped object to her chest. She stared upwards in terror, frantically trying to crawl away from a group of a half dozen or so swarthy, filthy men that collectively stank of alcohol. They laughed and taunted her, and though Luuka couldn’t make out their words over the indistinct shouts of the crowd, it was clear they were hostile.

At the front of the group stood a comparatively well-dressed man-at least, his clothes were clean and not torn-with black, greasy hair staring scornfully down at the woman. He said something to her, and she flinched away. He didn’t know what to make of the situation, but whatever was happening, he didn’t like how they were looking at her. Luuka narrowed his gaze and stepped purposefully forward, stopping right in front of the woman between her and the men, and crossing his arms.

Immediately, a hush fell over the crowd. The man looked him up and down, sneering. “Who are you?” He said eventually. Luuka glared back.

“Luuka.” He replied. “What are you’re doing with her?” The woman quietly whimpered behind him. It was obvious she was terrified, on the verge of tears. He wanted to turn back and comfort her, but he didn’t want to take his eyes off the men. They looked back and forth at him, their entire bodies tense with anticipation.

The man scoffed. “Only giving her what a lowlife criminal deserves.” He jabbed a finger accusingly at her. “Or do you believe she somehow bought an entire dodo’s worth of meat, a refugee who couldn’t possibly have a single coin to her name?”

...A refugee? Right. Luuka remembered it being mentioned, probably by Marya. Ala Mhigans came to Ul’dah seeking employment, a place to make a living, and all too often fell prey to poverty, homelessness, and desperation. Hells, he’d seen people like that all the time in the city. Innocent people, treated like this…Luuka turned back and looked at the woman, still clinging to what now seemed very much like a whole, plucked dodo wrapped up. She shook her head frantically.

“No, no, I swear, I bought this with my own coin.” she stammered out. “I saved up for a whole month, I just wanted my children-” The man stomped his foot and she winced back.

“Don’t you try to con sympathy from me. I know what your kind is like.” He turned and waved forward. One of the men at his side, a beefy and clearly very drunk Roegadyn, stepped up and sized Luuka up. The man sneered at him again. “I think it’s for the best you step out of this. I’ll, uh, deal with this vermin. I’m sure we can come to an agreement and,” He smirked, “find some use for your service.”

The way he said it made Luuka bristle; the implication was both clear and revolting. “I think not.” He retorted. Perhaps the woman truly was a thief; she seemed innocent, sure, but that was the intent of any thief. But a thief was to be dealt with fairly. This man was not to be trusted with that kind of responsibility.

“Hmph. Then you’re no better than her.” The man stepped back, and his sycophant apparent cracked his neck and moved forward.

For a man seemingly deep in his cups, he was fast, and as he rushed forward to tackle Luuka, the latter was only barely able to step to the side. Luuka swung out, but was deflected as his adversary raised his forearm, then cracked him right under the chin with a fist.

Luuka’s head snapped back and he staggered and clutched his face, trying to shake off the stars bouncing around the inside of his head and the feeling of his teeth rattling. Another swing at him, but he managed to recover just enough to bob to the side before stepping forward and driving his fist into his opponent’s gut. The man made an unpleasant gagging noise as he doubled over, and Luuka slammed his elbow into the top of his head, causing him to groan and collapse to the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Luuka shrugged off the last of his daze and returned his attention to the remaining thugs. Their apparent leader looked displeased, and shouted, “Well go on, what do you think I’m paying you for?!” at two of the men, a pair of slight Hyur midlanders who exchanged glances before drawing swords and stepping forward.

Now his opponents were armed, but he was ready now; any rust on his training was gone. This time, Luuka was on the offensive, and he lunged forward with a shout, driving his heel into one man’s chest and sending him flying. The man screamed as he crash-landed on his back and smacked his head onto the stone, remaining motionless on the ground.

Caught off-guard by the sudden attack, the other man frantically swung his blade at Luuka, but he leaned back and avoided it-though another ilm and it would have trimmed his beard-and, with a grunt, rushed forward and headbutted the man directly in the nose. It wasn’t pretty or pleasant-he reeled a bit at the impact himself-but the swordsman stumbled back, dropping the sword and clutching his face, and that left him wide open for another strike to the chest, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Panting, Luuka turned his gaze towards the other men, panting slightly. “Are you quite done yet?” He asked quietly. The ringleader crossed his arms and stepped back, shaking his head.

“Fine.” He looked down at the woman. “Don’t think you’ll get away with this next time.” With the threat still hanging, he bolted, as his remaining cohorts scooped up their indisposed allies and half-carried, half-dragged them away. Luuka watched them go, breathing deeply. Now that the fighting was over, he realized the flush of his face and chest were more than just exertion. What a bunch of lowlifes.

After catching his breath and watching the majority of the crowd disperse, he turned to the woman, who still lay on the ground. “Are...you alright?” He asked. She nodded slowly and rose to her feet, still clinging to the package. “I’m sorry that happened, I uh…” She shook her head.

“Thank you for the help. I’m afraid I don’t have much to offer to show my gratitude.” He smiled.

“There’s no need. You should probably just go home before that thing spoils.” She nodded, and quickly hurried off. Luuka crossed his arms as he watched her go, until she was almost out of sight. Taking a deep breath to regain his composure, he started following. Just in case.

She made her way through the side streets and alleys at a quick pace; it didn’t seem like she was trying to evade anyone but was merely in a hurry. He couldn’t blame her. After a few minutes, she arrived at the step of a small, run-down looking building. She stopped and knocked on the door, and after a moment, a young girl, maybe eleven years old, opened it with a broad grin. Luuka watched as they entered together, the woman peering over her shoulder as she closed the door, but he was pretty sure he’d ducked back into the alley in time to avoid being spotted.

A sharp pain through his head, familiar in its unpleasantness. Luuka squeezed his eyes shut as he felt lightheaded, bracing himself against the wall of the alley. Images flashed quickly through his mind’s eye; the woman, handing a small sack to a merchant, who smiled and thanked her as she took a large package. They were friends; she said his name when she said goodbye. Two men watched, conversing; the refugees of Ala Mhigo were an unfortunate lot, they said, often forced into shantytowns or crime. It was good to see that some of them had found good lives. A familiar, greasy-haired man watched from afar, glowering.

Luuka panted as he returned to his senses. Dammit. If only Ivaraux were with him, this would have been a perfect opportunity to find out more. Still, it was another data point to use. This was the second time he’d had a vision that didn’t cause him to lose consciousness or collapse. Was he gaining some measure of resistance to them? Or was something else changing their effect?

He didn’t know. What he did know was that with the fight and the vision, his head was truly pounding now, and that he’d really like to return to the Quicksand. Groaning and rubbing his temples, Luuka slowly ambled back to the Quicksand, thanking the gods he didn’t get horribly lost on the way.

As he arrived at the stairs to the tavern, he noticed a familiar-looking woman standing there, watching him approach. “Ah, there you are.” Y’shtola said, crossing her arms. “I heard about your exploit; it seems you made a bit of a spectacle.” she smirked. “I should hope the fame doesn’t get to your head.”

Fame? Oh, gods, what kind of rumors were going to start now? Luuka sighed and shook his head, then regretted it as he wobbled in place. “I didn’t do much, really. I hope nothing too…outlandish has been said?” She shrugged.

“Only that a Hrothgar stranger mysteriously appeared to aid a helpless woman against a band of unkempt ruffians. I doubt anyone will remember this by tomorrow.” Luuka sighed in relief. While he was certainly glad to have helped her, he didn’t really want it to blow up into anything. It would only make things more difficult for her, and him for that matter. Recognition was nice and all, but he didn’t want some kind of celebrity status.

“I imagine you’re in need of rest now, though.” He smiled weakly, and she continued. “Let’s find a table for ourselves and continue inside.” That sounded like a good plan. He followed her up and, upon entering, they sat down at his table. Luckily his drink was untouched and still cold, and he downed most of it in one gulp.

Y’shtola watched, her amused expression subtly giving way to a serious gaze. “I suppose now there is little point in deceiving you. I know of your visions.” Luuka almost choked, coughing as he tried not to smash the glass when he abruptly set it on the table. “Thubyrgeim consulted me on it. And fear not,” she said as he tried to interject, “Your privacy was of her utmost concern. She took great pains to keep the details from me, and I likely would not have identified you were it not for our meeting during the banquet.”

Right. She had been there, hadn’t she? He nodded defeatedly. Embarrassing as it was, it presented an opportunity. “Do you know what causes them?” She smiled. It was a knowing smile, not a happy one.

“I do. But I’m afraid here and now is not the proper place or time to discuss it. I can assure you that you need not be concerned. It’s not a curse, or some manner of affliction, and shouldn’t cause you or your allies harm.” Well, that was something at least. Luuka relaxed in his seat, just a little. “That said, it is important that, in the near future, you have a proper meeting with myself and my colleagues on the matter.”

Luuka raised an eyebrow, and she added, “You’ll forgive the secrecy, but our order is averse to publicity.” She stood. “In Vesper Bay, there is a building called the Waking Sands. Enter and speak with the receptionist, Tataru, and give her this.” Reaching into her pocket, Y’shtola produced a small, plain card of parchment, blank save for a faded orange rose design on the front. “We are known as the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.”

Luuka gently took the card from her hand and stowed it into his pocket, an automatic motion as his mind focused entirely on her words, trying to parse the meaning. “I see. And the others…?” She nodded.

“Bring them as well. We have important matters to discuss and our mission would be greatly advanced by their involvement.” Luuka blinked but nodded slowly. She smiled. “Very well. I hope to see you there soon.” With that, she turned and walked out of the building, leaving Luuka sitting alone and dumbfounded.

**\--Ehn’li**

The airship ride was kind of boring; now that it was no longer a new experience, it had smoothly transitioned from ‘amazing flight through the sky’ to ‘sitting on a not-boat for hours’. At least he could watch Ivaraux be awkward and anxious the whole time. Mean as it was, it was kind of funny.

It hadn’t been that much of a surprise when Ivaraux had shown up on the landing, at least not to Ehn’li. It was clear that Ivaraux hated saying no to Luuka; guilt and pity was written all over his face. And despite his insistence that it was ‘merely’ to train with the gladiators, it wasn’t hard to tell his full motive. Poor guy didn’t wanna get left out of all the…whatever ended up happening.

After arriving, they attempted to visit the Pugilist’s Guild, but were turned away by a very obstinate Lalafell, who was at least helpful enough to tell them that Luuka had been there and gone to the Quicksand after she had refused his entry too. Marya seemed peeved, not that Ehn’li could blame her. They were asked to come here, so why were they not being allowed to actually help?

The sun was starting to set by the time they arrived. Luuka, apparently a creature of habit, was seated in the table Ivaraux and Marya had checked first. At first, he’d meant to make a joke about him slacking off or somesuch, but as he approached, he realized Luuka was slumped over with his elbows on the table, his fingers digging into his forehead with a grimace on his face, eyes squeezed shut. Perhaps now was not the time.

“Luuka, what happened?!” Ivaraux exclaimed as they approached. Luuka sat upright in shock, turning to look at them. He rubbed his eyes and shook himself a little before exhaling.

“Sorry, I was dozing off. Uh...” He stared at Ivaraux. “What are you doing here?” Ivaraux shook his head.

“I decided to come along after all. If you needed help, it would be best to have me on hand. Are you alright?”

Luuka smiled weakly. “Well, I’m glad you’re here. Nothing terrible happened if you’re worried. It was, well, concerning, though. I have a story to tell you.” The trio exchanged glances and sat down, and he began explaining.

Ivaraux stared intently, while Marya crossed her arms and made various expressions of confusion, disgust, and surprise. Ehn’li just sat with his hands in his lap, listening incredulously to the tale. Finally, after Luuka finished, Marya spoke up. “So you think she’ll help us?”

Luuka shrugged. “I think Thubyrgeim trusts her and if this ‘Scions of the Seventh Dawn’ knows what’s been happening, it’s a worthwhile venue.” Ivaraux closed his eyes for a moment.

“A secret order with a secret mission is hardly the most reputable of sources.” He said. Luuka stared down at the floor. “But as you said, the Guildmaster trusts her at least enough to consult, and I highly doubt she would risk contacting any organization whose interests were malevolent, at least not with your wellbeing at stake.”

Ehn’li crossed his arms. “I just wonder if there’s a catch. What do they want from us in exchange for this?” Nobody said anything for a bit, and he sighed, exasperated. Honestly, the lot of them could be so daft sometimes. “If they demand payment, or a favor, or gods forbid fealty, what are we to do?” Luuka didn’t look at him, while Ivaraux looked at Luuka.

Finally, Marya spoke up. “Well, we don’t know what they want, or if they want anything, until we speak to them, right?” Fair enough, he supposed. Ehn’li nodded. “If they want to hire us or something, and we don’t like the terms, we can just...not make a deal with them?”

Luuka leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. “I...want to go to Vesper Bay and meet them. If any of you don’t feel comfortable with that, you don’t have to come.” Marya smiled.

“I’m down.” She said.

Ivaraux nodded. “We’ve made it this far together, I’d like to keep going forward as such.” All three pairs of eyes turned to Ehn’li, and he sighed and shook his head. While he was being given an out…

“I think this is a terrible idea but I’m going to come anyway just to make sure you don’t get yourselves killed, imprisoned, or otherwise suffer from some sort of unfortunate outcome.” He shrugged. It wasn’t untrue; as frustrating as they were, he liked them enough to want to help out. Plus, he had the vision thing too, so he’d at least like to know for his own sake. After a moment, Marya cracked a smile.

“You’d better not let us die, or I’m going to kick your ass.” Luuka snorted loudly and slumped over the table, leaning on his elbow and giggling. Ivaraux rolled his eyes, but then covered his mouth with his hand in a futile effort to conceal his own chuckling. Marya looked between the two of them, as though confused.

Gods, what the hells was he even doing here? Annoying as it was, Ehn’li smirked. If nothing else, this was far more interesting than killing random beasts in the woods. Mysteries, intrigue, walking into possible traps in the lairs of secretive groups? It was all very silly and questionable, but he had to admit, good things could sometimes come from unlikely sources. And he’d certainly had worse people around in dire circumstances.

“Very well.” Luuka gasped as he finally recovered. “Tomorrow, Marya and I will visit the Pugilist’s Guild and deal with whatever has happened there. You two can come, or otherwise occupy yourselves?” Ehn’li shrugged, but Ivaraux nodded.

“I can continue training with the gladiator’s, at least.” Luuka nodded.

“Once we’re done, hopefully the next day, we’ll travel to Vesper Bay and visit this ‘Waking Sands’.” He crossed his arms. “Are we in agreement?”

A chorus of ‘yes’ followed, and he smiled. “Good.” He waved to Momodi. “A round of drinks for us?”

She gave him a thumbs up and called out, “On the house!” Ehn’li grinned. Now that was some actual good news.


	20. The Spirit is Willing

**The Spirit is Willing-Marya**

After last night’s surprise proposals and reveals and so on, Marya was happy to just have a drink (or three) and turn in for the night. Truth be told, the whole vision/spooky person thing was way over her head. The boys were smarter than her, and they hadn’t figured it out, and it apparently wouldn’t kill them or anything, so why should she worry?

The plan was pretty simple; they’d go to bed (which they did), and the next day Luuka and Marya would visit the Pugilist’s Guild. They’d figure out what was going on there and help out as best they could. Ivaraux and Ehn’li, meanwhile, would check in on the Gladiator’s Guild and the Thaumaturge’s Guild, respectively. The day after, they’d take a caravan to Vesper Bay and meet these ‘Scions of the Seventh Dawn’. Luckily, being a port with ties to Limsa Lominsa, there was plenty of traffic there from Ul’dah.

Truth be told, though, Marya wasn’t sure what to make of that bit. She vaguely remembered meeting that woman at the party, but she’d been drinking, and also Luuka had fainted and that kind of became the most memorable part. Apparently, the boys had met her before, and she was some kind of ‘researcher’. What it was that she researched was...unclear, now. Whatever it was, in Marya’s frank opinion, knowing weird and potentially dangerous secrets was suspicious in itself.

Luuka seemed to think the Admiral and the guildmaster’s apparent endorsement was enough evidence, but...well, Marya was still going to go to that meeting armed.

But all that was stuff to worry about on another day. Today was for training and dealing with the guild. The duo got up bright and early; Ivaraux and Ehn’li seemed happy to sleep in, but she and Luuka were in a hurry. They rushed down the streets and alleys, more or less in silence; Luuka seemed preoccupied with she imagined was one of their many problems, and Marya couldn’t blame him. There was a lot to think about him.

Luckily for them, they weren’t blocked from entering the guild this time. But as soon as they went through the doors, it was immediately obvious that something was wrong; the room was empty, save for Chuchuto and Hamon. The latter was slumped dejectedly on a chair near the far corner of the room, a large cast on his right leg, while Chuchuto spoke frantically to him.

“Oh, just listen, Master. Marya and whatshisname will be here soon, and they-oh!” Chuchuto turned to look as the door closed behind them. “See, what was I telling you? Everything will be fine now.” As usual, she wasn’t lacking in optimism. Marya always liked that about the girl, and she couldn’t help but smile. But Hamon barely looked up, and then returned to staring at the floor. That wasn’t good.

Luuka rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Uh, my name is Luuka, if you didn’t know.” Chuchuto nodded, blushing slightly. “Anyway, is uh, are we okay to talk about what the problem is now?” She nodded, tapping Hamon on his unbandaged leg. He didn’t move, and she looked up at them apologetically.

“Sorry, I wanted to keep it private from most of the others members. The Guild is closed right now, so there shouldn’t be a problem.” She took a deep breath. “Master and I and some of the novices were out training near Black Brush when we ran into a bunch of thugs, and-” She stopped for a moment. “They were trying to smuggle drugs, and we got into a fight trying to stop them.”

Luuka looked to Marya, and she nodded. Drugs were all too easy to get in the city; whatever you wanted, it was likely someone would sell it. Most of them killed you sooner or later, of course, but that was apparently no skin off the dealer’s back. Like leeches, they were. “What happened then?” She asked. Chuchuto bowed her head.

“We won, but...well, Master was badly injured.” She gestured to his leg, and on closer inspection, Marya saw he had plenty of bruises and gashes on him too. “And they didn’t take too kindly to us taking their goods.” She looked up at Hamon. “A couple days ago, we received a threatening message demanding compensation. A lot of gil, far more than we have, or they’d come in and take it, and kill everyone here. But we’d have to give away the ownership to the entire guild to pay that much.” Marya crossed her arms as Luuka spoke.

“What if you just refuse? Do you think they have the ability to follow up? Your group was able to beat them already.” Oh, that was a good point. Marya hadn’t even thought of that. But Chuchuto just looked at Hamon and sighed, before taking a ball of parchment out of her pocket and handing it to her.

It was a crumpled letter, and as Marya unfolded it, a tiny trinket slipped out into her palm. It was a tiny silver ring with a black scorpion engraving. She looked at it for a moment, then back to Chuchuto, suddenly understanding all too well how serious this was. “The Alacran?!”

Chuchuto nodded. “I don’t think they’d want to bring down their full force onto the guild, but they definitely have the power to do...a lot of bad.” She sighed. “That’s why we’ve closed down the guild for the time being. We don’t want to put the other initiates in danger. But we can’t do this alone, and you’re one of Master’s star pupils.” She paused, then said to Luuka, “And you’re not bad yourself.”

Luuka nodded absently. “Who are the Alacran?” He asked. Right, Marya should have known he wouldn’t know of them.

“They’re a powerful criminal organization. They specialize in weapons, illegal goods, poaching, smuggling and the like. They’re one of the biggest names in the black market.” Marya put her hands on her hips. “They’re a pretty loose-knit organization, though. They’re divided into various cells that don’t have much to do with each other. But…”

“They’ll back up each other’s interests if they need to and there’s not much risk.” Chuchuto finished. She shook her head. “We don’t know what to do.” Marya sighed. She didn’t either, honestly. Awareness of people like the Alacran was one thing; getting involved in the city’s underbelly had always been something she avoided, and she’d been lucky thus far. But now, there was no avoiding it, was there?

Luuka scratched his chin. “So, you believe that this sect of the organization will call on their allies if you don’t comply to their demands?” Chuchuto nodded. “And you have no way to meet their requirements or defend against any show of force the full might of the Alacran would bring?” Another, more dejected nod.

He nodded slowly. “Perhaps…Are the Alacran known for any code or restrictions? Any rules they have to follow? Where I’m from, a lot of such organizations have strict internal structures and expectations of their members.” A moment of quiet, as Marya wracked her brain for some piece of information. Thieves’ code, some kind of honor system, rules…?

It came to her. Marya spoke, getting faster as she did. “Honor. They play as this sort of honor-bound organization. It’s a farce really, they’re criminals and all, but they act like they’re noble and righteous. Their ranks are named after virtues, and they don’t want their members to lie or break agreements. They’ll bend rules and such, sure, but they have that as a standard.”

Luuka nodded. As he was about to speak, there was a thud, and the guild door swung open. An olive green-skinned Roegadyn with spiky red hair in armor marched confidently in, an axe strapped to his back. He was closely followed by several figures in long, dark gowns with brightly colored bandanas over their faces: red and green and white. A scorpion was emblazoned on the bandanas, and on the Roegadyn’s chestplate. And behind them, looking sulky…

Uh oh.

**\--Luuka**

It seemed they were just starting to make progress when a new interruption came into play. As the half dozen or so intruders arrived, fanned out, and stopped, Luuka turned and watched, trying to steady his breath. Most likely not a trap for him and Marya, given how shocked Chuchuto looked. Marya also seemed pretty thrown. Even Hamon had jolted upright in alarm, as though to stand from the chair despite his injury and was staring in horror at the newcomers.

Nobody said anything. Their apparent leader smirked. Off to the side, a young Lalafell man with dark gray hair, maybe Chuchuto’s age, glowered at nothing in particular. The rest were all inscrutable behind the masks. Luuka tried to think, but the sudden thumping in his chest was making it hard to analyze anything. No, he was smarter than this, he knew not to panic. If this group wanted them dead, they’d have had ample opportunity to try to kill them already.

Finally, Chuchuto spoke. “Rurukuta!” The Lalafell looked at her in surprise, then stepped back, looking away. “What are you doing here?! Who are these people?” ‘Rurukuta’ remained silent. Luuka watched as, utterly distraught, she stepped back towards Hamon, seeming to take shelter under him.

“Cat got your tongue, eh?” the Roegadyn said cheekily. Rurukuta was silent, and he shrugged. “Oh well. Name’s Weggfarr, though some of you knew that.” He gazed at Hamon, his expression briefly contorting before returning to a casual sneer. Hamon stared back like a startled deer. “I’m here on behalf of my organization to collect payment due to us.”

Oh. Oh dear. Luuka grimaced, looking back at the others. None of them seemed ready to speak or to act, and it was clear that actually paying them wasn’t an option. Okay, he had to think fast, and buy time to think of a better plan than ‘buy time’. “You’ve arrived very suddenly given how much you asked. Surely you don’t expect us to have our affairs in order already?” Weggfarr looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Luuka hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt.

Then, he laughed. “Fine, fine. Tell you what, then. I’ll settle for the ownership of the guild. You can pass that along now, easy. Don’t worry, we’ll put it to better use than that washed-up old sack of bones.” Chuchuto opened her mouth, and Marya stepped forward angrily, but Luuka held up a slightly trembling hand. Okay. He knew what they wanted, and what they were willing and unwilling to do. He didn’t have a lot of cards to play with, but he could work with that. Maybe.

“You’re aim is to take the guild, then.” Weggfarr nodded. Luuka took a deep breath. “And you intend to do so by force if we don’t relinquish.” He nodded again. He was starting to look annoyed, and Luuka was trying not to panic; if he pissed him off too much, this could get bloody fast. “In that case, I have a proposal for you. If...if you think the guildmaster is unworthy of the guild, and that you are, then prove it.”

Quiet. Nobody said anything. Luuka continued, pulling ideas together as he thought of them. “Demonstrate your worthiness. If you can defeat the existing members of the guild in a fair trial by combat, you can take over. If you lose, you’ll swear to forgive the debt and leave the guild untouched for good.”

Weggfarr looked at Luuka, who was trying very hard to keep a stern face and not look as horrified as Hamon. Then, he burst out laughing, loudly and uproariously. Everyone watched him for an uncomfortably long period until he finally calmed himself. Wiping a tear from his eye, he said, “Deal, with one condition. The fight’ll be between the two of us, Hamon and I. Winner owns the guild.”

Weggfarr walked over and sneered at the seated guildmaster, sticking out his hand. As though in shock, Hamon shook it. The Alacran gave a mocking salute, and said, “I will see you in...we’ll give you a sporting chance. A fortnite sound good to you?” Hamon nodded numbly. “I’ll be here on that date. Pleasure doing business, then.”

With that, Weggfarr, the robed figures, and Rurukuta walked out silently, save for Weggfarr’s quiet chuckling to himself. Once the room was otherwise emptied, Luuka turned around to look. As he opened his mouth to speak, Chuchuto shouted over anything he’d have to say.

_“Are you daft?!”_

“Master is absolutely in no shape to fight that man! When we engaged his people the other day, he was overpowered in moments, and it will take weeks for him to fully heal!” Luuka stared at her, dumbfounded, as Chuchuto continued. “He is-he is too weak! He can’t win this!”

He turned slowly to Hamon, awaiting a response. Eventually, the man shook his head sadly. “I’m...not the fighter I once was. I’m well past my prime compared to Weggfarr and…” He sighed, “Well past my ‘almost prime’ as well.”

Luuka just stared at him, waiting for...what? The rest of the joke? A weight gradually settled deep inside his chest, and finally, he just blurted out, “How?! I...you…” He didn’t know. He had no idea what to do about this. “You beat me so easily when I started. How…”

Marya patted him gently on the shoulder. “Well, no offense, but...you were new. Really good for someone so new, but still new.” Chuchuto nodded.

“While he’s certainly no slouch compared to an amateur, in a real fight against trained warriors, he was no match for them. And even so, he can’t even stand now, let alone fight for the guild.” Hamon nodded sadly.

Luuka just stared. He didn’t know what to say. Chuchuto and Hamon had sent for them specifically for help, and he’d made things worse the minute he walked in. And he’d thought he was so clever. “I...I’m sorry.” Nobody said anything, and after a moment, he decided it was probably best he just go. Clearly, he wasn’t of any use here, and at this point it’d probably be better he step out rather than make things worse.

As he started to walk out, head bowed in shame, Marya suddenly stepped out in front of him. “Hey, come on, you...well, you didn’t exactly fix it, but compared to the Alacran laying siege on the guild this is a step up!” He turned back, and Chuchuto shrugged, while Hamon nodded cautiously. Marya crossed her arms. “We’re not just going to give up, right?” Was he? No, he didn’t want to. If they thought he could help, he should at least try, right?

“What do you propose?” He asked. Marya put her hands on her hips.

“Well you can heal him, for starters. But I think we should help Master Hamon train.” She shrugged. “We can’t stick around forever, of course, but we’ll spend time helping out while we can. Assuming they keep their word and actually go to a duel, we need to whip him back into shape before then.”

Luuka rubbed his chin. Hamon didn’t look at him, and he was thankful. “Chuchuto, do you think we can manage it? You say he past his prime, but he still knows how to fight, at least in principle.” She nodded cautiously. “If I can mend his injuries and get him back into decent shape, he knows what to do. Master Hamon?”

Luuka held his breath as Hamon said nothing. Then, finally, a reply. “Fine, then.”

Now came the first hard party; he had no idea how serious the injuries were, or if he could cut it as a healer. Luuka wasn’t sure how this would play out. Still, he’d offered to help, and if this was the solution, it was on him to see it through. “Okay.”

\--

It wasn’t looking good.

The wounds weren’t as bad as he’d feared, but they were still serious. His leg had been broken and was still mending, though that had been fairly simple to cure. The real problem had been the fractured ribs, but they had healed fairly easily. It took about an hour for Luuka to take the edge off most of the injuries; they’d need time to heal naturally, but by the end of it, he was able to stand and walk around with barely any limp. Luuka was admittedly rather proud of himself. At least he’d done something correctly today.

Then Hamon insisted on sparring with Luuka, and at the urging of the girls, he’d agreed. They met on the mat for a quick round. And then another. And another. Each time, Luuka did his best to act as a slightly more mobile striking dummy, using only the most basic of offense. But even that was enough to lay Hamon lows, only for him to stand again and keep at it, over and over until the old man’s limited stamina gave out entirely. It was painfully obvious how lacking the guildmaster was now. His strikes were technically sound but lacked any force. His deflections were weak and unable to properly absorb blows, and his reflexes were slow, reacting too late to dodge or take advantage of openings.

Now splayed out on the mat, Hamon gasped and panted, completely winded, while Luuka awkwardly watched, drink in hand for when Hamon recovered. Marya and Chuchuto talked in the back, and Luuka occasionally made out phrases like ‘muscle tone’ and ‘joint pain’. He could probably chime in-he knew a good deal about anatomy and physiology-but he just...he didn’t have the will. It was selfish and dumb, but he just wanted to sit out now.

Eventually, Hamon sat up and took the glass, downing the entire thing in a few seconds. Slightly, unsteady, he rose to his feet. Then...he cracked a smile.

“Absolutely fantastic!” He declared loudly. Luuka stepped back in surprise. Of all the responses, he had not expected that one. Hamon punched him on the shoulder, hard, and he winced. “Luuka, my boy, I haven’t felt this alive in years!”

Luuka smiled sheepishly. At the very least, it seemed to have helped after all. “I’m glad to hear that, sir. Uh…” He looked over as Marya and Chuchuto approached, probably alarmed by the sudden outburst. “How do you feel? Aside from, uh, ‘alive’?”

Hamon laughed. “I’m sore as all hells, but I feel great!” He looked over at the girls, who...well, Marya seemed happy. Chuchuto looked apprehensive. “I may have a way to go, but Hamon Holyfist will return, mark my words.”

‘Holyfist’? Huh. Well, he had been a gladiator of some sort, right? Luuka nodded. Chuchuto took the opportunity to step forward and crossed her arms. “I hope so.” She said soberly. Then she smiled. “Marya and I have developed a training regimen for you. It’s gonna be tough, Master, so you’d better be ready!”

Hamon nodded and gave her a thumbs up. Luuka was impressed; the fire had clearly been lit under him. Or perhaps inside of him? Whatever he and Marya had done, it had helped his attitude, at least. He only hoped it was enough.

He sparred with Hamon a little bit more, but it became clear that the latter was not up to it after a little while. It was getting late into the afternoon, so after that, Luuka redressed Hamon’s leg and other wounds and gave some brief instructions on how to help them heal faster. With that finished, he and Marya said their farewells and made their way back to the Quicksand.

Both were a little worn out, and it seemed Marya also had a lot on her mind, but Luuka couldn’t help but press her for one thing. “Who was that Lalafell with the Alacran?” Marya pursed her lips.

“His name is Rurutuka, and he joined the guild with Chuchuto when they little, after they were taken in by Hamo.” She sighed. “Apparently he left after the battle by Black Brush, but Chuchuto doesn’t know what he’s doing with those people.”

Another mystery, but as much as he hated to leave it, it was one too many for him to burden himself with. Personally, he was almost as worn out mentally as he was physically. The whole situation with the guild, coupled with the so-called ‘Scions of the Seventh Dawn’, was too much to dwell on.

Instead, they arrived at the Quicksand in silence, ordered meals, and ate quietly while waiting for Ivaraux and Ehn’li to return.


	21. The Scions of the Seventh Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god it's been like 8 months, I kind of burned out badly on writing this fic because it started out so ambitious. I've been doing a lot better of late, though, so hopefully I can start posting more frequently. For now, please enjoy.

**The Scions of the Seventh Dawn: Ivaraux**

For Ivaraux, at least, the day had been a fruitful one.

Shortly after Luuka and Marya departed, he had left the Quicksand, as had Ehn’li, though they didn’t travel together. Apparently Ehn’li had some kind of business at the Thaumaturge’s Guild, though he refused, in a typically blunt fashion, to divulge any further information on the matter. Ivaraux didn’t have the strength of conviction to contest him; as long as he wasn’t going to get them arrested, he’d be fine.

At the guild, Mylla had been surprised to see Ivaraux had returned. Not that he could blame her; he’d made it clear at the time that he wasn’t going to be staying in Ul’dah for very long. Luckily for him, she didn’t seem inclined to ask questions about his presence in Ul’dah. Not that he was doing anything worthy of scrutiny, but the less he had to go into, the better.

The training was more rigorous than he remembered, though once he shook off any rust, he did well. Mylla continued to be impressed with how quickly he learned; in the course of the day, he’d already become proficient in the Shield Lob. Admittedly as the technique involved using an aetheric burst from one’s shield and not an actual throw, he had an advantage from his magical training. Still, it made him wonder; was this also a part of their ‘condition’? Luuka had experienced similar growth as a pugilist apparently.

It was another mystery, in short, but not one he’d solve with a blade in hand, save for beating an explanation out of some yet-unknown force. So he tried to put it out of his mind and focus on more immediate tasks, such as not getting bludgeoned with a shield bash. He had mixed results.

Thoroughly sore but generally satisfied, Ivaraux was nonetheless happy to find that his friends were at the Quicksand as he arrived. Once he had a cold drink in hand and a hot meal on his plate-a contradictory pair, perhaps-he was glad to hear that, from the sound of it, some sort of plan had been enacted for the situation at the Pugilist’s Guild. Less fortunate was that the two would need to continue involving themselves, but from the sound of it, their help was sorely needed.

With no further topics of import and everyone fatigued, they unanimously decided to go to bed early that night. It had become standard for Ivaraux to share a room with Luuka; though the latter was still not entirely silent in his sleep, Ivaraux was quite used to it. If anything, he’d grown to find the periodic murmurs and mutterings strangely comforting. Perhaps it reminded him of the sounds of the forest after all?

Either way, they slept well that night, and none of the four reported any mysterious dreams. Ivaraux hoped that was a good thing, but at this point, he was loath to make even the most basic of assumptions. Hopefully they’d find out answers today.

Finding transit wasn’t the hard part; there was a constant flow of merchants to and from Vesper Bay. However, as none of _them_ were merchants, they were left to either pay for passage, or hire themselves out as guards. Ultimately they’d decided on the former; they still had a good deal of funds remaining, and it meant they could rest along the way. Of course, if something did come up, they’d help with the defense, but hopefully that wasn’t necessary.

The sun was already high in the sky by the time they departed, and though their wagon was shaded, it was still uncomfortably hot. The members of the party who weren’t covered in fur seemed to be doing well, though once again Luuka seemed to be suffering from the ill effects despite his climate-appropriate attire. Apparently, the interior of Ul’dah was cooler due to some sort of effect of the high walls, not to mention the shade. Out in Central Thanalan, with no high structures for malms, they were not so lucky.

Whatever the reason, he was certainly unhappy, already appearing damp with sweat by noon. Ivaraux had considered attempting to use conjury to create a cool breeze, but he was concerned about trying it in an enclosed environment, and also he didn’t want to risk accidentally flaying his companion with an uncontrolled Aero.

Apparently, he was not the only one hoping to aid his comrade. After they stopped for a meal, taking refuge in the shade of the wagon, Marya said, “If it’s that bad, Luuka, you could always just take off your armor and shirt.”

...Well, that would probably help that matters and it wasn’t as if the others were going to be horribly offended. Hells, with them sharing rooms and Ivaraux treating his wounds after Moraby, it felt to him like he’d seen the man shirtless more often than not.

But Luuka looked at her as though she’d suggested Ivaraux blast him with an Aero spell after all. “W-what? I-here, now?” he stuttered out. “It’s practically a public place, I can’t...uh...” He trailed off as Ehn’li laughed.

“It’s about as public as your bedroom, my friend. Trust me, nobody will take offense.” He smirked wickedly. “Besides, how could you be so selfish as to deny Marya her wish to admire you?”

“Wha-HEY!” Marya cried, standing up and hoisting Ehn’li onto his feet by the collar as he yelped in surprise. “You little-! I don’t-he’s…” She paused, and Ehn’li managed to wriggle free and take a few paces back. She shook her head. “No, that’s not at all what I meant! Hells, if it was this bad for me, I’d strip, too, and I’m...well, you know.”

Ivaraux buried his face in his hands, hoping his exasperation would conceal his giggling. Gods, of all the stupid, nonsensical...Marya and Ehn’li continued to bicker in the background as he took a deep breath to compose himself. Sighing, he looked at Luuka, who appeared to be absolutely mortified. “For what it’s worth, I don’t think anyone here would be bothered. It’s hardly my first time, I think Marya is sincere, and I doubt Ehn’li cares at all, either.”

Luuka nodded slowly, looking unsure. “You think so?” Ivaraux nodded back.

“If it’s your comfort at stake, I for one don’t mind. It’s not as if you’re unpleasant to look at.” Luuka’s eyes widened slightly and he looked away. It was hard to tell with the heat and his fur, but he was definitely blushing. Ivaraux frowned; perhaps that was a bit too far for reassurance. “Regardless, you should be fine.”

Sighing, Luuka nodded. Ivaraux turned to the others and called out. “You two, enough. He’s fine with it, and I would prefer we cease this needless...whatever you wish to call it.” Marya shrugged sheepishly, and Ehn’li rolled his eyes, but they sat back down without further complaint.

\--

Indeed, once they’d returned to the relative seclusion of the hooded wagon, Luuka removed his leather armor and padding, leaving his bare torso free. He’d deliberately seated himself behind the others, though, and if Ivaraux turned back to him he immediately crossed his arms over his chest, looking uncomfortable. It did seem to help with his temperature, at least. Unfortunately, the ‘interesting’ conversation beforehand could not be left behind apparently.

“So Marya, is Luuka just not your sort of man, or what? Is it the fur?” Ehn’li asked, smirking. She looked at him with an expression charitably described as ‘disgust’.

“I-that-excuse me Ehn’li, I did not give you permission to pry.” Ehn’li continued to stare at her, while Luuka pointedly refused to look at either of them. She sighed. “No, I do not consider him the sort of person I’d be attracted to. I’m sure other people might disagree, and that’s fine and all. Just...ugh, I’m sorry, Luuka.”

“It’s alright. I don’t blame you.” He chuckled weakly. “I...well, I’m aware of my...distinct appearance compared to the other spoken races.” Ivaraux frowned. It certainly wasn’t untrue; from Ivaraux’s recollection, the Hrothgar had struggled to establish themselves in Eorzea for just that reason, though that might have just been a Gridanian perspective. Still, perhaps having spent so much time with him had diminished the initial sense of unfamiliarity. He was certainly unique, but not uncannily so.

Marya shrugged. “I don’t really have much interest in that kind of thing in general, you know?” She turned and looked at Ehn’li teasingly. “What about you, though? Has anyone ever taken your fancy? You seemed eager for him to get changed.” Ehn’li’s smile immediately slipped off his face, and he looked about as frightened as Ivaraux had ever seen him.

“No! No, of course not, I…” He harrumphed and composed himself. “I’ve no time or inclination for such things, and certainly not for him. He is a man, after all.”

Ivaraux grimaced at his tone and scoffed, loudly. Ehn’li looked back at him and he pointedly turned away and looked at Luuka. The man was once again crossarmed and withdrawing into himself, but this time, he didn’t seem to be looking at Ivaraux, instead staring down at the floor. He sighed and turned to Ehn’li.

“Romance has never held a position of importance in my life, though I’ve had a couple of partners in my life.” He mentally braced himself against the rush of memories, unpleasant and pleasant alike. “I was enamored with a Duskwight for a time, though my father disapproved greatly, for a number of reasons.” There was still too much bad blood between Duskwight and Wildwood back in Gridania.

“So it didn’t work out?” Marya asked lightly. Ivaraux nodded. How much more was he willing to share? It would be easy not to say any more. But he wasn’t in Gridania any more, and he wasn’t obligated to avoid the scrutiny of others. They’d been through enough together, and he trusted them.

“He joined the Wailers, and by that point I was studying as a conjurer, so it was no longer feasible.” He said it casually, observing their expressions. Marya seemed surprised at least, judging from her raised eyebrows, but said nothing else. Ehn’li suddenly looked very uncomfortable and turned away. He took some pleasure in that, though perhaps he shouldn’t. And Luuka…

Looked openly shocked, wide-eyed. Ivaraux moved to speak, but Luuka immediately turned away, hands folded tightly in his lap. He appeared to be blushing, and by now, it was unlikely to be the desert heat. Ivaraux suddenly felt a very tight ball in his stomach, the sort that grabbed onto his lungs and made its way into his chest, as well.

They were silent for the rest of the trip.

**\--Luuka**

The whole ride had been a nightmare. Luuka had never been so constantly self-conscious for so long, and by the end of it he was drained. He wanted to curl up into a ball and not look at or talk to anyone for a week, but alas, he had no such luck.

The worst part was that he had so many questions to ask the others, especially Ivaraux, and he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He felt ashamed. Sharing meals, a room, even helping with his shopping...how had Ivaraux felt about that? Was it unwanted attention, conspicuously friendly when he wasn’t interested? He’d just wanted them to be friends. That’s who he was, a good man of his age whom he could befriend unlike most his guildmates. He’d never thought Ivaraux might think of him in such a way. Now...he didn’t know what to think.

He’d never brought it up to anyone save Thubyrgeim, under the most uncomfortable of circumstances. She’d asked, out of concern for his lack of time spent among others at the guild, about his friends, and as she’d put it, a’ female acquaintance whom you find yourself drawn to’. And he’d told her what he’d known for a while; he was not drawn to women. Even remembering it now made him uncomfortable, ashamed.

Though there was no true disdain for those who felt as he did, at least in Limsa, it was still something many found strange or unnerving, the sort of thing you kept to yourself or to whatever illicit places you visited. He’d known as much. Fortunately for him, Thubyrgeim was simply glad he’d been able to be open with her. But others...there was a reason he rarely considered that side of his life. Never talked about it, certainly, and had no idea when, if, or how he’d ever find a partner. So he’d assumed that, like many of his peers, he’d simply remain celibate. And it had worked for years; he’d certainly never felt bereft of that companionship.

Luuka didn’t want to think about it. He just wanted to move on. So he tried his best to do that. It didn’t work.

It was late afternoon when they arrived in Vesper Bay. The wagon had only briefly stopped in Horizon before continuing, and none of them had the inclination to go out and about. By the time they reached their destination, the sky was a deep orange color, and it was starting to cool off. That was good, because Luuka was going to have to put his armor on either way.

The city was pretty small; if anything, it was closer to a town with a collection of large stone buildings around an ostentatious statue in the center of the town square. According to Marya it was a depiction of Syndicate member Lolorito, one of the wealthiest individuals in Ul’dah. Based on her expression Ehn’li’s derisive snort, he was not a figure who commanded much respect from the two.

After paying their wagon driver and making a brief inquiry with nearby merchants, they discovered that the Waking Sands was the name of a large building near the docks. Oddly, nobody seemed to know what it was used for; the best they got was that some sort of guild hosted their organization within. Apparently, whoever the ‘Scions’ were, they were a secretive lot.

“I don’t like this.” Ehn’li muttered as they made their way towards the oceanside. Ivaraux nodded.

“There are many unknown factors here. Caution is definitely warranted.”

Aside from a small plaque designating it ‘The Waking Sands’, the sandstone building was entirely nondescript. The door was plain, and squeaked quietly as Marya pushed it open. Though they weren’t going in weapons drawn, they all had them at hand and ready to brandish them at a moment’s notice.

The interior was...plain. A small room with a desk and a lamp adjacent to a flight of stairs descending downward. A young Lalafell woman in a red beret was seated at the desk, humming idly-and loudly-as she shuffled around a large pile of paper. Luuka relaxed, just a little. She certainly didn’t _seem_ threatening. She also, seemingly, had no idea they’d entered the room.

Nobody said anything. Marya raised an eyebrow. Ehn’li still looked tense, though, and Ivaraux seemed at least alert. Finally, the Lalafell looked up at them and gasped, lurching back in the chair in shock. “Wh-oh, hello!” She exclaimed. Clearing her throat, she put on a formal expression. “Do you...need something?”

Luuka nodded, and produced the card Y’shtola had given him. “We were asked to come here by Y’shtola.” He stepped over and handed it over to the woman. She looked at it in surprise, then nodded.

“Okay! That’d be…” She looked through her stack of papers for a moment. “Luuka, Ivaraux, Marya, and Ehn’li?” A chorus of nods and affirmations. “Right then, I’ll let the Antecedant know you’re here. Just head down those stairs.” She pointed. “She’ll be in the Solar, you’ll want to speak with her. Just go straight through to the door, can’t miss it.” She smiled and gave a little wave, and then went back to her paperwork.

Luuka looked to the others. “Well then?” Marya shrugged.

“I guess we might as well?” She said. Ehn’li sighed, but added nothing. Ivaraux only nodded. Luuka took a deep breath. Nobody seemed to object, at any rate.

“Very well. Let’s go.”

They descended down the stairs and pushed open the door into the room beyond.

\--

The hallway below was surprisingly comfortable, large and well-lit despite apparently being underground. The walls lined with torches all along the path, which branched off in a cross shape, where continuing straight led to a large, ornate door.

“I...take it that’s the Solar?” Marya said, pointing.

“Given the directions were to go ‘straight through to the door’ and there is a door straight through, yes.” Marya shot Ehn’li a glare as he replied, but he paid her no mind. Together, they walked down the hallways, each nervously alert. The diverging paths to either side led to closed doors as well. But otherwise, the building was empty. He thought he heard voices coming from one of them. Whoever it was, they were making no effort to conceal their presence. A good sign? Maybe. Nobody had anything to add when he pointed it out, though; what could be done but be aware?

Finally, they reached the door, and reflectively, Luuka knocked. Ehn’li looked askew at him, and he shrugged sheepishly. “What else do I do?” He asked. Ehn’li rolled his eyes. Before he could speak, however, a high, lilting woman’s voice called out from the other side.

“You can come in!” Right. Luuka took a deep breath. Either something bad was going to happen, or they were going to get some answers.

He opened the door.

\--Ivaraux

Rampant paranoia throughout the party aside, things had gone well enough so far. No sudden ambushes by hooded figures or some other unpleasantness. Hopefully that trend continued. Luuka opened the door, and Ivaraux stepped through, the others watching from behind him.

The Solar was a large, well-lit room; given its designation as, well, a solar, he’d have been concerned were it otherwise. It was mostly empty, save for the wide desk, practically a bar, and the two people standing in front of it. One was familiar; Y’shtola stood cross-armed, observing them as they spread out into the room. The other was not. A blonde Highlander woman in a pink chamise and half-skirt studied them intently as they filed in and formed an impromptu lineup. After they’d all arrived, she smiled. “Ah, you must be the adventurers Tataru told me were coming. My name is Minfilia.”

Ivaraux nodded, looking between them. She certainly wasn’t dressed for combat, nor was she armed, not even with a tome or stave. The dagger at her hip looked to be purely ornamental. At this point, if their intent was something nefarious, they’d had ample time. Luuka gave a small wave. “Uh, hello. I’m Luuka, this is Ivaraux, Marya, and Ehn’li.” Minfilia closed her eyes and nodded. For a moment, she furrowed her brow, then looked back and smiled at them again.

“Welcome to you all. I understand if you feel uncomfortable. It’s wise to be cautious in an unfamiliar setting.” Ivaraux raised an eyebrow. Was their suspicion so obvious? “Don’t worry. We’ve no intent to harm you. Quite the opposite, in fact.”

Ivaraux nodded slowly, as the four approached the desk. “So you are the Scions of the Seventh Dawn?” Luuka asked. Minfilia nodded.

“Indeed.” Her expression became a bit more serious, losing some of the friendliness. “As our leader, I bid you welcome to the Waking Sands, our headquarters.” She looked at Y’shtola, who nodded.

“To dispense with the pleasantries; our order was founded as a politically neutral organization-hence the secrecy, I’m afraid-who seek to preserve all of Eorzea.” Y’shtola explained. Probably seeing their collective expressions, which represented various states of confusion, she smiled wryly. “A lofty objective, of course, but one which we believe we are equipped to handle.”

Ivaraux nodded slowly. Vague notions of heroism aside, it seemed like they weren’t being abducted or anything of the sort. None of them said anything; Ivaraux got the distinct sense that, being so sure it was a trap, they were at a loss as to how to proceed at the suggestion that this was genuine. Finally, Luuka spoke up. “So...who are you?” Ehn’li snorted, and Y’shtola gave him a stern glare.

Minfilia just nodded. “A fair question. Our order was born from the ideals of a few fine men and women, known as the Archons. Y’shtola is one such person.” She gestured to Y’shtola. “Though once scholars of Sharlayan, they chose to remain in Eorzea rather than join the exodus , to protect this land.”

‘Archons’? Ivaraux was unfamiliar with the term. A title, most likely. “And they founded this group?” He asked. Minfilia nodded.

“Former members of a Sharlayan group known as the ‘Circle of Knowing’. They, along with our fellows, formed the Scions following the Calamity. You’ve already met with Y’shtola, who now holds a vital position in our group along with her colleagues..” Luuka and Ivaraux turned to look at her.

“Indeed. Part of my role amongst the Scions involves monitoring and observing phenomena in Vylbrand. Hence my discovery of you two and your talents.” Y’shtola smiled. “Of course, that constitutes only a small part of Eorzea. Several other members are tasked with The Twelveswood and Thanalan, as well as various other outlets of information.”

The Twelveswood? Ivaraux tried to recall if he’d ever seen such people, but it was hard to say. He hardly knew everyone in the Shroud, after all, and even obvious outsiders were often difficult to learn much about.

Minfilia nodded. “Of course, we’ve not been without our own struggles in the meantime. The great Louisoix was our dear friend and leader, but though we lost him at Carteneau, we carry on with our goal.” Ivaraux nodded.

“Wait.” Ehn’li spoke. Everyone turned to him. “All this is fine and good I’m sure, but we were given the impression you were going to explain the visions. So…” He crossed his arms. Ivaraux looked at Minfilia. Admittedly in all the commotion, he’d forgotten. But yes, they would like an explanation.

“Apologies. I got a bit ahead of myself. Ahem.” Minfilia crossed her arms. “From what I have gathered, you have all experienced the same phenomenon. A sudden loss of consciousness, a feeling of being outside of yourself, or somewhere else, and witnessing events you were not previously present for?”

“Yes” “We have” “Mhm” Yeah” they affirmed, nearly in unison.

She nodded. “I imagine it must be frightening to go through such a thing with no explanation.” That was a way of putting it, yes. “Fear not. This is no curse or affliction, but a gift, a special talent the four of you possess. It is a power known as the Echo.

“Echo?” Luuka repeated. Marya suppressed a laugh and Luuka looked down at her in surprise. “So this ‘power’ causes these visions?” She nodded and turned to Y’shtola.

“The Echo is a little-known and poorly understood ability.” Y’shtola began. “What we do know is that certain individuals will manifest this power before times of trouble.” She rapped her knuckle on her cheek. “In essence, it can be thought of as your own soul resonating with another’s.”

“My soul?” Luuka looked down and touched his chest. Ehn’li rolled his eyes and responded.

“So when I see, say, a vision of Marya’s past, it’s because my soul is making some kind of contact with hers and I’m seeing something she was there for?” He asked. Y’shtola nodded.

“More or less, yes. And depending on the individual, that particular instance of the Echo could have additional effects.” She shrugged. “That being said, we have little understanding of it beyond those qualities. As best we can tell, its manifestation is unpredictable and uncontrollable. A user cannot even choose when they will or will not have a vision.”

Ivaraux frowned. This was not the explanation he was hoping for. In fact, it opened almost as many questions as it closed. The others also seemed unsatisfied. “So in short, this power is a font of visions which cannot be controlled.”

“Basically.” She smiled apologetically.

Ivaraux sighed. How...unenlightening. Luuka spoke, going directly to the heart of the matter with such precision that Ivaraux was almost proud of him. “Thank you for telling us this. But, uh, why did we need to come here for you to explain this?”

The two women exchanged glances, looking a big sheepish. Then, Minfilia spoke. “We’re sorry for the inconvenience. Partly, we wished to keep your powers private, such that others may not seek you out for them. As we said, they are rare and poorly-understood.” Fair enough. But not the sole reason, clearly, given the whole explanation.

“And?” Ivaruax pressed.

“As I explained before, our goal is no less than the salvation of Eorzea, and to do this, we must first protect the land and its people from threats within and without. No small task, of course.” Ivaraux nodded slowly. He already saw where this was going, and he wasn’t sure he liked it.

“As such, with your considerable talents, as well as the Echo, we had hoped for you to join us.”

\--Luuka

Well this had gotten intense. Luuka was boiling over with questions about this ‘Echo’. How did it work? Where did it come from? Why was it affecting them? What did it have to do with the other things they’d encountered? And why did they seek them out for it? He desperately wanted to know more. And yet now they had moved from an explanation to a proposal. What was going on?

“You want to hire us?” Marya said, snapping Luuka back to reality. “I mean, we’re adventurers, so.” Minfilia smiled.

“In a sense. We are in need of brave souls such as yourselves to aid us. Your adventuring career could continue, of course, but when threats arose, we would be able to call upon you for aid.”

Y’shtola stepped forward. “In short, you would be members of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn as well as whatever you consider yourselves now. In times of need, you would act alongside us in order to protect the people of Eorzea.”

Well that was...a tall order. Luuka rubbed his chin. ‘Protecting the people of Eorzea’ was certainly admirable, and he’d like to think it was something he could contribute to; that was the whole point of adventuring, wasn’t it? But the way they spoke made it sound much more...grandiose. They were still novices after all. Before he could ask, however, Ehn’li interjected.

“What’s in it for us?”

Minfilia seemed a little taken aback, but Ehn’li didn’t stop. “I mean, you’re asking a lot of us, you know. And we are adventurers; we work for money.”

“Reasonable enough, I suppose.” Minfilia pursed her lips. She replied after a moment. “There would benefits to you, of course. Access to resources, both financial, and esoteric. If you require aid from us, we’ll provide it.”

“And you would have what of us, in the meantime?” Ivaraux asked. “Details would be much appreciated.” Minfilia nodded.

“Our current methodology is to use research, investigation, and reports to find and identify potential threats to the people of Eorzea. As of now, our main focuses are on Garlean incursion and the summoning of primals.” She crossed her arms. “It is the latter in particular we are focused on. They are a great threat to all life on this star, as you know.” Luuka nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ehn’li suddenly look down at the ground. “The Echo provides unique advantages in dealing with these beings, hence our desire to find bearers of it to work alongside us.”

Y’shtola added, “While slaying primals is a temporary solution, it is a necessary course in many cases. While we seek more permanent fixes to that particular problem, we must focus on the short term as well, lest innocent people suffer. That would be where you come in.”

So they were to be...slaying primals? Luuka knew of them, of course; two of the godlike beings dwelled in Vylbrand. And from what he knew, both were beings of terrible power. “That’s a lot to ask.” Luuka said quietly. She nodded.

“It is. We’ve no interest in sending people to their deaths, though. You would be supported as best we could, and given your novicial status in the field, we will endeavor to give you time to gain experience before asking you to do battle with them, if at all. When the time is right, though, we hope that you would be able to act.”

Luuka’s head felt ready to burst. He put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. This was too much to ask, too much to even think about. Where was he even to begin? He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned, opening his eyes to see Ivaraux looking at him with a concerned expression. He smiled weakly.

Ivaraux nodded and turned to the Scions. He said, “This is a lot to take in, and it seems not to be a decision we can make lightly.” Ehn’li and Marya nodded as he took a deep breath and continued. “With that said, could you give us time to consider, together?”

Minfilia bit her lip, but said, “Yes, of course. I’m sorry for the, well, deluge. Give it some thought outside and then bring us your answer.” She smiled. “If you do not feel up to the task, we will not be offended if you say no. Make no mistake, our work is dangerous, and to put innocents at risk is what we hope to prevent.”

Innocents at risk...Luuka nodded. “We’ll be back in a bit, then. Thank you” Together, the four departed, walking back up into the hallway and stopping near the stairs.

They stopped and formed a circle. Ehn’li stared at the ground. Marya crossed her arms and looked up at Luuka. “So, what now?” She said.

He didn’t know.


	22. All For One

**All for One-Marya**

This was crazy and weird and she didn’t know what was going on anymore.

With their little group spread out in the hallway, Marya looked around, waiting for someone else to speak. Ehn’li was looking more surly than usual and Luuka was dumbfounded, which left…

“To sum up.” Ivaraux began. “The four of us have an ability called ‘the Echo’, which grants visions of other’s experiences and may have other effects.” Luuka raised a hand.

“Do you think it’s how you and I got so good with the fighting styles so quickly?” Ivaraux raised an eyebrow. “If it’s ‘resonation of the soul’ and sharing experiences, perhaps we unconsciously duplicated the experience and practice from our teachers as though it had been our own training.” Marya chewed her lip. After the first couple of days, she’d stopped really wondering about how quickly Luuka was learning. But maybe? The explanation was a little above her head, to be honest, but she thought she got the jist at least.

“Possible. We’ll need to ask more.” Ivaraux replied. He turned back to the group. “In addition to this, we have been given an offer by these ‘Scions’ to join their order and aid in their cause. Apparently, we’ll be dealing with primals. I trust all of us are familiar with them and the danger they pose?” Marya nodded, a little hesitantly. She’d never seen one herself, thankfully, and only knew of them from other people’s conversations. But if half of what she’d heard about Ifrit alone was true…

“Killing them is a pretty good goal, yeah.” Ehn’li said. He crossed his arms. “But it’s deadly, too.” Ivaraux nodded.

“We all know the terms, then. The risks are high, but success would be a great step forward for everyone in Eorzea.” He looked around at them. “So, what do you think we should do?”

Marya looked around at the boys. She...didn’t know. On one hand, what was adventuring besides just going out and killing bad guys? That seemed like a pretty good way to go about it. But then...

Ehn’li spoke first. “‘We’?” Everyone turned to look at him. “Who said anything about ‘we’? You don’t make this decision for me.”

Seriously? Here they were having a discussion, and he was gonna pull that? Marya glared at him. “Listen here, you-” Ivaraux raised a hand and she stopped.

“We’re not demanding you go along with us, Ehn’li.” He said sternly. “But if you’re willing, I think we should discuss what our goal is as a group. If you disagree with our decision, you’re welcome to leave. But since we’ve come this far together, I feel we should at least try to find a path forward we all agree on.” Ehn’li rolled his eyes, but nodded. Thank the gods one of them was reasonable.

Marya crossed her arms. “So, do we want to take a vote, or what?” She asked. Fighting primals was a big deal, not something they could do easily, and, well...She could handle it, she hoped. But if the others weren’t up to it, she wanted to stay with them, and who was she to push them into this?

“I vote we join them.” Luuka said after a moment of consideration. Everyone turned to look at him, and he looked around between them. “Well...I think if we’re adventurers, this is just another kind of adventuring, right?”

“Luuka, fighting monsters or cultists is a very different thing from fighting gods.” Ehn’li interjected. “As in, it’s not the same, at all. Not even close.” Luuka looked a little taken aback, but shook his head.

“Of course I know that. But it still needs to be done. If this ‘Echo’ helps us do it, then we should at least try, right? And if you don’t want to, I don’t...well.” He sighed. “I think we should help them. That’s my vote.”

Marya looked around. Ivaraux was inscrutable. Ehn’li seemed...well, grumpy, but that was normal anyway. She wasn’t sure what to make of them. But if it was up to her...

“I agree with Luuka.” The others looked to her. “I mean, I’m an adventurer so I can fight the bad guys, right? I could be doing other stuff, but I want to do this. Right?” Luuka nodded. “And there’s not much worse in terms of bad guys than primals, is there?” She punched her fist into her open palm and grinned. “So let’s do this. I’m for it.”

Ehn’li looked unconvinced, but Ivaraux smiled slightly. “I agree. If we have the ability, we have the responsibility. And if nothing else, there’s still unsolved mysteries about, and I for one would like to know more about the situation we’ve collectively found ourselves in. It’s unlikely we’ll learn more on our own” He crossed his arms.

Marya smiled. She’d been worried the others would back out, and that would have sucked. She wanted them to stick around with her, but she also wanted to help, weird as this whole situation was. But everyone seemed to be on the same page. Well, except…

All eyes turned to Ehn’li, who glowered at them. “You know this is ridiculous right, right?” He looked around. “I’ve only been an adventurer for a couple months, and I’m still the most experienced, and yet we’re apparently happy to go off to fight gods. Ifrit alone is-” he cut himself off. “It’s absurd. You can’t expect this much out of us, Echo or not.”

Nobody said anything. Marya wanted to tell him off, call him out on being a brat, but...that wouldn’t really help, would it. She sucked in a deep breath. Luuka looked down at the ground; it wasn’t hard to tell how disappointed he was. Poor guy.

Ivaraux was straight-faced. “If you’re not inclined to join us, you’re welcome to leave.” He gestured to the door. Before Marya could object, though, he added, “That being said, you’re clearly capable, and we’ll be much better off with your company. You know primals are a threat to everyone, so if it’s in our power to stop them, are you so willing to abandon that path?” Ehn’li furrowed his brow.

“Yeah, I am. Sorry, I guess. Good luck, then.” With that, he turned and walked through the door. As it closed behind him, Ivaraux was stony-faced and didn’t watch him go. Luuka looked to be shell-shocked, and didn’t say anything.

“I suppose that’s our answer. Let’s go speak with Minfilia, Luuka.” He glanced aside at Marya as he and a thoroughly dejected Luuka departed. She nodded. Once they went through the door to the Solar, Marya turned and raced out the other door.

**\--Ehn’li**

This was stupid. They were stupid. This whole thing was unfair and unreasonable and he hated it. He didn’t sign up to be an adventurer because he wanted to save the damn world. What kind of ridiculous children were they? To think he’d...

Ehn’li stopped outside the Waking Sands, pointedly ignoring the Lalafellian receptionist as he left. It was sunset now, and he leaned against the stone wall of the building. He’d need to head back to Limsa and check up on Radovan. He had such a story to tell him; the man would think it was hilarious. Probably.

...No, he wouldn’t. He’d be disappointed in him. Ehn’li grimaced. If that was what happened, then so be it. He didn’t...he didn’t need him anyway. He’d just...figure something else out.

“Ehn’li, what the hells?!” Slamming the door open, Marya stormed out of the Waking Sands, nearly giving him a heart attack. “You’re not just walking away from this, are you?”

Gods damn it. He sighed, and looked away from her as she crossed her arms expectantly. “I am. Are you going to stop me?”

“Maybe I am.” She replied. “What’s the deal? You’re not even willing to give it a try?” He grimaced. Gods, he didn’t want to deal with this.

“No, I’m not. I’m not going to fight a primal, Marya. I don’t want to die, or worse. And I don’t want-” He stopped himself. No. She didn’t need to know that. But it was too late to take it back, and she raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

Ehn’li sighed heavily. He didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t. But maybe if he did, she’d understand, and leave him alone for it. “I was friends with a Brass Blade once. She…” he looked down. “She helped me out, when I got in trouble, and I helped her with information from around town, stuff people wouldn’t tell a Blade.”

Marya’s eyes burned into him. “Once, Ifrit was summoned, and her regiment was tasked with helping to investigate. And they got caught, and…” It hurt, still. He’d hoped it might go away, but it hadn’t. He wanted to be sick. “And you know what Ifrit will do to people.”

Marya’s eyes slowly widened, and her mouth dropped open. She reached out to touch him on the shoulder, and he shied away half-heartedly. Then she grabbed him by the other shoulder and pulled him into a hug. He winced, but didn’t bother fighting back. She was strong, and there was no point. Once she let him go, he stepped back, avoiding her gaze.

“So she had to be put down, along with the others. And…” He bit his lip. Nobody had told him; nobody knew he’d care. It was only days after, when she never returned to Ul’dah, that he’d been able to find out. “I don’t want to face primals. I don’t want…” He didn’t want it to happen to him, for gods’ sake. And he didn’t…

“You don’t want to lose another friend.” She said slowly. He stared at her in surprise. He tried to reply, to dismiss it, but he couldn’t. He nodded slowly. She smiled sympathetically. “I’m sorry. This must be really awful for you, then.” That was a good word for it. He swallowed hard.

“I don’t think this is a good idea. I think we can still do good if that’s what you want without going this far.” He crossed his arms. “I don’t want to do this.”

Marya sighed. She crossed her arms and stared up at the sky for a little bit. He stared at her, until finally, she spoke. “If we go and do this, and you join us, won’t we be safer with you around.”

“What?” He said.

“I trust you. I think Ivaraux trusts you. Gods know Luuka trusts everyone.” She smiled. “If we’re doing something stupid and dangerous, I’d rather have you along to keep us out of trouble, if that’s what you’re so worried about.”

Keep them out of trouble? That’s what he was trying to do now, and a fat lot of good that was doing. He sighed. She...did make a point, though whether it was a good point was up for debate. If he was so worried about what might happen to them, was he really okay walking away? Because he did care. They were his friends, reckless and irresponsible as they were. He didn’t want to abandon them. He...

Ehn’li sighed heavily. He’d make his choice, then. “Fine. I’ll join you. But know that if it goes too far, I’m not going to die for any cause, good or bad, and I expect all of you to follow me out of whatever’s going on if it gets that bad.”

Marya nodded, and smiled. “Deal.” She turned and opened the door for him, and he slowly walked inside after her. They were silent the whole way, and for that at least, he was grateful.

“Ehn’li!” Luuka exclaimed as he walked into the Solar with Marya. “I...did you change your mind?” He asked tentatively. Ehn’li nodded.

“I’m willing to give this a chance, at least.” he crossed his arms and looked at Minfilia, who nodded.

“Understood. Your efforts will not be for naught, I assure you.” Looking around to the group, she smiled. “You all have my thanks.” Marya smiled. Luuka was grinning ear-to-ear, and Ehn’li noticed Ivaraux smiling too, just for a moment. “It’s getting late, so I imagine you’d like a chance to rest.”

Various forms of “Yeah” replied.

“There are quarters near the hall, on your left when you leave the Solar. There should be at least a room for each of you.” She nodded. “If you like, on the other side of the hall is the common room, where you should be able to speak with some of the other Scions if you wish.”

“Sounds good.” Luuka said. He turned to look around at the rest of them. “What do you guys think?” Marya shrugged. Ehn’li rolled his eyes at her.

“I for one am exhausted and would like to turn in early. I assume there’s nothing more pressing in the meantime?” Minfilia shook her head. “Excellent. I’ll see you all in the morning then.” With that taken care of, he stepped out of the room, followed by the others.

**\--Luuka**

Whatever Marya had done to change Ehn’li’s mind, Luuka was incredibly grateful. He’d told her as much before they turned in for the night.

“He has a good heart, you know. He just…” She’d shrugged. “Had some different priorities, is all.” He didn’t press her on it. There was no need.

He slept well enough, at least; he’d expected lodging more like the inns they’d stayed at, but the rooms were even bigger than his own quarters back home in the guild. Sparsely furnished but comfortable, though it was kind of strange sleeping in such an open room.

That morning, the four of them met up at the mess hall to eat breakfast. They ate quietly until a trio of others arrived, sat down, and introduced themselves. An older Miqo’te named A’aba, a dour-looking Elezen named Aulie, and a quiet Highlander boy named Arenvald, who seemed to be closer to their age range than the others.  
‘  
“So you’re the newest recruits, eh?” A’aba said. They nodded. “Welcome aboard.” He gave a lopsided grin. “Hope you’re planning to stick around, we need all the help we can get. We’ve got a lot to deal with.” Aulie glared at him.

“Don’t scare them off.” He shrugged, and she rolled her eyes. “Anyway…” She looked around at the four of them. “I don’t know who any of you are, so you’re probably not vets like me or Aba, right?” Well, she was right about that. He nodded. “So what brings you here? Are you like Arenvald?”

Luuka looked over at him, and he blushed and looked away. Ivaraux spoke, “Apparently we possess an ability called the ‘Echo’, which is why we were brought here.” Aulie nodded.

“All four of you have it?” She asked. Ivaraux affirmed, and she crossed her arms. “How strange. I was told it was very rare. Arenvald here has it, and that’s why the Scions called on him. But he’s a rookie, so Aba and I have been looking out for him.”

Arenvald hastily replied, “Hey, now, don’t make me out to be totally wet behind the ears. I can hold my own.” She smiled.

“Of course you can.” She said. Luuka was reminded of the Guild, and the older members when he would declare he had learned a new spell. They were always surprised when he was right. Arenvald seemed satisfied at least; hopefully he was going to be okay. It was good to have people around you that were looking out for you. He and Luuka were alike in that way, as well.

They finished breakfast shortly after and found themselves loitering for a little while. According to Tataru-the Lalafell clerk who was normally stationed upstairs-Minfilia intended to give them a more thorough introduction to the other Scions, but needed some time to prepare. So the group found themselves hanging around outside the door.

Luuka watched Ehn’li for most of it. He was being pretty quiet, but that wasn’t that out of the ordinary. Still, he was worried; as much as he wanted them to stick together, he didn’t want to coerce him into doing this if he wasn’t willing. Still, he wasn’t sure how to bring it up, and he also didn’t want to put him on the spot. And also, he couldn’t deny that he didn’t want Ehn’li to change his mind.

So he said nothing.

Finally, the door opened, and they filed in. Not only was Minfilia there, but so was Y’shtola, as well as several unfamiliar faces. Side-by-side were a Hyur woman about his age, though it was hard to tell with the turban and mask, and an older-looking blond Lalafell. A white-haired Hyur man leaned against the wall next to Y’shtola, while off in one corner stood a tall Elezen man in a hood and goggles.

“Welcome, friends.” Minfilia smiled.“First, I thought it best to introduce you to the rest of the Archons. You know Y’shtola, of course.” Y’shtola bowed as Minfilia gestured to the Hyur man, who gave a friendly wave. “This is Thancred. He is responsible for overseeing events in Ul’dah and Thanalan as a whole.”

Thancred grinned. “Pleasure’s all mine. Welcome aboard.” He looked across the room. “Over here we have Papalymo and his teammate, the lovely Yda. They have been charged with surveying Gridani and the Twelveswood.”

Yday waved. “Nice to meet you!” she chirped. Papalymo bowed in greeting.

“Welcome.” He said. He looked up at the Elezen. “And this is Urianger. He oversees operations here in the Waking Sands.” Urianger bowed, but remained silent. Luuka waved in greeting, as did Marya. Ivaraux bowed, and Ehn’li just nodded tersely.

“Now that you’re all acquainted, may I have your attention for a moment?” Minfilia waved them over to the desk, and as they approached, four gleaming objects caught Luuka’s eye. Four pearlescent shapes, one perfectly round and the other three ovular, were nestled on a small cushion.

“These are linkpearls.” Minfilia explained. “Simply clip one to your ear and it will allow you to communicate at great distances with each other.” This one is yours, Marya.” She gently picked up and handed the one round shell to Marya, who fumbled it a little before pinning it to her ear. “It isn’t uncomfortable, is it?”

Marya shook her head. “Like it’s not even there.” Minfilia smiled.

“Good. Take care not to forget them, though.”

Interesting. Luuka knew of linkpearls, of course, but they were rarely available for civilian use. One of the privileges of the Scions, apparently. Luuka picked up one of the others and gently snapped the earcuff onto the base of his ear. Tapping it with a finger, he said aloud, “Hello?”

Marya winced. “Loud!” Luuka flinched in surprise.

“I’m sorry!” He exclaimed, and Marya cried out again, pulling the device out of her ear and glaring at him indignantly. Thancred laughed.

“Careful using them when you’re too close. You don’t need to talk too loudly into it, either.” Luuka nodded. Ivaraux and Ehn’li took the remaining two and attached them as well.

“Good.” Minfilia her smile slipping off. “First, you should know that our code word is ‘wild rose’. Anyone who responds to this phrase can be trusted as an ally. Now…”

The woman stepped around the desk, folding her hands in front of herself. “Normally, we would prefer to acquaint you with our mission and methods more slowly, but we are stretched thin as it stands and are in need of your assistance.” She sighed. “Though I wish it were not so, I regret to inform you that there has been an incident, and we’d like to ask you to investigate.”

An incident? That sounded...serious, if a bit vague. “What do you mean?” Luuka asked cautiously. Minfilia shook her head.

“Suspicious activity in Thanalan has attracted our attention. We’d like you to accompany Thancred on his investigation, and to get first-hand experience with our methods and goals.”

“Damn, already?” Marya said. She put her hands on her hips. “I mean, I guess we gotta, right?” She turned to Ehn’li, who looked...more uncomfortable than Luuka had ever seen him. “You good?”

“Hm?” Ehn’li looked up at her in surprise. “Oh, uh. Yeah. Fine.” Ivaraux gave an aside glance at him, but said nothing before turning to Minfilia.

“Very well. I believe we’re all prepared. What do you have in mind?”

  
Minfilia nodded, and cleared her throat. Then, she began.


	23. Unsolved Mystery

**Unsolved Mystery: Ivaraux**

It seemed they were getting right into it.

Up until now, the events had unfolded about as well as Ivaraux had hoped. While many mysteries were still on his mind, the four of them were still together and had found allies who seemed to generally share their goals. He was glad Marya had been able to get Ehn’li to reconsider; he doubted his own ability to make a compelling case, and Luuka was far too gentle to hold his own in that sort of confrontation. Having the four of them together was reassuring.

All in all, the accommodations had been comfortable and the assurances that they would not be sent in as fodder or the like plentiful. At the very least, he felt confident that this was not an overly elaborate trap, which was certainly encouraging. The Scions did seem like a legitimately good-intentioned organization.

That said, Ivaraux was a little surprised at this sudden change of pace. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected-some kind of training or tutoring, perhaps-but it seemed a bit early for this. Perhaps they thought highly enough of them already? “Thancred, what is your report?” Minfilia began.

The Hyur man stepped forward. “Like Minfilia has no doubt told you, I’m the one who keeps an eye on the happenings on U’ldah and the greater Thanalan area.” He cleared his throat. “Through my sources, I’ve learned of two recent trends; attacks on merchant wagons carrying crystals, and disappearances of refugees from their camps in Eastern Thanalan.” He crossed his arms.

“Now, neither of these are strange on their own; crystals are a valuable commodity, and bandits love their expensive shiny goods. And, to be frank, most people won’t notice if a refugee or two disappears.” Ivaraux nodded. He certainly got the impression that the refugees of Ala Mhigo were not particularly well-liked or cared for.

“Even happening at the same time, such isolated incidents aren’t uncommon.” Minfilia continued. “The difference in this case is the frequency of each. Nearly half a dozen attacks and kidnappings each have happened in the past two weeks. As such, we believe that there is a chance of a primal’s involvement.” Ehn’li furrowed his brow.

Ivaraux raised an eyebrow. “So you believe that rather than coincidence, foul play is involved.” Minfilia nodded.

“It may well be a coincidence, but we intend to investigate and confirm either way.” That seemed reasonable, at least. While he’d certainly prefer a god was not being summoned, it was probably best to play it safe. “Even if it is a more mundane crime, it should be put to a stop. And if it is a primal, it falls to us to end the threat.”

Luuka scratched his beard and asked, “Would it be Ifrit in this case? I don’t know of any other primals in Thanalan.” Thancred nodded.

“Most likely.” He replied. “Still, best not to assume too much.” He grinned. “So with all that out of the way, the four of you will be accompanying me to Camp Drybone in Eastern Thanalan. I already have a ride for us. If we leave soon we’ll arrive sometime this evening.”

Hmm. It was certainly a pleasant change for transport to be arranged for them. Ivaraux turned to Luuka. “Will you be alright?” He nodded.

“I’ll manage. I think.” Not a response of resounding confidence. Ivaraux would keep an eye on him, at least. Knowing Luuka, he might not complain if he was struggling, which was all well and good until he fainted from heat stroke.

“If you’re sure.” Thancred smiled.

“Alright, get your things packed and I’ll meet you outside.”

\--

And so they prepped to set out. At the very least, it was cooler than yesterday, though Vesper Bay’s proximity to, well, a bay might have had something to do with that. They’d be making one stop in Black Brush Station to rest and have a meal, but otherwise the plan was to just make one continuous trek without interruption.

They packed quickly; none of them had brought much in the way of supplies aside from weapons and armor and their rations, but luckily the Scions had their own supplies of potions, medicine, and miscellaneous useful tools they were welcome to borrow. That was nice of them.

For much of the initial journey, Thancred had provided some explanation on the subjects at hand. He’d started with what little he knew of the situation; a large number of missing persons and attacks on transports in a short time. Though no Amal’jaa--the beast tribe who worshipped Ifrit--were sighted at the scenes of the robberies, it was entirely possible Ifrit’s thralls were responsible. And the seizing of aetherically charged crystals was a common trend for summonings, as they were integral to the ritual.

“Primals, you see, are aetherically constructed. They have no bodies of their own, and the summoning ritual creates one. The crystals act as a source to start the process, but over time, the primal must absorb more aether from the environment. And that’s a problem.” Ivaraux raised an eyebrow. That was not a detail he was familiar with.

Thancred seemed to notice their confused expressions. “So, obviously primals are bad on the individual level. Slaying or enthralling people, assaulting our homes and cities, and what have you. But what many people don’t know is that they also threaten the star as a whole.” He crossed his arms. “A primal continuously drains aether from the land to sustain itself. It’s not an unheard of practice; certain soulkin do the same thing. But they exist on such a large scale that this draining can be extremely dangerous.”

Interesting. Ivaraux knew that loss of aether was harmful to the environment; though they hadn’t discussed it deeply due to how obscure it was, the effects of aether loss from a region were part of his conjurer studies. “So a primal must be slain not only to protect the people around, but to preserve the health of the land?”

Thancred nodded. “Precisely. Which is why it’s very important that they are dealt with, and the Scions are the best-equipped to do so.”

Ivaraux sighed. The others looked similarly concerned, and for a while after, he, Thancred, and Luuka discussed principles of aetheric flow, distribution, and condensation. It was an interesting topic, and good to understand how serious the primal threat was, but even more interesting was Thancred himself. The man was clearly very well-educated, to the point that Ivaraux felt like a third wheel between him and Luuka’s conversation. It made sense, he supposed; hadn’t Minfilia said that the Scions’ founders were Sharlayan scholars? His demeanor hadn’t painted him as such, though. Ivaraux couldn’t help but feel this made him less trustworthy.

Once the topic more or less dried up, they sat quietly for a little while. Luckily, Luuka seemed to be doing well; apparently he had indeed adjusted to the heat some, and didn’t look too much worse for wear. That was good; the gods only knew what kind of disaster a repeat of yesterday’s conversation, with an added stranger in tow, would be.

“So Ehn’li, do you want to talk about what you told me yesterday?” Marya piped up after a bit. By that point, they were passing Horizon, having crossed over the marshy Horizon’s Edge and approaching the gates. Ehn’li whipped around to look at her, suddenly wide-eyed.

“Absolutely not. You will not say anything either.” Marya flinched back at his sudden, angry tone, but nodded. He sighed and sat back in his seat.

“Are you okay, Ehn’li?” Luuka asked politely. Ehn’li sighed and didn’t reply, and Luuka just sunk back in his seat a bit, seeming disappointed. Nobody spoke for a time, and eventually they arrived at Black Brush, where they disembarked and ate a quick lunch before departing on the second leg of their journey.

By mid-afternoon, Marya tried a new tactic, striking up a conversation with Thancred and asking about his past. He was dodgy with his responses; As Ivaraux quietly listened in, it became apparent to him that he wasn’t giving any useful information. He was from Ul’dah himself, had studied under Louisoix, and considered himself something of a bard. Nothing of substance. Marya seemed satisfied, though.

“And you all?” Thancred asked. “I know at least some of you are from Limsa.” He pointed towards Luuka. “The Arcanist’s Guild, am I right? Y’shtola mentioned seeing you there while consulting with the Guildmaster.”

Luuka looked like he was about to make a retort, but instead nodded. “Indeed. Oh, that reminds me, what was she doing there?” Thancred shrugged.

“Might have been asking about you. She was suspicious of your collapse, but didn’t have the chance to draw conclusions.” He smiled wryly. “Or it was something unrelated. She keeps an eye on the aetheric balance of the region, and mages tend to know about that sort of thing.”

Luuka nodded. “That makes sense. Anyway, Ivaraux is from Gridania, and Ehn’li and Marya are from Ul’dah.” Ivaraux sighed. While he appreciated Luuka’s openness, given Thancred’s reluctance to share, it worried him that he would know much more about them than the reverse. Also, there was an important error in that statement regarding a certain woman.

“Uhh, maybe?” Marya inerrupted. “I dunno. I woke up in the Sangolii about three years ago. Don’t remember anything before that.” Thancred nodded, looking interested.

“Is that so? Funny, that. Minfilia said she thought she knew you from somewhere, but couldn’t place it.” Was that so? Hmm. Ivaraux wasn’t sure what to make of that, honestly. Minfilia seemed friendly enough, but she, too, was shrouded in mystery.

“Tell me about her. Minfilia, I mean.” Thancred gave him an askew glance, his expression inscrutable.

“Well, as one of Louisoix’s closest confidants, she’s more or less our leader, though usually we’re able to keep to our own devices without too much trouble. She helps coordinate our movements, and she has the Echo, though we’ve not been able to glean much about it even with her first-hand knowledge.” His deflections were deliberate, that much was clear.

“Where is she from?” For just a moment, Thancred’s gaze turned steely.

“You can ask her yourself, I won’t divulge that kind of thing about her without her knowledge.” Ivaraux nodded sheepishly. That was fair enough, he supposed. Perhaps he was reading into it too much. Hadn’t he just a moment ago been annoyed when Luuka talked about him without his consent?

“I see. I apologize.”

They rode in silence for the rest of the way.

  
**\--Luuka**

The trip had been...well, not fun, but interesting. He’d learned a lot about primals, at least. Thancred had been pleasant enough, and Ehn’li’s bad mood seemed to diminish a bit over time. And the heat didn’t bother him too much; he was still uncomfortable, but it was tolerable.

Camp Drybone was nestled in between a set of large rocky outcroppings, which meant it was nice and shaded for the most part. Once they got out of the wagons, They went off to attune to the aetheryte while Thancred described the area a bit.

“Aside from being midway between Ul’dah and Gridania, to the north is one of the largest cemeteries in Thanalan. It’s run by the Church of Saint Adama Landama, so it’s a sanctified place to bury your loved ones.”

Hmm. Ehn’li looked dour again. Thancred continued, “It’s also where many refugees exiled from The Shroud come to settle. Since the elementals are so unwilling to allow Ala Mhigans to remain, they’re often forced out here, where they form camps around the area.” Luuka looked at Ivaraux, who also seemed pretty unhappy to hear that. Not a surprise, really; he’d been angry about the refugees’ situation in Ul’dah, as well. Luuka didn’t blame him.

“It’s because of the Autumn War.” Ivaraux said, directly to him. Luuka started in surprise. Had he been staring? Ivaraux smiled weakly. “In case anyone might be wondering. The Ala Mhigans attempted to take territory from Gridania, and it took the might of all the other city-states to push them back. The treaty written after formed the Alliance, but the elementals…” He sighed. “They have long memories and like to hold grudges, however irrational they may be a century later.”

Right. That must be awful, to be put through this because of something that happened when you weren’t even born. Luuka didn’t really know what he could do about it, but he wished there was something. Well, there was something he could do to help, in a sense. That’s why they were here. “And people have been disappearing from these camps?”

  
“Precisely.” Thancred confirmed. “So tomorrow we’ll be looking into that.” He folded his arms. “Fair warning, it might be hard to get them to talk. The refugees have had a rough go of it, and they’re likely to be reluctant to speak to strangers, especially since they know their own have been vanishing.” That was unfortunate, not that he could blame them. For now though, the sun was setting and they’d finished the attuning, so they agreed it was best to head to the inn, which Thancred led them to.

Once their rooms were secured, they walked into the bar for dinner. Sitting down at a table, they ordered meals before diverting into some small talk. “I’m doing fine. I’ve adjusted to the heat well enough.” Luuka explained, which seemed to come as a relief to the others. He felt bad that they had to worry about him, but he supposed there was no helping it, and he appreciated their concern. He smiled sheepishly. “Luckily I didn’t have to-”

“You!”

A voice called out behind Luuka, making him flinch. He turned around to face the source and, to his surprise and distress, recognized the man. Of all the people in the camp, in all of Thanalan, that greasy-haired ruffian who’d been harassing the Ala Mhigan woman was here? Gods, he didn’t want to talk to him! Just thinking about it made his blood boil. “What do you want?” He said, bristling.

“The hells are you doing here? Weren’t content to accost me in my own home city, you had to follow me out here?” ‘Accost’? As if he had just been minding his own business. Before he could reply, Thancred spoke.

“Ungust. Pleasant as always. I take it the two of you have met?” Luuka looked back. Thancred’s expression was neutral, but his tone was professionally cold. Ungust scoffed.

“Your friend here assaulted several of my associates recently. It was terribly unpleasant to behold.” Luuka glared at him and stood up, turning to face the man.

“Your ‘associates’ were drunkards threatening an innocent woman.” He crossed his arms. “I’m here to help the refugees. People have been disappearing, in case that happened to bother you.” Ungust looked nervously over the Thancred, who stood and walked over to Luuka, patting him on the shoulder.

“We’ll talk later.” He muttered near-silently before gazing scornfully at Ungust. “He makes a compelling case, you know. Or do you have a different explanation?” Ungust looked back and forth between the two of them.

Finally, he spat. “Fine, I don’t care. I was just leaving.” He stomped past the group, but as Luuka stepped forward to call him out, Thancred held out an arm in front of him. Instead, he watched him leave, gritting his teeth.

“Alright, that’s enough of him. What happened, Luuka?” Thancred said. Luuka sighed and sat back down before explaining as best he could what had happened. Thancred seemed unsurprised, but Ivaraux looked mad, and Marya…

“The hells are we letting him walk away for?!” She slammed the table, making their drinks shake violently and attracting at least a couple stares. Luuka winced. “That bastard has no right!” Thancred nodded.

“He doesn’t, not least of all because he’s one of the more prominent merchants willing to sell to the refugees here.” Noticing Luuka’s bemused expression, he added. “He’s unscrupulous enough to make money off of people he disdains. But he also likely knows more about the disappearances than most, and they might be more willing to speak to him.”

Luuka felt himself deflate a bit. “So we need his help?” Thancred smiled sympathetically.

“Afraid so.” Gods, why did it have to happen like this? Luuka buried his face in his hands.

This was not going to be good, was it.

\--

Dinner went well enough, at least, and the rooming situation had been sorted out; as usual, Luuka and Ivaraux shared, as did Marya and Ehn’li. Thancred took a room for himself, citing a ‘need for privacy’ which, as Ehn’li muttered after he’d left, apparently meant he was expecting...company. Luuka opted not to dwell on that too much.

After their long day on the road, he was eager to get some sleep, and he rested well enough. They had a lot of work ahead of them, though; they’d need to find out about the missing individuals, where they had last been seen before disappeared, and what kinds of patterns could be gleaned. It was unlikely to be Amal’jaa--the beastmen would have been spotted easily. That meant someone else was involved in the abductions, and it was important to identify who if they meant to put an end to it.

Over breakfast, they agreed it would be best to divide their forces; Thancred would specifically seek out Ungust and other contacts he had in the area, while Luuka and Ivaraux would split up to ask around in Drybone. Marya would head to the refugee camps on the city outskirts; apparently, she had a good relationship with some refugees, at least in the camp in Little Ala Mhigo. “Some of them took care of me after they found me in the desert, and I lived there for a while after, helping out around the camp and so on.” She’d explained. “I know what they’ve been going through, at least a little. So it’s worth a try.” Ehn’li opted instead to investigate the outskirts of the region itself, and find any clues, tracks, or other information, as well as keep close to Marya in case she needed backup. They’d been in agreement, and set out.

Now, Luuka was alone in the town, having been given vague directions towards the market, which he dutifully followed. He wasn’t entirely sure how to begin his questioning; the Scions were an unknown group, and he had been explicitly told not to mention them. And asking around about primals would, at best, earn him some weird looks. More likely, people might suspect he was a thrall himself, which would be very bad, to put it mildly.

After maybe ten minutes looking around the stalls, Luuka finished contemplating his strategy, deciding it’d be best to buy something and strike up a conversation with a merchant. That way he’d be putting them in a good mood, and they’d be more receptive. And while he wasn’t sure if that was particularly manipulative, at least he could think of it as repaying them for the information.

After some meandering, Luuka found a stall selling different fabrics and materials, which wasn’t seeing a lot of traffic. He needed a lot of cloth to keep practicing his stitching, so it’d be useful to have surplus. Approaching and sifting through the colorful sheets, he smiled at the shopkeep, an older woman watching him with an attentive gaze.

“How much for this?” He asked, holding up a sheet of dark green linen. He had a decent amount of gil on them; the Scions apparently had ample coin, though they hadn’t specified its origins, and he’d been welcomed to take some for any potential expenses.

After paying, the woman smiled at him. “May I ask what it’s for?” He nodded.

“Oh, I’m an adventurer, so it’s useful to be able to patch my own clothes and equipment.” She nodded.

“I see. I knew you must be a traveler. I’ve certainly never seen one such as yourself around here.” That didn’t surprise him, though he wondered if Radovan had come through at any point, when he and Ehn’li left Ul’dah for Gridania. Perhaps they hadn’t stopped for very long.

“I am indeed.” Oh, this was the perfect opportunity to ask, if he played it right. He grinned. “Myself and a few of my companions were looking for work. We’d heard that there’d been some disappearances here, actually, and were going to investigate. Do you...know anything...about it?”

As he spoke, the woman’s friendly expression fell rapidly, becoming one of barely-concealed scorn, causing him to falter. “Afraid not. And so you know, I wouldn’t worry too much about it. The disappearances are all those Ala Mhigans, and they’re not likely to pay you for your services.”

Luuka frowned. That was a sudden turn. Were they really so unpopular that nobody cared what happened to them? “Well all the same, it’s worth looking into. For all we know, whatever’s doing it might come after the people here next.” It wasn’t an idle threat, surely. If they were being used to summon a primal, eventually the more victims taken, the stronger that primal became. “Besides, I’m not too worried about the money.”

She sighed. “If you insist. But I still don’t know anything about it, I’m afraid.” He nodded.

“That’s alright. Thank you for the cloth, and have a nice day.” He smiled and left.

Luuka was disappointed, sure, not to mention a little disheartened at how she’d responded to their plight. But this was only his first try. Hopefully someone else would have more information.

\--

Nobody did.

Hours later, Luuka sat outside the tavern they were planning to meet at, staring down at the ground. He’d spent the whole morning, a good bit of the afternoon, and not a small amount of gil trying to find out more about the disappearances. Nobody would say anything; nothing about who they were, where they were taken from, or anything else. And most people reacted as the first had, or worse, with one man outright proclaiming that they were all ‘better off with those wretches gone’. He’d had to restrain himself after that, and simply walked away, leaving the item and taking his gil back. It didn’t feel like enough.

Could he have done better? Maybe. With every successive failure he became more frustrated, despondent, struggling to even make light conversation. But what could he do? He felt totally useless.

“Ah, Luuka, any luck?” Ivaraux asked as he approached. Luuka sighed and shook his head as his friend sat next to him.

“No. Nobody wants to talk about it. It’s awful, nobody seems to care what’s happening to them.” Ivaraux nodded sympathetically.

“That’s been my experience as well. It’s disheartening to see.” Well, Luuka was glad Ivaraux agreed. It was difficult to see how so many people were being left without a home to fend for themselves. It reminded him of a time in his life he’d mostly moved on from, a time he didn’t want to go back to.

“Aye, any luck, you two?” Thancred’s voice called out to the two of them as he approached. They shook their heads. “A pity. Ungust was exactly as unhelpful as you’d expect, given the incident last night.” So he had made a mess of that, too. Luuka sighed, bowing his head in guilt. Thancred patted him on the shoulder. “Eh, not your fault. I can hardly say you’re in the wrong for defending an innocent woman. It’s just…” he shrugged. “Inconvenient, for the moment.”

That was fair, he supposed. He certainly didn’t regret it, but he wished it wasn’t making things harder now. As they waited, Luuka spotted Marya coming even before she called out to them. “There you guys are!” She waved as she ran up. “Did you learn anything good?” Once again, they were forced to disappoint. She quirked her mouth and put her hands on her hips. “That sucks. I got...well, more than you, I guess, so there’s that?”

“What do you know?” Ivaraux asked. She sat down next to them.

“So the refugees are scared. No big surprise.” She sighed. “It was really hard to get them to even say a few words to me. Which makes sense, yeah, but it sucks. So…” She crossed her legs. “What I do know is that the people who’ve vanished had apparently left with some unfamiliar person, an outsider, willingly, and then never returned. But uh, not much else.”

Something about that seemed off to Luuka, but he couldn’t quite place it. Then, it clicked. “They may not trust you, but there must be someone they do trust, if they’re willing to go off with them for some reason.” Ivaraux nodded.

“Excellent point. If they’ve insulated themselves so severely against external contact, who would be able to lure them out so easily?” A pause as everyone considered. Luuka didn’t know them well enough to speculate, save that it probably wasn’t an ordinary merchant. It was Thancred who spoke up first.

“The church.” Everyone turned to look at him. “In times of crisis, it’s not out of the ordinary for people to turn to turn to the divine for aid and comfort.” That made sense. Luuka had never had an especially strong connection to the Twelve himself, but several of his peers would pray to Thaliak multiple times daily. “The Church of Saint Adama Landama is primarily devoted to Nald’thal, but they can perform services for any member of the Twelve. And many of the refugees are devout followers of Rhalgr.”

Everyone considered the ramifications of this. It was Marya who finally spoke what everyone was thinking. “So you think someone from the church is abducting people? And maybe giving them to the Amal’jaa?” Thancred sighed.

“I don’t know, but we’ll have to go-”

“The answer is no.”

Ehn’li called out as he approached, holding up a large sheet of paper with blocky text written on it. Everyone turned to look at him as he handed the sheet to Thancred. “I found it near the camp by the oasis to the east. Along with several others of the sort.” Thancred took the parchment and scanned it, furrowing his brow.

“This is a missive offering work to refugees from the church. At least, that’s what it claims to be.” Ehn’li explained as Thancred folded the paper and shoved it into his bag. “It’s a piss-poor attempt at mimickry. I’m no priest, but I know enough of Nald’thal’s teachings to know this is nonsense. Not to mention the lettering and spelling are...less than impressive. Still, probably enough to fool the average person.”

Luuka stood up, suddenly energized by possibilities. “This works perfectly if what we assumed already was true. They receive the promise of aid from a church figure and agree to go with them, only to be abducted.” Ivaraux and Marya stood as well.

“That’s horrible!” Marya exclaimed. Ehn’li rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Marya, kidnappers are usually pretty awful.” She glowered at him, but Ivaraux interjected.

“So knowing that this is the most plausible means, what can we do about it?” That...Luuka didn’t know. At least, not yet. Still, he could probably find some ideas.

“Well, it’s getting late, so there’s probably not much now.” He crossed his arms. “Tomorrow, though, someone should go check with the church, show them that flyer. Maybe they’ll know more. And if need be, we can post a lookout at the refugee camp, see if there is someone suspicious hanging around.”

“And now that we know what to look for, we can see about hunting those involved.” Ivaraux added. “Perhaps we can set a trap for them.” That could work. The wheels in Luuka’s mind were starting to turn, though not at the pace he’d like. He was still a bit fatigued from a long day of struggle, and now wasn’t the time or place to hammer out a full strategy.

“Agreed. But for now, let’s take a break, get some food, and plan for tomorrow.” Thancred said. Luuka nodded gratefully, and it seemed that the others were in agreement. They headed into the bar, feeling a bit better about their situation. They had a lead, and now it was a matter of following it. They had a lot more work ahead of them, but Luuka felt confident they were making progress.

He hoped.


	24. Amal'jaa Wrong Places

**Amal’jaa Wrong Places: Ivaraux**

The day had been fairly busy and somewhat unproductive, so Ivaraux was happy to have some time to sit down and eat a hearty meal. A subdued dining experience, admittedly; nobody seemed in a particularly cheerful mood. It was unsurprising, of course, and he couldn’t deny that he was feeling a bit melancholy himself.

He’d asked several people around the town about the refugees, trying to find information on their lifestyles, where they might buy goods, and so on. He received, at best, some passive-aggressive comments implying they were all thieves (unlikely) and at worst, rants about how they were all violent criminals (very unlikely). Clearly, the local attitude towards the people living in the camps outside was less than positive.

It wasn’t unfamiliar to him, sadly. For most of his life, Ivaraux had thought nothing of the scorn outsiders received in Gridania. They were strange and potential threats to the Twelveswood and the people within. But as he’d grown older, he’d come to a different conclusion. There were already people in the Shroud to threaten it-poachers were all too common, many of them Duskwights who were outsiders in their own homes. What benefit was there in rejecting all newcomers by default?

After finishing their meals, they retired to their rooms, where Luuka spent some time patching his clothes. Ivaraux was kind of impressed; he’d advanced quickly in a short time. Perhaps this, too, was the Echo, letting him master new techniques so easily. Still, he couldn’t help but notice Luuka’s self-conscious gaze flick nervously over to him every so often.

The same had happened yesterday. Despite the lingering desert heat, Luuka had been unwilling to disrobe for bed, and only did so at Ivaraux’s insistence. He was clearly concerned with what Ivaraux was thinking when he did so, though what exactly that concern was, he couldn’t place. Most likely, Luuka was still self-conscious about the incident on the way to Vesper Bay.

Ivaraux sighed. Perhaps his friend was less accepting than he’d hoped, or at least, was uncomfortable with the unfamiliar position it put him in. Ivaraux’s romantic inclinations weren’t of great concern to him in general, and certainly not now. He didn’t want it to become a problem between the two of them. “Luuka.” He turned to look at him. “I’d like to apologize for what happened two days ago, when we were traveling to Vesper Bay.”

Luuka tilted his head in confusion, then his eyes widened slightly in understanding. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “O-oh. Sorry. Uhm, what about?” Ivaraux frowned.

“It seems that the discussion on romantic partners made you feel uncomfortable.” Luuka grimaced. He swallowed hard, trying to suppress the growing dread of impending disappointment. “I understand if you’re reluctant to share a room with someone who is attracted to men, be they man or woman themselves-”

“No, not at all!” Luuka interrupted. “That’s...that’s fine. I don’t mind, I know you don’t think of me like that. And Marya shares with Ehn’li anyway, that’s not the problem.Uh…” Ivaraux blinked. He’d apparently been quite off the mark; Luuka’s frantic insistence was usually a hallmark of sincerity from him. Not that he was a particularly gifted liar.

Luuka sighed and crossed his arms, curling up on himself. “I just...I don’t want you to feel like I’ve been...forward, in that way.” Ivaraux inhaled as he processed. Then, he smiled as a mix of relief and sympathy replaced his anxiety.

“You feared you might be putting me off with unwanted advances?” Luuka nodded, looking mortified. “Far from it. I’ve quite enjoyed our time together thus far, and it would be silly to push you away for being too friendly.” Luuka smiled weakly.

“That’s good. I uh…” He trailed off, looking down at the floor.

“And for what it’s worth, I certainly don’t intend to make such approaches towards you, any more than Marya would.” Truth be told, he wasn’t entirely sure Marya would make approaches towards anyone, but the point stood. But to Ivaraux’s surprise, Luuka didn’t seem relieved by this. Instead, he went wide-eyed again.

“Oh, no it’s...I don’t…” He took a deep breath. “I don’t think you would.” There was more; Luuka very desperately wanted to say something else, but he was afraid. Ivaraux felt that anxiety starting to return in a new form.

“Do you have something you wish to share?” He asked gently. Luuka stared down at the floor.

“I feel that way too, I also, uhm…” He went silent. Ivaraux watched him, trying to find a response, to place himself in his position. When Ivaraux had come out, it had been in defiance; angry, a refusal to have unwanted expectations upon him, an attempt to reject his father. Very teenage sentiments, and ones he’d since outgrown. Gridanians were not opposed to such things; if anything, it was the fact that his partners were Duskwights was the problem. Such bonds were uncommon, but not unacceptable, save for some of the most traditional among them. Such as his father.

Luuka was anguished. It pained to open up; he was ashamed, and to reveal this about himself was difficult and scary. Ivaraux stood and walked across the room, sitting down next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Luuka flinched away, but after a moment eased back, just a bit. “Thank you for sharing. This is hard for you, isn’t it?” Luuka nodded. He looked on the verge of tears.

“Do you worry that this complicates our friendship? That I will expect something different from you?” He nodded again. “Are you concerned that I will be pushed away for fear of unreciprocated feelings?” Another nod. Ivaraux sighed. He could imagine, at least a little bit. “Well. Rest assured, you are my good friend and companion, and I will ask nothing more of you.”

Luuka didn’t say anything for a bit, just sat perfectly still. Gradually, his breathing slowed, and he relaxed. “I just...I don’t know.” He hugged his arms tightly to himself. “I didn’t want you to expect something, or...I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Ivaraux smiled.

“Romance is a difficult path to navigate even for those who are completely in tune with their own desires. Even more so for those of different persuasions.” Luuka nodded. Ivaraux stood and walked over to his bed. “I know this has been hard for you. I think it might be best that we both just don’t worry too much about it. Nothing more needs to come of it.”

“Okay.” Luuka set aside the last of his needlework. He looked up at Ivaraux and smiled. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Good night.”

“Good night.”

**\--Luuka**

After...what happened last night, Luuka was feeling...conflicted. He couldn’t quite place why; strictly speaking, the issue had been resolved. Neither of them intended to let complicated feelings or unfounded fears disrupt things. They’d been comfortable enough in each other’s presence thus far; why let that change now? He was glad for it. Ivaraux was a good man and a good friend, and he didn’t want to lose that.

Like Ivaraux had said, probably best not to worry about it, especially given the current state of affairs. The plan was set in place over breakfast. Thancred, who was friendly with people who worked at the church, would head there to find information on the falsified note and anything else suspicious. Marya would return to the camp with Luuka and keep an eye out for suspicious figures and make sure nobody else was taken away. And if they were lucky, they might be able to capture the perpetrator.

Meanwhile, Ehn’li and Ivaraux had their own, slightly riskier strategy. It was a long shot, but the theory went as follows; the kidnapper was targeting poor and desperate refugees, easy targets nobody with influence would miss. New arrivals with no connections even to their fellows would likely be preyed on even more readily. Two unfamiliar faces, eager for work with no family or friends around? The perfect victims. Or so it would seem.

The two would disguise themselves as poor beggars and make their presence apparent in and around town. If it went well, the kidnapper would seek them out, only to find two armed and ready combatants before he could lead them away. It was dangerous, given his methods and potential allies were unknown; Luuka had originally volunteered, but he was forced to relent on account of his conspicuous appearance. People around town would know he wasn’t a refugee, and if their quarry had seen him, it would tip them off immediately.

It was somewhat frustrating, knowing the others were going into danger without him, but he had little choice. This was the best way. “Be careful, you two.” He told them. Ehn’li nodded, a bit exasperated. Ivaraux smiled.

“Don’t worry, I have no intent to be dragged off like a princess in a faerie tale. That would be terribly unbecoming.” Luuka snorted in laughter. It felt good; released a bit of the tension building up.

They went their separate ways; Marya led him out of the pit of Drybone and across the dry veldt. It wasn’t far to the oasis, and the clouds cover was nice for him. Once they arrived, they decided to settle near the main road, seating themselves on the ground a short distance away near one of the dry, sparse bushes. It was hard not to be conspicuous, but they’d have to make do.

Luckily for them, nobody seemed to notice them. At least, if they did, they didn’t seem to care. Luuka imagined they had more important things to worry about, basic needs he took for granted. It was really sad, and it was a struggle not to go out and offer assistance, poorly-received as it would be. He looked over at Marya, who seemed similarly subdued.

“So you’re from--well, you started off in Little Ala Mhigo?” She nodded.

“Yeah. It’s a settlement in Southern Thanalan. The leader’s a man named Gundobald, a former member of the Resistance.” She smiled wistfully. “They originally didn’t want me around after I woke up, but he suggested I could help out in camp, and I was pretty good at hunting, so I did a lot of that.”

Luuka nodded. “I’m glad they took care of you.”

“Yeah.” She looked down at the dirt. “It’s hard for them. A lot of them, they feel ashamed they left their homeland, you know? But it’s too hard to live there, with the Calamity causing so much damage to the land that crops don’t grow well in a lot of places. And then the Garleans come to take away anyone young and fit and healthy...” She sighed. Her fists clenched in her lap. “They get sent off to die to help conquer another nation while the people at home starve.”

Luuka gently patted her on the back. He could only imagine how awful that must be, and how helpless she must feel to see it. Watching them now, he felt the same way. And he couldn’t fathom how difficult it would be for the refugees themselves. They had to choose between abandoning their home willingly, traveling to a land that hated them, or risk being taken from by force. “I’m sorry.” She nodded, and then smiled.

“But hey, a lot of them are doing better here than they would be back in Gyr Abania.” She stretched. “Sooooo it could be worse, right?” Luuka nodded. It could be better, though. It should be better.

They sat quietly for a while. By near-afternoon, the heat was starting to make him drowsy, though, and when Marya noticed his eyes drooping, she insisted he could take a short nap. He felt bad leaving the work to her, but he wasn’t really able to stay alert, so unfortunately he couldn’t help much anyway.

Luuka had a dream about something. An older man with long white hair and sun-aged brown skin, speaking to a girl he intuitively recognized as Marya. Before he could make out anything, though, he was jostled awake.

“Hey, wake up!” Marya told him. He sat upright, shaking sand out of his fur. Marya put her finger to her ear. “Sorry, he’s here. What is it?”

What? There was a buzzing in his ear, and he reached up to brush it away, only to find a small, smooth stone rather than a gnat. Oh, right, the linkpearl. As soon as he did that, he heard Ivaraux’s voice.

“Like I was saying, we’ve apprehended the culprit. You two should get over here. We’re just a bit north of the camp.” Luuka was, in a word, shocked that it had worked.

“Got it.” Luuka said. He quickly stood up, shaking off any residual sleepiness. Marya popped up next to him, and without another word, the two raced off towards their comrades.

**\--Ivaraux**

Ivaraux had eagerly removed the scratchy, poor-quality cotton outfit he’d been using as a disguise, as had Ehn’li. All the while, he stared at Ungust, who kept surreptitiously trying to raise the cowl of his priest’s robe to cover his face. Gods, what a revolting man. Ehn’li was happy to take out their mutual disgust on him; he kept periodically gesturing towards Ungust with his staff flickering, causing him to flinch and cower. Perhaps unnecessary, but cathartic.

Though the two had many questions and little patience, they managed to wait until Luuka, Marya, and Thancred arrived. Ungust watched them arrive, his face gradually turning paler and paler.

“You?!” Luuka exclaimed as he stopped. Ungust looked up at him pleadingly. Luuka’s expression of surprise suddenly gave way to the angriest, fang-bared snarling glare Ivaraux had ever seen from him. He stormed forward and grabbed Ungust by the collar, yanking him into the air. “How dare you?!”

Ivaraux inhaled sharply. “Luuka.” As much as he’d approve of Luuka beating the slimy, conniving bastard into a pulp, that could wait until later. “We must interrogate him, without breaking his teeth if possible. He likely has allies or other resources we need to stop.” Luuka looked Ungust up and down; the man seemed a moment away from pissing himself. He released his grip, dropping the merchant to the ground.

“So, what do you have to say?” Luuka said, staring down at the man. Ivaraux was a little disturbed; he’d never seen such anger or contempt from the man. Ungust looked absolutely petrified, and frankly, Ivaraux couldn’t blame him. Even he was a little intimidated right now. “Tell us everything. Now.”

“I-I…” Ungust gulped. “The Amal’jaa have a camp to the east, near the ruins of the Invisible City. I’d lead refugees there where they’d be taken to be sacrificed to their god.” Not unexpected, but no less revolting to hear it. Luuka crossed his arms and looked over at Ivaraux.

“What do we do about that?” Luuk asked, or rather, demanded. Ivaraux stared at Ungust, then looked around. Marya was seething, barely restraining herself from beating the man from the looks of it. Ehn’li’s gaze was surprisingly neutral, but the more he looked, he got a very dark feeling about it, a sort of disdain. As though looking at an insect, not a man.

“If I may.” Thancred said, as they all turned to look at him. He crossed his arms. “Ungust, were you planning to meet your Amal’jaa contacts today with fresh victims?” Ungust nodded. “Good. Then you will make your appointment. But you’ll also bring along us and a host of Brass Blades to apprehend your employers.” His face was impassible. “Failure to do so will make the impending consequences of your betrayal far more unpleasant. Understood?”

Ungust nodded frantically. “Yes. I will lead you to them.”

They dispersed a bit and discussed strategy. Everyone would return to Drybone, and then Thancred would contact the other Scions while they went out and eliminated the Amal’jaa, with lethal force if necessary. According to Ungust, there were two locations to secure; the main encampment, and a secret tunnel nearby which they used to get back to their home in Zan’rak. Ivaraux, Ehn’li, and Marya agreed that it was safer to take that front, given their inexperience.

But Luuka insisted on joining the Brass Blades on the front host. “I want to fight them. I don’t want to leave this to other people.” He said, face stony. Ivaraux had the feeling there was no changing his mind. Luuka was rarely stubborn about things, but it seemed his passion had been ignited. He was a bit more at ease seeing the accompaniment; over a dozen Brass Blades would be leading the charge, and Luuka would be using his magic from a safer distance to support them. If anything, he’d be safer than the rest of them, who had a smaller band of four Blades alongside the three of them.

“Take care of yourself, okay?” Ivaraux told him as the group walked out of the camp and began to split up. “You know the risk involved.” Luuka nodded.

“I do. And I will.” With that, he departed along the main road with the Blades.

**\--Luuka**

He wouldn’t claim he wasn’t at least a little nervous. Luuka was familiar with fighting by now, but this was going to be a larger-scale battle. He’d need to stay calm and focused, and be very careful not to get outflanked or lose focus. His last such engagement had been with Radovan and Ehn’li in La Noscea, and he would prefer to avoid a repeat of that time.

Making small talk with the Blades soothed his nerves somewhat; they seemed a bit unsure of what to make of him, but they were friendly enough, cracking jokes and talking about their families or the like. It was a weird sort of camaraderie, and Luuka knew he was on the outskirts of it, but it was easier to listen to their good-natured gripes about their partners than dwell on the coming battle.

As they drew near the collapsed wall that revealed the ruins of the so-called Invisible City, the lieutenant Blade tapped his linkpearl. “We’re here. Get ready.” A pause, then he said, “The others are in position as well. The merchant can lead us in now.” Luuka took a deep breath.

“I’ve arrived!” Shouted Ungust as he approached. After a few moments, a small flock of Amalj’aa stepped forward, maybe half a dozen, mostly armed with spears. They were huge, wide, scaly-skinned folks, and looked none too pleased to see him. Ungust stared up at them as they slowly approached, and then, as they looked up at the band of soldiers, he sprinted off to the side.

“Attack!” Shouted the commander. The Blades charged, and the Amal’jaa snarled and raised their weapons. Luuka called out Eos in her Emerald form, and immediately engaged.

It was immediate, shocking carnage. The Brass Blades were an impassable wall of shields, and as soon as the forces met, the Amal’jaa were pushed back. Luuka was doing his best to send out spells, but the enemies were overwhelmed so quickly, it was hard to find a target. He gritted his teeth as only one of them remained.

An arrow flew over his shoulder and sank into the back of one of the Blades, staggering him. As Luuka whipped around to see, another passed barely an ilm in front of his chest. He gasped.

A dozen...no, more than that, more than twenty Amal’jaa had appeared behind them, with a good half of them wielding bows. A rain of arrows descended upon the ranks, and the Blades were forced to raise their shields to cover themselves.

Then, to his horror, sudden movement from the corner of his eye as the lieutenant lunged, bashing the commander over the head with his shield, smirking as he fell. “Apologies, sir.” He sneered. “One side here pays much better than the other.”

A betrayal. They’d been walked into an ambush, and many of their forces were on the other side of the veldt. Luuke panted as he looked for cover, managing to dive behind one of the chunks of rubble near the entrance. The lieutenant must have been contacting these reinforcements, not their own.

Linkpearl, he had a linkpearl, too. Luuka put his finger to his ear, but as he opened his mouth to speak, he saw an Amal’jaa approaching him, spear forward as he charged. “Dammit!” He snarled, standing up and blasting with another Ruin. He staggered back, and a burst of magic from Eos knocked him to the ground.

Gritting his teeth, Luuka tried to survey the battlefield, but it was a disaster. They were outnumbered and surrounded, and the Amal’jaa had archers, which they were completely unprepared for. It was a losing battle, and any moment now he’d be the last one standing. As he touched his linkpearl again, he spotted one more Amal’jaa looking right at him. He raised his tome to cast, but his opponent was quicker, and as he braced himself, a swirling bubble flew through the air and popped against him.

He grimaced, but after a moment of inventory, seemed okay. Okay, it didn’t seem to have injured him, so...oh. A rush of dizziness hit him, and he staggered. He suddenly felt...so tired. Eos vanished in a flash as his concentration failed, and the tome slipped from his hand with a thud as he swayed. Wasn’t there a...a spell that...his breathing slowed as his thoughts scattered into white noise. A sleep spell. Right.

Luuka sighed softly as he slumped against the soft earth. Before he knew it, he was curled up on the ground senseless, just as the last of the Brass Blades were subdued.


	25. Lord of the Inferno

**Lord of the Inferno: Luuka**

Though the spell’s effect upon his mind had ended, Luuka was still horribly groggy and disoriented upon awakening. Wherever he was, it was dark and hot; even the dusty stone pressed against his snout was warm to the touch.

“Ugh.” He groaned. He was face-down on the ground, and judging from his sore shoulders and stiff neck, whoever had brought him here had not been particularly gentle in leaving him there. He rolled over and sat up, squinting in the dark.

He was in a large, dimly lit cave. Around the walls were the Brass Blades he’d been fighting with, some nursing wounds, some curled up and, from the sound of it, in tears. Luuka’s breath caught as the memories of the fight, and the betrayal, returned to clarity in his mind. They’d been captured and taken here. From the stifling heat, he could only imagine that this was part of the Bowl of Embers, home of Ifrit.

They were going to die. Or worse.

Luuka stood, still slightly unsteady from the lingering wooziness induced by the spell. The cave was empty save for himself, the Blades, and three Amal’jaa guards wielding pikes, who stood in the entrance of what looked to be a long, winding tunnel. He looked over to the captain, who stared solemnly at him, and walked over.

“I suppose it’s good that you’re awake now.” He said. Luuka nodded. “Can you try your linkpearl?” Oh, right, he had that, didn’t he? Luuka touched his fingertips to it, but as he tried to speak, all that came through as a low rumbling, like the sound of a crackling hearth. He shook his head.

“Aetheric interference I think.” He said. Too much fire aether for any kind of signal to go through. The captain nodded resignedly.

“I suppose we’ve no choice but to wait then.” Luuka tried to say something, offer reassurance or suggestions, but his voice died before it left his mouth. He wanted to be sick. There was nothing they could do; none of them were armed, obviously, and without his tome, his options were...wait.

Luuka quickly dug through his pockets and withdrew his gauntlets. Apparently, he hadn’t been searched; most likely they didn’t expect him to be carrying a martial weapon in addition to a tome. He looked at the captain, who raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The guards weren’t looking at him at the moment, but he turned and crouched next to the captain, as though conversing with him, just to be safe. Trying to keep his hands from shaking, he slipped them on and fastened them in place.

“What do you intend to do?” The captain whispered. A good question, one which Luuka didn’t have an answer to. He shook his head. He wanted to put on a brave face, but...he couldn’t.

“I don’t know. I’m just going to try and take an opportunity if I see one.” The man nodded solemnly.

“Gather them up.” The harsh, guttural voice of an Amal’jaa caught Luuka’s attention, and he turned back to see several of their soldiers marching in, a procession bristling with blades and spears. Before he could do anything, one walked right up to him and grabbed him by the collar before shoving him forward. He gasped and staggered, and then felt a warm, scaly hand on the back of his neck, grabbing and pushing him in equal measure. He struggled, but he was so off-balance he couldn’t regain his footing, let alone break free.

He had no chance of fighting back now. He could only whimper quietly as he and the others were escorted down the tunnel.

\--

Night had not quite fallen, but the open sky above the pit known as the Bowl of Embers was a blackened shadow from the blazing flames all around it. It was almost unbearably hot; Luuka was dripping with sweat. Floating high in the air near the center of the room was a white orb, maybe two yalms tall, blindingly bright and radiating intense heat like the sun itself.

The Amal’jaa fanned out in a semicircle, each with a hostage tightly in their clutches. Luuka, at the back of the line, was stopped directly in front of the tunnel.They weren’t alone. Off to his right were Ungust and a familiar-looking Blade. The traitor. But they had lost all the confidence from before; they looked terrified, and Ungust kept muttering, “I did as you asked!” Luuka blinked, not sure what he was talking about. Then it dawned on him. He glowered.

“You earned this, you bastard.” He snarled. Ungust looked up at him. “You brought this on all of us, on all the people you tricked.” Ungust looked on the verge of tears. The Amal’jaa standing by him snorted.

“His trickery was useful for a time, but it seems he will no longer be able to continue.” He seemed to smirk. “Fortunately, he can still yet serve our lord.” Luuka’s anger immediately dissolved as his chest tightened, and his breathing sped up. Was there anything he could do? He couldn’t run, or fight. He was doomed. He, Luuka Karinasch, was going to die, to cease to be. Only a thrall would remain.

One Amal’jaa, likely a chieftan given he bore a feathered cloak over his shoulders and a stave, stepped forward. Luuka and the others were released, but the Amal’jaa held fast behind them. There was no retreat, not with a dozen or more walls of scale and steel and muscle in the way. “O Lord of the Inferno, O mighty Ifrit, hear our prayers.” No. Luuka tried to slow his breathing, to keep from panicking. It was bad, but there had to still be a chance. The others could arrive, or something could go wrong somehow. He wanted to cry, but he couldn’t give up yet. “Before You stand unbelievers and blasphemers. We beseech You, burn away their heresy and reveal Your divine truth.”

The white-hot sphere began to pulse. It rose, slowly, higher into the air, several yalms, before it began to expand. Brighter and brighter, it became impossible for Luuka to look, and he ducked his head, shading his face with his hands. He could feel the heat instantly vaporizing the sweat off his body, and for a moment he felt like his fur was starting to singe, like he’d burst into flames right there.

And then, mercifully, the heat faded, just a little. He looked up, mouth agape, at the god before him.

Despite being quadrupedal, Ifrit must have been a good five yalms tall, with another yalm or two of his horns. He seemed to be made of burning stone or magma as much as scale, with thick plates of armor all down his chest and back. Ember-red, his whole body smoldered as he stared down at them with white-hot eyes, lashing his reptilian tail behind him.

Luuka didn’t want to watch, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. Ifrit snorted loudly, as though sniffing the air, and then spoke; his voice boomed through the chamber, reverberating in his chest. “Thou hast brought heathens before me. Those who would defy My might.” The chieftain nodded, and Ifrit turned to look at them. Luuka couldn’t breath. “Very well. I shall claim thy souls, and in My fire shall your wickedness be purged!”

Ifrit reared his head back, and fire seemed to flare off his being. Then, he slammed the earth and roared, and blue flames spewed forth from his maw. Luuka instinctively raised his hands to cover himself as the blazed spilled across him, inches away from his body.

...And then it was over. Luuka panted, looking down at his hands. He was...unharmed. He tried to take mental inventory, but as best he could tell, the fire hadn’t burned him at all. In fact, small blue flames still burned weakly on the ground, save for a perfect circle around his own feet. As though it had avoided touching him at all.

Luuka looked up, disbelieving, and as he did so, everyone around him dropped to their knees. Luuka whipped around in shock, but they didn’t seem hurt, either; then, it dawned on him. They had not collapsed; the Amal’jaa the Blades, the traitor, even Ungust were now on their knees, groveling. Blue fire danced across their arms and backs. They were gone. All of them. Luuka tried to not hyperventilate. Was he okay? He wasn’t...no. If he was, he’d be on the floor with them, and certainly not be panicking at the thought of being enslaved. But...

Gradually, though they all raised their heads, staring at him. They seemed about as confused as he was. “What have you done?” The captain-no, he was a different man now-exclaimed, looking furious. “You would defy our lord’s will?!”

“I-” Luuka briefly wanted to defend himself, but he stopped. There was no point. He turned back to Ifrit, who looked almost perplexed. Luuka finally got his breathing under control; he was calm.

Actually, no, he wasn’t. He clenched his fists and stared up at Ifrit, baring his teeth as rage almost as hot as the fire around him ignited. This was no god worthy of worship; it was a monster, an abomination. He wasn’t entirely sure what had happened just now, but he was sure that he was still alive, and still himself, and that Ifrit was responsible for the suffering of these and countless other people.

“I will.” He said, loudly. “I will defy you.” Ifrit snarled.

“Though thou art chosen, it shall make no difference.” Before he could dwell on what that meant, behind him, the Blades and Amal’jaa rose to their feet and began to back away. That was a bad sign. “All who do not kneel shall perish in my fire!”

Luuka gritted his teeth. Ifrit reared back and roared, and a massive conflagration, burning like the sun, raced out towards him.

Now or never.

\--

Luuka was in the air before the blaze even reached him. Instinctively, he sprung forward, vaulted off his hands, and landed directly in front of Ifrit as the fire engulfed the rest of the room, forming a ring around the edge of the room.

“Argh!” Luuka yelled, swinging out at Ifrit’s forearm. His fist impacted, but it felt like punching a stone, or a lit furnace; though not debilitating, it was painful and jarring, and he pulled back. Ifrit raised his foot and stomped, and Luuka was only barely able to step back. He lunged forward once more, and delivered a series of strikes, but even prepared, each blow simply bounced off Ifrit’s thick, rocky hide.

Okay, an all-out offensive like that wasn’t going to work. Ifrit roared, and another blast of flame swept forward, which Luuka dove out of the way of, tumbling and springing to his feet. His mind raced with thoughts, but he had to concentrate. If he could find an opening of some kind, a weak spot, he could target that, maybe damage the primal’s corporeal structure and dissipate it. As Ifrit charged forward, head down, Luuka forced himself to hold fast, studying Ifrit’s armor, looking for an opportunity to-

“Agh!” He cried out as he tried to dodge a moment too late, and Ifrit’s horn clipped his side as he jumped out of the way. He staggered and turned around, clutching the wound where he’d been slashed across the side. It hurt--a lot, actually--but he needed to keep himself together. At least he’d gotten a good look in the meantime. The limbs were out, as was the back and tail. All were too heavily armored, and trying to get at Ifrit’s head was far too dangerous.

Ifrit turned to face him and reared up once more. In the brief instant before the flame rushed forth once more, he spotted his target. Ifrit’s stomach lacked the thick, bony plates, and instead was covered with smooth, mundane scales. If he could just get in there-

The fire blasted across Luuka as he tried to evade it. Blinding, disorienting heat lacerated his flesh, searing the fur off his forearms and scorching his armor as he raised his hands to cover his face. He cried out and stumbled backwards as Ifrit stared down scornfully at him. Holding his burned arms tight to his chest, he grimaced and fought the urge to just give in. A bad start, but he had a chance, still, and he hadn’t given up yet. After what had already happened, he wouldn’t let it end like this.

Luuka raised his head. With a shout, he raced forward. Ifrit raised his claws to slam him once more, but he dropped, skidding under the primal on his knees, with all the force he could muster, leapt up and thrust his fist directly into the primal’s stomach. He felt something give; not like flesh or bone, but some abstract yet tangible weakening under the force of his blow.

Ifrit snarled in pain and reared backwards and away, but that just left him more vulnerable. A series of rapid, forceful strikes, a spinning barrage of punches and kicks, into the primal’s body, each one breaking his defenses and scattering his aether. Just as he was about to press the attack further, Ifrit suddenly lunged forward, and slammed his head directly into Luuka’s body.

“Oof!” He grunted as he was knocked several yalms away, landing painfully on his back and skidding along the dirt. He quickly shot up to his feet, just in time to see yet another fireball blasting towards him. Luuka dove forward, tumbling underneath the blaze and closing the gap once more.

As he tried to rush between Ifrit’s front legs, however, the primal raked his claws downward. Pain like lightning arced across his torso; the claws pierced his leather mail and slashed into his flesh. Luuka grimaced and reeled back. Were it not for his gear, he’d have likely been disemboweled.

Luuka panted, staring at Ifrit as they seemingly both watched for each other’s next move. He had momentum, and the heat of battle was keeping him going, but he knew he was hurting; the injuries he’d already suffered were going to wear him down soon if he didn’t destroy Ifrit now. But he was holding his own, and he had to believe that meant something. He could do this.

Ifrit raised his head to spew another blast of fire, and Luuka ran forward once more. The explosion of light and heat erupted before him as he stopped mid-stride, perfectly still for only a split second. Then he moved again, dashing directly in front of Ifrit. As soon as he reached him, though, Ifrit hopped back with surprising agility and slammed the ground. Luuka just barely managed to avoid the impact, but now he was on the back foot.

A gout of flame dropped directly on top of him. “Ahh!” Luuka cried out as his whole body was seared. He staggered and dropped to a knee, trembling. The pain was so intense that his vision dimmed, and he swayed in place. Ifrit snorted, staring down at the smoking heap he’d become.

Panting and with tears steaming on his face, Luuka stood up in what he imagined would seem an impressive show of determination. In truth it wouldn’t last. He was moments away from passing out, and he knew it. He wasn’t sure how serious the wounds were at this point, only that he was covered in burns. If he had been bleeding, the fire had seared the wounds shut. His ears were ringing, and his gasping, exhausted breath echoed loudly, but aside from that, everything was slow and silent. This was it. It was over.

Then, something changed.

For a brief moment, he felt something like cool water on his pained skin, soothing the burns. His head cleared, and the world around him seemed to snap back into focus. Second wind, some inner resolve he hadn’t yet tapped, something else, he wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t done just yet. Luuka lifted his head as Ifrit roared and prepared to rain fire onto him once more.

He was ready for it. Moving faster than he felt he ever had before, Luuka leapt forward and out of the inferno, landing directly beneath Ifrit. He winced slightly at the impact; his recovery hadn’t been as complete as he’d have liked, and he was still hurting. He had to make this count, right now.

As Luuka coiled back to strike, though, he stopped, and held in place. He tightened his fist and closed his eyes as time seemed to stop. He felt something, some intangible force, building within him. It was...incredible. As though pure power flowed through his veins, for a split second, he felt stronger, braver, and more alive than he could remember. He almost wanted to laugh, because it felt so good, and because he knew what it meant. He’d won.

Luuka opened his eyes. “Away with you!” He shouted, and released.

\--

His blow struck Ifrit directly in the center of his mass. Luuka barely even felt his knuckles graze against the scales of the primal before the energy he’d gathered flowed through him like a lightning strike.

There was a flash of brilliant white light, erupting around him, erupting up from the earth-no, from his own body, like a geyser of raw force. He felt the force of the impact reverberate back into him; like a tidal wave, it exploded outward and upward, crashing into Ifrit with a deafening roar.

With a cry, Ifrit was physically lifted into the air by the blast, his body shattering under the might of the blow. Luuka hopped nimbly out from under him as the primal fell back to the hard ground with a thud. Breathing heavily, Luuka stared down at him as, with a final snarl, Ifrit tried to rise to his feet. “You...dare...defy…?” The beast growled before slumping to the earth. Aether flowed freely away from his form, like a burst dam, and within moments, Ifrit’s body began to fade, dissolving into minute particulates that themselves vanished.

There was a flash of light as the last of the primal’s energy evaporated into the cave. And then he was gone.

“Hah.” Luuka gasped, doubling over. He couldn’t believe it. Was this even real? It had to be. He had done it. By himself, he’d slain a primal, and he was still here and alive.

Luuka turned around slowly as he sensed dozens of eyes on him. Ifrit’s followers, Amal’jaa and thrall alike, stared at him with abject, unfiltered horror. He’d killed their god, he realized, defied his control and destroyed him. For a brief moment, he felt pity. But that thing was not the god those men deserved. The men he’d met were dead, and imposters wore their faces. But he’d avenged them.

“I…” He took a deep breath. His body felt heavy and weak; whatever he’d done, or however he’d done it, the surge of vigor he’d gotten before was all but spent. He did not want to be here now. He looked around the cave, and though it was darkened now that the flames were out, he spotted what looked like a tunnel out.

He watched the devotees as he slowly limped away. They weren’t coming after him; they simply stood and stared. They were in mourning. He bit his lip as he walked, silently, out of the Bowl of Embers and into the night.


	26. To Ashes

**To Ashes: Ivaraux**

The collection of soldiers and adventurers gathered in a crude informal motley, watching the entrance to what was apparently a tunnel from near the Invisible City. Ivaraux leaned gently on his staff, while Marya positioned herself with her axe among the sparse collection of Brass Blades who’d accompanied them, with Ehn’li stood cross-armed and slouching behind them. The other party would have arrived at their position around half an hour ago, at which point they’d plan out an assault and collapse onto the Amal’jaa.

It was tense and silent; none of them knew what would happen until they received a message from their sister party. In theory, this was straightforward enough, but Ivaraux was concerned nonetheless. In retrospect, perhaps he should have accompanied Luuka; it was the more risky of the two positions, and being there to support him would probably have been smarter. Ivaraux sighed. There was nothing left for him to do now except have confidence in Luuka’s clear arcane talent, and to wait.

And wait they did. For almost an hour, in fact, judging from the gradual dipping of the sun into the horizon. Ivaraux was growing tense, and frankly, very worried. With no word of victory or other updates from the other side, it was hard not to fear the worst. Though they’d been told not to try to use their linkpearls lest they distract the recipient during combat, he could no longer bear waiting.

“Luuka, are you there?” He asked into the linkpearl. Loud, painful cracking was the only response, and he winced. Some kind of disruption, blocking the message as it traveled through the air. He looked over at Marya and Ehn’li. “Nothing. What about your men?” He asked the captain of the squad, feeling his stomach start to tighten.

“Report!” She barked into her own linkpearl. After a moment, she shook her head. “No signal. That’s strange.” Ivaraux swallowed hard. There certainly could be a logical explanation aside from the worst-case scenario. Crystals in the area disrupting the linkpearl, or they were simply occupied with something. Perhaps still in a battle which could yet be won. But the wait had not been kind on his nerves, and it was all too easy to assume...

“Well nothing’s happening here anyway. Let’s go back to the city.” Marya said. Her tone was brisk but her eyes were focused heavily on Ehn’li, who was glaring at the ground intensely. Ivaraux took a deep breath. She was right; whatever the situation was, loitering here would not solve it when it was clear that the Amal’jaa were not coming. The captain agreed, and the battalion was racing across the arid plain within moments.

All along the journey, Ivaraux tried his best not to think too much on what he might find. He didn’t want to picture Luuka’s white fur soaked in blood, or his face blank and lifeless. He bit down hard on his lip every time he did, but it only distracted him for a moment. The others were worried, too; Marya was sprinting a good few yalms ahead of everyone else, stopping periodically to let them catch up. And Ehn’li...he looked petrified, shrinking into himself with his distress unguarded. It was almost disturbing, seeing him so open and vulnerable. It did not speak of confidence.

Ivaraux wasn’t sure he could refute that. Try as he might, he couldn’t shake free of the building anxiety that threatened to become hysterical.

When they arrived, Ivaraux’s heart stopped.

The Invisible City was bereft of life, and while there were no bodies (a small comfort at least), it was clear a battle had happened. Arrows were embedded in the ground, blood spatters and scorch marks covered the sand and, most damningly, weapons were scattered haphazardly on the ground, as though they’d been dropped there.

The soldiers spread out, studying the scene, while Ivaraux, Ehn’li, and Marya stood and watched. He felt paralyzed, entranced, only able to look around and around over and over again, as though Luuka had concealed himself in the walls or some other inane hope. Over near the stones was an out-of-place looking patch of blue, and he idly looked over at his. Then he gasped, as he realized what it was. Luuka’s tome, open and face down in the dirt. 

“They’ve been taken to the Bowl of Embers.” Ehn’li said. Ifrit’s place of worship. If the Primal was truly extant now, he’d be there, and if Luuka and the others had been taken there it’d only be a matter of time before-

Ivaraux took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. Panic accomplished nothing. “We don’t know-”

“Of course we do!” Ehn’li snarled. Ivaraux looked at him. Ehn’li’s face was red, and he looked on the verge of tears. “They’re gone. This is exactly what happened when-” He looked at Marya, who seemed in shock. “This is how they do it. Capture, not kill. So they can give the victims to Ifrit.”

Gone. Ivaraux gritted his teeth, as though to keep the bile from escaping from his twisting gut. He couldn’t think about what might happen or had already transpired. “Then we need to go there. Find them, and-”

“And what, Ivaraux?” Ehn’li snapped. Taken aback, Ivaraux could only stare at him. “Kill Luuka? Can you do that yourself? Marya, can you kill him if you have to?” Marya looked at him wide-eyed. “Because I can’t. You can’t ask that of me.” Panting hard, Ehn’li stared intensely at them. “Even if it’s not him anymore.”

Silence. Ivaraux tried to find a rebuttal, a response, anything he could say or do. He couldn’t. Ehn’li was entirely correct; if Luuka had been made a thrall, he’d have to die. It would be a mercy, perhaps, but…

“I told you this might happen. I said it!” Ehn’li snapped suddenly, turning to Marya. “I said I didn’t want to be here for this exact reason and now look what’s happened!” Marya looked at him in shock, then, her expression contorted into anger.

“This is not my fault! Do you think I wanted this to happen, to any of us?!” She stepped over to him, seeming to loom above him despite the miniscule height difference. “Don’t you dare blame me for this!”

Ehn’li looked ready to strike her. “It’s your fault and you know it. Yours, and his-” he pointed at Ivaraux, “And Luuka’s own damn fault for thinking this was a good idea!” Suddenly, Marya grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into the air above her as he thrashed around in her grip.

“Enough, both of you! Set him down and cease this argument. Now.” Ivaraux’s shout seemed to get them to return to their senses, at least momentarily. Marya dropped Ehn’li, who stumbled briefly before regaining his balance. “There’s no use fighting over it. Like it or not, we all agreed to come here knowing the risks.” It hurt to say. Hee wanted to protect Luuka’s integrity, to claim that he’d made no mistakes, that he was blameless and that it was simply misfortune. But mere fate had not brought Luuka or any of the rest of them to Drybone.

Silence. Ehn’li turned and stormed off, and Ivaraux opted not to watch him leave. Marya rubbed her eyes, sniffling. Ivaraux slowly walked over and picked up Luuka’s book. It was in rough shape from being on the ground for probably a couple of hours. Thubyrgeim would probably want to have it. Gods, and after her and K’lyhia had worried about him so much, that it could end up like-

“Ivaraux?” A shaky and weak but familiarly deep voice crackled through his earpiece.

\--

Ivaraux grabbed his ear with such ferocity that he winced as he all but slapped himself in the head. “Luuka?” He said, very quietly. Marya wasn’t looking at him, and Ehn’li was nowhere to be seen. “Where are you?” His heart was pounding, but he couldn’t get his hopes up. Thralls were capable of pretending to be normal, he recalled. He might not even be speaking to Luuka now. He felt sick.

“I’m outside the Bowl of Embers. We got ambushed; there was a traitor with the Blades, and they warned the Amal’jaa we were coming.” A traitor. Gods. Ivaraux took a deep breath. Luuka being there confirmed his worst fears; they’d been taken there. But if he was outside it, perhaps there was hope. He’d escaped, somehow, against all odds, but it wouldn’t be the first impossible thing he’d seen.

“What are you doing there right now?” A pause, and finally, a weak chuckle.

“I...I killed Ifrit.”

“What?” Ivaraux didn’t understand. He’d killed Ifrit? The primal, a being of terrible godlike power? “How? What happened?”

“We were taken to the Bowl, and they brought us in and summoned him. He…” Luuka trailed off, and Ivaraux faintly heard the sound of sniffling. Luuka’s voice broke. “He took them. Enthralled all of them, the Blades, even Ungust and the traitor.”

Ivaraux closed his eyes. Normally to know someone suffered such a fate was tragic, though he couldn’t exactly feel much pity for the two who’d brought this upon others. But… “And you? How do you feel?”

“I’m okay. As best I can tell but...I don’t think it worked on me.” Ivaraux tried not to hyperventilate. “And after he did that to him, I...I still had my gauntlets, and I attacked him. It was...a tough fight. I’m hurt pretty bad, to be honest. But I destroyed him.”

Ivaraux had so many questions. Where to even begin? Too much information churned through his brain, but finally, he came to one conclusion, the most important thing right now.

“We’re coming to get you, okay? Are you safe where you are right now?” Luuka groaned, clearly trying to muffle the sound.

“I think so. The thralls were...pretty upset, they didn’t follow me as far as I know.” A distant thud, and Ivaraux’s heart briefly stuttered. “Oof. I’m gonna sit down, I think. Are you guys okay?”

“Yes. We are. Worried sick about you and about to come to blows over it, but physically unharmed.” Luuka sighed softly.

“I’m sorry. I hope you’re not too upset on my behalf.” Ivaraux laughed. It was so typical of him, really.

“Fear not. Take care of yourself, we’ll be there as soon as we can.” Ivaraux took a deep breath. He was on the verge of tears in relief. If this was a deception, it was the most overly convoluted lie possible; what thrall would claim to have slain their own god? And the pain at what his companions had suffered…Luuka was never one to disguise his emotions well.

“Luuka just contacted me on linkpearl!” He shouted. Marya looked up at him and her mouth dropped. “He says he escaped, and from the sounds of it, he’s unharmed. The other Brass Blades are, well, are lost. But he’s alive, and he seemed in his right mind.” He could save the more absurd details for later. Now, time was of the essence.

“Well what’re we waiting for?!” Marya exclaimed. “You go now, I’ll go find Ehn’li and we’ll catch up.” He nodded as she sprinted off in the direction their friend had left towards. Hopefully she was able to convince him to come. He bowed his head for just a moment, overwhelmed with emotions. Then, he started sprinting like his life depended on it. Or rather, like Luuka’s life depended on it.

Luckily for them, there was a convenient shortcut right there as he blazed past the searching Blades without another word. A frantic race through the dark, winding tunnel opened out into a familiar outcropping of stone. By the time he’d exited, his other friends had caught up, having apparently moved through the darkness better than him. And once they were through, the Bowl of Embers was a short distance away.

Another few minutes of silent, sweaty, desperate running, and finally, as the Bowl loomed into view, he saw something. Off in the distance, slumped against a large boulder, was a figure. His white fur was smeared with soot and his armor was gone, leaving his bare, blood-streaked torso and the deep gouges across it visible.

But Luuka was right there, and as badly hurt as he seemed, he was alive. And right now, to Ivaraux. That was the only thing he cared about.

** \--Luuka**

Everything hurt.

If Luuka were more lucid, it might be interesting to catalogue the plethora of new sensations he was experiencing for medical research. Or perhaps that only seemed reasonable now that he was on the verge of passing out.

It had taken the last of his strength to contact Ivaraux, and now he could barely stay awake. The pain was starting to diminish, but he was fairly certain that that was a bad sign. He was feeling awfully woozy, too; it was hard to think about much of anything, and he could barely lift his head to watch the horizon.

Still, it would be a shame to die now, so Luuka tried to keep himself from going under entirely as best he could. His friends were on their way, and if he could pull through until a skilled healer like Ivaraux arrived, he might be okay. And if he did die, he’d at least like to see them again.

He chuckled, painfully but still. For someone trying to keep themselves alive, he wasn’t doing a very good job of staying positive. He’d have to think about something good, like what he’d do when he did see his friends. Gods, they must have been so upset. He’d...he’d have to apologize. Or, had he apologized already? Hard to remember.

In spite of his best efforts, Luuka was on the verge of blacking out entirely when he felt something grab his shoulder. Eyes half-open, he squinted weakly at the figure above him, a silhouette against the night sky.

Sensation returned like a bucket of ice water across his face. For a brief, electrifying moment, he felt the pain of all his wounds anew, every puncture and cut and burn fresh. But as soon as he sat upright in a reflexive jerk, it diminished into a more tolerable aching soreness. And he was certainly far more conscious than he’d been a moment ago.

“Hold still.” Ivaraux firmly instructed him. Luuka resisted the temptation to nod, and simply whispered an affirmation. “You two, stay back for the moment, I need space.”

Trying not to turn his head too much, Luuka looked slowly over to the other two. Ehn’li and Marya’s dark clothes and pale skin made them appear like ghostly, disembodied faces to Luuka’s delirious mind, though he was quickly recovering his senses. He watched as Marya, visibly crying, turned and grabbed Ehn’li in a bear hug, lifting him off the ground with a yelp. Once she set him back down though, he awkwardly returned the embrace, holding tightly to her, before pulling away.

Luuka closed his eyes and drifted off for a moment. Not from his injuries this time, but from the pleasure of relief from the all-consuming pain and the gentle warmth of Ivaraux’s healing touch. Finally, he was able to breathe without his wounds crying out, and his head was cleared of the fog of blood loss and fatigue. He sat up and smiled at Ivaraux, who also seemed to be in tears.

“Thank you.” He said. He rose to his feet, at first resisting but then giving in to Ivaraux’s help. Though he was a good head taller, Ivaraux was able to support him leaning almost Luuka’s entire weight on him. He was stronger than he looked, though Luuka certainly didn’t want to push him too much. He was still feeling a bit dizzy, though, so he probably shouldn’t overdo it.

“The other Brass Blades will be here shortly with reinforcements.” Ivaraux said after a moment. Luuka nodded weakly and rested his head against the top of Ivaraux’s. “Is it true then, Ifrit is dead?”

Luuka nodded again. Marya and Ehn’li were both staring at him in shock, suddenly. “I...do you remember in the Deepcroft, when Ehn’li blew up all the voidsent? I did that too. Kind of.” It seemed he’d been a little overzealous in trying to stand; his legs gave out, and Ivaraux was forced to quickly return him to the ground, where he curled up on his side in the warm sand.

He was so tired. The others were talking, but Luuka couldn’t make out what they were saying. He knew healing could only do so much; now he needed rest. And as much as he didn’t want to leave them, he didn’t have much choice.

There was a glimmering, bright orange stone in front of him. He reached out, slowly, and grabbed it. It was a crystal, beautifully cut and warm to the touch, warmer even than the surrounding stones. He’d seen something like this before…

His head slumped to the ground. Even if he were aware enough to try, he’d lost count of how many times he’d been rendered unconscious today. Still, this time he could at least rest easy. He’d like to think he’d earned it.

Quietly, with no fuss, Luuka slipped into slumber, his gentle snoring a reassuring indication that, finally, he was going to be okay.

**\--Ehn’li**

Ehn’li didn’t know what to do as he stared down at Luuka’s snoozing body. For some reason, he wanted to be angry at him. Maybe it was for getting himself into so much trouble, for putting them all through so much to worry about him. Maybe he just resented how peaceful he seemed right now, when Ehn’li felt anything but.

But he couldn’t manage it. The poor bastard didn’t need to get chewed out by him after all that.

Ehn’li flopped down on the ground and sat cross-legged as Ivaraux continued to tend to Luuka’s wounds. He felt...drained. Not even physically, despite all the running he’d done, but emotionally. For what felt like hours, he’d been reliving one of the worst events of his life anew, and now that it was over, albeit with a much happier outcome, he just...couldn’t muster much anymore.

Ivaraux eventually received contact from the remaining Brass Blades as the smaller second party caught up to him. They’d opted to venture in for a quick surveillance, but the preliminary decision was that a raid on the Bowl itself was too risky. No sign of Ifrit himself was a good start, but it was getting dark and they were at a strategic disadvantage. The Amal’jaa and the new thralls would need to be slain another time. A time when he and his companions were no longer present, admittedly. But frankly, Ehn’li liked it that way.

They instead opted to return to Drybone. With some difficulty, admittedly; Luuka was in absolutely no shape to be awake, let alone march back to town. And, to be blunt, the man was far too large for them to carry him over a distance, so they had to wait for a cart to be brought to them.

Standing around as night fell was...not the greatest. It cooled down, yes, but suddenly it went from sweltering to freezing, and now he was uncomfortably chilly. Ivaraux didn’t seem to notice; he was seated over Luuka, watching him like a hawk. It was kind of sweet, honestly; the two had been together well before Ivaraux joined, and it was clear they were close. Ehn’li wondered what that was like.

“Hey.” Marya’s voice caused Ehn’li to turn around, where she stood with her arms crossed. “I…” She sighed, looking unusually dour. “Look. I’m sorry you were upset. I know this must have been really awful for you, and...I’m sorry you had to go through it again.”

She understood, then, why this had been so horrible for him in particular. She wasn’t dumb, of course, just...Well. He nodded. “This has been...pretty shite, yeah.” She quirked her mouth.

“I don’t know what to tell you. It worked out, somehow, but…” He didn’t have a reply. He knew what she wanted to ask, and he didn’t have an answer for that either. They waited in silence for a while. The Brass Blades returned from their reconnaissance of the Bowl, and confirmed what had been suspected; the aetheric residue showed that Ifrit had been there, the scorches and smashed stones that there had been a fight, but Ifrit’s distinct non-presence could only mean that he had been slain. Luuka had killed a primal by himself.

“Ah, there you are!” A familiar man’s voice called out to them as the chocobo-driven wagon arrived, and Thancred hopped down. He looked over the three of them and smiled. “I’m glad to see you’re all…” he looked over at Luuka, who was now being hoisted ignobly onto the cart. “Relatively unharmed.”

Ehn’li sighed and nodded. “Relatively, yes.” He didn’t have the energy to be angry with Thancred’s tone for now.

“We’re more than ready to return to the inn and get some food and rest, as well.” Ivaraux added as he carefully positioned Luuka’s head onto his lap. Ehn’li almost wanted to laugh at how much Luuka had to be manhandled to get onto the cart, like a sack of potatoes. There was exhaustion, and there was this. At least he looked comfortable enough now.

“Right, then, hop on you two, and off we go.” Thancred said to Marya and Ehn’li as he climbed back onto the wagon.

\--

“First of all, I clearly owe you an apology.” Thancred said as they rolled across the arid plain. His previous cheer was gone, and he was now solemn and subdued in a way that seemed almost out of character. “We had expected this to be a fairly straightforward task, and all seemed well and good when I left. But I underestimated Ungust’s cunning, and sent you into a terrible situation we hadn’t properly prepared you for.”

Ehn’li glowered at the floor. He was right, obviously; there was no way they should have ended up where they had. It was so messed up he had no word for it. But as frustrating as it was, he just...he couldn’t. He was too tired.

“We’ll discuss it more thoroughly tomorrow after we’ve gotten some rest, I think.” Ivaraux said. His tone was cordial, but also distant; it was almost unnerving. Ivaraux wasn’t usually so...cold. Thancred only nodded.

“That said, I do have one question.” Ivaraux added. Ehn’li raised his head to look at him. “According to Luuka, Ifrit attempted to enthrall him along with the others. However, it apparently had no effect on him, and he thus remained disinclined to obey the primal’s demands, instead opting to destroy it.”

Thancred nodded. “And you want to know why. We’d intended to explain before now, but the sudden circumstances had prevented a formal disclosure, and to be honest, I didn’t think it urgent to tell you on the way. It’s my own fault.” He took a deep breath and sighed. “The Echo grants immunity to enthralling. Exactly how is unclear; it seems that in empowering the bearer’s soul, it renders their essence impervious to being overwhelmed by a primal.”

So that was it. That made a lot of things make much more sense. “So you want us because we can fight primals.” Ehn’li said. Thancred nodded sheepishly.

“There are other benefits to the Echo, obviously, and we wouldn’t normally ask such things of you if we didn’t believe you capable of battle. But yes, one of the most valuable assets your group possesses is that the Echo allows you to deal with primals safely.” He shook his head. “But being near a primal without succumbing to its influence is a very different thing from slaying it by yourself with a combat style you began studying only a few weeks ago.”

Thancred’s gaze turned to Luuka, as did everyone else’s. Ivaraux gently stroked some of the sleeping man’s hair out of his face. “Your friend is a man of considerable talents. The Scions-” he stopped himself, and shook his head. “really, anyone would be lucky to have him at their side. But we’ll see what the future holds now, eh?”

What did the future hold? Ehn’li wasn’t sure. For now, all he knew was that he was tired. Marya appeared to be dozing off as well, and even Ivaraux looked like he was starting to crash. They’d had an incredibly stressful and exhausting past few hours, and getting back to Drybone and collapsing into a bed sounded like the most optimal choice.

He didn’t know what would happen tomorrow. But, as sappy as it was, Ehn’li knew that he and his new friends would all be there. And, for the time being, that was enough for him.


	27. A Hero in the Making

**A Hero in the Making: Luuka**

Luuka awoke feeling surprisingly refreshed, given the circumstances.

Though most of what transpired following his victory seemed like a fever-dream blur, he was aware enough that he’d been in pretty poor condition. Sleep had certainly helped, but he imagined a certain conjurer was also to thank. He smiled to himself.

Rubbing his eyes, Luuka threw off the covers and sat up in bed. Mid-stretch, he realized three important things. One: he had apparently been brought back to his room in Drybone. Two: Y’shtola was seated on the bed across from his, where Ivaraux had been sleeping the previous night. And three: he was completely naked.

“Gah!” Luuka immediately wrapped the blankets over himself, suddenly flushing bright red under his fur as Y’shtola, who’d been staring down at a book in her lap, jolted back in surprise. A tense pause as he stared at her. ”Uh...hi. What are you doing here?”

She looked him up and down for a moment. “Your companions are downstairs giving a more thorough debriefing on certain important matters, but Ivaraux insisted someone monitor you just in case. You seemed to be in relatively good health, though, so I will admit I wasn’t being particularly observant until you awoke.”

“Oh.” That was...probably for the best really. Luuka didn’t really feel like being observed at the moment. “I feel okay.” And he did; his muscles were a little sore, but otherwise he felt okay. Looking at himself, though, he grimaced; there were large patches of bare, grayish skin on his arms, and he could feel something off along his back, too. He’d lost a good bit of it to fur to burning, and while it grew back fairly quickly, it was unsightly and uncomfortable. Still, at least he still had flesh to grow it on he supposed.

Y’shtola nodded. “Good.” An amused smirk settled onto her face. “For the record it was I who decided to, ah, disrobe you entirely.” He blinked in confusion, and she laughed. “I considered leaving you in your smallclothes once it was clear I’d seen to all the injuries you had, but they were quite soiled with soot and would likely have chafed considerably in your sleep.”

Reasonable enough, he supposed. It was hardly the worst reasoning he could imagine. It was...necessary. Rather humiliating, but sleeping in clothes covered in ash would have presented their own problems. “I see. Th-thank you.” She chuckled.

“Fear not, I have no interest in abusing my position as a healer for unsavory purposes.” Oh, gods. Luuka stared at the floor, blushing again. Well, she didn’t seem like the type to...peek. It could be worse, then. It’d be much more awkward if-

“So, what are they talking about downstairs?” He blurted out.

“Largely considerations of the Echo and primals. In short, the reason you were able to avoid succumbing to Ifrit’s will was your possession of the Echo.” Luuka’s eyes widened, but before he could say anything. “What few details we know on the process can be elaborated upon later, but essentially, this is why we sought you and your companions out in addition to your not-insignificant successes as movie adventurers.” Luuka nodded, still taken aback.

Y’shtola paused for a moment. “Oh, and by the way, we discovered two large crystals on your person in the process. Could you bring those downstairs when you come speak to us?” He nodded dumbly.

Y’shtola stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. “I recommend you dress yourself before your arrival.” With a coy smile, she walked out of the room, leaving Luuka alone with a very confusing mix of emotions. To be entirely honest, he kind of wanted to just go back to bed, but he didn’t want everyone to be expecting him and then worry if he didn’t show up. So he resigned himself to being awake for the time being.

“Hey Luuka, good to see you up!” Marya called out as Luuka descended the stairs into the tavern, now fully dressed and with the crystals in his pocket. She was seated along with Ivaraux, Ehn’li, Thancred, and Y’shtola at a table on the other side of the room. While he appreciated the intent, his self-conscious feelings were not diminished as they all turned to look at him while he approached and sat down.

And they were made significantly worse when the group broke into a small applause. He covered his face and turned away, feeling so horribly embarrassed he almost wished Ifrit had just killed him. “Please don’t.” He muttered quietly as it died out. He took a deep breath and sat up again.

“Sorry. I’ll take credit for this suggestion, ill-advised as it was.” Ivaraux said, a bit sheepishly. Luuka nodded weakly. He wasn’t truly _offended_, of course; they were proud of him, and he couldn’t deny that he’d done something tremendous. He just...it made him uncomfortable. He didn’t need that kind of praise.

“It’s okay. Uh, Y’shtola told me that you guys were talking about the Echo? And that’s how I fought Ifrit?” Ivaraux nodded, and turned to Thancred.

A short explanation followed. Disappointingly short, even, though he understood why. This was certainly a strange situation; having this power had worked out quite well for him, apparently, though he couldn’t help but feel...guilty. There was no innate trait or thing he’d done correctly; he’d been purely lucky to survive.

When the discussion of the Echo was done, he presented the crystals, setting them with a gentle thunk on the table. “I found this water crystal at Summerford the day Ivaraux and I went out to Seasong Grotto.” Luuka explained. “And this fire one last night outside the Bowl of Embers.” The fire aether within was intense; the crystal wasn’t painful to touch, but holding it made him feel like he was sweltering.

“You found a second?” Ivaraux raised an eyebrow. “And we never had an explanation for the first…” He looked at Y’shtola and Thancred, but the latter cleared his throat.

“We can certainly investigate the phenomenon in the near future if you like.” Luuka nodded. “In the meantime, could you recount us with a tale of what you experienced, Luuka? As you’re...well, the only survivor of your squad, it’d be good to have more details.”

Luuka’s ears drooped. The only survivor. The others were...He took a deep breath. He’d done what he could about it; Ifrit was no more, and that would save a lot more lives. Beating himself up over what he could have done, if he’d acted faster, if he’d protected them somehow, if--

He told the story the best he could. The Amal’jaa encampment, the attack going wrong, the ritual--as hard as it was to explain--and his battle with Ifrit. He described his killing blow in detail, becoming more and more aware of their curious gazes as Luuka went on. Not that he could blame them. He finished and sighed. “In short, it was similar to the actions of myself at the Drydocks and Ehn’li in the Deepcroft, but on a greater scale.”

Thancred nodded and turned to Y’shtola, who nodded back. “How would you say you felt during this?” He said. “Same question to you, Ehn’li.”

How he’d felt? Luuka scratched his beard. It was hard to remember, unfortunately; the blur of the events and his exhaustion after made it feel like a partly-forgotten dream. “Good, I think.” He said after a long pause. “Powerful, uh, exciting?”

“It felt like I’d reached a pinnacle.” Ehn’li added quietly, his arms crossed and his head bowed in thought. “Like I was invincible. I could do anything.”

Thancred nodded. “As though you’d pushed past your normal boundaries? As if you’d transcended your mortal limits, if you’ll excuse the grandiose language?” Luuka blinked. That seemed...close enough. A pretty accurate description, really.

“Yeah, just about.” Ehn’li nodded in agreement as well, and Thancred smiled at Y’shtola.

“Well, well, well. Looks like we’ve gotten more than we bargained for, eh?” Y’shtola rolled her eyes.

“What Thancred means to say is that the two of you at least are in possession of a unique ability of the Echo. As you are aware, the Echo allows one to become attuned to the souls of others, learning about their experiences and, if I may be so bold, learning their talents.” She looked to Luuka. “You’ve certainly mastered your techniques from the Pugilist’s Guild quickly.”

“Y-yes.” He nodded. He couldn’t deny that he was a little relieved that one more question had been answered, or at least, resolved. “And this...power we used is another part of the Echo’s connection to the soul?”

She nodded. “The Echo grants tremendous integrity to the wielder’s essence, allowing for immunity to enthrallment. But in some cases this spiritual strength can also be used more actively.” Y’shtola sat back in her chair. “In times of great duress, a person with the Echo-and sufficient willpower-can use this strength to fuel tremendous martial or arcane maneuvers.”

“Doing this lets you break the limits of us mere mortals for something truly spectacular.” Thancred added. “That said, I wouldn’t suggest relying on it; only under the right circumstances and in the right mindset does it seem to work.”

“Like being in mortal peril?” Marya asked. Luuka couldn’t help notice she looked kind of antsy. Thancred shrugged.

“That’s a part of it, sure. But there’s a certain degree of, you could say, empathy needed.” Y’shtola sat up and leaned on the table.

“One must have a tremendous conviction to defend others as well, not only themselves. In this case, Luuka was likely fueled by the desire to avenge his lost comrades.” Luuka looked down at the floor.

“Yeah.” 

Ivaraux looked at him, then over to Thancred. ”That is a useful ability to possess, then, when we can take advantage of it.” Luuka smiled weakly, and Thancred nodded.

“Indeed.” He stood up from the table and grinned. “Well, I think that covers the gist of it. If you’re all ready, I think it’s high time we report back to the Waking Sands. You’re all in need of some proper rest and healing, plus, well, paperwork.” Y’shtola stood as well, and he smiled at her. “When you’re all ready, meet us outside, eh?”

With that, the two walked out of the bar, leaving the four.

\--

After a quick meal, Luuka had hastily packed up his gear, pausing only for a few minutes to fix up his glasses. They were still in one piece, but quite badly scratched up and the frames were a bit bent, so he’d used a little magic to repair them. A useful trick he’d learned at the guild, though one he rarely found himself needing before recently. His armor was mostly destroyed, so he’d have to pick up some new equipment. His tome was damaged but salvageable, at least.

The ride back to the Waking Sands was much livelier, though Luuka might have preferred how it was before. Marya hounded him for a detailed moment by moment description of the fight, especially how he’d managed to perform the ‘limit breaking’ maneuver though she eventually let it go when he snippily replied, “I don’t know!” after one too many questions on the topic.

He felt guilty, knowing she was just curious, but she apologized, as did he, so no harm was done, he hoped. The conversation was redirected by Ivaraux, rather forcefully, to a more relaxed discussion of the flora and fauna of Thanalan (which most everyone seemed to know at least a bit about), with periodic interjections to ask about Luuka’s condition. Luuka didn’t feel up to rejecting Ivaraux’s help; though he was far better off than before, he was still quite fatigued, and by the end of the trip had dozed off to the gentle rocking and rumbling of the wagon.

Awoken suddenly by a gentle prod from Marya, Luuka climbed out of the carriage feeling a bit groggy but well-rested. They returned to the Waking Sands, only to be stopped by Tataru as they walked into the lobby.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, hopping out of her seat and darting over to Luuka. “Good to see you back!” She smiled before looking down bashfully. “I uh, I heard about what happened. Is everything okay?” He nodded.

“Well enough, all things considered. And you?” They had some small talk for a bit while everyone else went downstairs; apparently, Tataru wasn’t only the receptionist, but a clerk, financial manager, and in general the one tasked with anything to do with papers and documents. Normally, Luuka considered himself fairly competent at academics and clerical matters--formal research papers required a good understanding of the procedures. But seeing the mounts of parchment everywhere and the pile Tataru was working through on her desk, he didn’t envy her.

“I’m glad you’re alright.” She said after a while, looking shy. “You seem nice, and…” Luuka smiled sympathetically. He’d worried an awful lot of people, apparently. It was certainly better that he’d come back at all, but still. “And I was worried you might be leaving the Scions after that, too, and, well, we need the help.”

Luuka blinked in surprise “Huh.” Honestly the thought hadn’t occurred to him, but now it seemed strange that the topic hadn’t been brought up. Surely the others might be reconsidering it, and even he kind of wanted to talk it over with them after what happened. Maybe Thancred and Y’shtola being around had made them keep quiet? “I’ll do my best. I should go check on the others, though. Have a nice day.”

With a wave of goodbye, Luuka descended back into the headquarters and made his way towards the Solar. It was more strenuous than expected though; as he went past the common room, he saw Arenvald, Aulie, and A’aba standing off to one side. Their eyes met, but they immediately and conspicuously turned away. As did he.

“Ah, there you are. We were just about to go send for you.” Minfilia said as he entered; of course, Ehn’li, Marya, and Ivaraux were there, as well as Thancred and Y’shtola. Minfilia was seated at her desk; it looked entirely too large for her. Everyone else was positioned in chairs around the room, which he didn’t recall being present last time. “Have a seat, please.”

Luuka nodded and gratefully plopped into the chair adjacent to Ivaraux. Minfilia smiled. “I’m glad to see you are well. You’ve been through a terrible ordeal, one which I would not have wished upon even our most hardened of veterans.”

“Thank you.” He replied quietly. He could tell what she was about to ask, and braced himself to relive the previous night once more. She looked at him sympathetically.

“I won’t ask you to recount your experience again, at least not now. You deserve the time to mend, both physically and mentally.” Luuka looked up at her in surprise. That was good news, to be sure, but also uncannily on the mark. It was an exact response to his thoughts and concerns.

“Tha-thanks.” He said. For a moment, he considered letting it go, but he decided otherwise. He’d very much like to be aware. “Are you able to read minds?”

Minfilia seemed surprised, but after a moment smiled and shook her head. “Not really, no. The blessing of the Echo merely grants me a preternatural sense of empathy. You were dreading something, and you came here expecting to be debriefed, and I made an assessment off of that.” That made sense. It was less invasive, at least, than scouring his thoughts. “That said, I apologize if I’ve given you reservations. I promise that I do not use this to take advantage of others.”

Luuka nodded. Thancred and Y’shtola stepped out; apparently, if no briefing was occuring, their presence was unneeded. Finally, Marya spoke. “So did you need something else from us?”

Minfilia nodded solemnly. “For one, I would ask the rest of you to describe the experience yourselves, if you’re willing. The knowledge that the beast tribes are cooperating with spoken people to accomplish their goals is of great import.” She leaned forward on her desk. She seemed more animated for a moment as she continued. “Obviously it is a security concern which we’ll need to take into account in the future, but it is also encouraging. When beast tribes prove capable of forming agreements with our people, it provides strong evidence in favor of the possibility of peace.”

“Peace?” Ehn’li blurted out incredulously. She nodded.

“The beast tribes summon their gods to defend themselves; they fear outside threats and call upon the divine for salvation. Yet these corrupted icons only cause more harm, forcing us to lay them low, which causes them to become more threatened and summon greater primals.” She crossed her arms. “If a lasting union between man and beast tribe could be formed, they would no longer need to rely on summonings, and the cycle would be broken.”

Peace. Luuka had trouble imagining it. Limsa had always had trouble with their beast tribes; he knew of the conflicts with the Sahagin and Kobolds over their territories, the fighting over treaties. If things could be different there, if they could be made to cooperate...He shook his head. He wasn’t sure he believed it was possible. But maybe it was worth a try.

Ehn’li looked less convinced, loudly scoffing. Minfilia sighed, and for a moment it seemed like she might retort, but Ivaraux interjected, “Was that all, then?” She stopped and shook her head.

“More importantly, I thought it would be best if we discussed your continued participation in the Scions.” She said. Marya sat upright.

“Wait, are you firing us?!” Minfilia looked surprised.

“Of course not! You performed very admirably. But…” She sighed. “Given how dangerously close to disaster your first mission was, I thought you might wish to reconsider your membership.” Ah. So it wasn’t just Tataru thinking about it. Luuke turned and watched the others. A quiet pause as they all looked between each other.

Finally, Ivaraux spoke. “Unless Luuka has objections, I think we’re all in agreement. We’d like to continue working with you.”

**\--Ivaraux**

“Wait, what?!” Luuka exclaimed, drawing everyone’s gaze to him instantly. Ivaraux had expected several possible reactions, but not that one, and he started in his chair as Luuka more or less shouted. “You _want _to stay?!”

Marya and Ehn’li looked to him, but Ivaraux himself wasn’t sure what to say. Luuka’s agitation was apparent, and if anyone had the right to walk away from this without judgment, it was him. He’d been a staunch advocate of working with the Scions before, but mortal peril like he’d faced was certainly something that warranted reconsidering. Still…

“Obviously we don’t intend to endanger you again.” Ivaraux began cautiously. “I understand you may be hesitant to take that risk regardless. But…” He swallowed. “You’ve still accomplished an incredible achievement, saving many lives in the process. With Ifrit dead, it will be much more difficult for the Amal’jaa to serve as such an existential threat to the people of Thanalan, not to mention conserving the health of the land itself.”

Luuka didn’t say anything, so Marya added. “Next time--I mean, If there’s a next time, I want it to be all of us together. I think we can still do this. And yeah, it went badly, but you’re still okay, and it’ll only get easier from here now that we know what’s going on.” He turned to Ehn’li, who shrugged.

“You killed a god with your bare hands. I’m not too worried about you now, and if the Echo keeps the primals from messing with our minds, I’d like to keep killing them. Someone’s got to, right? You wouldn’t want more people to-” Ivaraux elbowed him in the shoulder and he winced, but it got the message across. Luuka stared down at the ground.

“We don’t want to ask this of you if you aren’t willing. But if you are, we decided that this was a good path forward.” Ivaraux finished. They hadn’t had much time during breakfast to discuss before Thancred and Y’shtola arrived, but the sentiment had been shared. They -or at least, Luuka- had done a very good thing, and they wanted to keep doing it. But they’d also been in agreement that he should have the final say. And that meant…

Luuka smiled weakly. “Of course I want to.” He sat up and thumped his chest. “I don’t want to let this happen again. I want to keep fighting, even if it is dangerous. It’s just…” He shook his head bashfully. “I assumed you’d all be afraid to keep going.”

Ivaraux had considered that he would be concerned for their sakes; it was par for the course for Luuka. Given they hadn’t exactly discussed it with him beforehand, and they’d been less enthusiastic about it to begin with, it made sense. Perhaps they should have reassured him beforehand. “Oh, come on!” Marya exclaimed. “You really think I’m afraid of anything?” Luuka laughed, and Ivaraux smiled.

“So we’re on the same page then? We’re sticking around, helping the Scions, beating up primals, and so on?” Ehn’li asked. Everyone nodded. “Great. I think that answers your question?” He said to Minfilia, who was smiling.

“It certainly does. Your conviction is admirable, and I promise, we will do everything in our power to support you in the future.” She picked up some parchment and stood. “With that, I’m afraid it’s time for paperwork.” Ehn’li and Marya groaned loudly, and Luuka immediately dissolved into giggles.

**\--Luuka**

After they’d filled out their reports and clarified the information within to Minfilia, they agreed it was time for a late lunch, and departed to the mess hall. Luuka was absolutely famished and devoured seconds and thirds, to the apparent amusement of everyone else at the table. Once that was done, they had a little bit of time to themselves; Marya and Ehn’li went to go check out the training facilities, while Luuka and Ivaraux visited the Scions’ library.

Perhaps ‘archives’ were more accurate; the walls of shelved books and documents and tables of research material were not exactly inviting to the average person. It was apparently curated by Urianger, the Elezen they’d met before. He seemed a shy fellow, perfectly content to completely ignore the two once it was clear they had no need for him. Luuka was used to that, so it didn’t bother him.

Ivaraux didn’t seem entirely enthused with their selection; he looked around for a bit before declaring he intended to check on the others and withdrawing. Luuka felt kind of sad about that; it had seemed like he enjoyed their time researching together back home. Still, he tried not to let it bother him too much, and found himself engrossed in a fascinating paper on theoretical applications of arcanima to better emulate conjury healing.

Once he’d finished, he met up with the others for dinner. Everyone seemed in high spirits; even Ehn’li was surprisingly cheerful, at least compared to his usually morose demeanor. They chatted about nothing in particular for a while before heading to bed. Luuka slept very peacefully. Despite the stress up until now, the past few hours had been comforting, a familiar set of activities not unlike his routine at the guild.

The next morning he was up bright and early, finished his report with Minfilia, and returned to the library to continue reading. Urianger was there as well, as though he hadn’t left all night. He was an odd sort of company, in that he was hardly company, but that, too, was a familiar presence, not unlike the others in the guild back home.

“Luuka, we need you for a bit.” Marya’s voice jolted him out of his trance. He stood and hurried out after her. They returned once more to the Solar along with Ivaraux and Ehn’li. Minfilia stood at her desk.

“Ah, welcome back.” She sat down. “I wanted to let you all know that we’ve received updates from the Shroud and La Noscea, and that for the moment, all is well. Currently, investigations are underway in the Twelveswood regarding some concerns with the Sylphs, but otherwise, everything seems peaceful.”

Luuka smiled. It was certainly encouraging to hear; the way the Scions had spoken before, it seemed that disaster was imminent at all times. “So what would you have of us?” He asked. Minfilia shook her head.

“Nothing. For the time being, given your harrowing experience in Thanalan, I thought it would be a good opportunity for you all to get some much-deserved rest.” She smiled. “You are free to remain, of course, but as we have no pressing need for you, you are more than welcome to go wherever you please for now.”

“So we’re on break?” Marya asked. Minfilia nodded, and Marya turned back to the others. “Sounds good to me. What do you guys want to do?” Luuka considered this. He could certainly benefit from the research opportunities presented here. While they didn’t seem to know much on the Echo, there were other topics he might-

“I need to check on Radovan.” Ehn’li said. That was a surprise to Luuka -they hadn’t seemed terribly close- but he seemed dead serious when he said it. “He says he’s been doing well when I contacted him on the linkpearl, but he wouldn’t tell me even if he wasn’t, so…” he shrugged.

That was a good point. Luuka certainly had people who would worry about him. Thubyrgeim probably assumed he was staying in Ul’dah to continue helping the pugilists; gods, he had a story to tell her. And he’d totally forgotten about Lyhia’s tome with all that had happened, and now he felt very guilty. “I should head back to Limsa as well, to check on everyone at the guild.”

Marya put her hands on her hips. “I’m going to head back to Ul’dah then. I need to see how Hamon is doing and help out with his training. Ivaraux, want to come with me?” She smiled at him. Ivaraux blinked.

“Uh, sure, if you like. I can certainly do with more practice with the gladiators.” He turned to look at Minfilia. “I suppose that answers that, then. How much of our activities should be kept secret?”

Right. Luuka frowned, suddenly feeling mixed emotions. As much as he didn’t intend to let on how serious it had been to Thubyrgeim or Lyhia, he’d kind of been looking forward to telling them what he’d done. He was a little proud of himself, sure, and he hoped it would make them both feel better about what he was doing.

“The general public is unaware of our activities; as far as they know, Ifrit’s resurgence was ended by a group of intrepid adventurers of no known affiliation.” She looked to Luuka. “However, I’m afraid your involvement, in particular, is already well-known.” He nodded and looked down. It was a hard thing to process. Was he a ‘famous’ adventurer now? Did he want to be? “That said, the higher authorities in the city-states, such as the Flame General, Elder Seedseer, and the Admiral, are aware of and cooperating with us.”

She smiled at Luuka. “Additionally, the leaders of certain guilds are at least somewhat familiar with our works, owing to previous and continued collaboration on research or dealing with threats. I believe you’re well-acquainted with the head of the Arcanist’s Guild?” Luuka’s eyes lit up, and he grinned. She was definitely going to be hearing about this. If any good was going to come of this, he could at least make Thubyrgeim proud.

Ehn’li shrugged. “I’ve just told Radovan I’ve been doing some adventuring out here on my own. I’ll keep quiet to him if you prefer.” Minfilia nodded.

“Unfortunately, we’re reliant on secrecy to some degree. Our aim is to be a neutral agent in the affairs of all of Eorzea, and the influence of powerful individuals or organizations would make it difficult for us to retain this independence.” A fair point.

“Very well. Then I suppose for the time being we shall go our separate ways.” Ivaraux said. Everyone nodded. “And you’ll contact us via linkpearl if something changes?”

“Indeed. Until then, I hope all of you take care.” With that, Minfilia returned to her work, while the rest of them walked out.

“Well, guess we gotta go pack again. Take care, you guys.” Marya said before scurrying off to her room, barely giving Luuka time to say a goodbye. Ehn’li shrugged and followed her, leaving just Ivaraux in the hallway with him.

Neither of them spoke for a bit. Luuka wasn’t entirely sure what to say; he was tempted to invite him back to Limsa with him, but that seemed unfair to the others, and he didn’t want to put him in an uncomfortable position. “I hope your training goes well.” He said finally. Ivaraux nodded.

“Thank you. Enjoy your time at the Guild, and feel free to request my aid should anyone be apprehensive about your continued duties with the Scions.” Luuka wasn’t sure what to say, but Ivaraux smiled and shook his head. “It will be fine, I’m sure. I hope you enjoy the rest.”

“Thanks. Good luck, I’ll see you around.” Luuka nodded, and Ivaraux walked past him. He felt like he’d forgotten something. Like he ought to have shaken his hand, or given him a hug. But that didn’t feel right. He wasn’t sure. He sighed. At least they could stay in touch on the linkpearls if something came up, though apparently the aetheric charge needed to make them work restricted them from long conversations.

Luuka returned to his room and began to pack up his things. Despite his concerns about what he was leaving and what he might yet find, he had some source of comfort. He was going home again.


	28. Wood's Will Be Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not actually an April Fools' Joke, although I realize posting this today may seem like poor timing with that in mind.
> 
> So...it's been like 4 1/2 months since I uploaded. Oops. I'll be putting up the rest of my backlogged chapters and then seeing what happens from there. Please enjoy.

**First Contact: Luuka**

At least the ferry had been pleasant. Ehn’li had seemed a little green around the gills, but Luuka had always loved boats, and it was hard not to doze off as the ship gently rocked in the waves en route, as comforting and familiar as it was.

Unfortunately, that was all the rest he was getting. Luuka had hoped for a peaceful period after arriving in Limsa to relax and recuperate, but as soon as he saw the gathering crowd at the piers, he had a sneaking suspicion he wasn’t going to get so lucky.

It was impossible to make out what they were saying, but judging from the shouting and waving and jostling, it was clear they were focused entirely on him. Luuka descended off the gangplank and was immediately engulfed into the crowd of bystanders pushing forward. Questions, demands, jeers, he couldn’t make out any of it, wide-eyed and frozen in place at the attention being dumped onto him like a tidal wave.

“Hey out of the way!” Ehn’li suddenly stepped out in front of him, hand reaching back towards his staff. He didn’t actually draw it, but it was a threatening gesture nonetheless, and people stepped back. “Move it or lose it, people. You think he’s so great, then give him some damn space!”

Luuka could have scooped Ehn’li up in the biggest bear hug of all time, but he resisted the urge; grateful though he was, he doubted it would actually be a suitable ‘reward’. Instead, he meekly followed Ehn’li as the crowd parted for the smaller man, allowing Luuka a clear path through. He’d never been so thankful for Ehn’li’s short temper.

“Thank you.” Finally, as the crowd dispersed and the two were unencumbered as they continued through the port, Luuka managed a weak expression of gratitude. He wasn’t sure what he’d have done without him, honestly; get stuck and mobbed for a while, for all he knew. Ehn’li just shrugged.

“No problem. Honestly, I’m surprised news got here this quickly. And that people were so excited to see you.” Ehn’li sighed. Luuka could only nod his head in agreement. Apparently, while the Scions could keep the details of their activities silent, there was less they could do about a primal being slain by a single adventurer. “You want to go to your guild? I’m gonna meet Radovan at the Wench.” Luuka nodded.

“Sounds good.”

They parted ways, which almost immediately posed problems for Luuka. While he’d escaped the initial throng of people, he’d still been intercepted by a few curious bystanders, asking him all sorts of questions.

“Are you the one who slew Ifrit?” was popular, along with “How did you kill the primal by yourself?” and occasionally variants of “Is it true you killed that monster yourself?” followed by accusations that he was a liar. It was, to put it mildly, terrible. He brushed off most of the inquiries as best he could with short responses, but by the end he was so exhausted of it that he got testy with the latest in a long line of skeptics.

“Yes, yes, yes! Leave me alone, for Twelves’ sake!” Not his finest moment, but she backed off pretty quickly, so at least he had that. Then again, if people were already looking up to him, maybe snapping at the people following his exploits wasn’t so great. Surely he should be better than that?

Luuka had never been so happy to see the guildhall, and pushing open the door, he was even more relieved to see that it was mostly empty. He quickly scurried his way to Thubyrgeim’s office, where he quickly knocked on the door.

“Come in.” As he entered, Thubyrgeim glanced up over her glasses from the book at her desk, then did a double take and stood. “Luuka, by the Twelve!” With more speed than he’d ever seen, she ran around the desk and embraced him. Luuka had forgotten how strong she was; ever an advocate of physical training as well as mental, he was pretty sure his feet left the floor for a moment as he hugged her back. For just a little bit, everything was okay.

“Gods, Luuka.” She said finally as she let go of him. “I heard about what happened, mostly. It seems you’ve become acquainted with that organization Y’shtola works with?” He nodded. “Please, tell me more.”

Luuka sat down and began.

\--

“That is...quite a remarkable story, Luuka.”

Luuka nodded and sipped from his mug of tea, which Thubyrgeim had kindly requested be brought for him. “It is. It certainly explains a lot of our concerns before, at least.”

She pursed her lips. “Indeed. Even I was unaware of this ‘Echo’ phenomenon, but I’m glad it’s something benign, relatively speaking.” She smiled. “And if it has ensured your safety through such a difficult time, I am grateful for its existence, enigmatic though it may be.”

“Yeah.” Another swig. Many of his peers at the guild preferred the energizing properties of coffee, but Luuka found that it left him anxious and unfocused, and tea was much better for his nerves, which was very much appreciated now. “I...didn’t think it would work out as well as it did, honestly.”

Thubyrgeim nodded. “You’ve performed far beyond even the greatest expectations I could ask of you.” She rested her elbows on the table and clasped her hands, her expression turning serious. Though only a decade or so older than Luuka, working as acting Guildmaster had aged her in more ways than one, and her face was lined from stress. He’d contributed to a lot of that, he imagined. “May I ask if you intend to continue to work with the Scions?”

Luuke bowed his head, staring into his cup. He wasn’t sure how to tell her. She’d been worried when he was a small-time adventurer, and now he had fought a god, and was henceforth planning to fight more of them? After a few moments, though, she just smiled. “I’m not surprised. This seems like the perfect opportunity for you, really.”

“Hmm?” Luuka looked up in surprise. Was his answer so obvious? She chuckled.

“You became an adventurer for the express purpose of providing aid to others, after all. And now you’ve found allies who are able and willing to enable you to still-greater feats of heroism.” Heroism? He didn’t...Luuka shook his head as she continued. “You are gifted in many ways, and I cannot imagine a more worthwhile goal for you than to continue on this path.”

Luuka blushed. He’d certainly done something people could call heroic, to be sure. But he wasn’t sure if he was ready to call himself a hero yet. “Thank you.” He downed the last of his drink, then smiled. “So how have things been going here? How is Lyhia?” Last he had heard, she was on leave after her traumatic experience at the hands of that pirate. He’d tried to speak with her a couple of times in the meantime before he’d left, but she’d been distant, lost in thought, and he knew better than to press further.

Thubyrgeim smiled sadly. “She’s away for the time being. She decided to seek out the Guildmaster himself.” Luuka looked at her in surprise. “She was quite close to him before his departure, you see. Given the situation prior to your departure, she needed his guidance and support.” That made sense. Luuka couldn’t help but feel guilty for it; even if he couldn’t have helped against the pirates, surely he could have been there for her after? More than he had been, certainly.

“I see. Sorry.”

With a sigh, Thubyrgeim leaned back in her chair. “Lyhia is a grown woman, Luuka. You are a good friend to her, but there are things that only certain people can provide. She needs someone with wisdom and experience to guide her forward, and...” He nodded. It hurt to hear it, but it was true. He wasn’t going to be the one to help her work past this.

“I hope she’s doing well then,” Luuka said.

“I’m sure she is.” Luuka nodded in response. Thubyrgeim steepled her fingers. “In the meantime, I imagine you must be fatigued by now. I suggest you visit the dining hall for a meal and get some rest.”

Well, Luuka certainly wasn’t going to object. “Thank you.” He stood, and, with a wave goodbye, headed out once more.

\--

The next few days were busier than Luuka had anticipated. But it was a good kind of busy, a productive activity without any pressure or obligations pressing down on it. Luuka preferred being occupied; he’d always hated if he got sick and couldn’t do any work, and would much rather have a lot to do versus a sedate life.

Mostly, he was training. While Luuka’s body was still weary from his intense battle with the Lord of the Inferno, he still had his arcanima to practice. Knowing that he had such an aptitude for mastering techniques further fueled his desire to grow as quickly as possible. He didn’t know what he might experience from now on, and the more magicks he had access to, the better.

With his guildmate’s tutelage, Luuka voraciously absorbed several texts on more advanced magical practices, especially pertaining to biological manipulation, since that seemed like one of his less comfortable subjects. Though in principle it was merely a reversion of healing properties, spells reliant on toxins had always seemed cruel to Luuka. Still, he had little choice; if it meant life or death, he couldn’t afford to waste the opportunity to grow. He also spent some time honing his Physick spell; while certainly less powerful than Ivaraux’s curative magic, he didn’t want to leave the burden of healing entirely to him.

He did miss Ivaraux and Marya, though. Even Ehn’li was mostly absent save for Luuka’s occasional visits to Radovan, and while he was sure they were doing fine without him, he did worry a little. Plus, it had just been nice having them around. With Lyhia gone, he had no real close friends at the guild, and while the other members were now eager to talk to him, it made him uncomfortable. They had never been outright hostile, of course, but they’d never paid him much mind given his youth. The sudden interest made him feel...wrong. He didn’t accept any of their offers for collaboration or even to eat together, citing his fatigue from the battle

It was nice to spend time with Radovan, though. Though his health still seemed to waver on occasion, he was doing well enough now, and was courteous enough not to ask Luuka a lot of questions about what had happened in Thanalan, though he suspected Ehn’li had taken that burden for him. Instead, they mostly trained. Luuka had decided to take up Radovan’s offer to train him with the gunblade; using it still made him a little nervous, but as with the arcanima, he’d had enough time to realize he couldn’t let that get in his way.

Radovan didn’t actually have a second gunblade, and since Luuka was still sore, mostly he just watched Radovan demonstrate different maneuvers, techniques, postures, and the like. He was a very good teacher; even without his Echo, Luuka imagined he could Learn a great deal. By the end of the third day he let Luuka try out some of the moves on a dummy himself. The blade wasn’t as heavy as expected, and the motions were fluid and swift. It felt good.

Still, all the activity was starting to wear him out, and he ended up taking a break on his fifth day home. He enjoyed some light reading and otherwise did absolutely nothing strenuous, and it was nice. That evening, while he was sitting at his desk with a novel atop it, his linkpearl buzzed.

“Hello, it’s Ivaraux. How goes it?”

“Oh!” This was a surprise, but a welcome one. He missed both of his absent party members, of course, but Ivaraux especially had been on his mind a lot. He had saved Luuka’s life, after all, and his company had been so long-lasting that his absence was strongly felt. Plus, the last time Luuka had been home, Ivaraux had been there, and the times spent researching what they now knew was the Echo resurfaced frequently in his mind while he now worked alone. “Quite well, thank you. Keeping busy, but don’t worry, I’m not overdoing it.”

“Good. You’ve certainly earned at least a bit of a reprieve.” His tone was conversational, but Luuka could feel there was an antsiness there. “Have you heard from the Scions at all?”

“No.” Frankly, he’d assumed that they were simply leaving him alone unless something urgent came up. But the way Ivaraux said it...“Did something happen?”

A quiet sigh. “Ifrit’s victims have been found and...put down. I thought you might want to know, if you didn’t already.” Luuka’s breath caught for a moment. He’d known, rationally, that it would come to this, and that it was the best thing for all involved, but…Luuka could still see the fear in their eyes in the moments before they were lost.

“I see. Thank you for letting me know.” He could only hope that they were at peace now. No thanks to him.

Ivaraux sighed again, then abruptly perked up in tone. “Otherwise, nothing to report. My training at the guild has gone well, and I’m told Marya’s situation with the pugilists is also quite successful.” It was clearly forced, but Luuka couldn’t help but feel a little better. He was trying, and right now, that helped.

“I’ve been working on my magic, and also training with Radovan’s gunblade. I feel pretty good about going forward, at least.”

“Good, good.” The linkpearl made an unpleasant crackling noise; the charge was likely going to run out soon. “If anything else comes up, let me know.”

Luuka smiled. “Of course. You as well. Have a good night.”

He set the linkpearl down and sighed. Whatever feeling he was experiencing at the moment, it was a hard one to understand. Relief? Closure? Everything was okay, for the time being. As best he knew, his loved ones were all safe, and all the problems and worries and questions they’d been burdened with for weeks were gone.

He wondered how long it would last.

**\--Ehn’li**

Ehn’li immediately knew something was about to happen when the white-haired Miqo’te walked into the Drowning Wench.

He recognized her immediately as Y’shtola, one of the Scions. An Archon, actually, whatever that meant. And while he’d honestly kind of forgotten about the whole Scion affair, it was only a matter of time before it came back. He might as well get it over with.

Ehn’li quickly excused himself from Radovan and approached. “Hey. You looking for me?” She seemed surprised for a moment; probably wasn’t used to people being so upfront. Her composure was restored almost instantly, though, and she nodded.

“Indeed. And Luuka as well. A situation in the Twelveswood has arisen, and we were hoping to request your assistance.” She smiled wryly. “Rest assured that as best we can tell, no actual Primal is currently present in the region, and were that the case, we would have considerably more reinforcements involved.”

Okay, that was...well, it sounded reassuring, he supposed. Ehn’li nodded. “If you want Luuka as well, he’s probably at the Arcanist’s Guild. I take it you know the way.” She nodded, almost sarcastically somehow. Ehn’li was a little impressed by it. “Great. Let me pack up my things and I’ll meet you two at the airship landing?”

She agreed, and left. With a resigned sigh, Ehn’li took a moment to compose himself before returning to Radovan, who was watching him with a sympathetic smile. “I take it she is one of your mysterious employers?” Ehn’li nodded; he wished he could say more, really, but he didn’t want to get the old man involved in all this craziness. Plus the Scions didn’t want him to, and he should probably not make them mad. “I see. And you’re to head off now?”

Ehn’li sighed. “Yes. I’m going to get my gear. I’ll be fine, and I have the others with me, so don’t worry about me.” He smiled weakly. “Just don’t get yourself into trouble, for the sake of my sanity if nothing else.”

Radovan laughed. “No promises, but I’ll do my best.” Ehn’li nodded, and headed back to his room. Once he’d packed everything he thought he’d need, he walked back into the Wench. Strangely, Radovan had wandered off. Ehn’li shook his head, but there was no helping it. Honestly, he didn’t understand that man sometimes.

Ehn’li arrived at the airship landing only after getting lost, so he was kind of fuming by the time he pushed open the door to the landing. Just as he was about to step out, however, he spotted, of all people, Radovan standing there, talking to a truly bashful-looking Luuka (even more than usual), who was holding Radovan’s gunblade in his outstretched hands like it was a precious vase or something.

“But what if you need it?” Luuka asked. Neither of them seemed to have noticed him, nor had Y’shtola, who was standing off to the side and watching their conversation with idle interest, like it was a show or something. He would have glowered at her if she were looking at him.

“I won’t. Trust me, I have plenty of gil now to hold myself over without too much issue, so I won’t be doing any adventuring for the time being.” Radovan smiled. “I’m sure you’ll make good use of it. And since I don’t know what you’re doing-” he raised an eyebrow at Y’shtola, who was suddenly not looking at them at all, “-this is both the least I can do to help out, and the most.”

Luuka stared down at the sword. “I see. I’ll bring it back to you in good condition, I promise.” Radovan clapped him on the shoulder.

“I hope so, because I don’t have another one, and repairing it would be a right pain.” He grinned, and Luuka smiled weakly back. Ehn’li stepped out from the doorway. Now was as good a time as any; he didn’t want them to think he was eavesdropping. Which he was. But still.

“I’m ready to go when you are.” He declared. Luuka looked at him in surprise, but nodded. Radovan grinned and, with a friendly nudge as he passed Ehn’li by, walked out. Ehn’li turned to look at Y’shtola. “So, to Gridania, then?”

She nodded, then considered. “Truth be told I won’t be accompanying you, as I still have business in Vylbrand. But you’ll be meeting with some of our members there who will debrief you more thoroughly.”

Fair enough. Ehn’li wasn’t sure what they’d be like, but hopefully they were less...like her. “Alright. Let’s go.”

**\--Marya**

Marya was really excited. It had been almost a week since she’d seen her friends, and now they were off to do another adventure thing together, and that was good. Training with Hamon had gone pretty well, and even though he still wasn’t quite ready, he was in pretty good shape so far. She was confident he’d keep up in her absence, if only because Chuchuto would nag him constantly if he tried to slack off.

Ivaraux also seemed excited. It was harder to tell with him; he had a pretty hard to read face, keeping his emotions close to his chest. But the whole time they’d been waiting in the landing at Gridania, he’d been tapping his foot, arms crossed, watching for their friends’ arrival. It was kind of cute, really.

She’d been pacing for a while herself, though. It was hard not to be impatient, really; they didn’t know what was going on yet, and given how little they’d been told, it was hard to tell how serious it was. So Marya wasn’t sure what to make of it, or how concerned to be. She also just wanted to see how Luuka was doing after the battle. She was admittedly worried about Ehn’li, too; he’d taken the whole situation really hard, not that she could blame him, and she wanted to make sure he was feeling better about all of this.

Finally, the airship pulled up into the docking, and Luuka and Ehn’l walked down the gangplank, the latter looking a little sickly. “Hey!” She exclaimed, running up to Luuka and wrapping him in as big a hug as she could reach. He flinched in surprise, but after a moment, put his arms around her as well. He was a good hugger, very warm and soft and gentle. Made sense, she supposed.

Once they separated, Marya looked at Ehn’li and smiled, but as she took a step forward, he raised his arms in front of him. “No, please, I do not like hugs.” She sighed, putting her hands on her hips. Not a surprise, given what he was like in general. A moment later and Ivaraux, too, had embraced Luuka. They seemed to be having an easier time of it, at least. Luuka was a good seven fulms tall and Marya was about five-and-a-half, while Ivaraux was more like six and a half. They hugged for a lot longer, too. Poor guy.

“So, we’re supposed to be meeting someone here?” Ehn’li asked, pointedly ignoring the other men. Marya shrugged.

“We only got here a couple of hours ago, and we’ve been waiting here for you two since then.”They’d been given a location, but she’d forgotten the name. “I think we want to meet them at…uh...”

“The Carline Canopy.” Ivaraux said, finally withdrawing from Luuka, both of them looking a little embarrassed. She couldn’t imagine why, they-oh, right, the thing on the way through Horizon. They probably didn’t want to give anyone the wrong idea. He smirked at her. “We are literally already here, Marya. It’s upstairs.”

Oh. Right. Marya chuckled sheepishly. “Hey, that’s not fair. I didn’t grow up here.” Ehn’li rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t either, but I know how to recognize a building I slept in for multiple nights.” Marya furrowed her brow and walked over to him.

“Listen here, you…” She could have sworn she had a good one in there somewhere, but nothing came to mind. “You twerp!”

Ehn’li just stared at her. Then, there was a loud snort from behind her as Luuka doubled over, giggling. Ivaraux buried his face in his hands, clearly suppressing his own laughter. Marya smiled, chuckling quietly, while Ehn’li rolled his eyes, but even he was grinning like crazy.

“You people, I swear.” He said.

\--

Once they’d all pulled themselves together, they headed upstairs. After a quick search of the room, Ehn’li pointed out two people sitting off to the side; a masked but cheery Midlander girl, and a stuffy-looking older Lalafell man with cropped blond hair. “That’s them. We met them in the Waking Sands, remember?” He explained. In her defense, she recognized them after he pointed them out, but they’d only met like one time! Marya had no idea how he remembered stuff like that.

“Ah, there you are.” The Lalafell said as they gathered at the table and sat down. He crossed his arms. “Took you long enough, I think.”

“Oh, don’t be like that, Papalymo.” The woman said lightly. “We had a nice time waiting, didn’t we?” He rolled his eyes, and she shrugged at them. “Sorry. Anyway, I’m Yda, and this is Papalymo. We’re the Scions tasked with keeping an eye on anything weird happening in the Twelveswood.”

Ivaraux crossed his arms and looked around at the others. “In case you’re unaware, there are two major primals known to be worshiped by beast tribes in the Twelveswood region. Ramuh, the Lord of Levin, is the god of the Sylphs, but they’ve long been peaceable with Gridania, and Ramuh has not been summoned in a long time. Garuda, on the other hand...” He looked at the two Archons.

“Luckily, the Lady of the Vortex hasn’t appeared recently, either.” Yda said. “She’s one of the most dangerous primals, though, so we wouldn’t want to send you against her anyway.” She frowned. “But, well, about that thing with the Sylphs.”

Papalymo cleared his throat. “As you said, the Sylphs have had an accord with Gridania for some time now. In essence, they’ve agreed not to summon Ramuh as long as we leave them be, which we have done our best to keep to. However, recently there has been a disruption of communications with the Sylphs. They have refused to respond to or meet with any Gridanian emissaries, and we fear that they may be planning to summon Ramuh.”

Ivaraux went a bit wide-eyed, clearly surprised in that restrained way. Luuka scratched his beard. “What could prompt that? Has there been any conflict between the Gridanians and them?” Luuka asked. Yda shook her head.

“No. The Gridanians have been very careful not to break the treaty. Not like the kobolds or anything.” Marya blinked. She’d been in Vylbrand long enough to know the situation there; the kobolds had an agreement with Limsa Lominsa to leave each other alone, but Limsa had...not always been great at keeping to that treaty. A pause as everyone turned to Luuka, who seemed startled by this statement. Then, he frowned at her.

“I don’t see what Limsa Lominsa has to do with this situation.” He seemed ready to continue, but Ivaraux put his hand on his shoulder, and he reluctantly settled back down.

“Apologies, Yda, but coming from that city means that’s a bit of a difficult subject.” Ivaraux said evenly. It was hard to tell with her mask, but Yda seemed pretty surprised.

“Oh, gods, I’m so sorry! I had no idea. I didn’t mean anything by it, I just…” Papalymo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Please try to keep from putting your foot in your mouth in front of the newcomers.” Luuka crossed his arms, staring down at the floor with a difficult expression. Ehn’li cleared his throat.

“So the Sylphs are upset about something, we just don’t know what. And you want us to do...what, exactly?” He asked. Yda looked to Papalymo, who sighed.

“We’d like you to lead an expedition to their village, known as Little Solace, in the East Shroud. They may not be terribly receptive, mind you, but they’re not outright hostile, either. We’ll attempt to parley with them, and see if we can’t resolve whatever has caused them to suddenly become so withdrawn.”

Marya smiled. “Sounds easy enough. I’m sure they’ll be willing to talk with us, since we’re not…” She looked at Ivaraux. “Mostly not Gridanian.”

He frowned. “I...hadn’t considered that. Will that be an issue?” He asked. Papalymo shrugged.

“Possibly. But you won’t be representing Gridania, you’ll be acting as a member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Our goal is to find lasting peace for all Eorzeans, beast tribes including. We’re hopeful that they’ll be receptive to us.”

Luuka sat upright, nodding but remaining silent. Marya was surprised; she didn’t think he’d be so upset about it. Ehn’li nodded as well, and replied, “So we’re all good. When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow morning. Little Solace isn’t far; we’ll be able to reach it by midday on foot.” Papalymo explained. “In the meantime, if there’s no further questions…” Nobody replied, and he and Yda stood. “In which case, we shall meet here tomorrow. Good day to you all.”

The two Archons walked out. Nobody else said anything. Then, after a moment, Luuka laid his head down on the table with a loud CLUNK.

“Gods.” He muttered.” Ivaraux gently patted his back.

Ehn’li smirked. “Yes, gods do seem to be the problem don’t they.” Marya laughed, and after a moment, Luuka also gave in to the giggles, though he quickly recovered, sitting up and wiping his eyes.

Taking off his glasses to polish them, he added, “Thank you.” And that seemed to be the end of that particular exchange. They ate dinner, exchanged stories about what they’d been up to for the last week, and went to their respective rooms.


	29. Sylph-Management

**Sylph-Management: Luuka**

As much as he wished it weren’t the case, Yda’s comment bothered him a lot.

Luuka was aware of the situation with the kobolds; that continuous territorial disputes between their people and Limsa Lominsa had repeatedly resulted in conflict and the summoning of their primal many times. And he understood his own people were partly to blame; treaties had been drawn up, but they were never properly upheld.

But it just...it didn’t seem fair. What was there to do about it? Luuka couldn’t think of any solutions, and it frustrated him. He was fitful and restless all night, and felt achy and groggy in the morning.

Now it was early morning, and the sunlight flowing in was already jarring to his eyes. As they packed their supplies for the trek, it seemed Ivaraux had taken notice of him. “Are you feeling alright?” Luuka nodded.

“I didn’t sleep well, that’s all.” Ivaraux didn’t ask further, but Luuka could sense his concern, as well as his scrutiny. He shook his head; there was no use trying to pretend, he realized. “I’m still upset about what she said.”

“I thought as much.” Ivaraux replied with a frown. “I take it you feel rather strongly about the issue?” Luuka nodded again, and Ivaruax crossed his arms and closed his eyes, deep in thought. “I see. Understandable.”

Leaning back on the bed, Luuka sighed. “I just...I know it’s not right, but I don’t know what to do about it, and I feel like…I don’t know.” Ivaraux stood and sat next to him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulder.

“It’s a difficult thing, to make such an accord work between any two so disparate groups.” he shrugged. “Gridania has been in the habit of placating very powerful and dangerous beings for centuries.” Ah, he meant the elementals, of course. Luuka nodded. “Whereas Limsa Lominsa is inhabited by, well…”

“Pirates.” Luuka smiled weakly. He knew that there were plenty of the sort in the city, and that their type were the ones who founded it. Respectable citizens didn’t come later. “Not exactly known for their generous and peaceful nature, I know.”

Ivaraux smiled, nodding slightly. “Limsans tend to be rather pragmatic and independent rather than compromising. Still, they’ve also proven remarkably adaptable. In time, I’m sure they’ll be able to work out a solution.” He sounded so confident. Luuka wasn’t sure he felt the same way.

The others were already waiting in the Canopy by the time Luuka and Ivaraux arrived. After a quick meal and a quicker debriefing, they were off. To his relief, the journey wasn’t over a great distance; they’d take a boat ride off of Sweetbloom Pier down the small creek and to the East Shroud, where it was another few malms to the Sylph’s home. Luuka was certainly capable of more strenuous endeavors, to be sure, but given his unrested state, he’d much prefer to take it easy for now instead.

Walking through the city was a bit harrowing in and of itself, though. The last time Luuka had been here, he’d been the subject of a lot of uneasy or even outright suspicious gazes. It had been uncomfortable, and he’d been fortunate to have spent so little time out and about. And now he found himself in that same, awkward position. Gazes were fixed, words were hushed, and paths were changed to avoid the group.

It was clear that he wasn’t the only one who’d noticed; Marya’s smile was strained, forced, and Ehn’li glowered at pretty much everyone who came into view, as though retaliating with his own disdain. What stood out to Luuka, though, was Ivaraux’s reaction; he was clearly unhappy, arms crossed, looking oddly surly. His focus constantly switched between different passersby along the way, but it wasn’t a defensive motion; it was a warding one. Less a cornered rat, more akin to a wolf scaring off threats to the pups.

Still, it didn’t seem to have eased his mind. By the time they’d arrived at the dock, Ivaraux was almost seething. Because it was the four of them plus Yda and Papalymo, they had to take two boats, so they decided that Luuka, Ivaraux, and Ehn’li would ride together, while the others came after.

The boat was small, merely a rowboat and certainly not seaworthy, and with the three of them plus the pilot, they were packed a little closer than was comfortable. Luuka had to take the entire third row, while the second was occupied by the others. The river was placid, and it wasn’t very windy, so the trip would be a bit slower than expected. They sat in silence for a time as Luuka contemplated the others. Both seemed to be in a foul mood, but while Ehn’li’s more acerbic nature was readily apparent long ago, Ivaraux seemed uncommonly irritated.

“Are you alright, Ivaraux?” he finally asked. Ivaraux turned back to look at him, and after a momentary pause gave a slight smile.

“I suspect that, as when I asked you the same question earlier, a simple ‘yes’ will not suffice.” Luuka chuckled, but gave a nod. Ivaraux sighed, a long and protracted sound. “If I may recall that conversation once more, you know the feeling of being frustrated by your fellows, yes?”

Luuka tilted his head. “I’m not sure I follow.” he admitted. Ivaraux frowned, looking at Ehn’li, who seemed to be passively observing. Luuka took a moment to understand, then replied. “It’s okay. Continue.”

Ivaraux nodded. “Regarding the situation with the Beast Tribes in Limsa Lominsa, you understand that the actions of your countrymen are wrong, but have no power to change them.” Right. It made Luuka wince, to hear it repeated so...bluntly, but it was true. “Gridania has long struggled with outsiders. For a long time, it was justified; the threat of the Greenwrath was ever constant, and a misstep by an ignorant foreigner could spell disaster for many.”

“But no longer.” Luuka said, beginning to understand. Ivaraux smiled, but it was a pained, disappointed expression.

“Exactly. Now, many treat newcomers with suspicion and hostility still, yet it has become unwarranted-the Elementals have been placid ever since the Calamity. They are easier to persuade, less violent, more accommodating.” He shrugged. “If anything, it is better for our survival to be open and welcoming. We can, perhaps must, rely on outsiders now. But…” He sighed, shaking his head. “Gridanians are bound by tradition and slow to change.”

Luuka nodded. He reached forward and patted Ivaraux on the shoulder with a smile. “They’ll come around, I’m sure.” Ivaraux nodded, looking away.

“I hope so.”

**\-- Marya**

Marya tried her best to make small talk with the two Scions. She wanted to at least be friendly with them; it didn’t seem like they’d gotten off to a great start last night, so maybe giving them another shot would help out.

But Papalymo more or less ignored her questions entirely, and Yda awkwardly evaded giving any answers about her background. At the very least, they were able to find one thing in common; both were trained primarily as pugilists, though Yda had never attended the guild. But even then, offers to spare or practice together were quickly shut down by Papalymo, who seemed to have a lot of authority over his teammate.

It was probably at least a little bit warranted, though. Tough to tell with the mask, but Papalymo had a couple of decades on Yda...and the rest of them, come to think of it. Marya wasn’t sure exactly how old she was herself, but around 25 was her best guess. Ehn’li was probably a couple of years younger, though his grumpiness could make you think he was an old coot. Ivaraux was about 21, and had only recently gone through his growth spurt. And Luuka was 18, though you could be forgiven for thinking he was younger.

After a while, Marya just kind of gave up, and they got off the boats in awkward silence. The boys had already arrived; apparently, the boat hadn’t been very accommodating to Luuka’s size, and he cracked his back audibly and with a pained grunt as she approached.

“Yeesh.” She said, causing him to turn to look at her in surprise. “You alright?” He blinked for a moment, but nodded.

“Yes, I’m fine. Uh…” He peered over her head at Yda and Papalymo followed after them. “We’re off to Little Solace now, I assume?”

Papalymo nodded. “Indeed. It shouldn’t take very long.” With that, he set off down the path.

They made some more small talk about the condition of the woods along the way, but that soon tapered off. The rest of the trip was either silence, or the ‘senior’ Scions--well, Papalymo--explained some of the Sylphs traits and culture to them. Stuff about pranks, and how to talk to them, and stuff. Most of it was lost on Marya, but the others seemed to have a decent grasp of it, so she’d just...follow their lead. Shutting up and punching what needed to get punched was pretty easy for her.

The walk was nice, at least; there was a sort of path, though it was overgrown with disuse, and the weather was mild enough. If they weren’t here on a mission, it’d be a nice day for a picnic or something. Maybe if they solved it quickly enough, they could do that. It was a nice thought, at least, but Marya was pretty sure it was wishful thinking.

Finally, a small clearing came into view, a large ring of unusually large and evenly-spaced trees covered in colorful ribbons. As they approached, Marya realized that, minus some actual buildings, it looked like a quaint little village or campsite, with tables and what looked like weaving supplies along with a small, empty little fire pit in the middle.

But...no Sylphs. Aside from the sound of the wind in the trees, it was silent. The group fanned out a little as they stopped a few dozen yalms away, with Papalymo at the front. Marya didn’t really know what to do; it almost looked like the camp had been abandoned, but no sign as to why. Everyone seemed a little unsure until finally, Ehn’li said “So, did something happen? Are we in the right place?”

Papalymo crossed his arms and frowned. “Well, this is Little Solace, but…” He looked around. “I suspect they’ve concealed themselves from us.” he added with a sigh before turning back to the group. “You see, the arrival of a half dozen unfamiliar folks may be somewhat off-putting to them.”

Ivaraux crossed his arms. “Do you suppose some of us should remain outside the village, then? At least until we’ve proven ourselves not to be a threat.” Papalymo nodded. “Any volunteers, then?”

Yda raised her hand. “I can. I’m…” As everyone gave her a funny look, she lowered her arm sheepishly. “I’m not so great at the ‘diplomacy’ thing, so...I’ll leave you guys to it.” Fair enough. And hey, Marya hadn’t been planning to participate much anyway.

“I can as well. Same reason, really. You guys’ll be fine without me, right?” She grinned, hoping her light tone was warranted and that they would, in fact, be fine without her. They nodded. “Alright, have fun!”

She took a step back, standing next to Yda as she watched the boys walking cautiously forward into the village. She crossed her arms and leaned against a tree. “So, Yda.” She smiled as the other girl turned to look at her. “How ‘bout that sparring match?”

**\--Ivaraux**

Ivaraux wasn’t entirely sure he felt comfortable back in The Twelveswood yet. Perhaps he never would again; despite the twenty years he’d spent in Gridania, it seemed like the past month had been far longer.

Had it really been only a month? It seemed as if the adventuring life had become the norm for him, yet he was still, by most logical measures, a novice. Then again, Ivaraux and his friends had been involved in some fairly significant adventures up until now. And to think, given how close he felt to them, it was hard to believe he’d only known Luuka and Marya for a month, and Ehn’li for less than three weeks. He supposed that the fires of battle were indeed a potent forge for bonds.

Sentimental reminiscence aside, Ivaraux had always had a powerful grasp on the magical nature of conjury, but his bond to the elementals and the natural world around him wasn’t terribly honed. It had always seemed odd to others, given his father’s position, but to him, it was a logical result. He held the elementals at arms’ length, at first from fear and then out of suspicion. And now, walking through the forest, he felt that distance even more acutely than before. He knew of his peers describing their communion with the elements, the wind and rain, the soil and the trees. Ivaraux never felt that way. He could not say if he was disappointed by this or not.

Still, the distinct sense that the forest was scrutinizing him was palpable. Though he had been forgiven of his initial ‘crime’, it seemed they were not entirely willing to trust him. There was a tenseness to the air, one none of the others would notice, and it had left him on edge by the time they walked into Little Solace. He had considered remaining outside, to avoid interfering with the debate, but the memory of the last time Luuka had walked into a beast tribe’s settlement without him was still all too clear.

“Hello?” Luuka said aloud as they all stopped in place. “We’re here to treat with the people of Little Solace. Is anyone around?” Nothing responded, which was probably to be expected. Ivaraux scanned the area; he could sense that something was present, but it was hard to tell where or what. Ehn’li nudged him on the arm.

“They’re using a glamour to hide themselves,” Ehn’li whispered. He beckoned Luuka over, then turned and looked pointedly at one tree stump. A very faint flickering above it wavered unsteadily. “Dunno what to do about it, though.”

Luuka frowned. “I think we should try to encourage them to reveal themselves of their own accord,” he explained. “If they’re frightened, it wouldn’t do to further harass them.” He adjusted his glasses before folding his arms. “But I don’t know what to do to prove we’re not a threat.”

Hmm. Ivaraux looked around. Now that he knew what to look for, there were maybe a couple dozen such shimmering points in the area. Clearly, Little Solace was not sparsely populated. Ivaraux considered the information he’d been given about the Sylphs. They were fun-loving by nature, whimsical and occasionally mischievous, though not usually malicious in their pranks. They could be timid, but were quick to open up to strangers who were friendly. They were often lovers of music and...

A thought occurred to Ivaraux, and he quietly groaned as he considered the ramifications. It was going to make them look like buffoons, but that was rather the point. “Dance?” He said. The others looked at him, confused. Ivaraux sighed. “The Sylphs are lovers of dancing and playing, correct?” Papalymo nodded.

“They’ve a childlike wonder and find joy in such things,” he replied, adjusting his monocle. “So you would propose we...dance for them, and in doing so prove ourselves friendly?”

Ehn’li groaned. “I’m not dancing in front of anyone, let alone in the middle of the woods in front of a bunch of beastmen.” To be honest, Ivaraux couldn’t blame him for discomfort, but it wasn’t a terribly helpful attitude. The Sylphs were almost definitely watching them, and though they’d kept their voices low, the longer they schemed, the more suspiciously plotted their actions would appear. “Someone else do it.”

Papalymo shook his head adamantly. Given he was their senior by quite a bit, Ivaraux doubted he could be persuaded otherwise. Ivaraux was about to resign himself to embarrassing himself, when he noticed that the other two were looking, not at him, but at Luuka. “Luuka, what say you?” he asked.

“Uh…” Luuka seemed unsure, looking between the three of them. “You really think this will help reassure them?” Ivaraux nodded. As best he could tell, it seemed as good a solution as anything else. If it failed, little of consequence was lost, save perhaps some dignity. Luuka smiled sheepishly. “If you say so, I guess it’s worth a try.” Luuka stepped forward, looking around self-consciously. He took a deep breath, and began to dance.

...If it could be called ‘dancing’; it certainly didn’t resemble any sort of performance Ivaraux had seen. Stomping his feet, Luuka waved his arms in the air, turning back and forth in place. It was the most ridiculous thing Ivaraux had ever seen in his life, and he buried his face in his hands, trying desperately to silence any laughter lest he worsen the situation. Ehn’li didn’t say anything at first, but his smirk gradually devolved into laughing into his fist with a snort. Papalymo was straight-faced and tight-lipped, but the gradual reddening of his features made it clear he was not immune to the farce.

Thankfully, after only a few seconds there was a quiet tittering sound from nearby. Then, as though emerging from the air, a small, green figure emerged from its hiding place near the fire pit. Luuka stopped, startled, and recoiled from the creature. It was a bit smaller than a Lalafell (though similarly proportioned), with forest green skin, large black eyes, and opaque, dragonfly-like wings. It also wore a large leaf over its face like a mask, though it was clearly separate from its actual body. It seemed that this was a Sylph.

Frowning, the Sylph turned to Luuka. “Oh, why did the dancing one stop? This one was enjoying the watching.” Gradually, more and more giggling voices became audible as, one by one, Sylphs appeared around them, until a veritable flock surrounded them. Luuka, blushing red, looked like he wanted to hide under a rock.

Ivaraux sighed. Grateful as he was that Luuka had embarrassed himself in his stead, the least he could do was intervene on his behalf. “I’m sorry to cut the, uh, performance short.” He said, stepping forward and putting a hand on Luuka’s shoulder. Luuka smiled weakly and adjusted his glasses, which had been jostled a bit by the...dancing. “Judging from your reactions, I take it you enjoyed it?”

The first Sylph nodded. “Yes, we liked it-” Another Sylph, one with slightly orange-tinged leafage and no mask, fluttered up to her, tutting disapprovingly, causing her--at least, it seemed to be a her--to go silent.

“Noraxia does not speak for these ones.” She frowned, looking disappointed, but nodded and gently fluttered near the ground. The older Sylph drifted over to the group. “This one is sorry walking ones have come all this way, but these ones do not want to speak now.”

After a moment to parse the Sylph’s distinctive grammar, Ivaraux frowned. He supposed this was to be expected, if not welcomed. Still, they had a foot in the door, and that was the main step. “I understand that you’ve been reluctant to speak to the Gridanian envoys. However, we come on behalf of a neutral party.” As he said that, he sensed scrutinizing eyes upon him.

“No, lying one is of the forest people!” Declared the aged-looking Sylph. Ivaraux hesitated, unsure of how to muster a response. Of course, the statement was technically true, but in this circumstance it wasn’t fully accurate. But, how was he supposed to clarify to an outsider, who might well have no understanding of having such distinctions? Fortunately for him, Papalymo stepped forward.

“Ivaraux here is from Gridania, yes, but he comes to represent the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.” He said, straightening his monocle. “Rest assured that he wishes to ensure the best outcome for your people, not just his own.” The Sylph nodded warily.

  
“Very well. This one will listen, for now. What is it these ones wish to do?”

**\--Luuka**

Luuka was pretty humiliated at having to dance. He really didn’t know the first thing about dancing, so he just did his best guess, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t what most people would think of as ‘good’ dancing. It was for a good cause and all, but he was still blushing intensely, his tail lashing anxiously as he wrung his hands. He really hoped the others didn’t think too poorly of him for his...performance.

Still, it got the Sylphs to speak to them. After inviting Marya and Yda into the village--they’d apparently been sparring, to Papalymo’s dismay and Ehn’li’s amusement, and looked a little scuffed up--the discussion was officially opened.

Ivaraux took the position of spokesman. Admittedly, Luuka was a little worried given they didn’t seem to like him, but he trusted that his friend was the most eloquent of them. If any of them knew what to say, it was him.

“Until this point, Gridania has enjoyed a long peace with the Sylphs, they would much rather remain on good terms with your people. They have no quarrel with you, nor do we,” he began. “However, their inability to make formal contact with the denizens of Little Solace has led to concerns about this relationship, and they fear that they have done something to offend.”

It shouldn’t have been a surprise, but Luuka was still impressed with how well he presented himself, and had to restrain himself from commenting on it. Ivaraux continued uninterrupted, his tone even, formal, and polite. “The Scions are also invested, as we wish to preserve the peace that has been fostered here. We are also worried about the possibility that you would have felt the need to call upon your protector deity, Ramuh, as we fear this would cause more harm than good to both Gridania, yourselves, and the Shroud as a whole." He folded his arms. “As such, we were hoping to hear from you what concerns you have that we might address, so that no conflict need emerge and both your people and ours can remain in good standings.”

The apparent representative of the Sylphs, an autumnal male by the name of Komuxio, seemed to ponder this. “This one understands your words,” he said finally, fluttering down to be about head height with Ivaraux. “Little Solace does not want walking ones to be their enemies, either. However, recent happenings have worried these ones,” he frowned. “These ones have not summoned Father Ramuh recently, but if the threat does not go away soon, these ones may not have any choice.”

They were getting somewhere at least. Luuka looked around at the others. Ehn’li seemed unenthused, and Marya looked unsure and uncomfortable, so he turned back to the Sylphs as Ivaraux responded. “I see. Perhaps we can help ease your concerns. Can you tell us about this threat?”

Komuxio seemed hesitant when the masked Sylph who first appeared spoke up. “There are strange men with metal armor and machines near the south! They-” She looked over at Komuxio, who frowned. Then, with a resigned tone, he continued.

“Yes, young one speaks true. These ones have seen frightening men with weapons wandering around the area. These ones were hoping the men would leave, but they have not. They press deeper and deeper, coming closer and closer to Little Solace.”

Luuka pondered on that for a moment, then turned to the others again. “The Ala Mhigan border is south of here, right?” Ivaraux nodded.

“Indeed it is.” Papalymo said. “Which means that a Garlean incursion is likely to be to blame for the Sylphs’ sudden discomfort. Therefore, I propose we investigate the area and-”

“Wait!” Noraxia exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at her. “There is more. The elder-”

“Noraxia!” Kumoxio interrupted. He shook his head. “It is not important.” Ivaraux crossed his arms.

“With all due respect, we are here to help. As such, if there are any other issues you have, please let us know.”

Kumoxio shook his head, but finally replied. “Yes. The elder of Little Solace went missing after going to investigate the metal ones. These ones have searched all over, but there has been no sign of elder one.” Ivaraux frowned.

“I see. I imagine you must be very worried.” The Sylphs nodded, some of them murmuring to each other. Ivaraux turned to the others. “Well, that seems to be the situation at hand. What say you all?”

Marya replied almost instantly. “Well we gotta do something, right?” She folded her arms. “I mean, like you said, we wanna help, and we definitely don’t want Garleans coming any further into the Shroud. Especially if it means that Ramuh gets summoned.”

“I agree with Marya.” Luuka added. She’d taken the words right out of his mouth more or less. Ehn’li only nodded, but seemed to be for it, as best as Luuka could tell from him. Well, if this was the way to go, the next step was...“As far as a plan, I uh, think it would be best to divide our forces.”

He turned to Papalymo, who seemed to merely be observing the discussion. “I think you and Yda would be better off scouting than the rest of us. You know the area, and a smaller party seems safest to look into the Garleans resources. Locations, numbers, weapons, that kind of thing.” He felt kind of uncomfortable giving them orders; they were much more experienced than him, and he didn’t really know how they’d react.

To his relief, Papalymo nodded. “A sound enough strategy. We shall perform reconnaissance on the region and determine the threat the Garleans pose.” Luuka grinned. “In the meantime, what will the four of you be doing?”

Luuka looked around at the others. “We’ll help to find the elder. We can ask around Little Solace first, then spread out to search the region. Is uh, everyone okay with that to start?” It seemed like a sound enough plan, at least to him, but he wasn’t the leader here. It wasn’t his decision alone to make.

Marya nodded. “Yeah.” Ivaraux echoed her, and Ehn’li nodded once more. Luuka smiled. “Excellent. Then let us begin.”


	30. Forest Friend

**Forest Friend-Ehn’li**

In defiance of anything Ehn’li could reasonably have anticipated, the outcome of this whole...diplomatic meeting had been almost perfect. It would have been nice if they hadn’t had to do any further work, but at least they had succeeded in speaking with the Sylphs at all. And he hadn’t even had to dance.

Of course, now they had to search for a Sylph in the Twelveswood, which was essentially finding a specific leaf somewhere in an entire forest, quite literally. As the two veteran Scions set off to go check out the border (Ehn’li hoped that was a sign of confidence, but was still a bit disgruntled), the remainder formed an impromptu huddle to discuss this plan of Luuka’s. Given half the group was almost two fulms taller than the other half, it probably looked as ridiculous as it felt.

“So, where do we start?” Marya asked. Luuka scratched his beard.

“Well, our primary task now is locating the Elder, so sticking together seems inefficient. I’ve made a good impression on them so far, at least I think, so I’d like to ask some of the Sylphs and see what kind of information they have.” He turned to Ivaraux. “Since you know the area better than we do, are there any other places we could search?”

Ivaraux crossed his arms and thought about it. “Too many to count. The Twelveswood is as vast and tangled a forest as they come. The elder may not even be in this area of the Shroud at all. And it’s entirely possible he doesn’t wish to be found.” he sighed. “I think searching without a lead will be fruitless.”

Not encouraging, to be sure. But he had hit on something, if indirectly. “Where else can we get a lead?” Ehn’li asked. Ivaraux rubbed his chin.

“Well, there are settlements in the Shroud outside of Gridania, but they are few and far between.” He tallied off on his fingers. “The nearest place due west is Gridania, which they’d likely have avoided, while to the east and north are untamed, dangerous wilderness, not suitable hiding places for a Sylph. That leaves to the south...Quarrymill and Buscarron’s.”

Ehn’li raised an eyebrow.. “And those are?”

“Quarrymill is the nearer settlement. It is, as the name suggests, a mill with a water wheel used to mine stone from ancient settlements.” Ivaraux explained. “Buscarron’s Druthers is a tavern and a small number of surrounding dwellings; it’s become a bit of a town in its own right. The owner Buscarron is a former Wood Wailer, but he retired some time ago to open his establishment.”

A bar in the middle of the woods? “Interesting choice of location to build an inn.” Ehn’li remarked. Ivaraux shrugged.

“Perhaps, but it’s quite successful as far as I know. And people from all over frequent it, of all manner of backgrounds. If anyone has seen the elder, it’s likely they’ll have been at Buscarron’s at some point, and he’s known for being an open listener to anyone’s stories.”

Luuka grinned. “Excellent. So while I ask around here, you three can visit those two settlements?” A quiet chorus of agreement replied. “Good. I’ll ask around here for the time being. We should be able to stay in touch via linkpearls if need be.”

Ehn’li sighed as Luuka started back towards the Sylphs, who seemed to be eyeing the group curiously. At least it was a plan, of a fashion. “Well, let’s get going then.” He added, as the other two nodded. Hopefully, they could get this over with quickly.

** \--Luuka**

It seemed like a good idea at the time, but the more he thought about it, the less sure Luuka was that he could actually do what he’d said he was going to do.

Luuka’s previous interactions with beastmen had been less than positive. He didn’t want to hold it against the Sylphs; they had done nothing to wrong him or anyone else, save for causing him to embarrass himself, which was hardly a capital offense.

Still...Luuka had grown up knowing the threat of the sahagin. Much of it was typical bluster, he knew, but they still posed a legitimate threat to the people living on Vylbrand. The kobolds, too, had summoned their primal often, joining it on raids on settlements before being driven off by Maelstrom soldiers. And even if he didn’t want to get off on the wrong foot, and even though he’d put on a positive face so others wouldn’t worry, he couldn’t help but feel the Sylphs would sense his uneasiness.

That was why he’d decided to meet with the Sylph called Noraxia first, as she had spoken out during the debate and seemed most receptive to visitors. If she knew anything about the location of the elder, it could prove vital to his rescue. Most of the other Sylphs had scattered, many vanishing into their glamours, but Luuka could still feel them watching him.

“Hello, Noraxia was it?” Luuka called as he approached the Sylph. She was smaller than the others, with a more intense green coloration and a large leaf-shaped mask, making her relatively easy to spot. Warily, she approached him, hovering in the air at head level. He smiled, hoping he was concealing his nerves. “Since my friends and I are looking for your elder, we were wondering if you knew anything about what might have happened to him, or where he could have gone.”

It was difficult to read her expression, given the mask in addition to his unfamiliarity with the race. “This one cannot help dancing one. This one does not know where the elder is.” Her voice, however, was sharp and guarded, intensely so, the complete opposite of how she had acted before. Had Luuka really made such a bad impression already?

“Uh, o-okay.” He stammered, flinching back. “Sorry to bother you.” Well...that was unfortunate. Luuka bowed his head and began to walk away. embarrassed. Perhaps he could ask someone whom he hadn’t spoken to before, who he might not have already gotten off on the wrong foot with?

...Or, perhaps, he ought not to give up so easily. Luuka stopped and turned around. Self-consciousness about the situation aside, he was being rather hasty to assume the Sylph was even telling the truth, given how defensive she was being. Luuka was no expert on Sylph society, but come to think of it, it did remind him of how staunchly Komuxio had rebuked them. Then again, he didn’t want to push his luck if things were already tenuous. But did he have much choice? If the others turned up no other leads...

“Uh, forgive me, but…” Luuka tentatively returned to Noraxia once more, who continued to hover unwaveringly in place. “Are you sure you have no idea where he might be? Even when you last saw him, or where he was going at that time?”

Silence as the Sylph bowed her head. Finally, she spoke. “...Yes, this one was with the elder one when elder one disappeared. This one is sorry for lying.” Suddenly, Noraxia buried her face in her hands and started making high-pitched sounds. Was she crying?

A-ah, no, it’s okay!” Luuka exclaimed, stepping forward to touch her reassuringly before thinking better of it. “I’m not upset or anything!” Noraxia lifted her head, looking up at Luuka, and he smiled gently. “I just want to help, that’s all. Do you think you can do that with me?”

Noraxia nodded, and he tried to conceal his sigh of relief. He’d been worried he’d managed to make things even worse. “Good to hear. Do you want to talk here, or somewhere else?”

They settled in a quiet spot near a hollowed-out tree on the outskirts of the camp, Luuka all too happy to take a seat while his new friend--he hoped--hovered around him. Cross-legged, hands in his lap, Luuka gazed upward at Noraxia and considered his words. She still seemed a bit distressed, and he didn’t want to make that worse. “Thank you for talking to me. It seems like the other Sylphs aren’t as friendly with outsiders.”

Noraxia sighed. “Those ones are afraid of walking ones. Walking ones bring destruction to the forest, those ones think.” She suddenly turned to him, speaking more frantically. “But not all walking ones are alike! Elder one told this one so! There are good walking ones, too, yes?”

Luuka blinked, a little surprised. He supposed the Garlens set a bad example, but...“Well, of course. We’re as different…” He trailed off. He supposed it was obvious that not every Sylph was the same, or every beastman in general. He knew that already, or at least he wanted to believe he did. Getting worked up over this was rather foolish of him, wasn’t it? “We’re as different as any two Sylph, at the very least.”

She appeared to nod slowly. “Very well.” Noraxia gently descended to be at head level with him. “This one was with elder spying on walking ones from the south. Armored ones who had brought many large metal ones. Those ones were looking through the forest for Lord Ramuh, this one thinks.”

Searching for...Ramuh?! That was not good. “Did they find him?” Luuka asked hesitantly. Noraxia shook her head.

“Lord Ramuh is not here. These ones have not called Him in some time, and have no wish to do so. These ones know what happened to touched ones who did so last.” Touched ones…

“Were they enthralled by him?” Luuka asked. She nodded sadly.

“Touched ones were changed, would not listen to reason. These ones left them and came to Little Solace. These ones do not want to become touched ones, too.” Luuka winced, gritting his teeth. He didn’t want to, but he could imagine. Having witnessed such a thing firsthand, Luuka could only hope that would be the last time. If the Lord of Levin hadn’t been summoned yet, that was good; from what he’d read back at the Waking Sands, it was much more difficult to enthrall a victim without the primal being physically present, supposedly all but impossible for some. Hopefully Ramuh was one of those, though he hadn’t found much information on that at the time.

Luuka nodded sympathetically. “I’m sorry that happened to you and your friends. That’s why we came here, to make sure it never happens again.” He took a deep breath. “And what happened after that? Are the Imperials--er, that is, the metal ones--still looking?” Noraxia shook her head.

“This one does not think so. This one remembers metal ones were talking about giving up, but then metal ones saw this one and elder one watching and gave chase. These ones became separated, and this one does not know where elder one went.”

That was unfortunate, but still helpful. If the elder never made it back to the village, he must have gone more or less due south. That meant towards Quarrymill and Buscarron’s, as opposed to this section of the Shroud. Plus, it gave a lot of information about the situation as a whole. It was vital to know that the Garleans were hunting for a primal. Luuka would have to share that with the others later. “That does help, thank you.” With a slight grunt, Luuka rose to his feet, causing Noraxia to flutter backwards a little. “I need to go talk to my friends and see what they’ve found. We’ll come back with the elder soon, though, I promise.”

Noraxia nodded. Luuka couldn’t be sure, but he thought he sensed a bit of a smile behind her mask. “This one looks forward to it. Please be careful, friendly one.”

Luuka touched his finger to the linkpearl. “Ivaraux, can you hear me?” 

“Luuka? What is it?” The voice of his friend replied.

“I’ve found something out from one of the Sylphs. I’ll explain the details, but I’m almost positive the elder went south from the Ala Mhigan border. We should definitely concentrate our search there, like we thought.” 

A pause. “Understood. Will you be joining us, then?” Luuka nodded reflexively.

“Yes. I’ll meet you at Quarrymill?” Ivaraux affirmed, and he began to make his way into the forest in confident strides.


End file.
